Le Renard et l'Assassin
by HayaoFire
Summary: UA. L'Akatsuki a pris le contrôle de Konoha, forçant la majorité de la population à fuir. Parmi eux, Sasuke. Des années plus tard, il devient assassin avec d'autres amis, dans l'espoir d'un jour ramener la paix sur le pays. Mais pour cela, il aura besoin d'une arme très spéciale. Une arme, ou une personne ?
1. Prologue

**Masashi Kishimoto ©** (Pour la presque totalité des personnages)

 _UA / OOC / OC / M / présence de shonen-ai/yaoi plus tard_ (Cette histoire n'est PAS un smut, les romances ne sont jamais le but final).

* * *

 **Le Renard et L'assassin**

* * *

 _Prologue :_

Un renard essoufflé et repu

Après avoir allègrement dégusté sa proie

S'en alla dans la forêt aux arbres touffus

Pour digérer seul dans ces bois

Un homme approcha, le mettant aux aguets

Son couteau annonçant une chasse de fourrure

Quand il sourit au renard, gravement, l'air inquiet

Caressant le pommeau d'une dague et ses dorures

« Eh là ! Que cherchez-vous en ces lieux ?

Le repos que cherchent ceux qui se sentent vieux »

Le renard s'approcha de l'homme, méfiant,

Et l'homme, ancien assassin le rassurant

« Je ne suis point un chasseur et

Que les rôles s'inversent ne serait pour me déranger.

Hélas, vieillard, répondit le renard, je ne peux

M'attaquer à vous lorsque mon ventre n'est plus creux

Et de surcroit, m'ennuyant ici

Le plus judicieux serait de se faire amis »

.

.

 **POV Naruto**

Alors que la matinée débutait à peine, un couple s'afférait à ranger leurs affaires sommairement dans des sacs de voyages dans le salon spacieux d'un appartement. Un petit blond entra dans la pièce, encore ensommeillé et se frottant l'œil gauche d'une main. Soudain, il ouvrit ses deux grands yeux azurs en découvrant ses parents. Quand sa mère le vit, elle posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- Chéri, nous devons partir. Va déposer tes affaires et prend ton petit déjeuner, d'accord ?

Le garçon d'à peine une dizaine d'années ne comprenait pas la cause de cette agitation mais s'exécuta immédiatement. Depuis quelques années, ses parents bougeaient régulièrement et il n'avait jamais pensé à demander pourquoi. Il pensait que c'était pour le travaille qui les y obligeaient ou bien des vacances prolongées. Il finissait de remplir sa valise quand sa mère passa la tête dans sa chambre par la porte entrebâillée.

\- Naruto, ton père et moi allons continuer à tout préparer mais j'ai une lettre à poster. Tu peux aller faire ça pour moi ?

\- Oui maman, répondit le garçon en souriant, toujours prêt à être serviable.

\- Merci mon trésor. Et soit prudent, le prévint la mère avec une pointe d'amusement devant la bouille adorable de son fils. Ne tarde pas trop !

Le garçon partit alors dans la grande ville où il se trouvait, Konoha, et qu'il aimait particulièrement parmi toutes les villes qu'il avait visitées et habitées. L'été était à son paroxysme et très vite la lourde chaleur se fit ressentir. Le blondinet, lui, aimait ce soleil éblouissant. Il avait toujours préféré la belle saison aux bonhommes de neiges que ses amis affectionnaient bien souvent. De plus, il adorait les feux de cheminées et pouvait passer des heures devant la flamme fébrile d'une bougie déco que sa mère mettait un peu partout dans les chambres d'hôtels qu'ils occupaient.

Quand le blondinet apparu devant la poste, il vit avec angoisse que la fente pour y déposer sa lettre était bien trop haute pour qu'il puisse parvenir à y glisser quoi que ce soit. Il tenta vainement de l'y mettre, sur la pointe des pieds, quand une ombre se dessina derrière lui, suivit de deux bras. Une main s'empara de la lettre, laissant voir des doigts blancs et fins ainsi que le début d'une manche de costume noir orné de boutons dorés, et déposa la lettre du blondinet par la fente dans la boîte aux lettres. Il se retourna et vit un garçon qui devait être à peine plus âgé que lui mais qui pourtant le dépassait d'au moins une tête. Le garçon avait la peau très pâle, et il le crut malade tellement le noir profond de ses yeux et de ses cheveux qui formaient deux longues mèches encadrant son visage contrastaient avec la couleur de sa peau. Néanmoins, voyant qu'il avait grâce à l'autre garçon accomplie sa « mission », il fit un grand sourire en découvrant toutes ses dents pour remercier son mystérieux « sauveur » du jour.

.

.

 **POV Sasuke**

Derrière les vitres teintées de la voiture qui l'emmenait lui et son frère en un lieu sur, Sasuke, 12 ans, pensa à ce qu'il avait entendu en espionnant la conversation qu'avaient eu plus tôt ses parents et son grand frère, Itachi. En effet, il savait que ses parents n'étaient pas comme tous les autres parents, et travaillaient dans de sombres affaires. Selon eux, une organisation dont il n'avait pas retenu le nom s'apprêtait à prendre Konoha, ce qui lui rappela les mafias des films italiens. Ses parents avaient également demandé à son frère de s'occuper de lui tandis qu'ils les faisaient quitter la ville, eux deux ne pouvant les accompagner. Il avait alors ouvert d'un coup la porte et s'était jeté dans les bras de sa mère, surprise, avant de devoir la lâcher sous l'ordre de son père qui lui intimait de rester fort et de se comporter comme un homme. Itachi l'avait accompagné, après avoir embrassé leurs parents, jusqu'à la voiture. Et voilà comment il se retrouvait dans une position incertaine. La voiture s'arrêta, Itachi devant passer à la banque avant de partir. Sasuke sortit lui aussi, voulant prendre l'air dans la ville où il était né et avait toujours vécu. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé devoir quitter Konoha. Alors qu'il se remémorait les paroles de ses parents leurs donnant à lui et son frère des instructions et le détail du lieu où ils devaient se rendre pour être « en sécurité », il aperçut un jeune garçon blond de dos, essayant avec peine de mettre une lettre dans la boîte aux lettres de la ville. Attendrit par ce gamin aux cheveux en batailles dorés comme le blé, il approcha et pris la lettre des mains du garçon pour la déposer pour lui. Le blondinet le dévisagea avec deux magnifiques yeux bleus azur avant de sourire à pleines dents, sourire auquel Sasuke, d'habitude impassible comme le souhaitait son père, ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un sourire discret. Il ébouriffa la tête blonde du garçon avant de lui dire

\- Allez, rentre vite chez toi, la ville peut être dangereuse pour les enfants !

Le petit blond lui sourit encore une fois, puis le remercia avant de s'en retourner sans un regard en arrière. Sasuke se dit que si le temps ne lui avait pas été compté, il aurait tout fait pour savoir son nom et peut être devenir ami avec ce garçon innocent. Tandis qu'il regardait la silhouette s'éloigner, il sentit une main sur son épaule gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Il faut vite partir, Sasuke !

\- Oui, Itachi, j'arrive, répondit un peu froidement Sasuke à son frère, ne supportant pas cette situation où il ne comprenait rien.

Une fois dans la voiture, il se mit à nouveau à réfléchir sous le regard interrogateur de son frère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le simple fait de quitter quelques temps la ville tracassait à ce point son petit frère. Leur voiture arriva à la limite de la ville, passant sur l'autoroute, quand soudain une explosion suivit de deux autres retentirent. Les deux frères ainsi que leurs gardes du corps ne purent s'empêcher de se coller aux vitres pour voir d'où provenaient ces explosions.

\- Là ! Une colonne de fumée ! s'écria Sasuke

\- Garde ton calme, nous la voyons tous, dit simplement son frère

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Que se passe-t-il ? C'est de ça dont parlaient père et mère ?

\- Oui, mais rassies-toi ou tu vas te cogner, lui ordonna Itachi. Nous avons un long trajet à faire avant d'arriver.

.

.

 **POV Naruto**

Le garçon blond arriva devant son hôtel en courant lorsqu'il entendit au loin des explosions. Surpris, s'imaginant une foire ou des feux d'artifices en plein jour, il regarda le ciel mais ne vit rien. Ne s'interrogeant pas plus sur la question, il entra dans le bâtiment et pris l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivé à son étage, il fut surpris du silence environnant, les couloirs étant d'habitudes traversés par le personnel ou les autres clients. Puis il entendit des coups de feu, comme à la télé, mais le son était bien plus net. Sans savoir pourquoi, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et vit que la porte était déjà ouverte. Sa mère reposait à genoux au sol et fronçait les sourcils en se tenant la poitrine. Le petit blond découvrit avec horreur que sous sa main coulait du sang en abondance. Il remarqua alors l'homme, vêtu de noir, qui se tenait à l'autre bout du salon, un pistolet à la main d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée. L'homme leva le regard dans la direction de Naruto ainsi que sa mère qui écarquilla les yeux, apeurée.

\- Naruto, cours, va-t'en, vite ! cria-t-elle

\- Ma…

\- Va-t'en ! le supplia-t-elle faiblement avant de s'effondrer sur le sol lourdement.

L'homme fit alors un pas en direction du garçon qui partit à toutes jambes, ne comprenant rien à la situation, se demandant pourquoi sa mère s'était effondrée dans le salon, et où pouvait bien être parti son père. Il monta dans l'ascenseur et se cogna contre le torse de quelqu'un.

\- Attrapez le gamin ! C'est le leur !

Naruto eu à peine le temps de lever la tête pour voir qui se tenait face à lui que des bras musclés s'emparèrent de sa petite taille, le soulevant du sol et approchant un mouchoir de son visage. Distinguant le visage d'un homme brun à la peau très pâle, semblant avoir l'âge de son père, il poussa un gémissement, se sentant soudainement fatiguée. L'odeur sur le mouchoir lui donnait le vertige. Tout devint noir autour de lui.

.

.

 **POV Sasuke**

¤ 5 ans plus tard ¤

Sasuke sortit de sa chambre tard après un long sommeil. La réception de la veille l'avait épuisé. Il se rappela soudain qu'il n'y avait pas vu son père qui refusait de se rendre à une quelconque réception ou fête depuis le décès de sa femme. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans, et Sasuke s'était peu près remis de son chagrin. Son frère s'était fait plus présent que jamais auprès de lui, le laissant seulement parfois pendant plusieurs jours pour son travail dont Sasuke ne savait rien, si ce n'était qu'il était aussi mystérieux que celui de son père. Lui avait vécu presque coupé du monde, voyant seulement certains amis aisés, tout comme lui, et partageant avec eux leur secret commun, celui de leur travail d'assassin qu'ils avaient obtenu il y a de cela un an. Ils avaient fait ce choix suite à l'entente de l'annonce disant que le groupe terroriste ayant investit par la force la ville de Konoha quelques années auparavant et qui avait aussi asservis les villes alentour, avaient fuit sous la menace militaire de plusieurs grandes villes du pays. Mais cette annonce ayant été basée sur de fausses preuves n'avait plongé le pays que plus profondément dans le désespoir, l'organisation appelée Akatsuki ayant riposté et tué encore de nombreux civils innocents qu'ils contrôlaient comme des esclaves. Cela lui rappela étrangement ce garçon blond qu'il avait vu le jour de son départ, et sans savoir pourquoi, il souhaitait qu'il ait survécu et qu'il se porte bien. Il avait vu tellement de joie dans son sourire, tellement plus qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé depuis ses dix-sept années d'existence. Il se rappelait aussi de cette envie qu'il avait eu de le connaître. C'était en partie pour pouvoir protéger le bonheur de ces gens qu'il s'était engagé.

Depuis, lui et ses amis se chargeaient de nettoyer les villes alentours de tout les sbires de l'Akatsuki en attendant que les grandes villes se mobilisent pour en faire tomber leurs chefs. Tuer n'était plus un problème même s'il se rappelait avoir été réticent au début. Il agissait dans le bon sens et c'était la seule chose qui lui importait. Mais toutes les villes et tous les hommes politiques étaient à court d'idées face à un ennemi aussi puissant, leurs tentatives pour infiltrer l'Akatsuki ayant toutes échouées.

Sasuke devait aujourd'hui effectuer une simple mission d'espionnage, mais d'une grande importance. En effet, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils étaient sur une piste d'une force agissant dans l'ombre pour lutter contre l'Akatsuki, mais qui pourrait bien aussi s'y joindre, car elle avait déjà collaboré avec eux. Les offrandes que leurs faisaient chacun des camps pouvait faire pencher la balance, et cela semblait être devenu un vrai business pour cette force secrète dont personne ne savait grand-chose. Tsunade, l'une des hauts gradés de son agence d'assassins avait, grâce à d'autres missions, trouvé l'emplacement d'un rendez-vous ou devait venir quelqu'un de l'extérieur pour y rencontrer un messager de l'organisation pour proposer un deal. On devait absolument savoir de quel côté se trouvait cette personne de l'extérieur, savoir ce qu'elle comptait offrir, et en apprendre plus sur la mystérieuse organisation.

Sasuke rejoint donc le bâtiment, qui était la base des assassins de la ville de Suna où il se trouvait. Les grosses lettres formant ANBU laissait faire croire que le bâtiment était une société de particuliers cherchant et vendant des objets précieux, ce qui au fond n'était pas tellement éloigné de la réalité, les assassins ramenant de précieuses information et la tête de dangereux criminels recherchés.

\- Sasuke ! cria une voix dans son dos.

\- Kiba, dit-il en guise de salut.

\- Je t'accompagne ! Le rendez-vous n'est que dans trente minutes mais j'ai des papiers à rendre.

Kiba était un garçon aux cheveux châtains, du même âge que lui, et de longues traces rouges s'étalaient sur ses joues. Il avait un regard sauvage, et portait toujours un blouson gris à capuche. Les deux partenaires entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se rendirent dans la partie secrétariat. Ils virent alors leur dernier coéquipier, Neji, un brun dont les longs cheveux tombaient bas dans son dos, rattachés au bout en une queue de cheval négligé. Ses yeux nacrés se posèrent sur les deux autres garçons. Sasuke s'approcha, déposa ses papiers, et sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent tout les trois jusqu'au bureau où se trouvait Tsunade.

\- Vous voilà enfin, les morveux !

La femme blonde rattachait ses couettes en leur parlant, esquissant un grand sourire et leur faisant un clin d'œil. Sasuke avait tendance à penser que cette femme était folle. Dangereuse, extrêmement puissante et parfois sournoise, mais folle avant tout. A première vue, on ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle employait des assassins, de part sa chemise ouverte en un décolleté soulignant son énorme poitrine, et la présence régulière de saké sur sa table laissait imaginer avec quelle ardeur elle se dédiait à son travail. Tsunade leur fit alors signe de s'assoir sur les chaises posées devant son immense bureau en bois massif couvert de paperasse entassée en piles prêtes à s'effondrer.

\- On n'est pas des morveux, d'abord, protesta Kiba.

\- Humph ! grogna Neji, ne supportant pas les gamineries de son ami, étant d'un naturel plutôt… stoïque.

\- C'est ça, ricanna Tsunade, vous avez surement reçu à la réception en bas l'enveloppe contenant l'adresse et l'heure de ce rendez-vous. En aucun cas vous n'êtes autorisés à intervenir comme dans vos autres missions. Servez-vous simplement de votre talent pour vous improviser espions. Ce que vous aller entendre peut être primordiale pour nous, vous vous en doutez.

\- Oui, Tsunade-sama, répondirent en cœur et très sérieusement les trois garçons.

\- Vous êtes jeunes. Dix-sept ans, c'est ça ? Mais vous êtes aussi très talentueux. Alors aucune bavure, et ramenez moi pleins d'informations. Vous pouvez aller voir les filles, elles auront sûrement préparé vos affaires. Partez immédiatement après. Il faut que vous soyez discret donc arrivez avant l'heure du rendez-vous pour vous adapter au terrain, compris ?

\- Oui, Madame, répondirent-ils une fois encore.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

\- Euh, moi madame, j'ai seize ans ! glissa Kiba avant de sortir à la suite de ses amis.

Sasuke se dirigea alors avec une boule au ventre vers le lieu où se trouvaient « les filles » employées par la boîte d'assassin et qui s'occupaient des missions faciles, de l'équipement et de tenir les appartements de l'immeuble où chaque assassin avait sa chambre. Kiba ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une scène plus que particulière. Au sol, une fille aux cheveux rose hurlait en serrant sous elle un sac que Sasuke reconnu en soupirant. Sur son dos, une autre fille aux cheveux blonds platine attachés en une queue de cheval haute protestait en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus clairs tandis que derrière elles, une autre blonde arborant quatre couettes et une brune avec les cheveux attachés en deux macarons rigolaient à en cracher leur tripes, affalées par terre et tapant du poing. Une dernière, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux avec de jolis reflets bleutés, et possédant les mêmes yeux nacrés que Neji regardait timidement la scène en rangeant les affaires restantes dans deux autres sac. Les deux filles se disputant ne virent même pas les trois garçons entrer. Au contraires du reste des filles qui rigolèrent encore plus bruyamment.

\- C'est moi qui donnerais son sac à Sasuke, tu as perdu à la courte paille, lança la blonde platine.

\- Non, d'abord c'est moi qui l'ai préparé, ce sac ! répondit férocement la rose en serrant plus fort le sac que tentait de lui arracher l'autre.

\- Sakuraaaaa, si ça continue, je te mords ! menaça la blonde.

\- Elle mit sa menace à exécution en prenant dans sa bouche le bras de Sakura, la mordant de toutes ses forces.

\- Kyaaaaa, arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! Temari, Tenten, venez m'aider ! hurla Sakura

Les deux concernées ne purent que se rouler par terre devant le spectacle, les larmes aux yeux, en se tenant le ventre. Sakura remua la tête dans tout les sens, jusqu'à enfin apercevoir les trois garçons qui étaient rentrés dans la pièce et attendaient en soupirant que tout cela cesse. Elle devint pivoine, très vite suivis par la blonde qui tomba du dos de Sakura en voyant Sasuke à son tour.

\- Et ben ! T'as de la chance qu'elles aient pas réduite ton sac en poussière, mon vieux, souffla Kiba.

\- Hn, grogna Sasuke, désespéré.

Il s'approcha et pris le sac que Sakura lui tendait timidement, avant de regarder ses équipiers pour qu'ils prennent eux aussi leurs affaires que Hinata leur donna rougissante, totalement embarrassée par le comportement de ses collègues. Tenten et Temari levèrent les yeux au ciel, déçues que la scène n'ait pas duré plus longtemps, et regardèrent les garçons partir.

\- Revenez vivant, on a encore envie de s'amuser, hein ! lança Temari.

\- Oui, Ino pourra peut-être même griffer Sakura la prochaine fois. On veut pas louper ça ! se moqua Tenten.

\- Les filles…, murmura Hinata

\- Vous êtes stupides. Je m'en vais, lança Ino.

\- Oh ! On blague, espèce de susceptible ! dit Tenten en riant.

Une fois sur le lieu de rendez-vous, qui se trouvait dans un hangar, Sasuke se positionna en hauteur dans le haut plafond, parmi les poutres, tandis que Neji occupait le haut d'un container. Kiba, lui, s'était caché entre deux containers au sol. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, quand entrèrent une série de voitures noires par les entrées opposées du hangar. De l'un des côtés sortit d'une grosse voiture noire un homme aux cheveux argentés attachés en une queue de cheval et portant des lunettes rondes suivis par des gardes du corps armés et de l'autre côté un homme brun avec une courte queue de cheval haute lui faisait face, un téléphone à la main. L'homme aux cheveux argenté s'approcha avec un sourire inquiétant.

\- Alors comme ça, vous vous intéressez à Ouroboros ?

\- Disons que votre puissance peut nous être profitable, vous qui êtes si… bon avec tout les partis, répondit le brun.

\- Et bien, vous savez que notre bonté à un prix. Celui que vous désirez d'ailleurs, tant qu'il plait à notre organisation.

\- Je suis sûr que votre patron adorera et sera pleinement satisfait, assura le brun en tendant le téléphone.

\- Ah ! Je vois que les gens hauts placés ne se montrent pas chez vous. Agréable méfiance, souligna l'homme aux cheveux argentés en souriant encore.

\- Trèves de plaisanterie, dit une voix modifiée par ordinateur, la prudence nous sert de protection contre la mort par les temps qui courent. Il me semble que vous savez déjà, avec votre patron, l'ampleur du « cadeau » que nous souhaitons vous donner. Seule la réponse de votre chef m'intéresse.

\- Exact. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir quand ce « cadeau » nous parviendra.

\- La préparation est estimée à deux ans.

\- Deux ans ? Vraiment, sussura l'homme aux cheveux argentés en replaçant ses lunettes. Cela fait long, pour espérer obtenir au plus vite nos faveurs.

\- Vous devez bien vous douter qu'une arme pareille nécessite la plus complète préparation, lança avec dédain la voix sortant du téléphone avant de claquer sa langue sur son palais d'une manière méprisante.

\- Et nous acceptons une arme ayant été aussi bien préparée. Nous nous recontacterons dans deux ans alors, conclut l'homme aux lunettes.

\- Au revoir, fit simplement l'homme au téléphone avant de raccrocher.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés repartit avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres jusqu'aux voitures tandis que les autres, menés par le brun, faisaient de même. Sasuke vit Kiba prendre ces hommes en photos pour pouvoir les identifier plus tard alors que Neji se préparait à intervenir pour récupérer d'éventuelles traces d'empreintes ou d'objets perdus une fois les voitures à l'extérieur. Sasuke vérifia donc que plus personne n'était aux alentours avant de rejoindre ses équipiers.

\- C'est bon, on a récupéré tout ce que l'on a pu, confirma Neji.

\- Très bien. Nous partons, fit Sasuke, sans laisser le moindre indice de son état de choc dans sa voix.

Oui, il le connaissait, même modifié, cet air méprisant qu'il savait aussi prendre. Ce claquement de langue lui était bien familier. Il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher avec l'enregistrement qu'avait fait Kiba pour savoir qui était à l'autre bout du téléphone. Il pouvait reconnaitre aisément cette personne puisque c'était son frère, Itachi, dont il connaissait les tics de langages par cœur. Perturbé, il ne dit pas mot de tout le voyage du retour, ce qui était plutôt habituel en fait. Neji se tourna vers lui, mais ne posa aucune question, sachant qu'il finirait par apprendre tôt ou tard la cause de la gêne de Sasuke. Ce dernier soupira intérieurement.

Une fois arrivés de nouveau dans le bâtiment de l'ANBU, ils partirent se reposer dans un des salons de la partie habitation de l'immense bâtiment. Les filles vinrent aussitôt les questionner sur leur mission et Sasuke remercia mentalement Kiba de prendre autant à cœur le récit de leur mission, en rajoutant des détails effrayants pour rendre le tout plus passionnant. Ino vint s'assoir, les joues roses, près de Sasuke, le regardant avec un air faussement timide.

\- Tu sais… pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolée. C'est cette idiote de…

\- Ino, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes à Sasuke ? J'espère que tu n'en profite pas pour me faire passer pour la méchante.

Sasuke soupira et se leva en faisant signe aux deux autres garçons qui discutaient -l'un beaucoup plus que le deuxième- pour aller dans le bureau de leur boss. Ils firent un rapport complet en donnant à l'assistante, Shizune, une brune aux cheveux courts, bien plus stressée et travailleuse que Tsunade, toutes les preuves collectées. A la fin, Sasuke soupira une fois encore, puis inspira profondément avant de parler.

\- L'homme qui veut vendre son arme a l'Ouroboros…

\- Celui du téléphone ? demanda Kiba

\- Oui, ne me coupe pas la parole, merci, fit Sasuke qui commençait à s'énerver. Vous pouvez faire des recherches sur la voix mais… je pense savoir qui c'est.

\- Quoi ? fit Tsunade. Comment peux-tu le savoir ? La voix était truquée, il me semble. Nos experts ne sont même pas sûrs de pouvoir identifier l'individu.

\- Cette façon de parler… c'est mon frère, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de Kiba s'agrandir et Tsunade lui demander s'il était sûr et certain, s'il savait ce que faisait son frère et d'autres questions qu'il n'écoutait déjà plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Son frère était impliqué avec cette mystérieuse organisation dont il ne connaissait que le nom, sans savoir si cela était dans le but de faire tomber l'Akatsuki ou bien de s'y joindre. Il pouvait ainsi se retrouver dans une famille de traître à leur pays. Il refusait d'être considéré comme complice, comme quelqu'un qui souhaitait que tout ces gens innocents meurent. Ce garçon blond, il occupait parfois encore ses pensées. Il espérait le revoir, pour se prouver qu'il avait pu protéger cet être fragile, qu'il avait aidé à sauver des personnes merveilleuses comme lui.

Il entendit Tsunade leur dire alors que toutes les informations concernant cette affaire, même s'ils ne se chargeaient pas des missions, leurs seraient transmises jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent agir dans deux ans et savoir la nature de cette échange de service entre Itachi Uchiha et l'Ouroboros. Sasuke partit sans un mot de plus, sous le regard toujours plus énervant de Kiba et de Neji qui lui lança un bref regard en coin avant d'aller discuter avec sa cousine, Hinata et Tenten qui lui reprenait son sac. Sasuke, lui, confia distraitement le sien à Ino qui jubila sous le regard furieux de Sakura avant de rentrer chez lui. Il se posait trop de question pour sortir avec ses amis ce soir.

En rentrant dans la maison, il entendit une voix qui le fit sursauter. Il s'avança vers l'un des salons de sa villa et vit de loin son père et Itachi discuter.

\- Bonsoir père, bonsoir Itachi.

Bonsoir Sasuke, répondit le père tandis qu'Itachi faisait simplement un signe de tête. Je discute de travail avec ton frère, cela ne risque pas de t'intéresser, nous nous verrons au dîner.

\- Bien. A tout à l'heure, répondit fadement Sasuke.

Son frère lui lança un regard interrogateur que Sasuke ignora. Il partit dans sa chambre.

~ Au contraire, vos discussions me concernent, maintenant ~ pensa-t-il en s'affalant sur son lit, la tête remplie de doutes.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue dans l'histoire **Le Renard et l'Assassin** , ma première fanfiction. Cette histoire date de plusieurs années déjà, mais je tenais à la corriger, l'améliorer (mais pas trop, parce que je travaille sur déjà pas mal d'autres histoires comme ça !). Bref, lui donner une nouvelle vie (ce petit poussin plein d'innocence !). Je recommence à poster, ici en tant que nouvelle, alors j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! :D_

 _La bonne nouvelle, c'est que comme c'est une histoire terminée. Dès que le site me le permettra, je posterai toute la suite. (Je...galère...tellement à charger quoi que ce soit...ahem) Il y a **quinze chapitres**. Après ça, je posterai mes autres fanfictions Naruto, anciennes et NOUVELLES puisque je carbure depuis peu mo-ha-ha ! Bonne semaine !_


	2. Une mission & un Renard

**Chapitre 1 : Une mission & un Renard**

 _2 ans plus tard_

La femme se précipita, le visage déformé par la colère, dans son bureau où l'attendait son assistante complètement terrorisée.

\- Deux de nos assassins sont mort! Deux bons éléments ! Il y a intérêt à ce que la prochaine mission donne quelque chose de vraiment concret ! Shizune !

\- Euh, oui Tsunade-sama ? demanda fébrilement l'assistante.

\- Apporte-moi le dossier de la prochaine mission !

\- Le voici. C'est la mission concernant l'affaire de l'Ouroboros et…

\- Manquait plus que ça ! Je veux des victimes pour réussir la prochaine mission et ça tombe sur notre problème le plus épineux ! maugréa la blonde.

\- Calmez-vous, madame, je vous en pris…, balbutia l'assistante.

\- Va plutôt classer ces documents au lieu de geindre ! Et appelle-moi les gosses ! Ils l'ont attendu ce moment. Ils devront être prêts. Pas d'erreur envisageable !

\- Bien, Tsunade-sama.

Shizune sortit précipitamment de la salle et donna des ordres à la secrétaire, Kurenai, une femme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambrés. Elle acquiesça à la demande de Shizune et prit le téléphone. Tsunade, affalée dans son fauteuil, se mit à réfléchir rapidement à la situation. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient pour mission de voler quelque chose dont il savait que le chef de l'Ouroboros ne se séparait jamais, et qui avait à voir avec l'arme qu'il s'était vu offrir par Itachi Uchiha quatre mois plus tôt. D'après Hinata qui était partit en mission presque trois semaines entières avec deux autres filles, cette chose près du chef semblait être vivante, même si elle ne pouvait déterminer sa nature exacte, animale, végétale ou humaine, en raison du périmètre de sécurité renforcé autour de la base de l'Ouroboros qui les avait empêché de s'approcher plus. Tsunade se rappela alors qu'elle avait dû demander des renforts, et sortit de son bureau beugler des ordres à Kurenai. Elle rentra ensuite classer les fiches de ses assassins. Deux équipes de trois était nécessaires, car un visiteur devait se rendre à la base de l'Ouroboros. Et même si ce visiteur leur servirait de distraction pour voler l'Ouroboros, cela pouvait aussi tourner en un désavantage si ce « visiteur » tentait lui aussi de se jouer de son hôte.

.

.

Sasuke reçut un appel de son travail, et prévint donc l'un des majordomes de sa maison qu'il s'absenterait plusieurs jours pour son travail, et le chargeait donc de prévenir le reste de sa famille si besoin. Il prépara un sac avec des vêtements, car il savait que si la mission réussissait, le temps que l'on identifie cet « objet » qui ne semblait pas en être un, il devrait rester dans les locaux de l'ANBU. Cette mission était le fruit de toutes leurs recherches, et il voyait déjà Tsunade leur faire des recommandations longues en beuglant à moitié, les rendant sourds par la même occasion.

En montant dans sa voiture personnelle, il aperçut à travers une fenêtre la silhouette de son frère qui marchait calmement. Il ne put s'empêcher de croiser les doigts intérieurement pour que le visiteur se rendant à l'Ouroboros n'ait aucun rapport avec lui. Il tourna donc les clés dans le contact et démarra à toute vitesse avant de dépasser les grilles de son domaine et de s'engager dans la ville. Il reçut un texto de la part de Shizune qui tenait à leur rappeler que leur mission se passait assez loin, dans une grande ville à l'est nommée Oto, et que cela serait préférable qu'ils envisagent de s'absenter pendant au moins une semaine de leur maison. Shizune, ainsi que Tsunade, savait que ces « jeunes » étaient tous issus de famille riches et donc que si cela leur permettait une plus grande discrétion, il fallait être prudent car ce milieu n'était jamais sûr. Sasuke sourit en pensant à sa position. Il enchaînait banquets et réceptions de luxe dans un monde hypocrite alors que des gens sans histoires étaient réduit à l'état de bétail bon pour travailler à la soldes de tyrans presque à côté de chez eux, et imaginait la tête de tous les aristocrates dont il était entouré si jamais leur ville, Suna, était prise elle aussi, et qu'on leur annonçait quel type de tâche ou de sale boulot on leur confiait. Ses amis et lui s'étaient donc regroupés en une petite bande fermée, cachée sous une passion commune pour les discussions autour des potins et les « tea party » de jeunes gens respectables, pour s'enfuir de ce cadre qui leur était imposé.

Quand il arriva, le brun descendit de sa voiture. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Dans peu de temps, il risquait de trouver quelque chose qui lui révèlerait l'atroce puissance de l'arme qu'avait offerte son frère. Dans peu de temps, il trouverait peut-être grâce aux chercheurs dans l'ANBU un moyen de ramener l'Ouroboros à sa solde pour faire tomber l'Akatsuki. Dans peu de temps, ils auraient la main sur la clé de la délivrance pour toutes ces villes asservies et assujetties. Cela ne le rassurait pas, car leur chance de réussite était si mince, et tout que qui était en jeu était si important, cela le rendait presque malade. Il avait confiance en ses capacités, mais pas en la faiblesse de l'ennemi, dont il devait bien s'avouer que pour être aussi mystérieux, c'est qu'il devait être aussi surpuissant. Quand il y réfléchissait, cela faisait pour l'instant deux organisations ennemies, une petite chance de liberté, un projet périlleux où ils risquaient d'échouer pas grand-chose et tellement d'enjeux.

En marchant dans le long couloir qui menait au bureau de Tsunade, il passa devant l'un des grands salons et y vit le reste des effectifs pour la mission. Neji et Kiba était présent, accompagné de Choji, un garçon rond mais possédant une force destructrice, de Shino, un garçon mystérieux, qui maîtrisait l'art de l'attaque surprise et qui se révélait être aussi un excellent espion ainsi qu'un fin chercheur pour l'ANBU. Enfin, Shikamaru, que Temari titillait pour lui faire avaler un cocktail, se démarquait par son énorme QI qui lui permettait de superviser des plans d'attaques surprenants. Les autres filles étaient également présentes pour l'évènement. D'abord, ses deux soupirantes qui se crêpaient encore le chignon, imperturbables dans leur chasse à l'amour, Sakura tentant de garder les petits fours qu'elle voulait lui offrir, Ino clamant qu'il préfèrerait surement une boisson. Sasuke soupira avant de regarder le reste des personnes présentes. Hinata, qui discutait avec les garçons ainsi que Tenten et les jumelles rousses Kokoa et Ayako qui tentaient de réconcilier Sakura et Ino. Deux autres garçons, les frères de Temari, venaient d'entrer également avec Sasuke. L'un avait les yeux soulignés de khôl noir et les cheveux d'un rouge écarlate, tandis que l'autre portait une capuche noire ne laissant qu'un visage arborant des tatouages bordeaux visible. Quand Gaara, le rouquin, lança un « salut » à tout ce monde, tous les regardèrent et leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue, Hinata rougissant alors que Gaara s'avançait vers elle, Ayako proposant une boisson à Kankuro, le second frère de Temari, et Shino se rapprochant pour discuter avec Kiba, tandis que Sasuke se faisait harceler par Ino alors qu'il tentait de discuter avec Neji et Shikamaru.

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que Shizune appellent les garçons pour leur mission. Ils virent Jiraiya, un homme de grande taille aux longs cheveux blancs et toujours habillé d'un vêtement rouge, qui était un autre des chefs de l'ANBU sortir avec une mine satisfaite du bureau de Tsunade. Kiba pouffa de rire, car tout le monde savait que même s'ils cherchaient à le cacher, Tsunade et Jiraiya étaient mariés, même si en apparence l'on avait juste l'impression de deux grands enfants se chamaillant tout le temps. L'homme leur adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de continuer sa route en chantonnant. Shizune leur fit enfin signe de rentrer dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière eux pour aller discuter avec Kurenai. Tsunade attendit que les six garçons soient assis avant de commencer.

\- Shikamaru a planifié la mission avec Asuma, vous avez dû la recevoir.

Tout le monde acquiesça aux paroles de Tsunade, et se sentirent un peu soulagés. Asuma était quelqu'un de très réfléchi, un homme ayant les cheveux bruns et mal coiffés et dont les cigarettes qu'il fumait en permanence lui donnait un air détendu, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de travailler sérieusement. De plus, aucun des garçons ne doutaient de l'intelligence de Shikamaru, qui prévoyait toujours une dizaine de plans de secours.

\- Bien. Shino, Choji et Shikamaru se chargeront de neutraliser le système qui protège la base de l'Ouroboros, tandis que Neji, Sasuke et Kiba entreront. Le visiteur va forcément aller à un moment dans un petit bureau au plus profond de leur forteresse qui n'est autre que celui du chef de l'Ouroboros. Et cet homme n'y emmènera pas, selon les observations d'Hinata, ce que nous cherchons. Il le laissera dans une petite entrée d'où l'on peut accéder par une grande salle, et qui sera surement protégée. Essayez, par pitié, d'être le plus discret possible. Une fois entrés, vous serez seuls. Si vous vous faites repérer, vous vous mettrez en danger, et les autres aussi.

Sasuke ainsi que Neji et Kiba firent signe qu'ils avaient compris. Tsunade leur appris également qu'ils devraient faire deux jours de routes avant d'arriver à Oto, ce qui ravit Neji qui ne supportait pas sa famille. Elle laissa ensuite les garçons regarder les plans d'attaques et se concerter, puis, quelques heures plus tard, ils se mirent directement en route pour Oto. Kiba passa le trajet, au plus grand désespoir de Sasuke, à se plaindre sur les conditions du voyage. En effet, pas question d'arriver par un quelconque moyen de transport pour attirer l'attention. Ils devaient faire le voyage avec la seule force de leurs jambes, et devait traverser plusieurs villes avant d'atteindre Oto, qui n'était pas aussi proche qu'ils l'avaient pensé auparavant. Le deuxième jour, au matin, ce fut Chouji qui se plaint de manger toujours des repas instantanés sans goût, Tsunade lui ayant refusé d'emmener le moindre snack ou paquet de chips. Neji lui fit remarquer qu'il était déjà partit en mission durant une semaine entière auparavant, mais celui-ci riposta en affirmant que, cette fois-là, il avait réussis à glisser de la nourriture provenant des traiteurs de la chaîne de restaurant de luxe que tenait son père dans son sac sans que Shizune s'en aperçoive. Cela déclencha les rires de Kiba et Shikamaru alors que la mine soucieuse de Sasuke inquiétait Neji et que Shino, fidèle à lui-même, continuait sa progression sans un mot.

Arrivés dans la ville d'Oto, une métropole aux gratte-ciels gris et terriblement élevés, les assassins se remirent sur leurs gardes et se dirigèrent vers le repère de l'Ouroboros qui se situait normalement au nord de la ville. Ils se mirent en place, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer. Puis, Shikamaru vérifia une dernière fois que tout le monde avait enregistré les plans, et les deux équipes se séparèrent pour assumer leurs fonctions respectives. Sasuke sentait son ventre se tordre, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi.

\- Sasuke ? dit Neji

\- Hn ? répondit l'intéressé.

\- On arrive, ralentit un peu, lança Neji, légèrement agacé par l'air distrait de son équipier.

Les trois garçons se cachèrent en hauteur alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande salle. La pièce était sombre, et, comme dans tout le reste de la base lugubre, il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, suffocante, comme s'ils se trouvaient actuellement à des dizaines de kilomètres sous terre, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas, n'ayant descendu qu'un étage en-dessous du rez-de-chaussée, la base semblant être très étendue sous la ville. Ils virent des soldats masqués postés entre les colonnes de la salle garder distraitement leur poste, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, laissant entrer un petit groupe de personnes. A cause de la faible lumière, ils ne virent pas les visages des gens ayant pénétré dans la salle, et ne purent qu'écouter leur voix. Ils reconnurent immédiatement celle de l'homme aux cheveux argentés et aux lunettes qu'ils avaient espionné deux ans auparavant.

\- Veuillez me suivre, messieurs, fit l'homme de sa voix mielleuse.

\- Amène-toi Saso', nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! lança une voix rude et forte.

\- Je ne te permets pas de me donner d'ordre et encore moins de m'appeler familièrement, requin d'égout ! rétorqua un homme à la voix traînante et désintéressée.

\- Allons, allons, messieurs, ne nous emportons pas. Nous sommes sur le point de discuter de choses fort intéressantes, fit une voix mystérieuse, lente et qui inspirait la crainte.

Neji fit signe qu'il y avait cinq présence en bas, même s'ils n'avaient entendu que quatre voix, ce qui voulait dire que la dernière présence était ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils attendirent que les hommes traversent la longue pièce tandis que Kiba confectionnait le piège pour retenir l'objet de leur visite, et écoutèrent avec attention l'homme à la voix inquiétante lorsqu'il parla avec un des gardes se tenant non loin de la pièce d'attente qui séparait l'endroit ou le groupe se rendait et la grande salle.

\- Veuillez me garder mon présent, je ne veux pas que « ça » rentre écouter ce que « ça » ne comprendrait pas, lança l'homme presque dédaigneusement mais à moitié amusé.

L'homme fit signe qu'il avait compris et sembla, à ce que l'on entendait, prendre une chaîne en main. Les trois garçons brûlaient d'envie de savoir ce qu'était ce « présent ». Sasuke était pratiquement sûr entre la chaîne et le mot « ça » qu'il avait entendu qu'ils avaient à faire à un animal. Ils entendirent un faible gémissement quand la porte de la salle se referma. Le garde se remit en position, tout près. Ils agirent rapidement, descendant les colonnes sans bruit, paralysant en position debout grâce à un des terrifiants sérums de Tsunade les hommes qui marchaient entre les colonnes. Puis Sasuke se dirigea sans bruit vers le garde près de la porte tandis que Neji et Kiba suivaient de loin avec leur piège. En une fraction de seconde, Sasuke frappa avec sa main l'arrière du crâne du soldat qui n'eut même pas le temps de le voir arriver, et l'attrapa pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit en tombant par terre. Puis, il le déposa, pris la chaîne de ses mains et toucha quelque chose qui lui semblait être du tissu avant de pousser une masse dans le piège que Neji et Kiba venaient d'approcher de la scène. Kiba jeta dans la boîte une capsule remplie d'un gaz qui endormirait quoi qu'il se trouve à l'intérieur, et Néji vérifia s'il ressentait bien une présence similaire à celle qu'il avait ressentit tout à l'heure, pour ne pas risquer de s'être fait trompé et qu'ils aient embarqué un leurre. Tout trois refermèrent l'espèce de boîte avant de tendre l'oreille, faute de voir les alentours, pour distinguer s'ils avaient été repérés. Ils attrapèrent alors les manches de la boîte et partirent rapidement à travers le dédale de couloirs qu'ils avaient emprunté à l'aller. Ils vérifièrent rapidement que les caméras étaient hors-services grâce à la deuxième équipe et sortirent en prenant des raccourcis et en retenant leur souffle à chaque fois qu'ils entendaient d'autres gardes passer dans les couloirs. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans leur habitude d'infiltrer un endroit pour n'y tuer personne.

Ils sortirent sans grande peine, mais, une fois à l'extérieur, un bruit de coup de feu retentit près de l'endroit où la deuxième équipe devait se tenir pour contrôler les systèmes de surveillances et de protection. Une vitre se brisa, laissant Chouji, Shikamaru et Shino sauter pour venir les rejoindre, tandis que des hommes descendaient à la hâte les escaliers qui séparaient l'étage du bureau de surveillance et le rez-de-chaussée, ne pouvant sauter du troisième étage aussi prestement que les trois assassins sans manquer de se briser la moitié des os. Les six garçons masqués partirent alors qu'une alarme assourdissante commençait à se faire entendre derrière eux, esquivant les quelques coups de feu tirés sur eux, quittant aussi rapidement qu'ils y étaient venus la ville d'Oto en comptant sur la présence de tous les civiles pour ne pas se faire repérés.

Dans l'antre caché de l'Ouroboros, le chef cria sur Kabuto de se dépêcher de lancer des recherches, fulminant en ne sachant pas déjà qui avait pu lui voler son précieux cadeau, alors qu'il pensait avoir enregistré toutes les menaces possibles pour son organisation depuis longtemps.

\- Ah ! Quelle dommage que votre précieux cadeau ait été enlevé. Pourtant, il me semblait qu'il n'avait aucune valeur, alors pourquoi a-t-il été enlevé ? demanda Sasori de sa voix traînante.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela profiterais à l'Akatsuki de savoir ce genre de chose et la façon dont je dispose des êtres à ma merci, répondit d'une voix glaciale mais qui avait retrouvé son calme.

Le chef de l'Ouroboros remit en place ses longs cheveux noirs, laissant apparaître deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpent.

\- Cela est vrai. Mais nous sommes déçu de votre sécurité, même si vos produits, eux, pourraient fortement nous intéresser, admit Sasori d'un air mesquin.

\- Et nous en reparlerons si vous le souhaitez toujours. Et si ce que vous avez à m'apporter se révèle suffisant, répondit sèchement le chef.

\- Bien. Kisame, nous partons, conclu Sasori.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki partirent en faisant voler derrière eux une cape similaire, noire avec des nuages rouges, tandis que le chef de l'Ouroboros mordait l'un de ses ongles, en esquissant un sourire mauvais. Dans ses yeux brillait une étincelle de colère.

L'homme aux lunettes était parti se renseigner, et fut pris d'un tic au sourcil lorsqu'on lui appris qu'il n'y avait aucune information sur les personnes qui s'étaient infiltrées. La seule chose sûre était évidemment qu'ils avaient à faire à des professionnels. Il sut alors ce qu'il l'attendait pour n'avoir eu aucun résultat satisfaisant et vint rejoindre le chef de L'Ouroboros le regard fuyant.

\- Ne me dis rien, siffla le chef. Vous n'êtes que des incapables même pas fichu de me dire qui a osé pénétrer mon domaine et me voler.

\- Je suis désolé, Orochimaru-sama, murmura l'homme.

\- Pas autant que moi, Kabuto.

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Orochimaru s'était violement emparé du bras de Kabuto qui poussa un léger gémissement quand il sentit les ongles de l'homme aux cheveux bruns s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Orochimaru le lança à terre sans ménagement avant de s'accroupir à ses côtés et de commencer à le frapper violement. Kabuto ne riposta pas. Il s'y était attendu et savait que s'il pouvait par ce moyen atténuer la colère de son maître, il le ferait. Il se jura de retrouver les coupables pour obtenir encore une fois les faveurs de son maître, pour qui il était prêt à tout juste pour une simple caresse sur sa peau. Alors qu'il était au bord de sombrer dans l'inconscience sous les coups, il sentit Orochimaru enlever ses vêtements, lui arrachant des cris à cause de ses très récents hématomes, ce qui déclencha un rire pervers de la part d'Orochimaru qui se lécha avidement les lèvres. Kabuto n'eut que le temps d'entendre ce rire avant qu'il sente son sous-vêtement être arraché.

.

.

Les six jeunes assassins arrivèrent le lendemain en fin d'après-midi devant le bâtiment de l'ANBU. Ils avaient caché la boîte dans une caisse qui ressemblait à celles utilisées pour transporter des meubles fragiles après avoir réinjecté du gaz pour ne pas risquer une offensive de la part de ce qu'il pensait être un animal sauvage. Ils vinrent directement dans le bureau de Tsunade qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire, satisfaite de la tournure que prenaient les choses pour l'ANBU. Kiba fit un rapport succinct sur ce qu'ils savaient des gens présents et des visiteurs de l'Ouroboros avant de remettre à Tsunade de courts enregistrements vocaux pour que l'on puisse tenter d'analyser et de trouver l'identité de ces personnes. Elle ordonna entre-temps à Shizune de transporter la caisse dans une autre salle. Celle-ci soupira, devant porter seule ce que les garçons avaient porté à trois, et appela Asuma, qui parlait alors avec Kurenai, pour que celui-ci l'aide. Asuma poussa un petit grognement et quitta à contrecœur la belle Kurenai dont les joues rosirent devant cette démonstration d'affection.

Les garçons rejoignirent ensuite les autres jeunes pour se débarrasser de leurs affaires. Ils partirent quelques minutes s'installer et se changer dans les chambres qu'ils occuperaient un certain temps. Shizune vint alors que Sasuke n'avait même pas encore terminé de mettre son pantalon pour le plus grand plaisir de Sakura et Ino qui se rincèrent l'œil quand Shizune ouvrit d'un coup la porte de sa chambre avant de la refermer aussitôt, gênée, et de donner les instructions à travers la porte. Kiba sortit en mettant son tee-shirt, ce qui lui valut de se cogner contre Shino qui le rattrapa et lui passa la tête dans le trou de son tee-shirt avant de lui sourire et de le laisser passer. Sasuke crut voir du rose sur les joues de Kiba tandis que Shino rejoignait les jumelles rousses qui préparaient quelque chose à manger pour rassasier le pauvre ventre de Chouji qui pouvait enfin reprendre un rythme de repas décent pour ses besoins vitaux.

Sasuke, Kiba et Neji suivirent Shizune jusqu'à une salle qui, sur les instructions de Tsunade, avait été maintenue dans une quasi-pénombre, et chauffée, au cas où les facteurs du milieu ambiant observé chez l'Ouroboros pouvaient influer sur l'animal qu'ils détenaient. La pièce n'était pas grande, et seul des étagères remplies d'outils recouvraient trois des quatre murs. Une table, au centre de la pièce, était le seul meuble présent avec deux chaises pour compléter le mobilier. Ils s'approchèrent tous avec une certaine appréhension : normalement, le gaz prévu pour endormir l'animal ne devait plus faire effet, mais aucun son ou aucun mouvement ne venait déranger l'état de la boîte qui semblait maintenant un peu inquiétante.

Shizune ouvrit d'abord la caisse à l'aide de Kiba, et la posèrent plus loin dans la pièce comme ils purent, faute de place. Puis, Shizune, une boule traversant sa gorge, la faisant déglutir bruyamment, ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de rassurer les trois garçons, posa la main sur la boîte. Elle demanda à Kiba le fonctionnement d'ouverture, mais ce fut Neji qui répondit en une phrase. Elle ouvrit alors un boîtier où se trouvait un appareil de sécurité et entra le code que le brun lui avait donné. Kiba fit remarquer que, pour valider, il fallait appuyer sur le petit bouton vert, et qu'il valait mieux éviter d'appuyer sur le gros juste à côté au cas où la « chose » qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était dangereuse. Mais la pauvre assistante, qui avec tout ces mystère avait finit par être terrorisée, dût retaper le code trois fois tellement elle était maladroite, et appuya à force d'y penser trop intensément pour l'éviter sur le gros bouton vert. Cela valu un beau décrochage de mâchoire pour Sasuke, et Neji se tapa le front en roulant des yeux. Kiba avança alors la tête et se recula brusquement. Les deux autres garçons regardèrent alors ce qui se trouvait sur la table.

La boîte s'était ouverte des quatre côtés en même temps, laissant quatre planches reposant sur les côtés. Mais le spectacle qui attira directement leur attention fut la présence d'une couleur à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas vraiment : du rose. Et du rose en abondance. Mais ils ne furent pas au bout de leur surprise, ne comprenant pas exactement ce qui se tenait devant eux. Un humain ? Un animal ? Ils ne pouvaient le décrire comme aucun des deux, mais comme les deux en même temps. Une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe rose bonbon dans le style rococo à volants et à froufrous et de longues chaussettes de la même couleur était roulée en boule. Ses longs cheveux blonds comme le blé tombaient légèrement de part et d'autre de son visage à la peau dorée. Elle portait sur la tête un paire d'oreilles rousses et une queue imposante entourait son corps à la manière ce celle des chats roulés en boule. La jeune fille-animal avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir profondément. Elle semblait alors fragile dans cette position, à la fois sereine et soumise. De gros anneaux, en argent semblait-t-il, entouraient son cou, ses mains et ses chevilles. L'anneau autour de son cou était relié à la chaîne que Sasuke avait attrapée pour la pousser dans la boîte. Soudain, la créature gémit avant de froncer les sourcils et de plisser les yeux qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir, se réveillant.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Et **Joyeux Noël** ! :D_

 _Voici le premier chapitre du **Renard et de l'Assassin** , j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je pense poster un chapitre par jour, le temps que je me familiarise avec ce site. J'aimerais bien réussir à importer des images, un de ces quatre, pour illustrer l'histoire et mon profil :(_

 _Je vais le répéter ici, car tout le monde ne regardera pas le dit profil. J'emprunte les personnages de Naruto, mais j'en fais ce que je veux, alors il faudra considérer toutes mes histoires comme **OOC** et **UA**. Bien sûr, je les utilise parce que j'aime leur caractère à la base (les c*nnards froids, les trop enthousiastes ou timides maladifs hohohaha) donc ce n'est pas non plus juste les noms et des personnalités complètement différentes. Je considère juste la fanfiction comme... un défouloir ? Une façon de tester des concepts, des genres, tout ça tout ça._

 _Merci de votre soutien, j'ai déjà vu quelques personnes ayant sauvegardé l'histoire pour la continuer. Ca fait chaud au coeur en cette fin d'année ! **Bonnes fêtes à tous !** (C'est l'heure de s'empiffrer autant que possible après tout :D)_

 _PS: Si vous consommez des fanfics à l'infini comme moi et que vous n'avez pas le temps de laisser une review super profonde, **une blague** (je suis adepte de tous types d'humour, du plus stupide au plus noir), **une phrase qui donne le sourire** , quelque chose de positif qui vous ai arrivé, j'accepte aussi. Répandez la joie et l'optimisme autour de vous. Le monde en a besoin :)_


	3. Un prénom & un Renard

**Chapitre 2 : Un prénom & un Renard**

La mystérieuse créature se redressa lentement et en se frottant les yeux, poussant encore un gémissement. Shizune eu un hoquet en voyant la queue et les oreilles de l'étrange fille commencer à bouger un peu, lui autant tout doute d'une quelconque plaisanterie ou d'un déguisement très réaliste. La fille-animale ouvrit alors deux grands yeux bleus profond et regarda droit devant elle avant de les planter dans ceux de Sasuke qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision direct. Elle le fixa en inclinant légèrement la tête sur la côté et en remuant l'une de ses oreilles, comme intriguée, ce qui la faisait ressembler à un mignon petit animal. Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce regardèrent l'échange visuel de leur ami avec la fille, perplexes, ne pouvant agir, trop ébahit par la scène.

\- Euh… lâcha finalement Kiba, hésitant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la fille pour remarquer la présence des autres personnes et prendre un air paniqué. Elle sauta de la table pour atterrir sur le torse de Sasuke qu'elle fit tomber par terre avant de pousser la porte pour s'enfuir en courant à quatre pattes comme un véritable animal. Kiba eu le réflexe de poser son pied sur la chaîne reliée au cou de la fille, en sortant de la pièce lui aussi, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à la pauvre petite créature qui se retourna, les yeux embués de larmes et les joues rosies. Kiba fut déstabilisé par ce visage torturé et retira son pied de la chaîne, ce qui laissa à la fille la liberté de continuer sa fuite. Sasuke, à terre, cria quand Neji passa au-dessus de lui sans même l'aider à se relever pour partir à la poursuite de l'étrange fille. Shizune l'aida alors, les yeux dans le vague, tendant simplement sa main, trop choquée pour pouvoir faire autre chose ou dire quoi que ce soit. Neji rattrapa la fille avant qu'elle n'atteigne le bout du couloir et l'attrapa par le bras avant de la tourner en se mettant derrière elle, la neutralisant en lui maintenant les bras croisés dans le dos.

\- Uuuuuh…, gémit la créature.

La fille commença alors à pleurer, les yeux encore grands ouvert, apeurée de ne pas savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle parvint même à s'étouffer dans ses larmes, et Neji finit par la prendre sur son épaule sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la forcer à se déplacer ainsi. Il l'installa sur une chaise, et elle ne sembla plus vouloir partir, pleurant simplement, essuyant parfois ses larmes avec ses poings. Sasuke qui était maintenant debout et qui époussetait son pull fut pris alors d'un pincement au cœur, comprenant qu'ils avaient à faire à une simple victime, bien qu'elle soit aussi une victime très originale rien qu'à son apparence et son comportement. Il s'approcha lentement, tentant de comprendre la nature véritable de la fille. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et toucha timidement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds tombant autour de la chaise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer cette pauvre petite chose, et qu'il fallait opter pour un contact lent et rassurant. La fille renifla, et remarqua l'initiative du brun. Elle replongea ses yeux larmoyant dans les siens. Puis elle se mit à le dévisager, le détailler entièrement du regard, comme si elle essayait de comprendre qui il pouvait bien être. Ses joues devinrent à nouveau roses quand elle leva la main, intimidée. Sasuke compris alors qu'elle devait surement vouloir le toucher, comme si cela pouvait lui apporter une information. Il ne bougea pas, et pris un regard compatissant, esquissant un léger sourire. Elle hésita et approcha tout doucement sa petite main du visage de Sasuke, et finit par lui toucher la joue avant de retirer aussitôt son doigt, comme par peur qu'il se fâche, ou qu'il disparaisse. Elle mit ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger, et attendit avant de les retirer, voyant que rien ne se passait. Sasuke lui refit alors un petit sourire. Cette fois-ci, elle y répondit timidement en esquissant un sourire peu assuré mais indéniablement tendre.

\- Ah ! fit-elle tout simplement, comme si elle acceptait sa présence, ne se préoccupant absolument pas des autres personnes encore dans la pièce.

Shizune partit alors, poussée par Kiba et Neji qui fermaient la porte dans le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci cria un bon coup sur son assistante pour que cette dernière reprenne ses esprits et lui ordonna de lui expliquer. A l'aide des deux autres garçons qui finirent toutes ses phrases, la pauvre brune ayant visiblement perdu l'usage de la parole, essaya de décrire la créature, en hésitant sur comment l'appeler, soit animal, soit fille. Tsunade les regarda, complètement incrédule, essayant de voir sur leur visage une quelconque trace de mensonge, essayant même de froncer les sourcils en prenant un regard meurtrier pour les prévenir qu'elle ne plaisantait pas avec le travail. Elle finit par soupirer.

\- Bienvenue dans un monde impossible ! fit-elle. Et donc, Sasuke est encore avec notre mystérieuse hôte dans la salle où tu l'avais déposé.

\- C'est cela, Tsunade- _sama_ , répondit Shizune d'une toute petite voix.

\- Et bien, je vais aller voir ça. Range les rapports en attendant. Neji, Kiba, vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres. Nous vous informerons quand nous en saurons plus. Après cinq jours, vous devez avoir hâte de retrouver votre petit confort.

Tsunade s'en alla simplement vers la salle où le garçon fixait toujours la fille blonde et réciproquement. Elle semblait s'habituer à sa présence, se rassurant, mais sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Tsunade qui écarquilla les yeux avant de s'éloigner pour ne pas perturber la maigre confiance qu'avait la fille en Sasuke. Elle lui murmura d'enlever la chaîne encore accrochée au cou de la fille. Sasuke approuva d'un hochement de tête et approcha sa main du cou de la petite blonde. Celle-ci regarda la main du brun sans bouger, et agita simplement les oreilles en entendant le bruit du métal quand la chaîne qui lui servait de laisse fut retirée.

\- Mmmm… fit-elle comme une demande d'explication.

\- Tu ne parles pas ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix douce que Tsunade ne lui connaissait pas et qui la rendit perplexe.

En guise de réponse, le brun eu droit à un regard interrogateur avant que la fille ne porte son attention sur Tsunade. Elle la fixa pendant de longues secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke qui s'était levé pour poser la chaîne sur la table. Devant ce manque de réaction, Tsunade décida de rompre cette situation complexe et qui n'avançait pas.

\- Bien. On peut dire que l'Ouroboros est plein de surprise. Nous allons devoir faire des tests sur cette jeune personne pour en apprendre plus, dit-elle, l'air sérieux.

\- Et ensuite ? Que doit-on faire ? demanda Sasuke. Elle n'a pas l'air de parler. En fait, elle agit comme un animal.

\- Je sais, Shizune me l'a fait comprendre. Mais peut-être peut-elle communiquer par d'autres moyens ? Tu te chargeras de voir comment l'apprivoiser.

\- Moi ? L'apprivoiser ? Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un animal ! Et je n'y connais rien ! protesta le garçon.

\- Tu apprendras. Personne de doit jamais avoir eu à s'occuper d'une telle… bref. Tu t'en sortiras très bien. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Toi et les gosses, vous vous occuperez d'elle. Compris ?

\- Euh… oui Tsunade- _sama_.

Sasuke venait de répondre avec si peu d'assurance que la fille compris qu'il y avait comme un malaise. Elle sauta de la chaise pour atterrir en douceur aux pieds de Sasuke, le regardant fixement, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Tsunade regarda la blonde, attendrie, et lui adressa un sourire, auquel la fille répondit par un sourire innocent et naïf. Tsunade congédia le brun avant d'appeler Shizune depuis la salle, afin que cette dernière prépare une salle de recherche pour commencer les analyses sur leur hôte.

Sasuke rejoignit ses amis dans le salon du couloir qui menaient à leurs chambres. Sakura lui sauta directement dessus pour en savoir plus sur la mystérieuse fille-animal comme lui avait décrit Kiba qui avait dû capituler et dire ce qu'il savait, puisque de toute façon ce ne serait un secret pour aucun d'entre eux. Sasuke leur informa donc, comme chacun s'y attendait, qu'ils allaient devoir s'occuper de la petite blonde puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'ANBU et que Tsunade lui avait personnellement ordonné de s'en occuper. Le teint de Sakura et Ino changea brusquement pour virer verdâtre, ce qui déclencha les rires tonitruants de Tenten et Temari, bientôt suivis par à peu près tout le monde.

\- Sasuke ? S'occuper d'une fille ? Je demande à voir, hurla Temari entre deux éclats de rire, provoquant la gêne de Sasuke qui lui lança une moue dédaigneuse.

\- Prend ça du bon côté, renchérit Tenten. Ca te débarrassera des deux affreuses !

\- De qui crois-tu parler, Tenten, lança rageusement Ino en la fusillant du regard.

Ayako, suivit par Kankuro, essayèrent de calmer l'atmosphère en annonçant la date d'une grande réception, où, bien évidemment, toutes leurs familles et donc tous seraient conviés, et qui se tiendrait précisément dans la villa des jumelles, Ayako et Kokoa.

\- Et dans combien de jours est-ce ? demanda Hinata

\- C'est prévu pour dans dix jours, répondit Kokoa. Ce sera en l'honneur du prix que notre mère a reçu hier.

Tout le monde ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir et de féliciter la mère des jumelles. Celle-ci était une formidable actrice jouant dans de grands films. C'était une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ses filles à qui elle avait donné toute sa beauté, excepté ses yeux verts émeraude qui fascinaient tant le public alors que ses filles avaient hérités des yeux noisette de leur père, un homme presque aussi gracieux que sa femme et qui exerçait le métier de producteur. Les deux jumelles leurs distribuèrent donc les invitations pour chacune de leur famille et le groupe passa l'après-midi à papoter.

.

.

En fin d'après-midi, vers dix-sept heure trente, Shizune les interrompit en pleine discussion pour convoquer Sasuke. Tout le monde le regarda, se demandant s'il allait enfin pouvoir leur présenter la jeune fille. L'assistante le mena jusqu'à une autre salle où Tsunade tentait de rassurer la jeune fille.

\- Que se passe-t-il, demanda le garçon, intrigué.

A l'entente de sa voix, la petite blonde sauta près de lui et s'agrippa à son pantalon, toute tremblante. Sasuke fut pris de surprise et manqua de basculer en arrière. Se ressaisissant, il tourna son regard vers Tsunade.

\- Je crois que ça a été une expérience trop forte pour elle, toutes ces analyses, même si l'on a pas pu tout faire, expliqua Tsunade.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sasuke.

\- Et bien nous ne pouvions plus nous permettre de l'endormir. Ca aurait fini par lui causer des soucis. Et comme elle n'a pas voulu enlever ses vêtements, nous n'avons pu faire qu'un scanner de sa tête. Nos machines ne sont pas aussi précises que dans les grands hôpitaux, ici.

\- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda le brun, piqué d'une certaine curiosité.

\- Rien qui puisse vraiment s'expliquer, mais rien de vraiment anormal. Shizune, les rapports ! demanda la blonde de sa voix si mélodieuse.

\- Ahem… oui. Il semblerait que ses oreilles et sa queue n'aient pas été greffées ou implantées. Mais à part ces…euh… détails, son anatomie semble être similaire à la nôtre. Son scanner du cerveau a donné quelque chose de tout à fait normal, comme n'importe quel humain. Mais plus mystérieux, nous n'avons trouvé aucun moyen d'enlever les cinq anneaux qui entravent son corps. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. Pas de puce électronique ou de matériel de localisation mais pas non plus d'armature pour les retirer. Ils sont parfaitement adaptés à son corps. C'est du sur-mesure. Ils n'ont qu'une attache pour y accrocher des chaînes comme celle qu'elle avait autour du cou en arrivant. Elle semble par contre avoir des globules blancs beaucoup plus actifs que la normale, et ce n'est pas rien de le dire. Au cours des tests, une infirmière a blessé par inadvertance notre hôte à la main. Le temps de se retourner pour chercher un pansement, la blessure avait disparu. Seul le sang en surface était présent.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a une capacité de récupération et de cicatrisation carrément plus élevée que chez n'importe qui ? demanda Sasuke, plus certain de savoir comment considérer la petite blonde qui s'était blottie à ses pieds, ignorant totalement la conversation qui avait lieu.

\- Il semblerait. Et cela m'étonnerait que ce soit le seul mystère qu'elle cache. Si elle est liée à l'arme que ton frère…

Sasuke n'écouta que distraitement la suite de la phrase de Tsunade. En entendant mentionner son frère, il avait eu un pincement au cœur, ne sachant toujours pas jusqu'à quel point il pouvait être impliqué avec l'Ouroboros, étant aussi discret avec leur père que la dite organisation. Lorsque Tsunade eut fini d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé chez la fille, elle le congédia, le laissant seul avec Shizune. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et regarda simplement la fille qui semblait fatiguée continuer de s'accrocher fermement à son pantalon.

\- Je pense qu'elle a besoin de se reposer maintenant. Je serai là si tu as besoin d'aide. Tsunade veut que je m'occupe de son cas aussi.

\- Hn, acquiesça Sasuke. Mais… ! dit-il en reprenant soudainement ses esprits.

\- Oui ? demanda Shizune, un peu surprise.

\- Elle ne marche pas !

\- Très juste, mais je pense que si tu la soutiens, elle pourra. Allons rejoindre tes amis pour leur présenter cette adorable jeune fille, dit-elle, souriante.

\- Tiens, tu n'avais pas peur de « l'adorable jeune fille » avant ?

\- Et bien figure-toi que quand Tsunade m'a crié une énième fois dessus, elle s'est interposée en plein milieu de son test pour que Tsunade arrête.

\- Quoi ? les yeux du brun étaient parfaitement exhaustifs sur sa surprise et son incompréhension.

\- Elle s'est juste mise à pleurer, et Tsunade s'est arrêtée. Elle avait l'air dépitée !

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Sasuke entendit pour la première fois le rire discret de Shizune. L'assistante était toujours très dévouée à Tsunade, bien que celle-ci, presque perpétuellement de mauvaise humeur, passait son temps à lui crier dessus. Mais la brune ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, étant habituée depuis de longues années déjà au caractère de la blonde et l'aidait tellement que Tsunade ne pouvait s'empêcher de la gâter dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Sasuke releva donc la petite blonde et lui fit comprendre de s'attacher à son bras. La fille remua alors sa queue d'incompréhension avant que Sasuke ne prenne sa main pour la mettre autour de son bras. Elle ne bougea pas, le fixant simplement, puis esquissa un petit sourire qui fit fondre intérieurement le brun, et extérieurement Shizune.

\- Elle est adorable, tu ne trouves pas ? Allez, en route !

Sasuke suivit donc l'assistante en s'assurant que la petite blonde à côté de lui ne s'effondre pas. Cette dernière semblait avoir compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle, et plaçait maladroitement ses pieds l'un devant l'autre, sa main libre agrippant sa robe rose comme si cela l'aidait à mieux tenir debout. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'à enfin parvenir au salon. La salle spacieuse était meublée d'une télé géante, de tables basses et de grands canapés, où ses amis l'attendaient patiemment. Ils ouvrirent tous en grand leurs yeux, excepté Neji et Kiba qui avaient déjà passé leur moment d'incompréhension. Hinata vint saluer la première la petite nouvelle en faisant une courbette digne de l'aristocrate qu'elle était. Puis, Temari et Tenten, toujours partante pour de nouvelles aventures vinrent regarder sous toutes ses coutures la petite blonde qui se resserra contre Sasuke avant de se cacher derrière lui, les joues toutes rouges. Shikamaru et Kiba blaguèrent et dirent aux deux filles d'arrêter d'effrayer la pauvre blonde avec leur face de harpie, ce qui leur valut une bataille de coussins. Les garçons s'avancèrent d'abord timidement puis adoptèrent une attitude solennel en se présentant chacun leur tour à Sasuke qui cachait sans le vouloir la blonde qui s'était réfugié derrière son dos.

Tout le monde s'agita, faisant des réflexions sur l'étrange apparence de la jeune fille, trouvant cela mignon ou surréaliste ou encore émettant des hypothèses plus qu'inquiétantes sur des tests génétiques sur les embryons, ce qui rendit Sasuke soucieux. Mais, tandis que tout le monde discutait l'évènement, ce furent Hinata et Gaara qui s'aperçurent que la petite blonde s'était endormie aux pieds de Sasuke.

\- Tu devrais la porter à ta chambre, chuchota Gaara pour ne pas que les deux groupies de Sasuke ne l'entende et fassent un coup d'état juste pour cela.

\- J'en ai discuté avec Tenten et Temari, elles viendront t'aider au réveille de la princesse pour lui faire la toilette et lui trouver des vêtements.

\- La princesse ? demanda Gaara.

\- Et bien, comme elle n'a pas de nom, expliqua Hinata, chose que les autres n'avait pas semblé noter, je l'appelle princesse. Je trouve que ça lui va parfaitement, étant donné qu'elle à l'air de considérer Sasuke comme son preux chevalier.

\- N'importe quoi, lança Sasuke.

\- Ne boude pas, c'est une évidence. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que toi qui semble pouvoir l'approcher sans l'effrayer.

Sasuke hocha la tête et prit donc la princesse blonde dans ses bras avant de les remercier et de marcher jusqu'à sa chambre. Il eut l'impression que tout le poids de l'adorable fille résidait dans ses anneaux, car elle était si légère et fragile que la soulever du sol n'avait pas été difficile. Il ouvrit avec son coude la porte de ses appartements et entra dans le petit salon. Celui-ci était constitué d'un petit canapé bleu qui faisait face à une télé. Dans un coin, une petite table se trouvait à côté de la porte que la petite cuisine et au fond, une porte menait à la chambre. Il décida de déposer la princesse sur le canapé, où celle-ci se blottit en se roulant en boule, de la même manière que lorsqu'ils l'avaient découvert pour la première fois. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, témoignant d'une respiration calme et paisible. Sasuke s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda, essayant de s'imaginer quel passé elle avait pu avoir et l'endroit d'où elle venait. Il repensa à ce qu'avais dit ses amis sur des manipulations génétiques et se crispa.

~ Pourvu que ce ne soit pas ça. Faites qu'elle ne soit pas le fruit d'horribles recherches. Mais je me demande quand même pourquoi elle était là-bas. Pourquoi l'Ouroboros voulait avoir une distraction comme ça ? Pourquoi le chef aurait-il souhaité cette fille comme animal de compagnie ? En quoi peut-elle avoir un quelconque rapport avec un arme, pfff… ~

Le brun s'énerva d'être perdu dans une situation plus que singulière. Sa mission aurait dû l'aider à découvrir des pistes, à obtenir des indices. Au lieu de cela, de nouvelles questions apparaissaient dans son esprit et de nouveaux problèmes allaient inquiéter l'ANBU. Se pinçant le nez, le brun tenta de se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, assit à côté de la petite blonde assoupie depuis déjà longtemps.

Sasuke ne se réveilla que le lendemain quand les rayons de soleil filtrant pas la fenêtre du salon se firent plus insistant, comme destinés à le faire bouger un peu. Il poussa un petit grognement, se demandant pourquoi il était dans le salon et non dans son lit. Se remémorant alors les évènements de la veille, il tourna directement la tête vers sa droite pour voir si la fille était toujours là. Il fut accueillit par un charmant sourire. La blonde, assise sur ses genoux, ses jambes repliées, le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus en bougeant ses oreilles et sa queue de contentement. Elle avait les mains posées sur ses genoux et ses longs cheveux tombaient tout autour d'elle. Sasuke la compara mentalement à toutes ces héroïnes de manga et la trouva aussi mignonne que sur les dessins qu'il avait pu voir. Il lui sourit à son tour.

\- Bonjour toi ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? J'ai dû dormir comme un loir. Il fallait me réveiller, chuchota-t-il en s'étirant.

\- Aaah ! aaah…, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenue. Mais le ton enjoué de la fille lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'avait attendu sagement pour qu'il se repose.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, caresse à laquelle la blonde participa en fermant les yeux et en frottant sa tête sur la main de Sasuke qui crut à un moment qu'elle ronronnait. Il lui prit la main, l'incitant à se lever et à se tenir à côté de lui et sortit de la chambre voir si quelqu'un était au salon. Il retrouva Temari, Tenten, Hinata et Ayako ainsi que Shikamaru qui se faisait engouffrer des pancakes par les bons soins de Temari qui rigolait comme toujours et les frères de Temari, Gaara et Kankuro qui discutaient avec le reste des filles.

\- Ah, tu es matinal Sasuke ! s'exclama Tenten. Enfin presque, puisque ça fait depuis hier que tu dors avec notre jolie nouvelle princesse ! D'ailleurs dépêchez-vous de manger pour qu'on puisse s'occuper d'elle ensuite. Hinata nous a trouvé une robe pour elle !

\- Ah ! Merci Hinata ! dit machinalement Sasuke en s'approchant.

\- Uhhh… fit la petite blonde.

\- Oh ! Sasuke tu as dormi trop longtemps, son ventre crie famine ! le gronda Hinata en riant doucement.

Sasuke s'excusa puis s'installa à côté d'Ayako qui l'appelait et commença à manger. La princesse semblait ne pas avoir peur d'Hinata. Et pour cause, la brunette était on ne peut plus douce et gentille. Elle lui fit goûter un peu de tout pour savoir ce qu'elle aimait. La jeune fille sembla se prêter au jeu et s'installa à genoux sur une chaise avant de tout essayer.

\- Et bien ! Tu n'as pas l'air difficile à rassasier ! Voilà une gentille fille pas du tout capricieuse comme Temari, lança Hinata, déclenchant les rires de Tenten.

\- C'est pas gentil, Hinata. Tu vas lui donner une mauvaise image de moi ! bouda l'autre blonde qui ne regardait plus Shikamaru, lui enfonçant une autre gaufre en entier dans la bouche, l'étouffant à moitié.

Quand la petite blonde sembla rassasiée, Temari et Tenten annoncèrent qu'elles allaient s'occuper de leur nouvelle hôte et l'emmenèrent de la même façon que Sasuke en lui tenant chacune un bras dans la salle de bain de la chambre de Temari.

Les filles rassurèrent alors la princesse qui semblait vouloir adopter une position défensive, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on l'emmenait loin du brun.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Tenten, on va te faire toute belle, et après tu pourras retourner à côté du glaçon pour tenter de le rendre un peu aimable !

Voyant Temari rigoler et Tenten lui sourire amicalement, la petite blonde se détendit et se laissa faire. La tâche fut compliquée à cause de la présence des anneaux, mais la surprise fut de taille quand, en tirant dans tout les sens, les filles parvinrent à enlever la robe rose. Temari ouvrit grands les yeux, fixant le corps de leur princesse.

\- Même pas besoin d'enlever les sous-vêtements, je crois qu'on a fait erreur sur son identité, Ten', lança la grande blonde.

\- Notre jolie princesse est en fait… un prince ! Un prince Temari, tu te rends compte ? Un priiiiince !

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas sotte, j'ai compris.

En effet, leur blonde qui était en fait UN blond avait un corps certes très fin mais finement musclé et il ne portait pas une culotte mais un boxer, adapté pour laisser sa queue rousse sortir. Il rougit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on le fixait ainsi, et commença à s'agiter sur le petit tabouret où elles l'avaient placé. Les filles se concertèrent du regard, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, quand un éclair de lucidité passa sur le visage des deux filles qui préparaient à coup sûr un plan machiavélique.

\- Mais elle est tellement mignonne comme ça, Ten', ce serait dommage de ne pas lui essayer la robe d'Hinata.

\- Parfaitement, Temari. Notre réputation du duo de choc doit refaire surface il me semble. Et puis, ne trouverais-tu pas ça tellement intéressant d'observer Sasuke s'occuper d'une fille pendant un moment ? Je sens que nous allons rire !

\- Et j'imagine déjà la tête de Sakura et Ino chaque matin quand elles verront leur beau brun l'attention tournée vers une concurrente ! Ca va leur faire les pieds, elles ne pourront pas le harceler comme ca, renchérit la blonde.

\- Nous sommes géniales, Temari, de vrais génies !

Sur ces bonnes paroles innocentes, les deux amies s'employèrent à faire la toilette du blond, nullement gênées par sa nudité puisqu'étant tout de même des assassins, elles n'avaient plus eu le temps de se préoccuper de la décence et de la pudeur. Elles finirent par habiller leur prince caché de la belle robe bleu encre d'Hinata, accompagnée d'une paires de loose socks de la même couleur mais sans chaussure car le blond ne semblait pas supporter d'en avoir, et les anneaux auraient de toute façon gêné. En parlant du blond, celui ce laissa faire d sans rien dire, et se regarda dans la glace vêtu de sa nouvelle robe en esquissant un sourire.

\- Je crois que ça lui plait, fit Tenten.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'on soit celles qui lui donnent un nom. Pauvre princesse, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ca ! Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un prénom ? Tu saurais nous le dire ? fit Temari à l'adresse du blond.

Celui-ci hocha la tête à leur grande surprise et ouvrit la bouche, l'air concentré.

\- Mmm… Na…aaaa

Le blond fronça les sourcils, l'air agacé de ne pas pouvoir leur exprimer ce qu'il voulait, et ses joues rosirent comme s'il en ressentait de la honte, accentuant son côté adorable.

\- Na…o…. aaaaah, retenta-t-il un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir leur dire.

\- Calme-toi, princesse, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrive pas, le rassura Tenten.

\- Moi je pense qu'à partir de ce qu'il vient de dire, on lui en a trouvé un, et pour fille en plus, fit Temari en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Quoi, on l'appelle Mnahanahoaaa ? demanda Tenten.

\- Mais non, réfléchit un peu ! On va l'appeler Nanao !

\- Whouah ! Parfait ! Notre princesse est donc : Nanao ! cria-t-elle en cœur avec Temari en relevant le blond qui ne semblait pas comprendre mais qui les imita en souriant.

Temari fit deux longues couettes à Nanao avant de l'accompagner avec Tenten jusqu'à la sortit de sa chambre. Elles allèrent alors la présenter à tout le monde, les autres habitants s'étant tous réveillés. Les filles sautèrent presque sur la blonde, lui faisant un tonne de compliment et répétant à Temari et Tenten qui s'enorgueillirent, qu'elle était adorable, mignonne, que la robe lui allait ravir et qu'elles avaient fait un travail super.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout, à l'aide de notre princesse, on lui a trouvé un prénom ! déclara Tenten

\- Comment ça ? demanda Choji en ouvrant un paquet de chips. Je croyais qu'elle ne parlait pas !

\- Exact, elle ne parle pas franchement, mais elle a essayé quand on lui a demandé comment elle voulait qu'on l'appelle ! répondit la brune.

\- Et alors ? Ca a donné quoi ? demanda Kiba.

\- Nanao, firent ensemble les deux amies, fières de leur trouvaille.

\- C'est super, ça lui va tout à fait, dit Hinata.

\- Pas mal, au moins, elle a un prénom, positiva Kankuro.

\- On devrait fêter ça, déclara Kokoa.

Ils mirent donc les couverts sur la table basse et préparèrent un repas qui était loin d'être frugal grâce à Ino et Hinata qui savaient divinement bien cuisiner. On installa Nanao à côté de Sasuke pour ne pas qu'elle se sente perdue, et ils trinquèrent en l'honneur de Nanao qui fit un magnifique sourie à pleines dents qui déclencha une impression de déjà vu chez Sasuke sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. Nanao savait que l'on parlait d'elle, que ce prénom était leur façon de l'appeler, et cela réconforta le brun qui comprit que la blonde n'était pas sans conscience. Elle agissait comme un animal mais pouvait comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Peut-être arriverait-il à la faire parler. Il voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur elle.

~ Pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Elle n'est pas là pour que l'on devienne ami, elle est là pour le travail à la base ! ~

Mais il retira tout de suite sa pensée en voyant le sourire de Nanao qui semblait s'amuser même si elle ne saisissait pas tout. Elle poussait des sortes de petits cris en guise de réponse quand on lui parlait, voulant comprendre comment les autres communiquaient, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

~ Je veux… la protéger. ~ pensa le brun, étant sincère avec lui-même pour une fois.

Shizune arriva, accompagnée de Tsunade, et toutes deux regardèrent le spectacle sans comprendre. Ce fut Ayako qui répondit à leurs interrogations.

\- Nous fêtons la venue de Nanao parmi nous. Notre princesse blonde a son nom !

\- Et bien ! Vous avez l'air de bien vous en occuper, en effet, constata Tsunade, amusée. Je sens que les choses vont changer ici.

Et elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez reçu et donné pleins de jolies choses autour de vous :)_

 _En ce moment, **j'essaye d'augmenter le niveau de chaleur humaine** autour de moi en écrivant  des mots de remerciements ou juste des mots quand une idée me passait par la tête. Lorsque quelqu'un vous aide pour un truc tout petit tout facile: écrivez un mot ! "Merci de m'avoir aidée la dernière fois avec... C'était cool!" ou "Au fait, ton gâteau, il était super bon!" (parce que j'aime manger à ce point, ça mérite bien un merci hoho - offrez des livres de cuisine à vos amis, cela vous bénéficiera sûrement dans le futur hehehehe). C'est pas du tout la même chose de voir ça écrit sur un post-it, collé sur le bureau d'un collègue / camarade, ou collé sur un cadeau de remerciement ( **le numéro 1 est la boisson de 33cL** , comme on le faisait en Corée pendant mon année là-bas)._

 _ **Laissez des choses physiques derrière vous** , l'impact est bien plus fort que par la technologie (dit la sale g33k, alors vous pouvez me croire !)._

 _Oh, et euh, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! En relisant cette histoire, my oh my, ça dégouline de sucre, de miel et de Nutella hahaha ! hmmmm ~~~~ A plus !_


	4. Une apparence & un Renard

**Chapitre 3 : Une apparence & un Renard**

Le lendemain de l'introduction de Nanao parmi le groupe des jeunes gens, une nouvelle routine s'était installée. Déjà, tout le monde restait ensemble, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de mission pour le moment, laissant le travail aux assassins plus âgés. Temari et Tenten s'occupait de la toilette quotidienne de Nanao pour préserver leur petit secret, dont elles avaient uniquement fait part à Tsunade qui rigola, pour ne pas bloquer les recherches sur l'identité véritable de la fausse jeune fille blonde. Sasuke, qui passait plus de temps avec Nanao que les autres puisqu'il la prenait dans sa chambre le soir jusque tard dans la matinée, étant un gros dormeur contrairement à ce que les apparences pouvaient laisser suggérer. Il devait également faire un rapport deux fois par jours sur les améliorations comportementales de Nanao.

Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, ne dormait pas autant que le brun, et l'attendait tous les matins, sagement assise sur le _futon_ que Sasuke lui avait installé, en le fixant, remuant simplement sa queue comme un jeune chien tout excité. Sasuke, lui, s'était habitué à sa présence, et la considérait comme un mélange entre une nouvelle amie et un animal dont il devait prendre soin. Deux jours après qu'elle soit arrivée, Nanao restait quand même la majeure partie du temps à côté de lui, sauf quand Hinata, qui lui inspirait totalement confiance, s'occupait d'elle.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le grand salon pour une _tea party_ , et s'assirent pour discuter sur les situations politiques tandis que la plupart des filles préparaient du thé et des gâteaux pour tout le monde.

\- J'ai entendu que des explosions et des colonnes de fumées s'échappaient de Konoha, lança Kiba.

\- Oui, l'Akatsuki a l'air de réduire la ville au néant, mais aussi de préparer quelque chose selon certains espions, confirma Shino qui ne parlait jamais sauf quand cela touchait justement à la politique.

\- Et vous avez entendu ? demanda Ayako en rejoignant Kankuro, son petit-ami. D'autres villes ont été prises par cette maudite organisation, vers le sud ! Seule trois, bien protégées par le gouvernement, ont résistées !

\- Et de l'autre côté, à l'est, c'est la ville d'Oto qui semble devenir bizarre. Il paraît qu'elle est presque devenue comme une ville fantôme, expliqua Shikamaru, sérieux.

\- Mmm… L'Ouroboros doit vouloir prendre de l'ampleur. Et ils ont l'air d'y arriver, constata Sasuke, en faisant de la place à côté de lui pour que Nanao puisse s'asseoir (sur les genoux) à côté de lui.

\- Si ça continue, lâcha Temari en apportant des tasses de thé, nous allons nous retrouver avec deux organisations tyranniques à mater ! Les hommes sont tellement corrompus par le pouvoir !

\- Tout n'est pas perdu ! Vous savez que mes parents travaillent dans l'évènementiel, commença Ino. Et bien, lors d'une réunion entre représentants du gouvernement, et de ministres du Nord, du Sud, de l'Ouest et de l'Ancien Centre, des plans d'attaques massives ont été élaborés. C'est ce que mon père à entendu. Ils ont même mentionné des armes de type SS, ce qui doit être quelque chose de tellement terrible à utiliser qu'on en a jamais entendu parler.

\- Exact, repris Kiba, la dernière arme de type S utilisée, c'était pendant la grande guerre il y a de cela des dizaines d'années. C'est grâce à cette arme que notre pays s'est retrouvé pacifié alors que les attaques extérieures nous avaient affaiblies !

\- Tout ça ne m'a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, confia Hinata en servant ses amis. L'arme dont tu parles, Kiba, a détruit des villages entiers en plus de la ville de Kiri, au nord, où les ennemis étaient concentrés. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts, même si de notre côté les chiffres étaient bien moins importants. Si on utilise sur Konoha une arme pareille, il y a de fortes chances pour que l'Akatsuki s'échappe avant et qu'on tue tous les citoyens de la ville et des villes autour. Pourquoi vouloir détruire Konoha ? C'est la capitale du centre quand même !

Les autres réfléchirent aux paroles d'Hinata et hochèrent la tête en approuvant. Ces armes de type S ou SS, personne ne savait ce que c'était. On supposait des bombes très longues portées, car les gens dans leur sillage mourraient instantanément, mais si les villes finissaient détruites. Il n'y avait aucune marque d'impact propre aux bombes, aucun énorme cratères, ou plutôt plusieurs. Mais si l'on utilisait qu'une arme, cela ne semblait pas logique. Cela ne révélait pas grand-chose sur le mystère des ces armes ni sur les conditions pour les employer.

\- Il ne faut pas oublier que Konoha est depuis sept ans sous l'emprise de l'Akatsuki qui agrandi d'années en années sont territoire. C'est peut-être la seule solution de se débarrasser d'eux, fit Shino.

\- En tuant pleins d'innocent avec ? Mais ce serais horrible ! Ils n'y pensent pas sérieusement, s'écria Ayako en se resserrant contre Kankuro.

\- On n'en sait rien. On ne peut rien affirmer ! déclara Kankuro tentant de rassurer la rousse. Peut-être que leur arme n'est pas une bombe à grande échelle. C'est peut être un missile intelligent ou autre chose…

Le groupe d'ami continua de réfléchir à la question quand Kokoa s'exclama soudainement, coupant Ino dans sa phrase.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? C'est quoi le nom du projet pour l'arme SS ?

\- Euh… hein ? Et bien mon père à entendu le mot « bijuu » qui ne lui disait rien du tout et donc ensuite…

\- Bijuu ? demanda Kokoa

\- Oui, oui, répondit Ino un peu agacée de se faire couper la parole autant de fois. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, Ayako, tu dois t'en souvenir non ? Ca me rappelle une histoire que Hinata nous avais raconté, petites, quand on avait peur de l'orage !

Ayako se mit à rougir, gênée que tout le monde apprenne sa peur de l'orage, et surtout Kankuro d'une manière aussi soudaine. Hinata fit de même mais pas à cause de l'orage. Elle racontait très bien les histoires, mais n'étais pas très à l'aise quand on l'évoquait, de la même manière qu'elle devenait rouge pivoine à chaque fois qu'on lui faisait un compliment. La petite brune commença sous le regard intéressé de Nanao à se triturer les doigts, sachant pertinemment la question qui allait être posée. Ce fut Tenten d'ailleurs qui la posa.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas comment une histoire et une arme peuvent avoir quelque chose en commun ! Elle dit quoi cette histoire Hinata ? fit innocemment Tenten.

\- Mieux, racontes-là nous ! Si ça se trouve, on tient quelque chose ! fit Kiba en achevant la brune dont la tête s'apparentait plus à une tomate maintenant.

Hinata se racla la gorge en caressant nerveusement la tête de Nanao qui se trouvait à côté.

\- Et bien, je ne la connais pas par cœur mais je crois avoir le livre, aha, fit-elle en rigolant nerveusement alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle.

\- Ben oui, au cas où il y aurait de l'orage ici, fit Kokoa en se balançant sur son fauteuil.

Hinata sortie de la pièce, toujours aussi rouge, et Ayako se planqua dans les bras de Kankuro alors que Choji essayait de faire comprendre à Kokoa que ce genre de choses ne se disait pas aussi spontanément. Tous le monde rigolait, s'imaginant les jumelles rousses mortes de peur sous leur couette, Hinata leur racontant, les yeux cernés, une histoire à deux heures du matin. Même Sasuke lâcha un rire discret que ses deux groupies ne loupèrent pas, le regardant comme des gâteaux sucrés en train de fondre. Nanao rigola de la scène, ce qui lui valut les gros yeux de la part de Sasuke qui la suppliait du regard de compatir et non d'en rajouter. Le brun crut entendre dans l'espèce de miaulement de Nanao un ton moqueur tandis que la jolie blonde souriait en le regardant, la tête légèrement penchée sur la côté, attendant une caresse qu'il lui donna volontiers, piquant au vif (pour son plus grand plaisir) la jalousie des deux autres filles.

Il prenait un malin plaisir à les embêter en prenant par exemple tout le monde sauf elles deux en cavalières lors des soirées ou en oubliant délibérément de leur offrir leur cadeau d'anniversaire et l'envoyer seulement trois jours plus tard en feignant l'incrédulité. Il en était venu à s'amuser après s'être longtemps renfermé et énervé à cause des deux filles qui n'avaient jamais eu l'impression d'être carrément lourdes à l'espionner, le titiller, se chamailler pour lui alors qu'il était persuadé de ne pas en valoir la peine. S'il était beau physiquement, il avait toujours été froid. Sûrement un trait de famille, ce qu'il pensait bien peu attirant pour les filles d'aujourd'hui qui attendaient d'un garçon de l'humour, de la sociabilité et des compliments à tout bout de champ. Le brun finit par être tiré de ses pensées et regarda Hinata qui revenait de sa chambre avec un vieux livre poussiéreux dans les bras.

La brune entra et se réinstalla dans son fauteuil tandis que Nanao qui s'attendait alors sans doute à une nouvelle animation se frotta contre Sasuke avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, provoquant un sifflement menaçant de la part d'Ino et un regard désespéré de la part de Sakura qui tenta elle aussi de se rapprocher de son dieu vivant. Nanao tourna innocemment son regard vers Hinata et la regarda inspirer longuement pour se donner du courage, le visage toujours aussi rouge.

\- Et bien en fait, à la base, cette « légende » que j'ai racontée…. A Ayako et Kokoa, elle existe en plusieurs versions dans chaque région de notre pays. Celle de ce livre est donc la version de Suna, mais il semblerait que d'autres histoires étrangement similaires se racontent ailleurs, mettant des scènes presque semblables à cette version mais dans des lieus différents. Hum… donc voici l'histoire : « _Dans un passé lointain, alors qu'existaient encore les grands animaux des forêts et des océans, l'homme vint sur le continent entouré par la mer…_ Ce qui fait penser à notre pays puisque c'est une île immense qui autrefois était recouverte de forêt et de plaines. _Il construisit des villages pour s'abriter du mal qui rongeait le reste de la planète et découvrit alors les êtres qui habitaient ces terres. Oui, il découvrir d'étranges animaux, peu semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux. Ces animaux avaient des formes jamais vues auparavant, et dépassait de loin la taille du plus haut homme du monde. Mais les animaux voulurent savoir pourquoi ces hommes venaient sur leur territoire. Alors, un des petits peuples étant venu s'installer parti rencontrer les grands animaux. Ce peuple était reconnu pour leur couleur de cheveux très clairs, leur bravoure et leur générosité sans égal. Le chef, un homme bon et fort, s'adressa à un groupe d'animaux qui dominaient tous les autres. Ce groupe d'animaux était constitué des plus forts et des plus grands. Ils étaient neuf. Le chef expliqua la situation et discuta pendant des jours, sans s'arrêter, avec les grands animaux. Les grands animaux finirent par autoriser les humains à s'installer, tant qu'ils ne privaient pas les grands animaux de leur territoire. Le chef prêta serment, et annonça la nouvelle. Tout le monde s'installa, heureux, et respectueux de la nature. Mais une tribu, elle, n'était pas d'accord. Elle ne voulait plus être asservie, et prenait la présence des grands animaux comme une menace. Elle prépara en secret un plan pour être la tribu dominante et effacer l'existence des grands animaux. Pendant ce temps, la tribu qui avait apporté la paix devint très amie avec les grands animaux, ceux-ci les aidant même à construire leur village, au cœur de leur continent. Le chef entraîna dans son initiative presque toutes les tribus, sauf certaines qui semblaient septiques. En fait, ces tribus avaient été influencées par celle qui ne voulait pas s'allier mais détruire les grands animaux. Et un jour, la tribu finit son plan, et entraîna quelques autres tribus. Ils chassèrent la nuit, quand tout le monde dormait, les grands animaux de l'île, et les empoisonnèrent. Le matin, les autres tribus ne comprirent pas, et les grands animaux crurent qu'une maladie s'était installée. Le carnage continua longtemps, jusqu'à ce, un soir, les animaux dominant découvrent qui était responsable de cette maladie : les hommes ! Furieux, ils vinrent le lendemain matin dans le village central rendre visite au chef à qui ils avaient accordé leur confiance. Celui-ci nia l'implication des hommes, étant naïf, et pensant que tout le monde était pour la paix. Les grands animaux s'énervèrent, quand soudain une flèche empoisonnée fut tirée en direction de l'un des animaux dominants. Le chef sauta et s'interposa, la flèche le frappant en plein cœur. Les grands animaux, comprenant que le chef avait toujours été bon et que les traîtres n'étaient pas parmi leurs amis, détruisirent tous les villages qui n'avaient pas voulu de leur amitié. L'un d'eux appela au vent et au sable et détruisit le village le plus à l'ouest, où se trouvaient des hommes mauvais qui cachaient les corps des grands animaux tués avant de les manger. Une tornade s'avança sur le village, détruisant tout, et un désert de sable pris sa place. L'animal jura alors de protéger cet endroit de toutes ses forces, ou reposaient les corps de tant de ses amis. Le village fut reconstruit un peu plus loin, à l'écart du désert, et des hommes bons vinrent y habiter, vouant pendant de nombreuses années un culte à l'animal qui avait sauvé cette partie de l'île. Les hommes nommèrent ces grands animaux protecteurs Bijuu, et tout le monde les vénéra. Puis le temps passa, et les grands animaux qui restaient dans leur forêt ne se montrèrent que très peu, et finalement, on les pensa mort, et ils disparurent à jamais de l'île, y laissant toutefois de bons humains. »_ Et les autres légendes raconte comment on finit les autres régions il me semble.

\- Ce n'est qu'une de ces légendes pour expliquer la création des peuples non ? fit Ino, sceptique.

\- En tout cas c'est une belle histoire. Mais même si le nom Bijuu apparait, cela parle d'animaux, pas d'armes, dit Shikamaru. Ou alors, c'est que le gouvernement projette la création de neuf armes, comme le nombre de ces grands animaux dominants, ce qui serait plutôt inquiétant.

\- Et si l'histoire de la création des villes de notre continent à travers cette légende avait inspiré le gouvernement ? fit Tenten. Peut-être qu'ils veulent détruire Konoha pour pouvoir ensuite reconstruire les villes du centre, repartir de zéro.

\- Pourquoi prendre des mesures aussi radicales ? Ce serait de la folie ! protesta Kiba.

Nanao laissa les autres discuter, et tira doucement sur la manche de la chemise d'Hinata, les yeux implorant en regardant le livre. Hinata lui caressa la tête avant de lui passer le livre en regardant la petite blonde tendrement. Sasuke vit alors les yeux bleus de Nanao s'ouvrir en regardant avec émerveillement les illustrations du livre, comme de vrais chefs d'œuvre. La soirée approcha, et tandis que Nanao essayait de retenir l'attention de Sasuke sur quelque chose, alors que celui-ci tentait de se débarrasser des deux filles qui le collaient toujours autant, Temari et Tenten vinrent chercher la blonde pour s'en occuper. Hinata en profita pour reprendre le livre que la blonde avait laissée posé, ouvert, à côté d'elle. La brune le referma, ne s'attardant pas sur l'image d'un magnifique renard roux, l'air fier et puissant, qui était sensé être d'après la légende l'un des grands animaux dominant.

.

.

Les jours suivants, des nouvelles plus inquiétantes arrivèrent. L'Akatsuki semblait redoubler de cruauté avec les villes assouvies. Des morts toujours plus nombreuses étaient rapportées par les espions, et les journaux parlaient de plus en plus souvent de la situation dramatique. A l'ANBU, on avait aussi des comptes-rendus sur l'Ouroboros qui semblait ne plus être tellement en action, ce qui rassura à moitié Tsunade. Soit ils avaient droit au calme avant la tempête, soit l'Ouroboros ne bougeait pas pour risquer de se faire attaquer par l'Akatsuki si la jalousie leur prenait de ne pas avoir à faire avec une autre puissante organisation.

Cela faisait déjà huit jours depuis la fin de sa mission, Sasuke se demandait comment il allait faire pour veiller encore sur Nanao alors que la réception des jumelles approchait. Il devrait s'y rendre. Il n'aurait pas d'excuse, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Nanao loin de lui. Elle redevenait excessivement craintive quand lui ou ses amis n'était pas près d'elle. Il regarda la blonde qui s'était assise sur le canapé en regardant fixement la télé. Elle portait une autre des robes d'Hinata, verte cette fois-ci. Temari l'avait coiffée en lui faisant une longue natte aujourd'hui. Ses grands yeux bleus, sa taille si fine, ses cheveux fins, ses lèvres rosées, Sasuke se surpris à penser à quel point la fille était mignonne et adorable.

~ N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce-que je suis en train de penser ! Il faut que je trouve une solution pour la soirée, pas que je la détaille entièrement pour me prouver sa beauté ! Sa… argh ! Concentre-toi, idiot ! ~

Sasuke se passa la main dans ses cheveux avant de pincer son nez entre son pouce et son index pour redevenir concentré. Nanao le remarqua et l'imita. Le brun fut interpellé par le rire cristallin de la jeune fille qui le regardait. Il fut surpris et s'autorisa un petit rire en voyant qu'elle l'imitait. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et commença à lui parler, comme s'il espérait qu'elle allait lui répondre.

\- Si seulement je trouvais un moyen pour t'emmener avec moi ! Mais je ne peux quand même pas te jeter en plein milieu d'une soirée ! Il faudrait peut être te laisser dans une salle de la maison. Ca devrait aller si tu sais que tu ne te trouve pas trop loin, peut-être. Tu penses que ça irait si tu étais juste dans la même demeure que moi ? Mais bon, même si c'était possible, on devrait le faire discrètement. Je demanderai aux jumelles. Avec des oreilles aussi voyantes, si quelqu'un te voyait, tout serait fichu…

Il joignit sa parole par une délicate caresse sur l'une des oreilles rousse de Nanao. Celle-ci lâcha un petit « aaaah ? » lui demandant pourquoi il faisait cela. Sasuke mit alors ses mains sur sa tête et s'en fit des oreilles.

\- Et bien tu vois, il faudrait cacher tes oreilles et ta queue pour ne pas que l'on te suspecte ! fit-il en rabaissant ses mains sur son crâne comme s'il écrasait des oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent.

La petite blonde l'imita et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux et fit un grand sourire à Sasuke qui le perturba comme une impression de… déjà-vu. Il se recula alors vivement en voyant un halot de lumière dorée entourer Nanao. Celle-ci fermait les yeux et arborait un air paisible sur son adorable visage. Sasuke remarqua alors avec amusement que Tenten et Temari l'avait même maquillée sur les yeux. Il poussa un hoquet de stupéfaction en regardant à nouveau le sommet de la tête de Nanao. Ces oreilles disparaissaient, comme gommées peut à peu, tandis qu'un dessin se formait sur ses fines mains toujours posées sur les côtés de son visage. Il regarda alors sa queue qui elle aussi disparaissait tout doucement. Une fois que le halot partit, Sasuke regarda avec stupéfaction la nouvelle Nanao devant lui, qui ressemblait à une fille banale, enfin banale dans son anatomie, mais remarquablement belle.

~ Belle ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ca qui devrait me préoccuper ! ~

\- Nanao, souffla-t-il, comment as-tu fait ? Comment tes oreilles ont pu disparaître ? Tu peux… tu peux le contrôler ? Mais c'est magnifique !

Devant son sourire franc, la blonde se mit à rigoler comme une enfant, contente d'avoir fait plaisir au brun. Sasuke l'aida alors à se relever, et, en lui tenant une main, la plaça face à lui. Il remarqua qu'une fois debout, la blonde n'était plus aussi petite, elle devait presque faire sa taille. Vue comme ça, si elle avait en plus parlé normalement, il aurait presque cru voir une autre personne. Nanao, fatiguée de devoir tenir uniquement sur ses deux jambes bondit sur le canapé alors que Sasuke restait pétrifié, toujours dans ses pensées. Quand il se retourna, Nanao avait repris son apparence habituelle sans qu'il n'ait rien vu, et essayait de regardait la télé en se penchant sur le côté, en remuant vivement sa queue.

\- Ah pardon ! Je te gêne ! Mais dis-moi, j'ai rêvé ou…

\- Uh ? fit simplement la fille en le regardant sans comprendre.

Sasuke n'eut pas plus le temps d'interroger la blonde quand Shizune l'appela en frappant à sa porte. Sasuke fit signe à Nanao de le suivre et sortit rejoindre l'assistante qui allait les mener chez Tsunade pour son rapport. Il fallait qu'il essaye de réitérer l'expérience avec Nanao et lui faire comprendre de conserver une apparence normale pour pouvoir quitter l'ANBU. Il suivit sans un mot la brune dans les couloirs et s'installa sur l'une des chaises positionnée devant le bureau de Tsunade qui avait l'air plus las que jamais aujourd'hui… ~ mais plus pour longtemps, songea le brun. ~

\- Elle peut être normale, déclara-t-il, l'air sérieux, tandis que Nanao se hissait sur une chaise à côté de Sasuke, posant sa tête contre son épaule comme elle en avait pris l'habitude (je vous laisse imaginer la tête d'Ino, bien plus farouche que Sakura, devant ce spectacle)

\- Normale ? Que veux-tu dire ? Tu parles de Nanao ? fit la boss

\- Oui, son apparence, elle peut être normale.

\- Quoi ? beugla Tsunade, effrayant Nanao qui manqua de tomber de sa chaise alors que Sasuke la maintenait en place en lui tenant un bras, habitué au ton cristallin et chaleureux de la grande blonde.

\- Je l'ai vue aujourd'hui. Elle peut se… transformer ? Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais elle enlève ses oreilles et sa queue, et il y a des sortes de tatouages qui apparaissent sur ses mains.

\- Pourtant, elle est comme d'habitude à ce que je vois.

\- Elle peut se changer à sa guise je crois… ou alors elle ne peut pas les cacher trop longtemps, je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu peux essayer de nous montrer ? demanda Tsunade, surprise, perplexe et surtout curieuse de voir le résultat.

Sasuke regarda alors Nanao droit dans les yeux et refit ce qu'il avait fait dans sa chambre en parlant à la blonde. Shizune qui regarda du coin de l'œil Tsunade faillit les faire exploser de rire toutes les deux devant la scène, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient bien au courant que Nanao était loin d'être une jeune fille comme le pensait encore Sasuke. Mais Nanao ne semblait pas vouloir se retransformer et à la place, elle sauta au cou de Sasuke, l'entourant de ses bras, tout en rigolant doucement.

\- Nanaooo…. Steuplaiiit ! fit Sasuke suppliant en répondant maladroitement à l'étreinte de la blonde, déclenchant des rires nerveux chez Tsunade et son assistante.

Sasuke s'empourpra légèrement et regarda la blonde qui sembla soudain comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Elle ferma les yeux, toujours accrochée au coup de Sasuke, et le halot dorée pris peu à peu forme autour d'elle. Shizune poussa un petit cri tandis que Tsunade manquait de renverser les dossiers posés sur son bureau en posant violemment ses mains dessus pour s'approcher, croyant rêver. La jeune fille blonde se cambra, avec grâce, tandis que ses oreilles disparaissaient. Elle se blottit contre Sasuke, dont le rose des joues vira au rouge alors qu'il tentait de cacher son visage derrière la tête de la blonde, ne voulant pas qu'on le voit dans un état pareil sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Une fois la « transformation » achevée, Tsunade siffla d'étonnement et Shizune frotta ses yeux pour être sur d'être bien éveillée.

\- Voilà qui semble être la solution pour la sortie de Nanao de l'ANBU. J'en ai discuté avec tes amis. Hinata serait d'accord pour s'occuper de l'héberger, puisque ses parents ne seront à Suna que pour la soirée à laquelle vous devez aller. Après, ils partiront, laissant la maison vide, donc sans danger que l'on découvre Nanao. De plus, Hinata a l'air d'être la deuxième personne après toi avec qui notre chère hôte semble s'entendre le mieux.

\- Bien, fit Sasuke, un peu triste de devoir céder la blonde qui ronronnait maintenant dans ses bras.

Il savait que, Itachi étant à Suna aussi, il ne pouvait pas la garder avec lui, mais il s'était habitué à sa présence. Et ayant toujours été seul chez lui, cela lui avait plut de partager son appartement à l'ANBU avec quelqu'un à longueur de journée, surtout que ce quelqu'un était l'adorable Nanao. Celle-ci entrouvrit ses yeux azur en le regardant soupirer d'un air inquiet, alors que Tsunade cachait un sourire en pinçant ses lèvres, attendrie et amusée de voir Sasuke vouloir s'occuper de Nanao.

\- Bon eh bien assure-toi juste qu'elle garde cette apparence. Gaara te servira d'alibi auprès de ta famille. Tu diras partir chez lui avant la fête et viendra avec lui chercher Nanao pour la mettre à l'abri dans une salle chez les jumelles, dit Tsunade, rassurée d'avoir pu trouver une solution.

\- Oh, il semblerait que la demoiselle se soit endormie ! s'exclama l'assistante brune. Ca ira pour la rapporter, Sasuke ?

\- Oui, merci, dit Sasuke en inclinant la tête avant de prendre Nanao dans ses bras.

Il se retourna et sortit du bureau doucement pour être sûr de ne pas réveiller la charmante blonde qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Tsunade le regarda s'éloigner comme la porte était toujours ouverte.

\- Et bien, si je m'étais attendue à le voir un jour si attentionné ! Ce n'est peut-être pas très bien pour un assassin, non ? lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tsunade, je trouve qu'ils vont si bien ensemble. S'ils ne sont pas adorable ! dit Shizune en rigolant doucement.

\- Mmm… j'attends de voir la tête qu'il fera quand il découvrira que sa princesse n'est pas celle qu'il croit ! Ca ne me regarde pas, mais il ne me semble pas qu'il soit comme ca.

\- Et bien, je dirais qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Regardez donc Iruka, hahaha ! s'exclama Shizune, en prise avec un gros fou-rire.

Les deux femmes continuèrent à rigoler en évoquant la romance qui liait Iruka et Kakashi, deux des assassins plus âgés, qui n'était pas une histoire simple du tout.

.

.

Sasuke venait de ramener dans sa chambre la blonde qui dormait toujours, et la déposa, toute habillée, sur le _futon_ qu'il avait positionné à côté de son lit. Une fois sur son matelas, la jolie blonde ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et poussa un petit gémissement à l'intention de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux dorés de sa protégée en murmurant un « repose-toi si tu en as envie ». Mais la jeune fille ne voulant pas se retrouver seule tendit une main tremblotante vers le visage du brun et lui caressa timidement la joue comme pour lui intimer de rester près d'elle. Sasuke posa une de ses mains sur celle de la blonde pour garder la petite main fragile contre la peau pâle de sa joue, appréciant le contact. Emporté par une chaleur réconfortante qui prenait place dans tout son corps, le brun s'allongea à côté de Nanao, tenant toujours sa main, et plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens, alors que le soleil se couchait dehors, laissant filtrer une lumière orangée dans la pièce.

Nanao referma les yeux, prête à se rendormir, et Sasuke se perdit dans des rêves dont il ne se souviendrait pas, des images abstraites, sans forme réelle, mais loin de cauchemars sombres et des rêves glauque qu'il faisait habituellement, et ce, depuis son enfance. Il se retrouva alors dans un rêve rempli d'obscurité. Tout était bleu encore autour de lui et il ne reposait sur rien, flottant juste dans le vide. Il vit alors apparaître des arbres autour de lui. Il était maintenant dans une forêt aux arbres immenses et touffus. Les pieds nus sur la terre, il se vit vêtu d'un kimono, ce genre d'habit traditionnel que l'on portait par le passé. Un bruit le fit se retourner, tandis qu'un buisson bougeait. Peu rassuré, il recula d'un pas, avant de reprendre ses instincts d'assassin. Il s'approcha alors doucement du buisson, les jambes fléchies, prêt à esquiver une quelconque attaque. Il arriva au niveau du buisson et vit une ombre passer et le devancer sans même faire attention à lui et gambader ensuite dans la petite clairière ou il se trouvait. De derrière un arbre apparut alors la blonde, elle aussi vêtue d'un kimono. Elle se mit à courir en riant derrière l'animal. Sasuke reporta alors son regard et vit un petit renard au pelage doré. Le paysage changea soudainement, et il se retrouva dans une rue, regardant une silhouette s'éloigner au loin en courant. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il se retourna pour regarder qui venait le déranger dans sa contemplation. Il vit alors un serpent dont les yeux jaunes fendus glaçaient le sang de Sasuke. Le serpent passa à côté de lui et s'avança vers la silhouette s'éloignant, avant de le gober, des jets de sangs sortant de sa bouche ainsi qu'un bras mort, un bras d'enfant à la peau légèrement dorée. Sasuke sentit alors sa bouche s'ouvrir toute seule tandis qu'il s'élançait rageusement en direction du serpent. Un cri repoussant et rempli de haine retentit dans la rue.

~ Mon… cri ? ~ pensa Sasuke, horrifié

Il arriva à la hauteur du serpent qui s'était retourné, le regardant sadiquement, du sang dégoulinant toujours de son affreuse bouche. Sasuke sentit alors quelque chose le traverser, puis, une douleur fulgurante dans l'abdomen. Les yeux écarquillés, il sentit du sang couler de son nez et de sa bouche. Quelque chose se retira de lui, et il vit la queue du serpent, armé d'une épée se balancer devant lui, ensanglantée. Tout devint sombre, et les rêves inquiétants du brun refirent surface, remplis de chimères et de monstres incontrôlables.

.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le chapitre 3 du **Renard et de l'Assassin**. _

_Outre les images que je n'arrive toujours pas à charger, niveau texte, c'est bon, je comprends ce site ! Yay ! Du coup, je pense poster ma 2ème fiction (que j'avais tellement bien géré à l'époque, terminée avant de poster le 1er chapitre, un miracle je vous dis !) avant la fin de celle-ci . Qu'en pensez-vous ? Elle s'appelle **Odd Doll** parce que... Je ne sais pas, ça faisait plutôt cool parfois de choisir des titres en anglais et j'aimais bien réutiliser les mots que j'apprenais... dans les sous-titres d'animés ! C'est aussi **UA** , et **OOC** , et avec pleins de pairings, un peu plus " **romance** " mais toujours " **aventure/action** " et un peu " **psychologique** " également. Et même rating, parce que j'aime bien torturer ou tuer certains personnages hahaha ! J'aime bien le dramatique. Comme ça, quand la lumière arrive, ça a d'autant plus d'impact. (Un traumatisme qui doit dater du Roi Lion, très probablement)._

 _Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que me plonger dans la culture japonaise me rende plus saine d'esprit. C'est probablement pareil pour vous, soyez honnêtes :P Mais comme a dit une certaine Sue Fitzmaurice, être un peu bizarre n'est qu'un effet secondaire naturel d'être absolument génial. ("Being a little weird is just a natural side-effect of being awesome.")_

 _Une petite **review** ? (surtout si vous postez aussi, que j'aille découvrir vos fanfics *affamée de lecture*)_

 _A plus !_


	5. Un bal & un Renard

**Chapitre 4 : Un bal & un Renard**

Deux jours passèrent et ce fut enfin l'heure de partir de l'ANBU. Seuls Sasuke, Kiba qui aimait pouvoir faire le pitre, chose qui n'était pas possible chez lui, et Ino qui s'attachait en permanence à Sasuke pour ne pas laisser se faire piquer la place par Nanao, étaient encore là.

Sasuke rassembla quelques affaires et regarda Nanao vêtue d'une robe sublime dans les tons ocres, s'accordant parfaitement avec la couleur mat de sa peau et dorée de ses cheveux attachés en chignon bas et élaboré, œuvre de Temari qui s'amusait semblait-il à la coiffeuse avec la petite blonde. Elle était assise en plein milieu du salon, regardant dans un livre des écrits qu'elle ne devait pas comprendre, jetant des coups d'œil distraits. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver absolument jolie ainsi et se revoyait allongé à côté d'elle quelques jours auparavant, se remémorant la douce sensation qu'il avait ressenti.

Il repensa à la série de cauchemars qu'il faisait depuis quelques jours, espérant que ce ne soit pas l'une de ces manifestations de l'inconscient pour l'avertir d'un danger dont parlaient les scientifiques dans les revues que lisait souvent Shikamaru qui, s'il n'avait pas été assassin, aurait surement fait un bon psychanalyste.

Sasuke descendit en laissant seule sous la surveillance de Shizune la petite blonde qu'il viendrait récupérer le soir seulement. Celle-ci s'accrocha à sa manche en affichant un air interrogateur avant qu'il n'essaye de lui expliquer la situation. Puis il entra dans un ascenseur, voyant au loin la bouille de sa petite princesse comme l'appelait encore parfois Hinata. Il sortit et monta dans sa voiture en regardant une dernière fois en direction du bâtiment de l'ANBU et démarra bruyamment, se dirigeant vers le quartier sud de la ville, le plus riche, où lui et tous les autres avaient leur villa. Il passa par la grande grille noire de la demeure Uchiha de Suna et avança jusqu'à l'immense parking qui se trouvait à l'opposé du jardin pour ne pas déranger et entra dans le garage souterrain de la famille, garant sa voiture reluisante. Le brun alla ensuite se préparer dans sa chambre quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

\- Sasuke, c'est moi !

\- Entre, Itachi, j'ai fini, répondit le brun en ajustant sa cravate.

\- Et ben ! Tu es bien élégant, comme toujours ! Tu n'es pas mon frère pour rien, plaisanta le grand brun qui ressemblais un peu physiquement à son jeune frère.

Sasuke portait un costume noir élégant, venant d'un grand couturier qui lui avait fait sur mesure et qui soulignait sa carrure gracieuse et athlétique. Les boutons de manchettes étaient en or et la chaîne qui sortait de la poche de sa veste également. Il avait même mis, par habitude pour ce genre d'évènement, la bague de son clan, portant le sceau Uchiha. Sous sa veste, il avait également mis une chemise et une cravate noire, le tout faisant ressortir sa peau blanche au maximum, lui donnant un air royal. Sasuke avait conscience de sa beauté, et savait qu'il l'héritait largement de ses parents, son père étant un homme élégant et sa mère ayant été aussi belle qu'une reine. C'était donc dans son éducation de faire ressortir cet atout qui caractérisait sa famille lors des grandes réceptions comme celle qui allait se dérouler le soir même. Son frère était lui aussi très élégant, dans un costume noir et émeraude, une cane à la main dont il triturait le pommeau, portant lui aussi la bague de sa famille et aussi un chapeau haut-de-forme, un autre étant dans sa main. Il le tendit à Sasuke pour que celui-ci le mette.

\- Nous nous retrouverons à la soirée, grand frère. Je dois passer chez Gaara. J'ai à faire avec lui.

\- Hum, c'est dommage. Pour une fois que j'aurais pu profiter de ta présence. On ne voit presque plus. Et ne m'appelle pas « grand frère », c'est vexant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Itachi convient tout à fait.

\- Je m'en souviendrai. Je dois y aller.

Sur ces paroles, Sasuke sortit de sa chambre, plantant son frère aux yeux suppliant lui intimant de rester près de lui pour profiter de cette soirée pour se rapprocher. Itachi n'agissait d'une manière aussi enfantine qu'avec Sasuke, et l'on avait du mal à croire qu'il travaillait sérieusement dans des affaires mystérieuses, et peut-être dangereuses pour le pays, en le voyant comme ça.

Sasuke essaya de chasser toutes ces pensées pour se concentrer un peu. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser place au doute, surtout que les assassins de l'ANBU restés à Oto risquaient de bientôt découvrir le but de l'Ouroboros et son lien avec l'Akatsuki, d'après ce qu'avait dit Tsunade avant qu'il ne parte. Le brun rejoignit finalement Gaara, lui aussi habillée élégamment d'un costume dans les tons prune foncé, ce qui mettait ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux turquoises en valeur. Ils vinrent chercher Nanao qui sauta dans les bras de Sasuke en boudant, lui en voulant surement pour l'avoir abandonné. Gaara lâcha un petit rire avant de les presser pour partir de façon à arriver chez les jumelles avant que trop d'invités ne soient sur place. Certes, ils passeraient par derrière, n'entrant pas par la porte principale qui donnait aisément sur la salle de bal, mais ils devaient rester prudents.

Ils se garèrent dans le bois qui entourait la magnifique demeure à la française des jumelles rousses et sortirent Nanao qui semblait un peu perdue, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas quitté une seule fois des ANBU depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne voulut pas sortir de la voiture, et les garçons durent redoubler de mots réconfortant pour la faire sortir. Sasuke sourit en voyant la blonde humer l'air de dehors, profitant du vent venant caresser son visage. Mais il perdit son sourire en la voyant avancer à travers les arbres, ce qui lui rappela soudainement ses cauchemars. Il se fit alors sérieux et racla sa gorge, geste qui n'échappa pas à Gaara qui glissa son regard vers lui une demi-seconde. Puis ils emmenèrent Nanao à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Gaara servit de guide dans ce dédale de couloirs, de corridors et de portes, ayant emmené un plan qu'avait dessiné Kokoa pour leur indiquer la pièce où ils pourraient laisser Nanao sans risque que qui que ce soit du personnel n'entre. La salle se trouvait dans un couloir décoré sur les côtés par des bustes blancs de personnages de l'antiquité. Sasuke finit par ouvrir la porte et les deux garçons conduisirent Nanao à l'intérieur. C'était un bureau plutôt spacieux, les murs recouverts de bibliothèques qui regorgeaient d'encyclopédies et de livres énormes avec reliures en cuir. Deux canapés en velours verts se faisaient face à gauche, tandis qu'un bureau en bois de rose foncé occupait la droite avec un fauteuil de la même couleur que les canapés. Sasuke fit s'assoir Nanao dans l'un des canapés et s'agenouilla face à elle.

\- Tu es sensée rester ici, d'accord ?

\- Hum ! fit la blonde qui sembla acquiescer à la demande du brun comme si elle avait l'habitude qu'on lui demande ce genre de chose.

\- Merci, tu es adorable ! Ne sors pas, et garde ton apparence normale. De toute façon les filles ont caché les tatouages de tes mains avec des gants. Personne ne pourrait te suspecter. Si quelqu'un entre, … Fait semblant de dormir.

Le brun montra la porte, approcha sa main comme si quelqu'un venait, et ferma les yeux pour mimer le sommeil. La blonde sourit et hocha la tête, ayant l'air de comprendre, sous le regard ébahit de Gaara qui n'avait eu aucune idée de comment Sasuke parvenait à se faire comprendre et à communiquer avec elle jusqu'à présent.

\- On devrait y aller. L'heure tourne, prévint le roux. Ne t'inquiète pas, la soirée passera vite, Nanao. On ne sera pas longs à revenir.

\- Oui, j'arrive. A tout à l'heure, princesse !

\- Princesse ? demanda Gaara, amusé.

\- Bah, c'est pas moi qui l'ai appelé comme ça, c'est Hinata, se défendit Sasuke, feignant l'indifférence.

Le brun rigola en voyant les joues de Gaara s'empourprer, sachant très bien que son ami en pinçait pour la petite brune depuis longtemps, et que c'était réciproque. Cependant, trop timide pour se le dire, les deux tourtereaux ne se l'étaient encore jamais avoués. Pourtant, les tentatives de Temari pour les rapprocher avaient été nombreuses.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle, Sakura et Ino se jetant littéralement sur le pauvre brun qui en perdit son chapeau haut-de-forme qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé entre temps. Sakura avait mis une robe à volants pourpre alors qu'Ino en avait choisis une robe longue, violette près du corps pour souligner sa taille de guêpe. Les deux filles poussèrent des petits cris aigus exaspérant, attirant les regards pour le plus grand malheur de Sasuke. Temari et Shikamaru apparurent, discutant tous les deux, saluant distraitement les autres, suivit par Tenten, Hinata et son cousin, ainsi que Kiba et Shino. Tous étaient vêtus de robes et de costumes somptueux. Le groupe commença à discuter en s'approchant des banquets, saluant quelques adultes de leur connaissance. Tout le gratin des célébrités du pays était également présent, et l'on pouvait entendre quelques _paparazzi_ agités au dehors. Sasuke aperçut même quelques hommes politiques dans la foule qui entraient, riant et papotant avec insouciance.

C'est alors qu'arrivèrent les jumelles Ayako et Kokoa, accompagnées de Kankuro et Choji, leur petit ami respectif. Les jumelles portaient des robes roses et blanches à froufrous et à jabot, les pièces roses étant inversées avec les pièces blanches d'une robe à l'autre pour pouvoir les distinguer.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà, fit Kokoa en s'approchant d'eux la main levée.

\- Il y a tellement de monde, fit Tenten, votre mère est vraiment quelqu'un de très appréciée.

\- Et vise-moi le répertoire ! fit Kiba, manquant de donner un coup à Shino qui se trouvait près de lui en désignant les gens dans la salle.

\- Oui, c'est magnifique, acquiesça Ayako. Maman est au plus haut de sa célébrité, tous les producteurs se l'arrachent !

\- Ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? demanda Sakura en riant doucement.

Les autres suivirent et rigolèrent dans la bonne humeur. La salle était immense, les lustres en pierres de lunes éclairées par des lumières multicolores. Une scène prévue pour le discours se trouvait au fond, et était pour l'instant occupée par un orchestre classique qui commença à jouer, entraînant les invités dans des valses sur un air principal de violon. L'atmosphère était bien particulière, Sasuke avait l'impression de faire un retour dans le temps durant ce genre de soirée. Il s'éloigna du groupe pour essayer d'échapper à ses groupies quand Sakura surgit de nulle part, lui demandant de danser. Elle l'entraîna parmi la foule et Sasuke dut se résoudre : il ne pourrait pas avoir la paix ce soir. Il entraîna la jeune fille aux cheveux roses dans une danse élégante, et plusieurs personnes les regardèrent, admiratif. Il était en effet bien rare de voir le dernier héritier de la famille Uchiha danser, et pourtant, comme le fils talentueux qu'il était, il dansait divinement bien. Sakura était aux anges de voir les regards se tourner vers elle et son brun préféré, qui pourtant ne tentait pas spécialement de se rapprocher d'elle ou de sourire. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui laisser le plaisir de penser que parce qu'elle dansait avec lui, demain elle pourrait crier haut et fort qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

La musique s'arrêta et la scène s'illumina. Les gens applaudirent. La mère des jumelles allait entrer. Et elle vint sur scène, une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux extrêmement longs. Vêtue d'une robe noire, longue, avec un de ces décolletés qui arrivent au nombril, et rattaché par un fil au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était non seulement terriblement élégante et avait une démarche silencieuse et délicate, mais aussi terriblement sexy, à la hauteur de son image d'actrice en vogue.

\- Merci, chers amis, d'être venus à ma soirée.

La mère des jumelles entama un discours de bienvenue et Sasuke profita de l'air admiratif de Sakura, complètement hypnotisée par ces paroles, pour s'éclipser. Il rejoint Temari et Shikamaru, qui avaient l'air d'avoir un peu trop bus et qui rapprochaient dangereusement leur visage l'un de l'autre en gloussant. Le brun aperçut par chance, non loin de là, Hinata, son cousin qui se faisait harceler par Tenten pour boire (surement parce que Tenten espérait un effet similaire à celui de son amie et de Shikamaru) et Gaara. Il suivit distraitement le discours en papotant avec Hinata et Gaara, ainsi que Neji quand il voulait mais surtout arrivait à en placer une, Tenten couinant derrière lui, ayant déjà surement bu plus qu'il ne le fallait.

La mère des jumelles finit son discours, la soirée reprenant. Le groupe d'ami se reforma peu à peu, Sakura revenant à la charge avec Ino pour s'assoir à côté du brun qui soupira. La rose ne semblait même pas avoir aperçut sa tentative de lâchage pendant le discours. Les tables avaient été recouvertes de nouveaux mets, et les invités se servirent, tandis que d'autres entouraient l'actrice et son mari pour avoir le privilège de discuter avec la reine de la soirée. Temari et Shikamaru étaient arrivés à leur tour, le visage rouge comme des écrevisses, et Sasuke devina très bien ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux avant que la raison ne leur revienne un peu. Les amis s'installèrent un moment pour manger et repartirent à leurs occupations, Sasuke lui se récoltant Sakura et Ino qui le tirait chacune par un bras, se disputant la prochaine danse, qui avait commencé depuis quelques minutes déjà.

.

.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Itachi repoussait les demoiselles oisives qui s'étaient agglutinées autour de lui, cherchant du regard son frère. Il avait été surpris de le voir en début de soirée, et de plus venant de l'intérieur de la villa et non de l'entrée principale. Un de ses gardes du corps avait défini approximativement d'où son petit frère venait, ce qui avait attisé la curiosité du grand brun ténébreux. En ce moment, il ne voyait pas souvent son frère, et cela faisait depuis plus d'une semaine, d'après les dires du majordome que Sasuke n'était pas rentré à la villa, l'ayant prévenu auparavant. Mais il n'avait pas donnée de raison, sinon son travail. Seulement, Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment précisé dans quoi il travaillait. Cela fit sourire Itachi, se disant mentalement que lui non plus ne lui avait jamais dit. Et pour cause, il ne savait pas vraiment qualifier les affaires dont s'occupaient lui, son père, et d'autres hommes et femmes puissants.

Itachi était du genre partagé. Partagé entre être sérieux, et prendre soin de son petit frère qu'il adorait mais qui s'était éloigné de lui avec l'âge, la guerre, la mort de leur mère, son travail. Partagé entre respecter la discrétion de son père et mener une vie normale, voir des filles, ne pas tout le temps jouer un rôle sérieux et sombre. Partagé entre ses devoirs et sa vie. Mais par soucis de garder un œil sur son petit frère, il envoyait toujours un garde du corps le surveiller de loin lors des réceptions pour savoir ce qu'il devenait, si sa vie amoureuse démarrait enfin. Le brun était un grand frère gâteau, pressé de voir son frère amoureux transi et casé avec une bombe riche et célèbre, un peu à l'image de l'actrice pour laquelle il était venu.

Le grand brun quitta alors la salle de bal pour entrer dans la demeure, passant devant quelques couples éméchés, la tête dans les nuages, suivant les instructions du garde du corps pour aller là où son frère s'était rendu. Il voulait savoir ce que le brun et son ami, Gaara lui semblait-il, avait bien pu faire avant la soirée dans la gigantesque demeure de la star, dont les filles était aussi des connaissances de son petit frère. Il avait d'ailleurs bien remarqué que, si son frère s'était éloigné de lui, ce n'était pas pour rester seul. Il était toujours en compagnie d'un groupe de jeunes qui comptait d'ailleurs de jolies jeunes filles, ce qui paraissait laisser Sasuke indifférent et mettait son frère dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Les couloirs devinrent très vite désert, puisque le personnel de la demeure s'occupait à préparer les plats du banquet et à recevoir les invités. La lumière tamisée du couloir qu'avait approché son petit frère se fit bientôt voir. Itachi ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait fait. Peut-être rien, mais il voulait savoir, toujours en quête de secrets et d'action. Aussi décida-t-il de fouiller les pièces unes à unes puisque, de toute façon, personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher. Il regarda dans les premières pièces, des bureaux et des petits salons personnels, quand soudain, il aperçut de la lumière derrière l'une des portes. Les chandeliers ne devaient sûrement pas y être allumée pour rien. Il faisait nuit, mais les pièces de ce couloir n'avait pas été allumées, puisqu'elles n'étaient pas sensées servir ce soir.

Il vint alors juste derrière, et écouta un moment. Il lui semblait entendre un léger bruit de papier froissé. Il mit alors la main sur la poignée, réfléchissant au moyen de s'esquiver s'il se trouvait qu'une personne totalement non suspecte se trouvait ici. Mais au fond, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Manquer une soirée aussi somptueuse pour s'enfermer et trier des papiers ou lire un livre paraissait déjà suspect sans que la personne ait en plus le profil d'un criminel ou de quelqu'un qui complote. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur un petit bureau, un salon de lecture plutôt, à en juger par la présence d'une incroyable quantité de bibliothèques. Les seuls autres meubles étaient un bureau et un fauteuil ainsi que deux canapés. Il sursauta en voyant sur l'un des canapés, celui près de la fenêtre une jeune fille habillée d'une somptueuse robe ocre près de la fenêtre qui regardait les étoiles. Elle avait un livre ouvert à la main mais semblait contempler les étoiles. Il s'approcha et la fille sursauta en le voyant, fermant les yeux, tremblante. Itachi leva un sourcil.

\- Ahem… tentez-vous de vous faire passer pour endormie ? C'est un peu tard. Je ne vous veux pas de mal vous savez. Vous avez le droit de faire ce que bon vous semble. Je ne vous dérangerai pas.

La jeune fit entrouvrit alors à peine les yeux, baissa la tête, et continua sa lecture. Enfin, elle ne lisait pas vraiment, regardant juste les pages du livre avant de les tourner. Itachi ne bougea pas, trop stupéfait. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne la dérangerait pas, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille réagisse au quart de tour, l'ignorant complètement pour retourner à ses occupations sans même lui avoir adressé un mot. Ce culot, inhabituel pour lui, l'intrigua, et il se rapprocha du canapé, veillant un peu les réactions de la fille à l'attitude mystérieuse. Celle-ci ne leva pas son regard, fixant toujours la même page, mais sans bouger les yeux pour peut être lire ce qui était écrit sur ces pages. Il s'assit alors à côté d'elle, ayant l'impression de vivre l'expérience la plus bizarre de sa vie et se mit à détailler la jeune fille. Sa robe entourait un corps sans aucun doute très fin et très gracieux, mais le brun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la fille était plate comme une planche à pain, un vieil instinct de tombeur qui faisait aller ses yeux à « l'essentiel » avant toute chose. Elle avait les cheveux coiffés en un joli chignon bas, digne de ceux que portent les mariées, et quelques mèches tombaient devant, cachant son regard.

\- Vous n'allez pas à la fête ? demanda Itachi, gêné par le silence trop pesant dans la pièce.

\- Uh ? fit la blonde en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Le regard sombre d'Itachi se retrouva alors devant deux orbes bleus azurs et profonds. Des yeux magnifiques et irréels. Des yeux qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Toi ! souffla-t-il.

.

.

Dans la salle de balle, Sasuke commençait sérieusement à avoir la migraine, accordant des danses à toujours plus de jeunes filles inconnues qu'il croisait pour pouvoir échapper à Ino et Sakura qui pleurait, déçue de ne pas continuer dans sa lancée de cavalière de la soirée du brun. Il venait de finir une danse, prétextant une faim soudaine pour aller rejoindre Kokoa et Choji qui eux passaient presque tout leurs temps à véritablement manger et discuta un peu avec eux. Tenten arriva alors, demandant à parler à Sasuke en privé. Il suivit donc son amie vers l'extérieur, en terrasse, pour ne pas être dérangé par le bruit.

\- Aaah, on s'entend mieux ! fit Tenten.

\- Alors, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le brun, passablement énervé.

\- Hey ! Doucement ! Je ne suis pas l'une de tes groupies. Détend-toi ! riposta Tenten

\- Excuse-moi. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, lâcha Sasuke en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Haha ! Je veux bien te croire ! fit Tenten avant de racler sa gorge et de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu ton frère. Il se dirigeait exactement par là d'où tu es sortis avec Gaara.

\- Mince, c'est vrai qu'il m'attribue un garde du corps pour les soirées… lança Sasuke en se mordant le pouce.

\- Un garde du corps ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un grand frère pot de colle. Plus important, je dois m'assurer qu'il ne trouve pas Nanao. Je te laisse ! Ne dis rien à personne, j'y vais seul.

Sasuke n'entendit pas ce que lui dit alors Tenten, déjà en train de se diriger vers la salle de bal, sur les traces de son frère. Celle-ci ronchonna en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse, avant de se rappeler que la soirée n'était pas terminée et qu'elle avait encore toutes ses chances avec Neji. Une fois la salle de bal derrière lui, Sasuke se mit à courir, ralentissant parfois pour chercher son chemin, n'ayant pas le plan sur lui. Une certaine appréhension naissait alors en lui. D'un côté, il ne voulais surtout pas que son frère trouve Nanao dans la chambre où lui et Gaara l'avait laissé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ce serait un moyen de savoir s'il la connaissait, s'il était impliqué dans de sales affaires avec l'Ouroboros. Le brun chassa ces idées de sa tête, commençant à s'énerver. Il ne se souvenait plus du chemin tellement il était affolé et cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à son comportement d'assassin. Il agissait bizarrement et se demandait pourquoi, pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme ? Pourquoi voulait-il autant se rassurer sur son frère comme s'il était persuadé pour l'instant que celui-ci était coupable ?

Sasuke s'arrêta alors pour reprendre son souffle et s'aérer la tête. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis se rappela soudainement du chemin et repartit aussitôt. Cette-fois ci, il arriva rapidement au niveau de couloir menant au petit bureau. Il s'arrêta alors pour marcher lentement, n'y voyant personne. C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix lointaines, provenant d'une des pièces.

\- Toi ! fit une voix masculine

\- Aaah… aaaah en gémit une autre.

Sasuke comprit tout de suite que son frère avait non seulement trouvé Nanao mais qu'en plus il la connaissait. Il arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup en grand, révélant son frère et la petite blonde. Itachi, qui se trouvait debout derrière Nanao lui avait pris les poignets dans l'une de ses mains et les avaient rabattus sur la poitrine de la jeune fille pour la bloquer dans ses mouvements. Son autre main était placée, à la plus grande surprise de Sasuke, dans l'entre-jambe de la fille sur sa robe ocre qui volait car la blonde essayait vainement de se débattre. Le visage d'Itachi effraya presque Sasuke qui ne pensait pas l'avoir vu afficher un jour une telle expression de haine ou de colère, il ne savait pas trop, ayant toujours vu son frère calme ou rieur ou encore sérieux. Nanao elle, avait les yeux grands ouverts sous la frayeur, et de fine larmes coulaient à flot tandis qu'elle poussait des petits gémissements de protestation alors que le grand brun tâtait son entre-jambe comme pour chercher quelque chose.

\- Je le savais, j'en étais sûr ! C'est bien toi ! Et… Sasuke ?

Itachi venait de voir son petit frère entrer, et son visage était partagé entre sa colère présente mais aussi de la surprise. Il lâcha un peu prise sur la petite blonde, la retenant seulement et fermement pas un bras, Nanao s'étant effondrée à ses pieds toute tremblante, le visage rougi et les yeux dans le vague. Sasuke voulut courir jusqu'à sa protégée pour la rassurer mais la voix de son frère l'en dissuada.

\- Sasuke ! C'est… toi qui l'as amené ici ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?

\- Grand frère, arrête tu lui fais mal, lâche…

\- Réponds ! REPONDS ! OU L'AS-TU TROUVE ? COMMENT SE FAIT-IL QU'IL SOIT AVEC TOI… cette… cette chose ! non ! Mais tu te rends compte, est-ce-que tu sais la situation dans laquelle tu es ?

\- ITACHI LACHE LA ! cria Sasuke.

Son frère parut encore plus perturbé par sa présence, mais le ton qu'avais eu son petit frère toujours impassible et calme l'avait trop étonné. De plus Sasuke l'avait appelé par son prénom, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Une étincelle de colère brulait dans les yeux noirs de son frère. Sasuke n'avait jamais parut aussi effrayant. Il le laissa s'approcher de la blonde, avant de se ressaisir.

\- Non ! Non tu ne toucheras pas cette chose ! Que croyais-tu faire en le déguisant ? Tu croyais que l'on ne s'apercevrait pas que ce monstre n'en est pas un ? Et ses oreilles, ses… oreilles ?

Itachi regarda la blonde qui pleurait, s'étouffant presque, et fixa le sommet de son crâne, venant juste de remarquer ce détail. Sasuke, lui, ouvrit la bouche, l'air béat.

~ Il sait… il sait pour Nanao, il sait qu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine ! Comment ? Non ! Il ne peut pas être impliqué, ca ne peut pas être à cause de lui ! ~

Itachi regarda alors le bras de Nanao qu'il tenait, et retira d'un coup sec le gant. Il put alors voir le tatouage sur la main de la blonde. Sasuke put le détailler lui aussi pour la première fois. De l'encre bleue semblait avoir dessiné l'ombre d'un animal qui possédait plusieurs queues. Neuf, d'après ce que pouvait compter le brun. Descendant son regard il vit alors le visage de Nanao qui l'avait également remarqué et lui lançait un regard suppliant.

\- LACHE-LA !

Le brun se jeta sur son grand frère, mais celui-ci riposta en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke, le projetant plus loin. La blonde poussa un cri avant de s'arracher de l'emprise d'Itachi et bondit devant Sasuke pour faire muraille en écartant les bras, ses cheveux cachant son visage baissé. Elle releva alors la tête et Itachi aperçut avec horreur que son visage avait changé. Les yeux bleus azur avaient fait place à des iris rouges, des traits horizontaux s'étaient creusés sur ses joues et des canines pointues dépassaient de sa bouche. Ses mains étaient aussi pourvues de griffes, et la fille se tenait à quatre pattes, comme un animal, grognant pour dissuader Itachi de bouger d'un millimètre sous le regard tétanisé de Sasuke, au sol, qui tenait son ventre douloureux. La tête lui tournait et ses pensées trop embrouillées l'empêchait de se relever et d'agir vite pour protéger la blonde que son frère semblait vouloir capturer. Son frère n'avait pas hésité à le frapper pour Nanao, il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Sss… Sa…suke, gronda la blonde.

\- Espèce de monstre ! Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir agir seul, comment peux-tu parler ? lança mi-apeuré mi-dégouté Itachi.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, la petite blonde qui jusqu'alors n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot à part une tentative d'exprimer son prénom venait de dire le sien. Itachi s'approcha, prêt à faire face à Nanao quand soudain une voix familière retentit.

\- Arrêtez-moi ça ! Itachi, n'attaques pas ce garçon. Et toi, tu ferais mieux de te calmer avant que je ne décide de te faire torturer encore pour avoir essayé de l'attaquer !

Un homme se tenait devant la porte du bureau, une cane à la main, un cigare dans l'autre.

.

* * *

 _En espérant que le chapitre 4 vous a plu !_

 _Je ne sais pas où vous êtes, mais si jamais il neige chez vous, je vous envie ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé Noël en France, sans neige. Sérieusement, on se croirait au printemps :( - J'ai très envie d'un nouvel an blanc qui m'autorise à dire, enfin, " **Winter is coming** ". Je continue de lire les livres de la série "A song of Ice and Fire", et ils n'arrêtent pas de s'inquiéter du froid quand moi je sors sans manteau. Teh!_

 _Mais qui est la personne qui vient de débarquer, cigar à la main ? hm... hehe :P_


	6. Un invité & un Renard

**Chapitre 5 : Un invité & un Renard**

La réaction fut immédiate. La blonde se redressa avant de tomber à genoux dans une position de totale soumission, tremblant de peur à nouveau alors qu'elle reprenait son apparence normale. Sasuke tentait de reprendre son souffle et regarda l'homme, choqué par sa présence. Un costume noir, sérieux, fait pour le travail, une cane finement sculptée avec un pommeau en argent gravé par des signes abstraits et un cigare de marque porté à ses lèvres, l'écartant pour souffler un nuage de fumée, les sourcils froncés, l'air autoritaire comme si tous ses ordres étaient indiscutables, ce qui, au fond se rapprochait de la réalité. Le père des deux garçons se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, fixant avec des yeux cruels et méprisants la petite blonde qui le regardait timidement en coin, détournant aussitôt le regard comme si elle avait un tic aux yeux. Mais dans la tête de Sasuke se passait également une deuxième profonde réflexion.

~ - _Que croyais-tu faire en le déguisant ? - Itachi, n'attaques pas ce garçon !_ ~

Il venait de remarquer ce détail. Oui, son frère, puis son père avait parlés comme si Nanao était un garçon en plus d'être un monstre. Il essaya de se relever, mais son frère n'y étant pas allé de main morte, il grimaça sous la souffrance avant de retomber à genoux. Son père approcha en le regardant de haut, ayant l'air de lui demander d'un simple regard sa présence ici, comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche qui gênait le passage.

\- Père, je suis désolé, j'ignorais vraiment tout ! Sasuke n'a jamais dit… commença Itachi

\- Silence ! chuchota le père, la voix tremblante de rage. Tout va être perdu ! Notre accord brisé. Surtout si l'on apprend que ce monstre est chez nous. S'il avait été retrouvé dans la nature, ça aurait été bien moins gênant. Et toi, regarde-moi !

Nanao qui comprit que ces paroles lui étaient adressées releva légèrement la tête en affichant un regard terrorisé. Elle poussa un faible gémissement.

\- Regarde-toi ! Tu croyais pouvoir disparaître derrière une robe ? Un monstre comme toi ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu vas payer pour avoir tenté de t'en prendre à mon fils et d'avoir berner mon second fils ! Quel fou tu es d'avoir échappé à la surveillance de ton maître. Un garçon comme toi n'aurais pas du exister !

Sasuke poussa un hoquet silencieux, la gorge bloquée. Ils disaient que Nanao était un garçon, son frère avait même vérifié quand il l'avait surpris dans cette position choquante. Mais c'était impossible, Tenten et Temari s'était occupé de lui… d'elle. Depuis une dizaine de jours. Pourquoi n'avaient-elles rien dit ? Une farce ? Impossible, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi son père était ici ? Il connaissait Nanao. Lui était au sol, ne voyant pas comment s'en sortir. Soudain, son père pris Nanao par les cheveux, tirant le corps fin jusqu'à lui jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne touche plus terre. Il le tira, amenant son visage à sa hauteur, et le saisit ensuite par le cou.

\- Et tu réussis à maitriser ton apparence… Tu ne devrais pas selon ta volonté, c'est la volonté de l'Ouroboros que tu dois suivre. Comment as-tu pu t'échapper de son emprise ? Tu n'es pas encore terminé, ton évolution n'est pas complète !

\- La… lâchez-la, père, marmonna Sasuke regardant l'homme et Nanao qui étouffait doucement sous l'étreinte du père sans même sembler vouloir riposter. Elle… c'est moi… qui l'ai trouvée… ramenée… urgh

Le brun appuya sur son ventre douloureux. Il ne pensait pas que son frère ait pu avoir autant de force. De plus, il lui avait donné un coup de pied comme s'il maîtrisait les arts martiaux, alors qu'à sa connaissance, Itachi n'en avait jamais fait. Ce dernier regarda d'ailleurs son frère, l'air surpris par sa révélation, et guetta sa réaction.

\- Que dis-tu ? Pauvre inconscient ! Et pourquoi l'appelles-tu « elle » ? Tu ne sais même pas qui est cette chose. Et s'il devait être considérer comme un humain, ce qui n'est pas le cas, ce serait tout de même un mâle, un garçon monstrueux, comme toute sa famille ! Itachi relève ton frère et va le surveiller dans une salle à côté. Je dois punir ce monstre pour ce qu'il a fait. Lança le père d'un air autoritaire avant de se tourner vers LE blond. Alors, j'espère que ta pauvre mémoire défaillante saura se souvenir de la punition que je vais t'infliger !

\- Père… fit Sasuke d'une voix faible.

Son père ne lui adressa pas un regard et attendit qu'Itachi se saisisse de son cadet et l'emmène de force plus loin, dans une autre pièce, n'ayant vraiment pas de peine à maîtriser son petit frère qui se débattait faiblement. Alors qu'il entendait couiner le pauvre petit blond, son frère l'installa dans un fauteuil de la salle à côté. Itachi regarda encore son petit frère durement avant que ses yeux noirs ne s'adoucissent et qu'il se calme. Il s'agenouilla et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son frère avec un regard qui semblait dire qu'il s'excusait pour son comportement envers lui.

\- Sasuke, où l'as-tu trouvé ? On doit le savoir. C'est très important, tu sais. Je suis désolé d'avoir mal réagis mais ce… garçon… il ne devrait pas être en liberté. C'est compliqué et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir parce qu'il t'a berné. Il est fourbe, même privé de conscience.

\- Itachi, tu dis n'importe quoi. Nanao ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, même… si c'est un garçon en fait…

\- Nanao ? Tu lui à donné un nom ? Et en plus tu pensais que c'était une fille ?

Itachi cru voir les joues de son petit frère rosir légèrement alors qu'il se rendait compte de sa méprise sur le sexe du blond. Cela aurait pu l'amuser dans un autre cas, mais il avait tellement de chose à tirer de son frère qu'il se redonna un air sérieux avant de poursuivre.

\- Enfin… Ce n'est pas le plus important. Dis-moi juste où tu l'as trouvé, et depuis combien de temps. Ensuite, nous redonnerons ce monstre à leurs maîtres. Sinon, cela risque de mal tourner.

\- Arrête de l'appeler « monstre » à tout bout de chant ! lança Sasuke en élevant légèrement la voix avant de grimacer et de masser son ventre. Nanao ne retournera pas à l'Ouroboros. Tu peux rêver pour ça. Je ne l'ai pas sortie pour qu'on le remette entre les mains de ces tarés et…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, et son frère fit de même. Sous sa colère et l'inquiétude qu'il portait au blond, il avait laissé ses sentiments tout contrôler et avait commis une erreur irrattrapable. Il porta la main à sa bouche, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de faire. Une faute aussi bête. Il avait commis, alors qu'il était considérer comme l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'ANBU, une faute aussi bête et grave. Il soupira, se concentrant pour paraître crédible dans le mensonge qu'il allait devoir inventer rapidement pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- Comment… connais-tu l'Ouroboros ? souffla Itachi.

\- Père l'as dit tout à l'heure. Je ne connais pas, mais je sais que…

\- Tu mens, Sasuke, dit Itachi en coupant la parole au brun. Tu l'as dit, tu l'as « sortit » de l'Ouroboros. Tu y es allé et tu es allé le chercher. Sasuke, dis-moi la vérité. Ca ne sert à rien de mentir. Surtout que je sais que tu connais le nom de l'une des organisations les plus secrètes sans même être passé par Père ou moi.

\- Je ne te dirai rien. Laisse-moi sortir ! grogna Sasuke, déterminé.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? T'opposer à ton propre père pour sauver un être dont tu ne sais rien ? Ne me fait pas rire, tu n'as pas l'étoffe d'un rebelle. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille. Cet idiot mérite sa punition pour t'avoir embrouillé le cerveau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu te rendras bien compte qu'il t'a manipulé…

\- Itachi ne put finir son discours que Sasuke lui avait enfoncé son poing dans la joue, complètement survolté. Maintenant, il était vraiment en colère. Il se leva, ne se souciant plus de la douleur de son abdomen et courut jusqu'à la porte. Mais son frère, bien que surpris, s'était relevé et lui faisait face.

~ Quelle rapidité ! Je vois qu'il n'est pas le seul à cacher de bonnes aptitudes. Itachi je t'en pris, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me battre contre mon propre frère. ~

Le grand brun voulut s'emparer de son petit frère en lui attrapant le bras, mais celui-ci grimpa sur le torse de son frère avant de lui donner un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire. Itachi lâcha prise, mais riposta d'un coup de pied qui fit reculer son frère. Il s'élança avec force et rapidité, et Sasuke eut du mal à parer les attaques de son frère, encore trop surpris par ses capacités. Itachi pivota sur lui-même avant de balancer un coup de pied dans la hanche de son frère qui esquiva en sautant et en retombant pendant une seconde sur la jambe tendue de son frère avant de sauter loin derrière lui. Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte d'un coup de pied pour retarder juste ce qu'il fallait pour que son frère ne puisse pas, par un accès de rapidité, s'interposer une fois encore. Il retourna dans la pièce à côté alors qu'il entendait la porte fermé plus tôt s'ouvrir brusquement en entra dans le petit bureau. Son père battait à l'aide de sa cane le blond qui ne disait rien, se couvrant juste la tête avec ses mains frêles. L'Uchiha se retourna et regarda son fils, surpris de le voir paraître, laissant sa cane en suspend au dessus du petit blond qui n'osa même pas regarder pourquoi l'on arrêtait de le frapper si soudainement.

\- Père ! Mais que…

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase comme son frère arrivait et sauta sur le côté pour éviter une attaque. Il s'arrêta et se releva fièrement, défiant son frère de le frapper encore une fois en le menaçant du regard. Itachi arrêta lui aussi, baissant la tête alors qu'un voile de tristesse semblait couvrir ses yeux. Le père se retourna complètement et considéra ses deux fils. Il porta finalement son regard sur le plus jeune.

\- Ne pas obéir à ton frère, voilà un comportement bien peu approprié pour un Uchiha, fit-il en levant un sourcil accusateur.

\- Pourtant, père, ce n'est pas moi qui suis en position de devoir répondre à quelques questions, répliqua le brun avec un léger air de défis dans ses prunelles sombres.

\- Sasuke, ne soit pas insolent… grogna Itachi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, cela fait partit de notre clan d'avoir un fort caractère me semble-t-il. Aussi, ton frère n'a pas tout à fait tord, acheva-t-il en continuant de scruter son fils. Mais il ne me semble pas que ce soit ni le lieu ni le moment propice pour commencer quelques futiles explications qui ne t'avanceront pas.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient futiles. Et nous sommes seuls, rétorqua Sasuke tandis que son frère roulait des yeux devant son insolence.

\- Mmm, fit le père, pensif.

\- Et tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer, toi, pour commencer, comment cela se fait-il que tu saches te battre ? lança l'aîné.

\- Humpf, il semblerait que j'ai appris d'une façon similaire à la tienne, en secret ! se défendit Sasuke.

Le père les laissa se chamailler encore un peu entre frères en surveillant d'un œil méchant le blond toujours à ses pieds. Il lui lança un regard de dédain qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke qui s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une tirade de riposte adressée à son frère pour lui reprocher d'être aussi mystérieux sur ses activités que lui-même.

\- Pourquoi monstre ? Pourquoi vous ne lui lancez que des regard méprisant ? dit-il, légèrement ému car il mourrait d'envie d'aller chercher le blond pour le serrer dans ses bras afin de le réconforter.

\- Sasuke, commença le père, comment voudrais-tu que l'on considère l'une des armes les plus abominables et destructrices du monde autrement ?

\- Arme ? ar… C'est faux, vous mentez ! Depuis quand un être humain pourrait être une arme ?

\- Parce que tu le considère come un humain ? fit Itachi avec un rire jaune.

\- Parfaitement ! Il n'a jamais essayé d'exploser ces dix derniers jours lorsque j'étais avec lui !

Le brun se remordit la lèvre. Ce blond occupait tellement ses pensées qu'il s'emportait trop facilement. Il venait de faire une autre erreur impardonnable. Son père et son frère allaient tout savoir. Mais comment réagiraient-ils ? Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire a leur affaires et de parler de quoi que ce soit. Sa vue se brouilla quelques secondes sous l'hésitation profonde qu'il ressentait. Itachi approcha alors avant de doucement poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Sasuke, pourquoi n'as-tu dit a personne que tu l'avais trouvé ? Tu le sais, qu'il a normalement des oreilles. Je le vois dans ton regard que tu connais son autre apparence. Un être aussi bizarre n'aurait pu que te faire te poser des questions, et puis j'ai toujours été là pour toi non ? Tu as toujours tout pu me dire.

\- Mais… tu étais impliqué, et l'arme, je ne savais pas que c'était elle… enfin lui, fit Sasuke, presque à bout de nerfs, sachant pertinemment que mentir ne servirait désormais à rien.

\- Impliqué ? demanda Itachi, surpris par les révélations de son petit frère.

\- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Nanao,… ne m'a pas embrouillé l'esprit ou je ne sais quoi. C'est moi qui ai choisis de le surveiller. Enfin pas que moi mais elle… il avait peur des autres alors… et comme je devais assister à cette soirée, j'ai été obligé de l'emmener.

A bout de souffle, Sasuke ne continua pas ses explications floues et passa la main de ses cheveux en expirant bruyamment. Il garda son tête baissé en réfléchissant longuement. Cela faisait longtemps en fait qu'il était troublé. Sûrement depuis qu'il avait su que son frère marchandait avec l'Ouroboros. Il n'avait plus jamais été totalement le même qu'auparavant. Son frère avait toujours beaucoup compté pour lui, et cela l'avait plus changé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

\- Sasuke, je vais m'occuper de ce garçon. Je laisse à ton grand frère le soin de t'expliquer ce qu'il peut, dans la mesure de ce qui peut être dévoilé sans que tu nuises de trop par tes connaissances, décida finalement le père en fermant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, répondit simplement Sasuke sans relever la tête.

\- Quoi, mais… fit Itachi.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda l'Uchiha.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser Nanao seul. Je dois le surveiller, acheva le brun en murmurant presque.

\- Malheureusement, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ce garçon doit retourner à son propriétaire actuel avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou qu'il devienne défaillant.

\- Défaillant… une machine est défaillante… pas un humain, dit Sasuke d'une voix lasse. Et que vas faire l'Ouroboros si ce garçon est vraiment une arme aussi terrifiante que vous le pensez ? Vous allez laisser une organisation plus que suspecte qui pourrait courir rejoindre l'Akatsuki avec une arme qui pourrait détruire Suna et sa région ?

\- Ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, Sasuke. Suis ton frère et cesse de t'inquiéter pour ce monstre, il n'est rien de plus qu'un bien dangereux. Il est né pour l'être.

\- Peu importe, je ne le laisse pas seul. Vous pouvez bien m'expliquer ça ici. Je ne bougerai pas, lança Sasuke avec une détermination surprenante.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de s'assoir sur l'un des canapés, suivit son frère. A sa grande surprise, son père les laissa faire, et devant le regard insistant de Sasuke qui profita de cette ouverture, le père consentit même à laisser le blond qui rejoignit aussitôt le brun en se calant contre lui, le visage caché dans son torse. Itachi lécha nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de parler d'une voix solennelle.

\- Bon. Je pense que nous sommes dans une situation ou aucun de nous ne peux se cacher derrières des mensonges, aussi habiles soient-ils. Ce garçon que tu appelles Nanao n'est pas vraiment humain. Nous l'avons offert à cette organisation, l'Ouroboros, pour pouvoir les garder dans notre camp. L'Akatsuki, qui contrôle Konoha, essaye d'en faire autant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils trouveront de marché plus intéressant que le nôtre. Nous essayons de faire tomber l'Akatsuki, Sasuke. Ne va pas t'imaginer que cette situation tendue ne me fait rien. Je ne voulais pas te cacher tout ça, mais père semblait ne pas vouloir t'impliquer… Même si cela à l'air d'être un peu ridicule maintenant que je sais de quoi tu es capable.

\- Mmm, grogna Sasuke en approuvant les paroles de son frère.

\- L'Ouroboros doit normalement avoir les moyens de renverser l'Akatsuki, mais le gouvernement ne risque pas officiellement de s'allier à un groupe aussi dangereux et imprévisible. Ils pourraient vouloir prendre la place de l'Akatsuki à Konoha, tu sais. Et s'ils arrivent à vaincre l'Akatsuki par leur seule force, on aurait surement encore plus de mal à les faire tomber eux.

Sasuke lâcha un soupir de soulagement qui étonna d'abords Itachi avant que le grand brun n'esquisse un petit sourire. Son petit frère devait être soulagé. Peut-être qu'il s'était imaginé le pire. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il s'approcha et fit une pichenette sur le front de Sasuke en lui souriant.

\- On fait tout ce qu'on peut, et un jour Konoha sera libre. En tout cas, je l'espère, dit Itachi. Mais il va falloir que le garçon retourne à l'Ouroboros. C'est presque son destin, tu sais, d'être sacrifié pour le pays.

Sasuke, qui s'était un peu relaxé, contracta à nouveau sa mâchoire et adressa un regard mauvais à son frère. Itachi ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, surtout depuis quelques années ou il semblait s'être éteint en même temps que le pays sombrait toujours plus profondément. Son cadet resserra un peu plus Nanao contre lui, montrant clairement à son frère qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser partir comme ça sans rien dire. Itachi regarda alors intensément son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu récupérer ce… garçon, mais père et d'autres gens importants se sont beaucoup investit pour le récupérer et essayer de le former le plus complètement possible. Il a coûté beaucoup d'argent et de temps. Tu comprendras qu'on ne peut pas, sous prétexte que tu as d'autres idées en tête, laisser partir un investissement pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ? demanda Sasuke, curieux et inquiet à propos de la réponse que lui fournirait son frère.

\- Ce sont des informations secrètes, Sasuke, grogna Itachi.

\- Je pense qu'il peut savoir, si cela l'aide à comprendre que s'attacher à ce garçon ne servira à rien, lança le père

Sasuke sursauta mentalement. Attaché. Oui, il pouvait bien se l'avouer. Il s'était beaucoup attaché à Nanao et avait partagé tellement de temps avec lui, plus qu'avec quiconque ces derniers temps. Sa présence lui était devenue presque nécessaire. Il se sentit un peu honteux à cette pensée mais, après tout, apprécier la compagnie de quelqu'un était normal, même pour un fier Uchiha. Il reporta son attention sur Itachi quand celui-ci se remit à parler.

\- Il est… une arme. Une arme qui a demandé beaucoup de recherches. Père était celui chargé à la base de le retrouver avant tout. Et ensuite, à l'aide de chercheurs, nous avons réussit à tirer quelque chose de lui. Un pouvoir immense. Je ne peux pas tout te dire, d'une part parce que cela ne te regarde pas totalement, mais aussi parce que nous ignorons encore beaucoup de choses sur lui. Il n'est pas complet, c'est certain, et nous avons tout fait pour qu'il perde sa conscience afin qu'il n'ait pas dans l'idée de se servir de cette force qu'il y a en lui. Il pourrait détruire une maison comme toute une ville ou même toute une région s'il le voulait. Forcément, l'Ouroboros ne pouvait pas refuser un tel cadeau. Cela nous assurait, en plus d'avoir donné une arme incomplète qui nécessitait donc notre aide pour être activé, qu'une alliance avec cette organisation pour pouvoir mettre fin au règne tyrannique de l'Akatsuki ait été possible.

\- Et si l'Ouroboros avait appris par ses propres moyens à s'en servir ? fit Sasuke, de plus en plus intéressé malgré lui à ce « pouvoir » donc parlait son frère.

\- C'était un risque à prendre, lança le père des garçons en ramassant un livre au sol.

\- Il l'avait dans les mains quand je suis arrivé, dit Itachi, l'illustration… m'a tout de suite fait comprendre que même habillé en fille, ça ne pouvait être que lui ! acheva-t-il en lançant un regard au blond qui regardait du coin de l'œil ce qui se déroulait, toujours blottit contre le brun.

Le père s'assit et regarda la page ouverte d'un air songeur. Il lut ce qui était écrit et regarda une illustration attentivement d'après ce que Sasuke pouvait voir, de plus en plus intrigué.

\- « L'assassin et le Renard », charmant poème, fit distraitement le père en tendant le livre à Sasuke pour que celui-ci regarde.

Il lu le texte et regarda l'image. Un homme vêtu de cuir était assis sur un tronc d'arbre dans la forêt, caressant le sommet du crâne d'un renard roux qui semblait être heureux.

\- Ce garçon est… ce qu'on a appelé un cobaye du projet Bijuu. La construction de l'arme la plus dangereuse qui soit, que l'on pourrait classer…

\- d'arme SS, finit Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux, regardant le blond qui semblait un peu inquiet devant l'air du brun.

Il s'était soudainement crispé, forçant le blond à relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et tendit une main vers le brun qui le regardait toujours fixement. Sasuke arrêta son geste et lui pris la main dans la sienne en fermant les yeux avant de demander plus d'explication à son père.

\- Tu sembles bien informé, Sasuke, dit l'Uchiha. Oui, ce garçon est une arme de type SS. Il a en lui la puissance d'une bête féroce et dangereuse qui peut anéantir toute chose en ce monde s'il le désire.

\- Une bête féroce ? Comme les Bijuu de la légende ? Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Sasuke qui avait l'impression de vivre un moment irréel maintenant. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire qu'il est l'un de ces « grands animaux » de cette légende absurde !

\- Pas si absurde que ça, fit Itachi d'un air mystérieux. Il n'est pas « cette bête », mais son porteur. Il a en lui un animal légendaire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est la vérité. Oui, il y a de quoi devenir fou. Mais surtout corrompu, comme l'Ouroboros. Seulement voilà, le Bijuu qui est en lui ne peut pas se synchroniser avec lui de sorte à ce qu'on puisse utiliser son pouvoir à travers le garçon. C'est ce qui fait qu'il est incomplet. Il n'y a aucune résonnance.

\- Nous avons effacé la conscience de ce garçon pour ne pas qu'il agisse à sa guise. Mais en contrepartie, communiquer et passer un accord avec le Bijuu devient complexe. Nous devons trouver un autre moyen de l'atteindre. Le fait qu'il puisse changer son apparence est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Cela veut dire qu'il peut utiliser des propriétés du Bijuu, mais pas encore ne faire qu'un avec lui.

\- Vous comptez obtenir un contrat avec un animal tiré d'une légende logé dans le corps d'un adolescent qui n'a plus aucune conscience ? Vous pensez que c'est crédible ? demanda Sasuke, ne voulant pas admettre la vérité.

\- Oui, on ne te ment pas. Et puis de toute façon, savoir si oui ou non tu es prêt à nous croire n'est pas si important. On va juste prendre ce garçon avec nous et le rendre à l'Ouroboros pour conserver notre alliance avec eux et continuer nos recherches, souffla Itachi. Le temps passe, je pense qu'il est temps de partir, père. La soirée va bientôt se terminer, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Le père acquiesça et considéra Sasuke, qui tenait toujours mais d'un air distrait le blond dans ses bras. Itachi se leva pour s'approcher de lui mais fut repoussé par la main de Sasuke qui s'interposa entre lui et le blond. Il pensa tout d'abords que Sasuke était perdu, et choqué, mais en le regardant plus attentivement, il voyait une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux, et ses lèvres formèrent une expression satisfaite et résolue.

\- Vous allez devoir trouver un autre moyen. Je ne vous le laisserais pas. Il ne retournera pas a l'Ouroboros et il retrouvera sa conscience, lança le brun d'une voix douce et à la fois inflexible en tournant la tête vers le blond qui sourit devant une telle expression.

Sasuke laissa Nanao se dégager de son emprise et se lever tout seul. Le blond regarda tour à tour le grand frère et le père de Sasuke, et fit un pas sur le côté. Sasuke se leva à son tour et fixa le blond avant de lui faire un signe de la tête. Nanao fit signe qu'il avait compris, et avant qu'Itachi ne le réalise, les deux garçons étaient partis en un éclair de la pièce.

.

.

Dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure des jumelles, Sasuke profita de l'obscurité pour semer son frère qui lui ne connaissait pas du tout le terrain et sortit dans la nuit fraîche, suivis par le petit blond qui avait l'air de prendre cela comme un jeu à en juger son sourire. Le brun continua encore un peu sa course tout en écrivant un sms sur son portable pour prévenir de la situation ses amis. Puis il ralentit un peu le pas et pris la main du blond pour ne pas le perdre dans la nuit. Il faisait froid, et bientôt, Nanao frissonnait tout en essayant de cacher son état au brun.

Ils étaient dans la forêt du parc qui entourait la demeure d'Ayako et Kokoa. Sasuke pensait se souvenir que traverser la forêt les mèneraient vers le centre de la ville. Il regretta de n'être pas sorti près du parking pour pouvoir prendre sa voiture. Le blond le suivait toujours, resserrant la prise sur sa main quand ils entendirent un craquement. Nanao finit par s'accrocher au bras du brun, soit par peur, ou parce que cela l'aidait à mieux se tenir debout pour marcher.

Les deux garçons finirent par sortir de la forêt et retrouvèrent les lumières de la ville. Sasuke essaya de réfléchir à un plan tout en marchant, en espérant que ses amis aient la bonne idée de regarder leurs téléphones portables. Il regarda à sa montre et vit avec soulagement que la nuit avait bien avancé et que la soirée ne tarderait surement pas à se terminer. Le quartier était assez tranquille, d'une part parce que toutes les personnalités de la ville étaient concentrées à la fête que le brun venait de quitter mais aussi car il était normal qu'un soir aussi tard personne ne soit présent dans les rues, la ville de Suna étant tranquille et pas franchement reconnue pour son activité nocturne.

Sasuke s'approcha, le blond toujours accroché à lui, d'un petit parc entouré de lampadaires, ce qui le changeait de l'obscurité quasi totale parmi les arbres du bois qu'il venait de traverser. Le parc semblait en fait être une aire de jeu pour les jeunes enfants à en juger par la présence d'un toboggan, d'un bac à sable mais aussi de bancs et de balançoires.

Le blond se précipita sur une des balançoires à une vitesse surprenante sans que Sasuke n'ai le temps de protester. Il vit le petit blond poser son postérieur sur la balançoire avant de regarder minutieusement les chaînes qui la retenait. Puis il planta ses yeux azurs dans ceux du brun et fit un sourire avant de pousser un petit cri enthousiaste.

\- Tu veux… tu veux faire de la balançoire ? fit Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux. Maintenant ? Tu sais que mon frère et mon père t'on découvert non ?

Le blond ne semblait en avoir cure et commença à agiter ses jambes dans le vide avec impatience, faisant s'agiter les froufrous de sa robe. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement. Il s'adressait à un garçon en robe, et il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien soupçonné depuis le début. Il se promettait d'en toucher deux mots à Temari et Tenten. Il était presque sûr sur les deux filles avait voulu lui faire une farce et il était pitoyablement tombé dans le piège. Cela le détendait de penser à des choses aussi futiles dans un tel moment. Dans un sens, il se sentait maintenant en sécurité puisque le blond ne semblait pas paniquer. Il s'approcha alors et se plaça derrière le blond avant de commencer à le pousser doucement. Le blond se mit alors à rire doucement en battant encore des jambes. Sasuke se surprit à le trouver mignon ainsi. Le blond semblait si insouciant, alors que la situation était plus que sérieuse. Cela contrastait totalement avec son attitude de crainte et de peur face au père du brun.

Sasuke regarda le blond rire sur la balançoire sans s'en lasser une seconde et commença lui aussi à rire tout doucement, presque comme un murmure. Il était heureux sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. La présence naïve et enthousiaste du blond avait eu sur lui plus d'effet qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

\- Aaaah ! fit le blond, tirant Sasuke de ses pensées.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda le brun en souriant tendrement au blond.

Nanao se contenta de lui rire au nez et de se balancer encore et encore. Sasuke resta un moment perplexe avant que le blond ne tourne sa tête vers lui. Il esquissa un grand sourire comme Sasuke n'en avait jamais vu sur sa bouille adorable auparavant. Un sourire vrai, franc, le blond souriait de toutes ses dents. Sasuke eu une impression bizarre, et sentit son corps parcourut de frisson. Mais pas de frissons désagréables. Il n'avait plus froid et sa tête semblait exploser sous une pression faite de joie et d'appréhension.

Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, le brun arrêta la balançoire et ébouriffa les cheveux du blond tout doucement, se délectant de la sensation de sa main sur les cheveux doux et soyeux du blond. Nanao répondit à la caresse comme à son habitude en frottant sa tête dans la paume de la main du brun, comme le ferais un chat. Puis le blond poussa un petit cri et sauta au coup du brun, entourant délicatement de ses bras fins le cou du brun. Il approcha son visage de celui du brun qui commençait à ressentir une chaleur étrange dans son ventre. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement, et le regard du blond le faisait encore frissonner. Le blond esquissa un petit sourire, et toucha du bout de son nez celui du brun avant de plisser les yeux doucement. Sasuke ne put se retenir et pris Nanao par la taille avant d'approcher ses lèvres de celle du blond. Il l'embrassa tout doucement, en effleurant juste les lèvres du blond avec les siennes. Le blond semblait presque ronronner, et se rapprocha de Sasuke alors que ce dernier resserrait sa prise sur Nanao petit à petit, continuant de l'embrasser délicatement, savourant juste le moment présent.

~ J'ai compris. Je l'aime ~

Le brun sourit intérieurement, il ne s'était jamais posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'un garçon, d'une arme, d'un presque animal. Mais il s'en fichait. Nanao était là, près de lui, et il n'était focalisé que sur cette unique présence.

Nanao fit un mouvement brusque des épaules, rompant le baiser. Un bruit venait de se faire entendre, et Sasuke sentit soudain des présences dans le quartier. Et pas des présences anodines ou inoffensives.

\- Viens Nanao, je crois que nous devrions continuer notre route, lança précipitamment Sasuke avant de prendre la main du blond.

.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _C'était le chapitre 5 du **Renard et de l'Assassin**. Sasuke est un aimant à ennuis hahaha ! Bravo, le plan pour s'échapper qui s'arrête dans le premier parc. Digne d'un assassin, mohaha ! Il faut se souvenir qu'ils sont tous avant tout des gamins élevés dans des familles aisées, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu un parcours de débrouillard depuis leur plus non-tendre enfance. Ca en fait des adolescents avec la meilleur des volontés mais un peu trop innocents face aux cruautés du monde._

 _En espérant que ces premiers éclats de **shonen-ai** ne rebuteront pas ceux qui ne sont pas fan (moi j'ai toujours pensé que Sasuke et Naruto, que ce soit amoureux ou non, ont un lien symbiotique indéniable dans l'oeuvre originale). Franchement, allez explorer des histoires que vous n'auriez pas lu en regardant simplement les couples proposés par les auteurs. J'ai lu tellement de bonnes histoires comme ça, avec tous les pairings possibles et imaginables. Tant que l'histoire défonce, je lis ! Pour l'aventure !_

 _Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! :D_

 _A plus !_


	7. Une fuite & un Renard

**Chapitre 6 : Une fuite & un Renard**

Suna était particulièrement calme ce soir-là. Les lumières des hauts lampadaires gris éclairaient faiblement les rues et n'étaient pas aidées par les étoiles. Le ciel était recouvert de nuages, ce qui rendait la nuit encore plus sombre. L'air était frais, et le vent soufflait parfois en une brise presque glacée, un peu inhabituel pour cette ville qui souffrait bien plus souvent de la chaleur suffocante du désert qui se trouvait plutôt proche de la ville. Mais ce soir, personne n'aurait pu croire que les habitants de la ville connaissaient une canicule annuelle en été tellement l'air était léger, froid et presque menaçant. Sur le toit d'un immeuble en piteux état, deux hommes discutaient en fumant des cigares, rejetant une fumée qui se mêlait dans l'air à leur souffle, laissant paraître des petits nuages brumeux devant leur visage. Ils s'étaient délibérément placés dans un endroit particulièrement sombre pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Botan et Satoru se reposaient vaguement en attendant que leur supérieur ne revienne leur donner de nouveaux ordres. Botan était un homme grand et particulièrement musclé, arborant des cheveux bruns coupés courts et une cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage qui traversait sa joue comme une déchirure blanche, dernier témoignage d'un combat qui avait été surement féroce. Son acolyte était plus petit en taille mais tout aussi musclé. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient en une fine queue de cheval jusqu'à la moitié de son dos tandis que des mèches couvraient également son front, mais pas vraiment comme une frange volontaire. Tous les deux étaient habillés de vêtements amples qui tiraient sur un beige et qui contrastait avec le violet pâle mais foncé de leur ceinture en corde. Tous les deux portaient des mitaines plutôt imposantes, surement rembourrés par du métal aux phalanges comme s'ils les utilisaient pour combattre. Sur les mitaines étaient dessinés un serpent se mordant la queue et qui décrivaient un cercle parfait.

A côté d'eux reposaient deux caisses fermées par d'énormes cadenas de métal accrochés dans des chaînes. A côté du plus grand de deux hommes reposait un long et épais paquet, qui faisait presque sa hauteur. Botan se sépara de son cigare avant de l'écraser au sol à côté de lui puis se réinstalla, une jambe replié vers lui, l'autre devant lui de sorte à ce qu'il puisse laisser son bras reposer dessus. Il regarda le ciel en fronçant les sourcils puis brisa le petit silence qui s'était installé.

\- Eh ! Satoru !

\- Mmm… grogna l'autre homme.

\- Pourquoi il traine le binoclard ? Je comptes pas rester ici tout la soirée à me les peler sur un toit en ruine !

\- Bah, soit patient ! répondit l'autre avec une voix lasse qui laissait clairement faire savoir que lui aussi ne supportait plus d'être dans l'attente. Il va revenir d'un moment à l'autre. Ca doit tellement lui faire plaisir d'être loin du boss !

Les deux compères étouffèrent un ricanement avant que Satoru ne continue sur sa lancée.

\- Il doit bien prendre son temps pour revenir le plus tard possible. Il pourra toujours dire que c'était pour bien préparer la mission, hahaha !

\- Comme ça le boss lui mettra plus le grappin dessus, c'est sur ! En plus il n'a pas l'air du genre à faire ça d'une manière cool et reposée ! lança d'une voix amusée Botan.

En effet, tous deux, comme surement d'autres hommes de leur association savaient que le chef de l'Ouroboros, pour faire passer ses nerfs, prenait souvent comme souffre-douleur Kabuto, leur supérieur, et le bras droit du « boss ». Seulement, si au début cela n'était que quelques coups, cela s'était vite transformé en abus sexuel. Le pire était que Kabuto ne pouvait y échapper, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir particulièrement y échapper non plus. Les deux hommes échangèrent leurs hypothèses et quelques témoignages d'autres de leurs compères sur les histoires cachées qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre leur patron et son assistant. Certain avait affirmé voir Kabuto passer ses nerfs sur un technicien ou autre après une visite dans le bureau du patron, et Botan affirmait qu'un jour il avait entendue des cris de plaintes sortir du bureau du patron, mais que la voix ne pouvait décidemment pas être celle de l'homme qui les commandaient tous.

L'ambiance se détendit peu à peu sans pour autant que les deux hommes en oublie d'être vigilent. Ils s'amusaient à imaginer quelles souffrances « spéciales » avait dû infliger l'homme qu'ils considéraient comme le plus dangereux du pays à son fidèle bras droit qui devait essuyer pas mal de sautes d'humeur.

En effet, ils faisaient partis des rares à avoir pu approcher le patron. Leur organisation était telle que moins les gens en savaient, mieux cela valait, et ce, même au sein de leur planque. Ils décrivaient alors le « maître Orochimaru » comme un homme effrayant, et qui devait cacher des aptitudes à tuer froidement et dans d'atroces souffrances quiconque tentait de contrarier ses plans. Même si la planque était noire, ses yeux étaient toujours visibles dans l'obscurité. Cela semblait presque irréel. Son visage était fin et encadré par de longs cheveux noirs qui laissaient tout de même entrevoir des boucles d'oreilles à la forme étrange. Il portait par ailleurs la même tenue que ses subordonnés, une tunique attachée par une corde épaisse et violette en guise de ceinture. S'il avait fallu décrire le caractère de cet homme effrayant, le premier mot aurait été « instable ». En effet, Botan comme Satoru avait entendue la voix menaçante, écouté le rire à glacer le sang, et essuyé des menaces terribles de celui pour qui ils avaient décidé de travailler. D'ailleurs, comme la plupart des gens de leur organisation, ils étaient partagés entre la crainte de servir cet homme et la fierté de servir une organisation dirigée par un leadeur aussi terrifiant que charismatique.

\- Haha, un vrai serpent, oui ! lança Satoru, allumant un autre cigare, après avoir jeté le précédent sur un tas de mégots semblables qui grandissait de plus en plus rapidement.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas en train de tenir des propos inacceptables sur notre maître, chuchota une voix perverse à son oreille.

\- Ah, te voilà, Kabuto, salua Botan.

L'homme aux lunettes et aux cheveux argentés venait de faire son apparition aux côtés de Satoru, accroupie sur le rebord du toit où ils se tenaient, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Il se leva et sauta pour atterrir sur la plateforme du toit avant de prendre un carnet dans sa poche pour y inscrire quelque chose. Il ferma le petit livret d'un geste sec en souriant toujours et se mit face aux deux hommes qui sentaient le froid revenir.

\- Messieurs, l'attente est terminée, déclara Kabuto.

\- Tu l'as trouvé ? Le jouet d'Orochimaru- _sama_ ? demanda Satoru d'une voix lente, se réjouissant d'avance de pouvoir enfin bouger.

\- Oui, et il n'est pas seul.

\- Parfait, s'exclama Botan en prenant le paquet longiligne posé à ses côtés. Quelqu'un en travers de notre chemin, c'est synonyme de combat ça ! J'espère que ce n'est pas un crétin, qu'on puisse rigoler un peu !

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce n'est qu'un mioche. Quand je les ai quitté, ils allaient s'arrêter à un parc, suivez-moi.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme aux cheveux argenté s'élança d'un bond dans la nuit, suivis par les deux autres membres de l'Ouroboros qui avait déjà terminé de récupérer leurs affaires. Un vent glacial souffla tendit qu'au loin, la lumière d'un lampadaire grésillait.

Trois ombres s'arrêtèrent aux abords d'une aire de jeu, alertant les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Viens Nanao, je crois que nous devrions continuer notre route, lança précipitamment Sasuke avant de prendre la main du blond.

La première personne, un garçon aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et qui portait un élégant costume de soirée venait de prendre la parole. Sa voix était déformée par le vent qui soufflait, mais malgré cela, sa résonnance suffit à la rendre assez clair pour que les intrus entendent les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Le brun pris la main de l'autre personne qui se trouvait là, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds vêtue d'une robe de soirée ocre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il en était en apparence. La première ombre leva la main, et un reflet passa sur les lunettes rondes qui ornaient son visage. Il dévisagea leurs proies et fit un signe à l'un des hommes qui fit sauter les cadenas qu'une caisse qu'il portait sur son dos.

Le brun s'éloignait, quittant le parc d'un pas rapide. Seulement, avant qu'il n'atteigne le petit portail rattaché à la basse clôture qui entourait l'endroit, une sorte de canette tomba devant lui, et dégagea de la fumée après être tombée sur le bitume. Le brun recula, tirant la blonde avec lui. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre une sorte de bruissement dans l'air que trois formes se dégagèrent peu à peu de la fumée. Mettant derrière lui la blonde, il se mit en position défensive. Un rire détonna, un rire sadique et clairement rabaissant. Le brun tiqua, cherchant à distinguer le visage de celui qui osait se moquer de lui de la sorte.

\- Bien le bonsoir, messieurs, lança une voix tandis que les deux autres formes qui avançaient vers lui se contentaient de ricaner.

La fumée se dissipa enfin, découvrant trois hommes à l'air dangereux, dont un que le brun reconnut immédiatement, un subordonné de l'Ouroboros. Il était en mauvaise posture, d'autant plus que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas l'air de simples gardes du corps, rien qu'à voir l'attirail qu'ils avaient sur eux.

\- Dis-moi, jeune homme, que fais-tu un soir si tard dans un tel accoutrement avec un petit travestit à tes côtés ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit le brun. Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il même s'il se doutait de ce qu'allait répondre ses adversaires.

\- Je pense que tu le sais, puisque tu n'as pas l'air étonné de savoir que nous savons que cette charmante jeune fille n'en est pas une malgré ses habits. Par contre, je ne pense pas que tu saches vraiment dans quels ennuis tu t'es mis. Je m'appelle Kabuto, et peu importe qui tu es, je pourrais me montrer encore assez clément pour te laisser la vie sauve si tu décidais de nous donner ceci, acheva-t-il en pointant du doigt le blond.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne pense pas que cela va être possible, répondit sèchement le brun avec un air hautain.

\- Intéressant, fit l'homme aux lunettes en tiquant. Mes amis, vos réjouissances peuvent commencer. N'ayez pas peur de blesser cette pauvre petite chose, et assurez-vous de me débarrasser de ce moucheron qui veut nous tenir tête.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier et approchèrent avec un rire mauvais qui leur était commun. Sasuke se recula légèrement, en poussant le plus derrière possible le blond et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment été habitué à combattre en protégeant une personne. Les assassins étaient engagés pour tuer, pas pour protéger. Satoru et Botan approchèrent, silencieusement, souriant, en sortant leurs armes, dont une lance épaisse et impressionnante à double pointe pour Botan. Ils avaient attendus leur combat, et le fait que le brun ait fait de la résistance leur avait donné une motivation incroyable pour être sans pitié ce soir. Derrière eux, Kabuto regardait la scène. Ce soir, il allait assister à un spectacle des plus réjouissants.

.

.

Tout était noir. Sasuke avait l'impression de flotter quelque part, sans déterminer clairement où. Il sentait du vent passer sur son visage. D'ailleurs, la seule partie de son corps qu'il sentait était son visage, comme s'il avait perdu tout le reste de son corps. Au loin, il entendit comme des voix, puis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient progressivement. Un moment de blanc vint. Puis il sentit comme une présence à côté de son visage, et sentit quelque chose dans son cou. Il entendit une voix qui semblait lointaine s'exprimer.

\- Père, je ne sens rien, je ne sens pas son pouls.

\- Quel fou d'être partie seul. Revérifie !

\- Mais…

\- Revérifie.

Sasuke ressentit une nouvelle fois quelque chose appuyer sur son cou. Par reflexe, il prit en un éclair ce qui le touchait. Il distingua alors un bras. Il venait de prendre un bras. Soudain, sous les doigts placés dans son cou, il sentit un pouls. Un battement plus précisément. Et une douleur sourde vint envahir tout son corps. Tout se manifesta en quelques secondes. Sous le coup de la douleur, il ouvrit imperceptiblement les yeux et cracha du sang avant qu'il ne soit pris d'un malaise et retombe dans l'inconscience.

Itachi regarda son père d'un air surpris lorsque la poigne ferme de Sasuke se relâcha. Il venait de cracher du sang et semblait être retombé dans un état inconscient.

\- Je sens son pouls maintenant ! Comme est-ce possible ?

\- Il semblerait que ton frère ait son lot de secret. Et cette lettre alors ? demanda le père en désignant la feuille pliée que son fils avait ramassé près du corps de son autre fils.

\- Un mot de ceux qui l'ont agressé, fit Itachi en parcourant le papier. Et…

\- Et ?

\- Ca dit que l'Ouroboros a décidé après cette trahison de détruire tout le pays plutôt que de juste détruire Konoha.

\- … Allons-y, ton frère à besoin de soin. Peut-être qu'il en sait plus.

Itachi hissa avec agilité le corps de son petit frère sur son dos et regarda d'un air inquiet le visage du brun qui reposait maintenant sur son épaule. Le fait de le voir allongé sur le sol, couvert de sang, avait fait renaître de vieilles inquiétudes. S'il avait suivit son père dans ses affaires pour délivrer Konoha du pouvoir de l'Akatsuki, c'était justement pour éviter que ce genre de chose n'arrive. Il ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit de sa famille.

.

.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut la voix qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, la même qu'il avait entendue avant que tout ne redevienne noir.

\- I…tachi, murmura-t-il en tentant d'ouvrir les paupières.

\- Sasuke ! Sasuke tu es réveillé ? Tu m'entends ? Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Arrête…

\- Que…

\- De parler… Tu m'casses les oreilles…

Itachi s'arrêta aussi tôt, considéra son frère pendant quelques secondes puis se mit à rire en se balançant à côté de son frère qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il continua ainsi quelques minutes puis finit par se calmer et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- Excuse-moi p'tit frère… mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas tenté de casser quelqu'un ! J'ai l'impression de te retrouver avant… avant.

\- Super… au fait, j'ai mal.

\- Vraiment ? Ah pardon ! Tiens, prend ça, ca devrait te soulager un peu ! fit Itachi en tendant un verre à Sasuke.

Celui-ci se redressa en gémissant. Il regarda ses bras et son corps, et grimaça en voyant que son frère avait surement demandé sans raison aux infirmières de leur demeure de le transformer en momie. Il prit le verre que lui tendait son frère et bu d'une traite ce qu'il contenait. Passant sa main sur ses lèvres, il fit mine de s'essuyer pour cacher à son frère l'envie de recracher l'immonde liquide qu'il venait d'avaler. Soudain, il redescendit sur terre et se rappela de la cause de sa présence ici, chez lui.

\- Nanao ! Le combat ! cria-t-il

\- Ah, aaah ! C'est toi qui me casses les oreilles maintenant fit Itachi en bouchant ses oreilles de ses mains.

\- Mais il faut le retrouver ! Ces gens…

\- Ah oui, tiens ! Ca devient plus intéressant, lança le grand brun. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont les ordures qui t'on mit dans un état pareil.

\- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? Tu n'es pas plus inquiet d'avoir perdu Nanao ? fit Sasuke septique. Après tout, si vous m'avez trouvé, Père et toi, c'était pour le reprendre, non ?

\- Sasuke… non. C'est plus compliqué que ça. Mais tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas à cet enfant qu'on a pensé en te voyant au sol.

\- L'Ouroboros possède des membres plutôt habiles pour combattre. Si je n'avais pas eu à protéger Nanao, j'aurais peut-être pu… j'aurais sûrement pu les avoir tous les trois. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pour but de ramener Nanao sans une égratignure il me semble…

\- Sasuke… Comment te dire… Il ne peut pas être « égratigné », ils devaient le savoir.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, comprenant son erreur. Après tout ce temps, il avait oublié que Nanao, en plus d'avoir une apparence très particulière, avait quelques aptitudes cachées. Se remémorant le discours de Shizune, le jour où ils avaient ramenée la blonde, il se rappela que celle-ci avait précisé que Nanao guérissait à une vitesse anormale.

\- Tiens, on dirait que tu le savais, mais que tu l'as oublié. Plus important, maintenant qu'on sait que l'Ouroboros sait qu'on a délibérément enlevé leur précieuse arme et qu'ils l'ont récupéré par les grands moyens, les choses se compliquent. Père est partit discuter avec certain de ses contacts.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger… lança Sasuke, son visage s'assombrissant.

\- Bah… t'es pas doué, ça se sait ! fit remarquer Itachi.

\- Quoi ? Et toi alors ? Incapable de me battre, tu dois faire deux fois ma taille ! Espèce de girafe inutile ! s'écria le brun, piqué au vif.

\- Haha, vraiment ! Tu redeviens un peu normal. Ca mis à part, tes amis on appelé, ils arrivent.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de demander de quels amis parlait son frère qu'un des majordomes de la maison Uchiha frappa à la porte de sa chambre avant d'entrer.

\- Jeunes maîtres, vos invités viennent d'arriver.

\- Faites-les entrer, ordonna Itachi.

Arrivèrent ainsi les uns après les autres tous les membres de l'ANBU, officiellement présentés comme les amis des riches familles de Suna de Sasuke. Temari et Tenten furent les premières, cherchant un scoop comme à leur habitude, et commençant déjà à rigoler en voyant Sasuke couvert de bandages. Elles furent suivies de tous les garçons qui se firent bientôt poussés pour laisser places aux deux groupies qui vinrent se jeter sur Sasuke, percutant Itachi par la même occasion. A leur grande surprise, Sasuke les repoussa puis leur lança une remarque dédaigneuse pour les éloigner de lui. Sakura et Ino se concertèrent, se mettant d'accord d'un regard sur le fait qu'elles n'avaient pas vu Sasuke agir ainsi depuis un bon moment, puis elles tournèrent leur visage transi d'amour vers leur Sasuke au caractère retrouvé. Ce dernier soupira, et son frère s'amusa de la situation.

Puis un autre invité vint dans la pièce où tout le monde s'était déjà agglutiné.

\- Tsunade- _sama_ , s'exclama Sasuke, surprit et plutôt inquiet de la présence de la femme ici. Après tout, il avait gravement mis leur mission en péril.

\- Tu connais cette femme ? demanda Itachi.

Le grand frère dévisagea Tsunade, toujours habillée avec un haut qui ne pouvait que mettre en avant son décolleté digne d'une actrice de cinéma. Puis il se tourna vers son frère, le questionnant de nouveau du regard. Mais ce fut Tsunade qui répondit.

\- Je suis le patron de Sasuke. Enchantée, Itachi Uchiha.

\- Le patron de…

\- Itachi, interrompit Sasuke, tu n'es pas le seul à travailler pour ton pays. Je n'ai pas suivis Père, mais je suis devenu assassin à la place.

\- Par contre, même si j'ai appris hier soir que toi et ton père ne représentiez pas un danger pour nous, j'aimerais bien savoir de quelle organisation vous faites partie, reprit la blonde en s'adressant toujours à Itachi.

\- Nous ne faisons pas partie d'une organisation. Plus important, Sasuke, tu es un assassin ? C'est ça que tu me cachais ? Que tu tuais des gens !

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais jamais pris de vies Itachi. Ca se voit sur ton regard… répliqua sèchement le brun.

\- Itachi baissa la tête. Tout le petit monde attroupé dans la salle se sentit mal à l'aise l'espace de quelques secondes avant que Temari qui commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter ne reprenne la parole.

\- Bon, nous sommes tous des gens qui faisons des choses pas très bien, mais c'est pour une noble cause que nous agissons tous ainsi. Plus important, Sasukeeeeee-

Temari se lança sur le lit de Sasuke ne se souciant de ses plaintes et du fait qu'elle l'écrasait à moitié et l'étranglait à lui prendre la chemise par le cou. Les deux groupies du brun ouvrirent la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en voyant leur amie agir de la sorte.

\- Comment as-tu pu perdre notre princesse, crétin ! Tu ne vaux que ça ? Tu aurais dû te planquer à l'autre bout du pays ! criait la blonde en agitant le brun.

Ce dernier riposta en poussant la blonde sur le côté. Celle-ci se releva, prête à repartir à la charge, quand elle vit le visage du brun. Celui-ci semblait de vraiment méchante humeur, et lui lançait un regard noir meurtrier.

\- Puisqu'on en parle… gronda Sasuke.

\- Qu… quoi donc ? demanda la blonde, sentant venir un reproche auquel elle savait qu'elle aurait le droit un jour, regardant discrètement Tenten en coin.

\- Oh mais je sais que Tenten est dans le coup, elle aussi ! fit Sasuke avec un rire jaune.

\- Que… se passe-t-il Sasuke ? demanda Hinata d'une voix timide et peu rassurée.

\- Ca vous amuse de travestir les gens ?

\- Hein ? s'exclamèrent la plupart des gens dans la pièce.

Tenten triturait ses doigts tandis que Temari se passait la main dans les cheveux avec un rire gêné. Tsunade qui était également au courant resta impassible mais s'amusa intérieurement de la situation. Quant à Itachi, après un moment de flottement, il se mit à rire, surprenant toutes les autres personnes de la salle qui se l'était imaginé sérieux et pas vraiment du genre à s'amuser d'un rien, surtout qu'il semblait connaître la cause du mécontentement de son frère.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? fit Choji

\- Hahaha… votre… comment tu l'as appelé déjà… Nanao… est un garçon ! Hahaha et il l'ignorait ! brailla Itachi en plein fou-rire.

La petite assemblée resta perplexe un instant, puis Kiba qui remarqua Sasuke rougir légèrement. Il commença à rire en cœur, suivi par à peu près tout le monde, excepté Sakura et Ino dont le visage était devenu étrangement pâle, ce qui fit rigoler plus fort que tout le monde Tenten et Temari qui estimaient avoir réussi leur coup.

.

.

Un peu plus tard, Itachi et Tsunade s'étaient isolés pour discuter des mesures à prendre face à la nouvelle situation qui s'était installée. Ils entrèrent dans l'un des bureaux de la demeure des Uchiha afin de trouver une entente face aux évènements. D'un côté, la stratégie des Uchiha et de leurs alliés qui consistait à une alliance par un marché avec l'Ouroboros venait d'échouer tandis que du côté de l'ANBU, la piste de l'Ouroboros en tant qu'allié de l'Akatsuki était un peu tombée à l'eau, mais pouvait revenir sur le devant de la scène maintenant que l'Ouroboros se méfiait des seules autres puissants alliés qu'ils aient pu avoir, à savoir les Uchiha. Comme leurs côtés respectifs s'étaient gênés chacun dans leur mission pour faire tomber l'Akatsuki, Tsunade avait insisté pour parler à Itachi, son père étant absent, et espérait en tirer une nouvelle alliance, puisque leur but était commun, et leurs moyens énormes.

\- Il se trouve que l'ANBU, notre société d'assassin qui s'est beaucoup plus muté en société d'espionnage pour l'instant, puisque nos sources ne nous suffisent malheureusement pas à agir, possède un important réseau d'information, et de nombreux alliés à travers le pays, déclara d'un ton posé la grande blonde assise dans un fauteuil moelleux.

\- Et si j'essaye de deviner votre raisonnement, lança Itachi d'un air sérieux, si l'on décide de joindre nos sources financières énormes, et notre liste de contact dans la politique assez conséquente pour avoir l'appuie des plus grands à l'ANBU, vous pensez que tout cela ne ferait que nous profiter à tous d'une nouvelle chance de détruire l'organisation qui pourrie Konoha depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Exactement, fit Tsunade sans rien ajouter, attendant la réaction de l'Uchiha.

\- Cela me semble être une bonne proposition. Déjà, nous ne nous nuirons plus si nous mettons nos connaissances en commun. Laissez-moi passer un coup de fil.

Itachi sortie d'une poche intérieure de sa veste un téléphone portable et tapa rapidement un numéro avant de l'approcher lentement d'un geste terriblement sensuel de son oreille. Il se leva en faisant signe à Tsunade de le suivre d'un petit coup de tête et laissèrent les jeunes ensembles.

\- Père ? Oui, je suis avec la directrice de l'ANBU… oui, pour un accord… Demain ?... Bien, je le lui dis. Au revoir.

\- Votre père est-il d'accord pour que nous joignions nos ressources respectives ? Demanda Tsunade, légèrement anxieuse, en se mordant l'ongle de son pouce, tic de nervosité qui persistait chez elle depuis des années.

\- Mon père consent effectivement à allier nos forces aux vôtres. Il faudra sans doute agir vite. Le chef de l'Ouroboros est un homme assez impulsif. Il pourrait très bien se servir du gosse dès demain pour attaquer Konoha ou une autre ville. Il est impératif que nous le stoppions maintenant.

\- Si je comprends bien, fit Tsunade, il va falloir envoyer nos forces dès demain dans la planque de l'Ourobouros.

\- Ce serait mieux, répondit simplement Itachi, le visage impassible.

\- L'ANBU possède de nombreux hommes, je formerai les équipes qui partiront ce soir. Je pense déjà avoir une idée.

\- Bien. Je viendrai, ainsi qu'un autre agent qui travaille pour mon père. Le mieux serait que Sasuke se repose. Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas l'empêcher de venir de toute façon…

\- Vous supposez bien, à ma plus grande consternation. Mais il semblerait que ce « projet » soit devenu quelqu'un de très important pour lui, conclut Tsunade.

\- C'est bien mon frère, à toujours tout faire à contresens.

Itachi et Tsunade achevèrent rapidement leur discussion et revinrent dans la chambre du blessé pour demander aux autres jeunes de rentrer chez eux. Tous partirent avec une tête maussade et compatissante envers Sasuke. Une fois seule, celui-ci fut soigné par Shizune qui avait rejoint la demeure un peu en retard.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, une équipe plutôt imposante était prête à partir, et attendait dans l'un des salons de l'ANBU. Tsunade avait pris deux équipes juniors, celle de Sasuke, et celle composée des filles Temari, Hinata et Tenten. Elle avait aussi décidé d'envoyer une équipe d'adultes, ainsi Kakashi, Asuma et Iruka furent de la partie. Tout le monde attendait impatiemment de partir, certains finissant de préparer leurs affaires, les autres passant le temps en discutant ou en regardant les nuages gris qui se profilaient à l'horizon dans la légère brume matinale. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à l'unisson quand Tsunade accueillit Itachi avec le deuxième agent. Une femme. Mais les autres ne furent pas plus surpris de cela, puisqu'ils étaient habitués à travailler tous ensemble, fille ou garçon.

\- Présentation rapide, lança Itachi. Voici Mayuko, experte en logistique et en programme de sécurité. Nous devrions pouvoir nous repérer assez facilement dans le labyrinthe qu'est la planque de l'Ouroboros grâce à elle.

\- Enchantée, fit Mayuko.

La femme était grande et fine, et possédait les mêmes cheveux noirs corbeaux que les frère Uchiha. Sasuke fut surpris de voir son frère avec une aussi jolie femme, ne s'attendant pas à voir un jour une femme qui paraissait si sensible et intelligente au côté de cet énergumène sadique et moqueur. Il n'en fit cependant pas la remarque, son anxiété surpassant tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer en ce moment. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, récupérer Nanao. Il se leva d'un bon, sous le regard inquiet de Kiba lorsque Tsunade décida qu'il était temps de partir. Après tout, ils avaient pas mal de chemin à faire, et cela en restant discret, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu leur nombre.

.

* * *

 _Et voici le 6ème chapitre du **Renard et de l'Assassin** !_

 _L'ANBU et le clan Uchiha s'allient pour aller déterrer Orochimaru avant qu'il ne fasse une grave erreur ! Mais on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il se passe du côté de Konoha. En tout cas, les frères Uchiha vont se battre ensemble pour sauver... le monde, en fait, ce monde-là en tout cas :) J'aime tellement les voir ensemble, tout sérieux, comme les Uchiha qu'ils sont, avant que quelque chose ne partent sérieusement dans la mauvaise direction et que leur image parfaite se brise en mille morceaux hahaha J'ai eu tellement honte pour Sasuke en écrivant ce chapitre !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire encore une fois. :D_

 _Lorsque je vois la liste des pays où vous vous trouvez, je suis hyyypeeer envieuse ! Je n'ai clairement pas assez voyagé à mon goût. Mais dès que j'aurai l'argent, c'est exactement ce que je continuerai à faire. Voyager à l'étranger est ma passion, je dépense absolument tout mon argent dans ça hahaha ! Pour moi, économiser pour un ticket d'avion vaut plus que d'économiser pour des fringues, des bijoux, des jeux vidéos ou des restos. Sérieusement. En plus, manger à l'étranger, c'est tellement plus cool ! **Je veux goûter toute la nourriture de ce monde !** Ou presque, mais tout ce que mon estomac supporte, je le VEUX !_

 _Bref, bon appétit, et à la prochaine ! :P_


	8. Un prédateur & un Renard

**Chapitre 7 : Un prédateur & un Renard**

 _Noir… du noir… un mouvement…un véhicule…_

 _Un sac…noir…un chemin…_

 _L'air libre…la pénombre…un couloir… puis un autre… la traversée d'un dédale de couloirs…_

 _Un faible éclairage…une salle…un bureau…un homme…des yeux de serpents…_

 _La peur…la panique… l'envie de fuir très loin…tétanisé…il est tétanisé…_

\- Mon cher jouet ! Te revoilà ! sussurra une voix faussement mielleuse, cassée, perverse.

\- Maître, salua Kabuto en se baissant légèrement. Je l'ai retrouvé pour vous.

\- Ah ! Kabuto ! Il semblerait que tu remontes dans mon estime. Botan, Satoru, vous pouvez sortir. Ce que vous cherchez vous attend dans votre chambre.

\- Merci, maître, firent en cœur les deux hommes avec respect.

 _La porte est fermée… Il n'y a plus d'issue… la laisse…le regard de serpent… la peur… toujours ce regard qui fixe, fixe à en perforer l'âme…_

\- Pourquoi trembles-tu petit animal ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'as-tu plus tes jolies oreilles ? Tu sais que j'aime m'amuser avec elles !

\- Maître… murmura faiblement Kabuto, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre.

\- Tu me déranges, Kabuto ! Sors ! Tu feras ton rapport plus tard.

 _La porte s'ouvre et se referme à nouveau…la solitude…la résolution ?_

Kabuto sortit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas émettre d'objection. Pourquoi s'intéressait-t-il à cette chose ignoble ? Cette expérience de laboratoire ratée ? Savait-il au moins le mal qu'il s'était donné pour retrouver son « jouet » ?

L'homme rageait seul en marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs. Accompagnant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, il enfonçait maintenant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Il trouvait son maître injuste. Il l'avait trouvé injuste dès le départ, cela étant dû à sa cruauté et sûrement au semblant de folie qui émanait de cet homme. Seulement, cela l'avait fasciné. Il l'avait tout de suite suivi, et l'on avait fondé l'Ouroboros, lui devenant un bras droit plus que comblé. Seulement, au départ, il n'y avait que lui dans l'entourage d'Orochimaru, et personne d'autre, à part quelques subalternes qui ne restaient pas longtemps aux vues des missions périlleuses qu'ils effectuaient. Puis certains étaient restés vivant et déployaient une force incroyable qui pourrait très bien rivaliser avec la sienne. Et enfin, la chute de Konoha. Son maître n'étant plus qu'intéressé par ceux qui avaient pris la ville avec autant de facilité et cet accord avec un homme cherchant à détruire l'Akatsuki, ce qui plut à son maître. En effet, il rêvait au même titre que Kabuto lui-même de les disséquer jusqu'aux os pour savoir d'où leur venait leur force. Seulement, pour conclure l'accord, cet homme toujours aussi mystérieux en qui il ne faisait absolument pas confiance avait donné en cadeau un projet qui permettrait à Orochimaru et l'Ouroboros d'écraser l'adversaire. Ce projet. Ce monstre habillé en peau humaine. Et s'il avait eu jusqu'alors le privilège des faveurs de son maître, cet être faiblard et incapable de penser par lui-même avait alors prit une partie des pensées d'Orochimaru. Il le savait très bien, que son maître s'amusait et abusait encore et encore du corps du petit monstre qu'il traitait par ailleurs comme un chien, un esclave, un amusement vicieux qu'il pouvait torturer sans que cela ne contrarie ses projets.

Kabuto arriva dans sa chambre et commença à contrecœur à rédiger son rapport. Le cher petit jouet avait été retrouvé bien loin de leur repère, dans la ville imposante et qui ne recueillait que de riches familles exilées de Konoha ou des célébrités montantes. Suna. Ceci constituait déjà une énigme. De plus, il avait retrouvé la trace à partir de témoignages plutôt flous des espions et alliés de l'Ouroboros qui étaient éparpillés aux alentours de la route qui menait jusqu'à Suna. Pour finir, il n'avait pas retrouvé la dite expérience dans une planque ou au sein d'une quelconque organisation, mais en pleins milieu de la rue, comme revenant d'une soirée mondaine, auprès d'un parfait inconnu. Mais quelque chose dérangeait Kabuto à propos de cet étranger. Premièrement, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Comment un enfant pouvait-il se retrouver avec un animal de laboratoire ? L'avait-il volé lui-même ? L'avait-il trouvé après son vol ? Deuxièmement, sa tête lui disait quelque chose, forcément… Ses cheveux noirs, cet air hautin, cette manière de se battre sans se salir pour autant…

Kabuto ouvrit les yeux et la bouche à s'en déboiter la mâchoire. Cela ne se pouvait ! Le crayon se trouvant quelques minutes auparavant dans sa main était dispersé en morceaux sur la table. Son maître n'allait surement pas être déçu en lisant son rapport.

Dans le bureau d'Orochimaru, des plaintes se faisaient entendre. Heureusement ou bien malheureusement, la salle était totalement insonorisée, et personne ne pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit provenant de cette pièce.

.

.

Une nouvelle matinée commençait pour Orochimaru. Mais cela n'était nullement visible puisqu'il se trouvait sous terre, comme tous les membres de son organisation qui n'étaient pas en mission. Cela avait pour effet d'accentuer l'image de serpent qu'il avait : une peau lisse, pâle à en être translucide, une voix qui ne profitait que rarement de l'air frais, cassée. Il se dirigeait lentement jusqu'à son bureau, une chaîne à la main. Au bout de cette chaîne s'y trouvait l'une de ses plus grandes curiosités de ce monde : un garçon frêle, habillé d'une robe fine rouge sang… et qui arborait en plus d'un regard éteint et d'une moue désespérée des oreilles et une queue rousses.

En entrant dans l'un de ses bureaux, Orochimaru tira brusquement sur la chaîne qu'il avait en main pour presser le pauvre petit blond qui le suivait trop mollement à son goût. Il poussa un gémissement, ce qui eu pour effet de se faire fusiller du regard par Orochimaru qui tourna ensuite la tête en l'ignorant royalement. Il s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit un dossier : le rapport que Kabuto avait dû lui déposer hier soir. Il l'ouvrit et, si au début il fut mécontent, et prévoyait déjà d'en faire souffrir son bras-droit, il se ravisa en lisant la suite et fut même agréablement surpris de la fin.

\- Voilà qui est étonnant, susurra le serpent.

\- Uh… fit le petit blond, intéressé par crainte à propos de ce qui pouvait autant réjouir son maître retrouvé.

\- Tu m'apportes finalement des faits intéressants avec ton enlèvement, petit, fit Orochimaru en caressant la tête du blond.

\- Aaa…

On toqua à la porte. Kabuto entra. Orochimaru esquissa un large sourire dont on ne savait s'il était sincère ou s'il cachait une pointe de sadisme. Il ferma le dossier qui contenait le rapport de l'homme aux lunettes qui se tenaient patiemment en face de lui. Puis il joignit ses deux mains d'un air posé.

\- Ton rapport est très bon Kabuto. Si tes hypothèses sont vérifiées, il semblerait que la partie devient plus qu'intéressante, énonça Orochimaru d'une voix traînante.

Le serpent fit signe à son bras-droit d'approcher, et le laissa patiemment venir à lui, avant de lui saisir violemment le bras en se levant vivement. Le petit blond, surpris par le mouvement du serpent s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, faisant cliqueter sa chaîne et ses anneaux. Mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas avoir entendu le bruit. Kabuto regardait son maître avec un éclat étrange dans ses yeux, et Orochimaru semblait sonder l'âme de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Soudain, Orochimaru allongea son bras-droit sur le bureau situé au centre de la pièce et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Tout en se pourléchant avidement, il s'occupa de libérer une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son bras-droit en retirant son pantalon puis son boxer et commença à s'occuper vivement de cette partie intime. Kabuto n'avait pas cherché une minute à résister, ce qui réjouissait son maître, et déjà il poussait des râles un peu plus aigues que sa voix normale, tandis que ses joues étaient teinte d'un rose naissant. Le serpent commença à accélérer la cadence de sa main, arrachant de réels cris de plaisirs à Kabuto tandis qu'il s'occupait à lécher et mordre chaque parcelle du corps de ce dernier, lâchant parfois de petits rires lorsqu'il entendait Kabuto réagir particulièrement bien au traitement qu'il lui appliquait. Il continua un moment, allant toujours plus vite, quand le corps de Kabuto se tendit soudainement avant d'être parcourus de frissons. Kabuto, d'une voix fiévreuse, murmura quelque chose à l'intention de son maître.

\- M…maître…prenez…moi…

Mais loin de s'exécuter, Orochimaru esquissa un sourire effrayant et se retira du corps de Kabuto, se redressant totalement, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. Son regard était insondable, mais on pouvait clairement voir du sadisme et une grande satisfaction dans son sourire.

\- Merci, Kabuto. Tu peux t'en aller, lança le serpent d'une voix traînante.

\- M… lança Kabuto, surpris.

\- Maintenant, Kabuto.

Kabuto se releva, se rhabillant rapidement sous le regard lubrique de son maître avant de se diriger vers la porte sans un mot. Le petit blond, toujours dans le coin de la pièce, suivait d'un oeil la scène sans vraiment la comprendre, ses mains étant rabattues devant son visage. Lorsque l'homme aux cheveux gris s'apprêta à refermer la porte derrière lui, Orochimaru souffla d'une voix semblable à du poison :

\- C'est de ce jouet dont j'ai envie de m'occuper maintenant.

Il regardait le blond recroquevillé sur lui-même, et ne vit pas le visage de douleur et de colère qu'afficha Kabuto avant de refermer la porte un peu plus brutalement que ce qu'il avait voulu. S'approchant de la petite chose tremblotante qui maintenant couinait, il tendit la main vers l'entrejambe du blond toute offerte à lui. Mais contre toute attente, le garçon se décala rapidement sur le côté pour échapper à la main perverse du serpent, lui lançant toujours un regard apeuré. Seulement, on pouvait lire autre chose dans ses yeux, comme un éclair de lucidité, comme une envie forte d'échapper au serpent, de se rebeller contre ce qu'il lui faisait, la façon dont il abusait de son corps chaque jour au gré de ses envie, que ce soit en le torturant ou en l'abusant sexuellement.

Les yeux d'Orochimaru se dilatèrent. La colère montait en lui, grondant au fond de sa gorge tandis que tous les muscles de son corps se contractaient. Il était fou de rage que quelqu'un ai tenté de lui résister, et plus encore puisqu'il s'agissait de SON jouet personnel. D'un geste vif, il attrapa les longs cheveux du blond et le jeta sans ménagement sur la table, s'activant déjà pour retirer les bas carmins que portait le garçon. Plaçant sa tête de force dans le cou du blond, il entreprit de lécher chaque parcelle de l'endroit, puis descendit sur le décolleté que faisait la robe, prenant possession de toute la gorge du blond. L'une de ses mains avait fermement prit les poignets du blond, au-dessus des bracelets de métal identiques à ceux qui enserraient ses chevilles. De l'autre main, il commença, tout comme pour Kabuto auparavant, à prendre le membre du blond en main. La colère l'aveuglant, il était violent, brutal, et le blond lâchait des plaintes répétées qu'Orochimaru n'entendait pas. L'homme-serpent abusa sans ménagement de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente frissonner, le souillant une fois de plus. Mais ce ne fut pas assez pour son maître qui recommença son acte deux fois encore avant de laisser choir par terre un petit corps épuisé et meurtrit.

.

.

Dans une des salles du repère de l'Ouroboros, plusieurs hommes parlaient d'une forte voix. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des bouteilles d'alcool à la main. Malgré cela, tous arboraient une mine sérieuse, ou bien excitée. L'un des hommes donnait des nouvelles à tout le groupe, déclenchant des réactions réjouies chez la plupart des personnes l'écoutant.

\- C'est l'heure ! Nous allons enfin agir ! Dans peu de temps, nous, l'Ouroboros, seront les plus grands de ce monde, et nous auront enfin le statut qui nous permettra de tous régner sur ces terres que nous achevons d'assouvir un peu plus chaque jour. Notre maître est prêt. Et nous sommes prêts aussi. L'Akatsuki nous a nargué pendant trop longtemps, prétendant être les plus fort parce qu'ils ont réussi à prendre l'une des plus grandes capitales. Mais nous avons le pouvoir de les dépasser aujourd'hui !

\- Ouaiiiis ! lancèrent plusieurs hommes d'un ton bourru.

\- Notre maître a tout préparé. Et bientôt, nous attaquerons l'Akatsuki. Nous les écraserons, prendrons leur place, et deviendrons bien plus terrible et puissant qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été !

Tout le monde dans la pièce se leva et cria d'approbation. On venait de leur donner l'occasion de perpétrer un véritable massacre. Leur soif de sang serait bientôt étanchée en anéantissant l'Akatsuki. Deux hommes se séparèrent des autres et quittèrent la salle parmi quelques uns de leurs compagnons de guerre. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans un couloir, non pas pour aller préparer l'attaque, mais pour recevoir finalement les dernières informations concernant leurs ennemis numéro un. L'organisation que tout le monde craignait. L'akatsuki.

L'homme à la cicatrice sur le visage et son compère à la queue de cheval atteignirent finalement l'un des bureaux qu'ils pouvaient utiliser. Ils découvrirent avec satisfaction un dossier sur l'une des tables de la pièce qui était presque exclusivement tapissée de bibliothèques où livres et dossiers cohabitaient. Toutes leurs missions et les documents qu'ils avaient utilisés ou subtilisés se trouvaient ici, dans cette pièce, en plusieurs exemplaires. Botan, l'homme à la cicatrice, s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils marron de la salle dans un « pouf » qui lui arracha un soupir de bien-être. On pouvait passer son temps à tuer des gens et tout de même conserver sa sensibilité pour ce qui était d'apprécier les lieux confortables. Il posa ses pieds, croisés, sur une table basse où s'étalaient des documents différents qui n'avaient pas encore été triés et rangés dans l'une des bibliothèques. Satoru s'enfonça à son tour dans un fauteuil, en face de l'autre homme, le dossier à la main.

\- Voilà du nouveau sur l'Akatsuki ! lança-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça raconte ? demanda Botan, ne cachant plus son impatience.

Satoru passa une main sur son front avant d'ouvrir le dossier. Il lut rapidement la première page avant de passer à la suivante. Il examina ainsi la première dizaine de pages d'un œil attentif, fronçant parfois les sourcils. Il sourit aussi à quelques instants, tandis que Botan le regardait avec un sourcil haussé, se demandant ce que contenait le dossier. Les yeux de Satoru balançaient de droite à gauche quand il s'arrêta, relevant la tête vers son acolyte.

\- Il semble que ces incapables sèment toujours autant la terreur. Ils tuent même beaucoup plus de gens à Konoha et dans les alentours. Il y a, d'après ce qui est écrit, de petites rebellions.

\- Haha ! De petites rebellions ? Ils n'arrivent même pas à tenir en laisse les gens qu'ils asservissent ! Pitoyable ! S'exclama Botan d'une voix grave et légèrement cassé, sûrement dut à sa consommation d'alcool peu raisonnable un peu plus tôt.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas dit le meilleur. On a à déplorer selon certaines sources de nouveaux conflits parmi les membres. Il y a même possibilité que deux d'entres eux ne soient plus de ce monde à présent, dit Satoru en savourant ses propres paroles.

\- La cerise sur le gâteau ! Avec ça, ils ont passé la barre de la dizaine à coup sûr ! Hahaha !

Botant fut pris d'un fou-rire à glacer le sang de n'importe quel homme normal. Attendant qu'il se calme, l'homme à la queue de cheval se contenta de lire la suite pour savoir ce qu'il apprendrait d'autre.

\- Hm. Ils ont tout de même encore renforcé leurs barrières. Après le mur qu'ils ont construit en une nuit autour de la ville, et la milice mise en place, ils sembleraient que certaines zones où ils cachent des bases sous les terrains vagues qui les occupent on été recouvertes de mines et d'autres pièges.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont bouger et attaquer les alentours pour élargir leur territoire ? Demanda Botan, soudain inquiet.

En effet, tant que l'Akatsuki restait sur ses positions, on pouvait supposer qu'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à faire et étaient plus souples sur la sécurité. Autrement dit, ils devaient se la couler douce. Mais si jamais ils montraient le moindre signe de mouvement suspect, cela pouvait signifier qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commettre un nouveau massacre. Si cela arrivait, ils s'armeraient suffisamment pour que personne ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux. Et même si c'était l'Ouroboros qui attaquait, il valait mieux être prudent et le faire au bon moment. Botan savait que leur maître ne comptait pas échouer. C'était frustrant, quoi que plutôt sage.

Mais au fond de lui, Botan respectait les décisions d'Orochimaru. Après tout, l'Akatsuki avait pris une des capitales du pays, et la plus importante. Ils avaient directement frappé fort. La ville était partie en fumée en presque un après-midi. Et quelques jours plus tard, on avait découvert un mur épais et diablement haut entourant la ville avec trois accès seulement. Ce mur était apparu d'on ne savait où. De plus, si l'Akatsuki avait l'air d'être dirigé par quelques hommes puissants – dont le nombre diminuait pourtant pour cause de conflits internes donc – ils possédaient beaucoup d'hommes de mains afin de tenir la population en laisse. Et comme pour vivement dissuader quiconque de se rebeller, à chaque tentative faiblarde de l'armée de reprendre le pouvoir, ils avaient créé un vrai bain de sang parmi les rangs et avaient de surcroît pris la décision de contrôler des villes à la périphérie de Konoha. Cette organisation inspiraient encore la terreur, et personne ne savait de quoi ils étaient capable, et s'ils leurs étaient possible, si jamais un jour ils le souhaitaient, d'étendre ce qu'il avait fait de Konoha à tout le pays.

Satoru continuait de lire attentivement le rapport, découvrant des photos des installations qu'avait construites l'Akatsuki et où ils entreposaient ou créaient on ne savait quoi. Finalement, on ne savait pas grand-chose du fond des activités de ces hommes, car tout était trop bien protégé et les quelques taupes de l'Ouroboros avaient dû se suicider avant de se faire prendre par des hommes de l'Akatsuki à chaque fois qu'ils avaient été sur le point de découvrir quelque chose. L'homme à la queue de cheval finit son rapport, adressant parfois quelques mot à son compère qui ne pensait plus qu'à retourner à ses quartiers pour se préparer.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Orochimaru se leva lentement, s'enveloppant dans une longue robe de chambre en satin. L'homme se passa la main sur le visage et se dirigea vers un miroir qui trônait au-dessus d'un petit bureau en bois vieilli. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il se contempla. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsque, dans le reflet, il aperçut la silhouette qui reposaient encore négligemment sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter. Le lit était un lit à baldaquin entouré de rideaux rouges sang. Il faisait bien plus noble que le reste de la pièce qui contenait juste un canapé en cuir poussiéreux, une table de nuit au côté droit du lit et sur laquelle une lampe dont l'abat-jour s'accordait à la couleur des rideaux du lit. Un tableau était accroché près de la porte et représentait de façon plutôt abstraite un village qu'un épais brouillard semblait étouffer un peu plus à mesure qu'on s'attardait dans la contemplation de l'œuvre. Quelques objets étaient aussi éparpillés sur le sol et entre les plis des draps sur le lit; un canif, un scalpel et d'autres petits instruments coupant dont on ne doutait pas de la fonction : torturer.

Le serpent se retourna alors pour contempler l'être qui reposait dans le lit. Fragile, inconscient, un rictus de douleur restait figé sur son visage fin. Le petit blond que l'homme s'était amusé à torturer puis abuser toute une partie de la nuit avait fini par s'évanouir. Les draps étaient chiffonnés autour de lui, et ses cheveux en batailles reposaient autour de son corps, formant un halo. Les cicatrices dues aux pulsions de l'homme qui l'avait torturé avaient disparues. Cependant, son corps était marqué de traces, témoins des coups qu'il avait également reçu. Ses joues étaient encore creusées de profonds sillons, et seul des lambeaux pouvait faire deviner les vêtements qu'il avait porté avant que cette nuit horrible ne commence pour lui.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche d'Orochimaru en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, et combien il en avait éprouvé de la satisfaction, du désir, de la haine aussi. Il avait toujours aimé ces jeux pervers, tester jusqu'à quel point cette petite chose pouvaient se régénérer, écouter ses gémissements suppliants sans savoir que c'était à cause de la douleur plus que de la répulsion que le blond les poussaient. Finalement, il détourna son regard du lit et sortit sans une once de remord pour se préparer afin de planifier l'attaque qu'il était presque sur de pouvoir ordonner d'ici peu sur ceux qui se pensaient encore tout puissant.

.

.

Dans un petit bois, un groupe de gens s'agitait, ne montrant pas vraiment un quelconque professionnalisme alors que, pourtant, tout était question de rester professionnel.

\- Oh allez ! Tu nous en veux encore pour cette toute petite minuscule blague ? Lança Tenten en papillonnant du regard.

\- Humf… grogna un brun de plutôt mauvaise humeur en cette heure si matinale.

\- Laisse, son orgueil est touché profondément ! ricanna Temari. Tu comprends, pendant tout ce temps il a partagé sa chambre avec un garçon alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé l'âme-bouaaah !

La brune esquiva un sac de justesse, décalant sa tête vers la droite. Elle se retourna avec des yeux de merlan vers Sasuke qui esquissa un petit sourire sadique en s'emparant d'un deuxième sac.

\- Oulah, monsieur gentleman, t'as pas intérêt à faire ça à mon sac, fit Kiba.

\- Dis, vous n'auriez pas vu mes affaires ? Cria le deuxième brun aux yeux nacrés, s'acharnant pour aider Mayuko, l'associé d'Itachi à installer une base informatique solide.

\- Naaan ! Cria à son tour Kiba.

Il se retourna ensuite en haussant les sourcils, attendant que Sasuke lui rende son sac. Ce dernier n'y comptant pas devant la blonde qui riait à gorge déployée, Kiba pointa du doigt feu le sac de Neji qui s'était ouvert en tombant contre un rocher, réduisant en miettes son déjeuner, emballé dans un foulard noir et vert et qui comportaient deux étages bien rangés et remplis de mets délicieux… du moins cela avait été le cas quelque minutes auparavant. Sasuke abandonna alors le sac, Tenten soupirant de soulagement, avant que le brun ne ramasse à la place un rocher un peu gros pour simplement causer un bleu sur la peau de la blonde qui ne s'apercevait de rien, trop occupé à se masser son ventre douloureux tellement elle riait. Tenten secoua alors énergiquement son amie sous le regard navré d'Hinata qui venait d'arriver avec Kakashi. Mais la blonde demandait en s'étouffant à moitié à la brune de la lâcher, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Tenten souffla alors d'énervement, prit la tête de la blonde et l'orienta directement vers le brun au regard mauvais qui portait le rocher à bout de bras à dessus de sa tête, prêt à l'envoyer s'écraser sur la jeune femme. Les joues écrasées à cause des mains de Tenten qui lui broyait la tête, Temari ouvrit alors de plus grands yeux, apeuré, se donnant sans le savoir une tête de poule obèse et surement psychopathe. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle bouscula Tenten pour s'enfuir lorsque le dit-rocher que tenait Sasuke atterrit à ses pieds, la faisant tomber en arrière. Son postérieur arriva finalement sur les graviers, lui arrachant un cri mi-outré mi-douloureux. Ce fut ensuite à Tenten d'hurler de rire en voyant la scène.

Tandis que les deux amies se disputaient à cause de cela en prenant à parti la pauvre Hinara, Sasuke se dirigea, légèrement de meilleure humeur, vers son frère qui discutait avec Asuma et Iruka.

\- Oui, ils s'agitent à l'intérieur. Cela risque de nous faciliter la tâche s'ils sont occupé à quoi que ce soit, disait Iruka à voix basse.

Itachi acquiesça avant d'accueillir avec un grand sourire son petit frère qui approchait, le visage neutre et les mains dans les poches des trois hommes.

\- Alors, prêt à défoncer ces idiots de l'Ouroboros ? demanda Itachi avec un clin d'œil.

\- Hn… répondit le brun, toujours aussi loquace.

\- Je vois, moi aussi ! répondit Itachi, infatigable et dont rien ne pouvait entamer la bonne humeur.

Puis les trois hommes ainsi que Sasuke tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait le repère de l'Ouroboros. Au fond, ils étaient tous impatient de se mesurer à ces hommes. Ils ne voyaient cela que comme un échauffement pour en découdre avec ceux qui leur avaient volé leur ville. A part Sasuke, dont les pensées étaient principalement occupées par Nanao qu'il souhaitait revoir le plus rapidement possible.

.

.

A l'intérieur du repère de l'Ouroboros, la tension était à son maximum. Tous les hommes, dans chaque couloir, parlaient à voix basse de leurs attentes, de ce qu'il comptait faire pour réduire à néant les hommes de l'Akatsuki, et du désir de se mesurer à l'un de ceux qui dirigeaient ce groupe.

Dans une des salles qui servaient aux réunions, quelques hommes jugés comme les plus compétant, dont Botan et Satoru, inséparables face à l'idée de détruire encore plus, de tuer sans limites, étaient assis autour d'une table rectangulaire immense et dont le milieu était vide. Orochimaru ainsi que son bras droit, Kabuto, et le petit blond qui se blottissait dans un coin dans l'ombre, faisaient face à l'assemblée qui se trouvait devant eux. La salle était éclairée par un plafonnier central à la lumière froide, agressante.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir ici, dit le serpent de sa voix traînante, attirant les regards des gens présent. Comme vous vous en doutez, si je vous ai fait attendre aussi longtemps, c'est que j'attendais le moment propice. Et vous serez surement satisfaits de savoir que j'ai pris ma décision…

Les hommes s'agitaient sous le regard d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto qui les jaugeaient tous, se demandant s'ils seraient vraiment à la hauteur. Après tout, ce n'étais que des criminels barbares. Orochimaru s'apprêtai à prononcer sa décision lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion retentit. Tous sortirent alors dans le hall immense qui menait à la pièce et entouré sur les longueurs d'immense colonnes. Le bruit venait de là, justement, ce qui surprit le serpent qui avait clairement donné l'ordre que personne ne s'approche de l'endroit. Une colonne s'échappait du fond de la pièce, et des gravats et autres morceaux de murs s'étendaient sur le sol. Le petit blond qui eu une drôle d'impression était sorti, lui aussi. Ce genre d'évènement n'était jamais arrivé, et cela l'intriguait. Quelqu'un attaquait l'Oroboros de front, sans chercher à se cacher, délogeant directement Orochimaru.

.

* * *

 _Ah Orochimaru... C'est tellement facile de le détester. Après quelques fictions où il était systématiquement cruel et mauvais, je m'étais décidée à en faire de lui un personnage autre. Mais pour ne rien gâcher, je ne préciserai pas quelle histoire hahaha ! J'ai presque de la peine pour Kabuto, en attendant, même s'il est trop masochiste et attaché à son boss pour vraiment souffrir._

 _Voilà pour le **7ème chapitre**. La première partie de l'histoire est terminée. Le combat commence !_

 _A bientôt et merci d'avoir suivi ! :D_


	9. Un souvenir & un Renard

**Chapitre 8 : Un souvenir & un Renard**

La fumée envahissait peu à peu la salle, rendant l'atmosphère brumeuse. Puis soudain, des silhouettes sortirent hors de la fumée, parmi les gravas, faisant face aux hommes de l'Ouroboro.

\- Huit, neuf, dix. Je vois… ce n'est pas juste un intrus. On cherche à nous attaquer en profitant de l'effet de surprise, lança Kabuto en remontant ses lunettes avec son index.

\- Quels effrontés ! ragea Orochimaru qui pourtant arborait un sourire sadique.

Quand la brume se dissipa un peu, on aperçu les visages des attaquants. Des jeunes. D'abords surpris, les hommes présents finirent par se jeter sur eux, profitant de l'occasion pour s'échauffer. Mais lorsque les premiers coups retentirent, beaucoup s'aperçurent que la tâche serait plus ardue qu'elle ne l'avait parue. L'équipe composé des seuls adultes prirent en main le gros des hommes présents pour laisser à l'équipe des filles le soin de sécuriser la salle afin que personne ne s'introduisent plus dans le hall où ils se trouvaient. Temari repoussait les hommes qui lui faisaient face par de violents coups de pieds tandis qu'Hinata et Tenten bloquaient la porte. Quant à Neji, guidé par la voix de Mayuko dans son oreillette, il ne tarda pas à partir par la brèche qu'ils avaient créée, un sac rempli d'explosifs sur l'épaule gauche.

Des coups de feu retentissaient ainsi que les bruits des chocs provoqués par des armes blanches. Tout les hommes d'Orochimaru étaient partis se battre, et ne semblaient pas pouvoir prendre avantage sur leurs ennemis, d'autant plus que les filles étaient revenue à la charge. Les trois étaient loin d'être aussi frêles qu'elles pouvaient le paraître aux premiers abords. Kabuto, lui non plus, n'avait pas daigné rejoindre le combat, observant plutôt la force de l'ennemi et ses techniques de combat. Ils ne se battaient clairement pas pour neutraliser leurs ennemis, mais bien pour les tuer. Pourtant, ce n'étaient que des enfants majoritairement, mais on voyait dans leurs yeux une combativité surprenante.

Asuma faisait voler des poignards autour de lui, neutralisant plusieurs cibles à la fois, tandis que Kakashi et Iruka les achevaient sans aucune pitié, tranchant leurs corps pour Kakashi et tirant des balles éclairs dans leurs organes vitaux pour Iruka. Ils agissaient à une vitesse incroyable, distançant un peu les jeunes qui pourtant se débrouillaient plus que bien contre autant d'ennemis. Sasuke et Neji étaient dos à dos, faisant face à deux hommes différents, avant de s'élancer chacun de leur côté pour s'isoler afin de disperser leurs cibles. Les filles surveillaient maintenant la porte, repoussant ceux qui tentaient d'appeler du renfort. Personne ne semblait avoir eu l'idée de vérifier pourquoi personne n'atteignait la salle. Neji, parti plus tôt, y était surement pour quelque chose. Kiba venait de tuer son attaquant quand un autre, beaucoup plus coriace, chargea dans sa direction.

Sasuke, lui, fendait l'air de son épée courte, taillée comme un katana. L'homme qui lui faisait face combattait avec une lance immense et plutôt massive. Ses coups étaient étonnement puissants, mais le brun ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que cela diminuait grandement sa vitesse. Jouant de son art de se faufiler autour de son ennemis, il feinta d'arriver derrière lui pour ensuite revenir devant et le toucher au côté droit. Du sang coula de la plaie, et l'homme poussa un juron. Mais un autre homme s'avança pour frapper Sasuke qui esquiva de justesse. Il fit un tour sur lui-même en jetant un poignard que l'homme évita. Le brun ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la cicatrice qu'il portait sur le côté gauche de son visage. Mais l'homme le reconnut le premier et lança d'un air amusé.

\- Tiens, tiens. Ne serait-ce pas le preux chevalier qui récupère une princesse qui cache bien son jeu ? Allons, petit, tu ne veux pas encore perdre contre moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ca ne risque pas ! Cracha le brun, révolté.

\- Ha, ha ! Tant mieux, sinon, ça aurait été un beau gâchis ! s'exclama Botan avant de s'approcher.

Sasuke reconnu tout de suite que l'homme qui lui faisait face était bien plus puissant que le précédent. Il se battait non pas avec une lance mais une sorte de massue, et possédait en plus la vitesse et l'agilité. Il maniait son arme à la perfection, et le brun peinait pour trouver une brèche dans la technique de son adversaire. Mais il résistait bien mieux que la dernière fois. De loin, Itachi le regardait tout en assommant l'un de ses ennemis, et esquissa un sourire bref en voyant son petit frère se débrouiller aussi bien avant de s'attaquer à un homme chauve avec une tête plutôt inquiétante qui lui fonçait dessus en zigzaguant, lui décochant un coup de pied féroce dont son frère se serait souvenu s'il avait eu ne serait-ce que le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Sasuke continuait de se battre de toutes ses forces, et voyait de temps en temps Kiba contre le deuxième homme qui l'avait mis à terre dans le parc. A ce moment, il avait perdu, surpris par les capacités de ces hommes, gardant sans cesse de l'énergie au cas où l'homme aux cheveux gris interviendrait, ce qu'il n'avait finalement pas fait, étant simplement spectateur. Ces deux là semblaient clairement être parmi les plus forts de l'Ouroboros. Il regardait autour de lui tout en restant un minimum concentré sur le combat puis finit par voir ce qu'il cherchait. Evitant un autre coup de l'homme à la massue, il regarda à nouveau. Derrière l'homme aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes qu'il avait déjà vu deux fois et un autre homme pâle et dont les longs cheveux bruns et fluides contrastaient totalement avec sa peau translucide, il aperçut une chevelure blonde.

\- Nanao, murmura-t-il.

Le blond était recroquevillé derrière l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns et qui arborait un rictus effrayant, prenant du plaisir à voir autant de gens se battre à mort devant lui. Nanao portait une robe noire, dans le style des gothiques lolitas qu'il avait déjà aperçu dans les magasines qu'Ino et Sakura lui montrait sans cesse pour lui demander si ce genre vestimentaire leurs irait bien. Cela rappela à Sasuke qu'avant qu'Hinata ne prête ses affaires à Nanao, ils l'avaient retrouvé dans une robe rose du même style lorsqu'ils l'avaient récupéré ici. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder à savoir pourquoi on l'habillait en fille, ici aussi. Il remarqua également que Nanao portait une nouvelle chaîne, mais personne ne semblait la tenir pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas. Réfléchissant rapidement, Sasuke décida de mettre plus de force dans une attaque frontale qui propulsa violemment Botan dans le mur d'en face. L'homme cracha un peu de sang, puis sembla perdre conscience, laissant le champ libre pour Sasuke puisque les hommes restants étaient déjà occupés avec tous ses alliés. Il fonça droit en direction du blond. Itachi, voyant cela, cria le prénom de Sasuke.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ? s'exclama Kabuto, attiré par la voix du frère de Sasuke. Cet homme… c'est celui qui nous a donné l'arme, Itachi Uchiha !

\- Comment ? cria Orochimaru, soudain en colère.

Mais le serpent n'eut pas le temps d'attendre des explications de son bras droit. Quelqu'un venait sur lui. Il repoussa l'attaquant d'un geste de la main, balançant le corps loin derrière lui. Il se retourna quand il vit le blond courir vers l'homme à terre. Il s'agissait d'un garçon, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui que venait de lui montrer Kabuto. Il se rendit compte alors, qu'appréciant trop le combat, il avait oublié de surveiller son jouet. Il avait lâché la chaîne reliée à son cou sans s'en apercevoir, trop prit d'une euphorie destructrice à la vue de toutes ces effusions de sang. Mais le plus bizarre était que la peur semblait avoir quitté son jouet le temps de s'éloigner de lui pour rejoindre le jeune homme brun. Il avait agit tout de suite, sans craindre que le serpent ne l'arrête, comme si son instinct avait reconnu le brun et lui avait crié de se rendre auprès de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce-que… hurla Orochimaru, fou de rage.

Il fit un pas en avant puis remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Le blond semblait avoir murmuré quelque chose au brun, toujours au sol. Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux et regarda Nanao alors qu'une douleur sourde s'était emparée de son corps. Puis Nanao ferma les yeux. Ses longs cheveux se soulevèrent légèrement, et il se mit debout, une lumière orangé se dégageant de son corps, comme lorsqu'il s'était transformé la première fois. Lentement, ses pieds quittèrent le sol, sous les yeux ébahit de Sasuke. Le brun sentit alors une pression naître dans son crâne, comme si un marteau lui frappait la tête de l'intérieur. Soudain, tout devint noir devant lui, la dernière image qu'il distingua étant le blond, au dessus du sol et entouré d'un halo orange presque aveuglant.

.

.

Il lui sembla qu'il flottait dans le noir. Des courants d'airs filaient autour de son corps, et il se sentit projeté dans un endroit tout autre. Il se retrouva devant une porte entouré du même néant noir. Sans savoir pourquoi, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment son corps, il tendit le bras. Lorsqu'il se saisit de la poignée et la fit tourner, un bruit de déclic se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur. Sasuke se fit alors une nouvelle fois aveuglé par une lumière blanche, et se protégea de sa main avant de traverser le seuil de la porte. Quand la lumière s'atténua, il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il était dans une salle plus ou moins carrée. Les murs étaient totalement blancs. Il regarda autour de lui, n'apercevant d'abords rien du tout. Puis les murs se couvrirent d'un papier peint gris souris, et une ampoule apparue au plafond, éclairant généreusement la pièce, bientôt couverte d'un abat-jour cylindrique beige, sur lequel étaient dessinées des fleurs japonaises rouges.

Regardant un moment l'abat-jour, surpris et perturbé parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, Sasuke faillit s'élancer vers le fond de la salle lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. S'arrêtant à mi-chemin, il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Un berceau ? Mais c'est quoi tout…

Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte que quelque chose bougeait dans le berceau bleu saphir qui se tenait au fond à gauche de la pièce. En effet, le berceau était à bascule. Or, il remuait faiblement. Le brun s'approcha prudemment, se sentant un peu bête face à tout ceci. Il lui semblait avoir pris un sérieux coup à la tête pour se retrouver à rêver ou peu importe comment s'appelait cette vision. Il pencha finalement sa tête au-dessus du berceau. Le mouvement de l'objet était causé par un bébé qui dormait à poing fermé, bougeant sensiblement dans son sommeil. Il avait les cheveux blonds comme les blés, et était sinon entièrement recouvert d'une couverture de couleur identique à celle du berceau. Dans l'une de ses mains qui était au dessus de la couverture, l'enfant tenait l'oreille d'une peluche; un petit renard orange. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sans comprendre pourquoi. Reprenant son calme, il fronça les sourcils sans pour autant détacher son regard de l'enfant, passablement énervé de se retrouver dans une sorte de dimension énigmatique. Puis, en regardant attentivement la peluche que tenait le bébé blond, il remarqua qu'elle avait une respiration. Il s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas une peluche que tenait la main de l'enfant, mais un renardeau au pelage roux vif, chose complètement inexistante à la connaissance de Sasuke.

\- De mieux en mieux… murmura-t-il, en approchant son index du renardeau.

Il frôla le pelage de l'animal, tentant de voir si tout cela était bien réel. Une lumière orange émana alors du renardeau, et Sasuke retira rapidement son doigt. L'animal orange devint légèrement transparent et lumineux, et se rapprocha du bébé, toujours ensommeillé, jusqu'à se fondre en lui. Sasuke s'empêcha alors d'ouvrir une bouche de six pieds de longs, abasourdi.

\- Tu as l'air surpris. Pourtant, la fusion à été aussi simple que cela, dit une voix à la droite du brun.

Celui-ci tourna la tête et sursauta en se retrouvant en face d'un renard nettement plus grand mais arborant ce pelage orange complètement irréel.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Où suis-je ? demanda le brun d'une voix qui avait perdue toute assurance.

\- Je ne suis pas « quoi », tout comme lui, fit le renard, légèrement vexé en pointant son museau vers l'enfant.

Sasuke passa sa main droite derrière son crâne et se racla la gorge avant de se corriger.

\- Et donc, qui êtes-vous ?

Bizarre, tu devrais me reconnaître pourtant. Tout le monde me connaissait avant. Et même inconscient comme il l'est encore, il a tenté de te prévenir de ma présence, énonça d'une voix monotone et un brun nostalgique le renard.

\- Il ? Qui ça, il ? Et où est-on ?

\- Trop de questions, jeune homme. Si tu écoutais ce que j'ai à te dire, tu aurais tes réponses.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le temps, fit Sasuke, pressé. Je dois sauver Nanao et…

Mais le renard l'interrompit d'un grognement.

\- Tu pourras sauver cet être que tu appelles Nanao, même si ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Ce garçon que tu essayes de protéger est mon réceptacle. Mes amis, tous les animaux dominants, ont dû se cacher dans tous les recoins de ce pays. Et, parfois, nous avons eu l'aide d'humains qui descendaient directement des chefs des tribus qui nous ont aidées à chasser les traîtres. Nous nous installons dans leurs corps pour survivre, et nous nous réincarnons dans leurs enfants, avec leur accord.

\- Les animaux dominant ? Vous en êtes un ? demanda Sasuke, plus que surpris de réentendre un terme de l'histoire qu'Hinata leur avait raconté après qu'Ino aie mentionné le mot 'Bijuu'.

Sasuke se rappelait encore de l'étrange histoire que la brune avait racontée à lui et tous les autres. Il n'avait pas oublié cette version de la création de la civilisation dans son pays.

\- Oui, je suis le neuvième dominant. On m'appelle Kyuubi. Et je suis l'un de ceux qui vit dans des réceptacles.

\- Et votre réceptacle, c'est Nanao, ce qui explique ses oreilles et ses capacités de régénération, compléta l'assassin.

\- Entre autre, oui.

\- Entre autre ? demanda le brun.

Il était mi-fasciné, mi-perplexe face à cette nouvelle. Tout cela était déjà pour le moins étrange. Il n'était pas sûr, bien que curieux, qu'il voulait apprendre d'autres choses sur le blond et ce qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Même avec le temps, nous n'avons pas perdu de notre puissance. D'ailleurs, il y a une quinzaine d'année, l'un de nous a pu en témoigner…

\- Une quinzaine d'année ? Alors la destruction de Kiri, c'était l'un de vous ? se remémora Sasuke.

\- Oui. Il est tombé sur un réceptacle qui l'utilisait un peu trop à mon goût. Pour en revenir à mon réceptacle, je voudrais te demander un service. Mais tout d'abords, t'expliquer notre lien. Vois-tu, j'ai fusionné avec lui alors qu'il était encore très jeune. Nous étions à Konoha, autrefois. La ville, le territoire d'où je tire mes racines. Son grand-père venait de quitter ce monde, et son père était trop vieux pour que je puisse intégrer son corps sans causer de problème. Ils ont choisis à la place de me mettre en lui. Seulement, des gens sont venus pour prendre Konoha. Ils ont tout détruit en un jour. Et ce jour-là, mon réceptacle a faillit être emmené par ces gens à l'aura destructrice. Finalement, d'autres personnes l'ont récupéré après avoir éliminé les assassins de ses parents.

\- Nanao a des parents ? Je veux dire… oui, c'est logique. Mais je n'avais même pas songé au fait qu'il était orphelin… souffla Sasuke, étonné par sa propre naïveté à ce sujet.

\- J'étais fou de rage qu'on ait tué ses parents. Ils s'occupaient de moi aussi bien que de lui.

Le renard gigota un peu, et Sasuke remarqua que se qui fendait l'air derrière lui étaient neufs queues imposantes qui occupaient tout l'espace jusqu'au mur. Un éclat surgit dans sa tête : le tatouage. Il se rappelait de la marque qui apparaissait sur le dessus des mains du blond lorsque celui-ci enlevait ses attributs animaliers. Il n'avait distingué qu'un animal avec neufs queue. Il s'agissait en fait de ce renard.

\- Quand j'ai appris qu'on allait lui faire des tests, j'ai profité de la peur qui le rendait craintif pour l'emmener dans une partie profonde de son esprit, afin que personne ne puisse l'atteindre, continua Kyuubi, sans se soucier des découvertes silencieuses du brun.

\- Son esprit ? questionna Sasuke qui s'était reconcentré sur les paroles de l'animal. Vous voulez dire que, s'il ne parle pas, s'il semble être ailleurs… C'est à cause de vous ?

\- Je ne dirais pas « à cause ». J'ai fait ça pour le protéger. Ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Tu imagines vivre pleinement conscient une vie de rat de laboratoire ?

\- Je le comprends, confirma Sasuke, humble.

\- De plus, cela ne semblait pas poser de problème à ces hommes qui voyait là un moyen de prendre prise sur un être docile. Ils en ont bien profité ! Eux comme ce fou, cet homme détestable qui a osé lui faire du mal, le traiter comme un jouet, un souffre-douleur !

Kyuubi renvoyait à présent ce halo orangé auquel le brun commençait à être habitué. Il était furieux, et dans son regards semblaient danser des flammes. Le bébé, toujours dans le berceau, s'agita dans son sommeil. Il bougeait beaucoup plus qu'auparavant, balançant ses petits poings autour de lui comme s'il se débattait.

\- Qui donc ? Fit Sasuke qui comprit alors qu'on s'en était pris au blond.

\- Ce serpent… Il dégage une aura tout aussi dangereuse que ceux qui ont pris Konoha. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils l'ont donné à cet homme complètement fou. Il est cruel, et il tente par tous les moyens d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Seulement, il n'y a que nos réceptacles qui peuvent nous demander quelque chose.

-De toute façon, Nanao ne pouvait pas leur répondre, dit le brun.

\- Exact. Mais je dois te prévenir. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça. Je le protège, certes, mais il ne peut pas vivre éternellement dans une partie de son esprit cachée. Cela pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. Il pourrait ne plus pouvoir revenir. Il mérite une vie. Je refuse d'être celui qui l'a privé de son existence en tant qu'être humain.

\- Je comprends, dit Sasuke. Mais comment le ramener ?

\- J'ai une clé, mais elle n'ouvre pas la porte. Depuis tout ce temps, il m'en veut un peu de le tenir à l'écart. Il a grandi dans un espace comme celui-ci, irréel. Mais ce n'est pas une vraie croissance. Il a beau avoir mûri, il ne sait pas grand-chose. Et là où il est, il devient de plus en plus curieux…

\- Il veut découvrir le monde extérieur, compléta le brun.

\- Oui. C'est donc ma faveur. Il t'a accepté. Il sera sûrement d'accord pour t'ouvrir.

\- Accepté ?

\- Une infime partie de sa conscience lui permet de savoir ce qui l'entoure, même si cela ne rejoint pas le reste de sa conscience, qui est enfermée. Et cette infime partie a un peu grandi, depuis qu'il te connait. Il veut que ce soit toi qui l'emmène dans le monde réel.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le brun acquiesça en silence, confirmant son accord pour effectuer la tâche. Kyuubi hocha alors la tête, et ferma les yeux. Il fit apparaître devant lui une petite clé dorée dont la poignée représentait un renard. Sasuke s'en empara et regarda la clé. Grâce à cela, il allait pouvoir rendre sa liberté à Nanao, ou peut importe son vrai nom. Une porte apparut alors devant lui. Adressant un dernier regard au renard qui lui souffla un « merci » sincère et reconnaissant, Sasuke franchit la porte. Il se retrouva alors dans un long corridor, dont les murs étaient également gris souris. Tout au fond se trouvait une porte en bois, massive. Il s'approcha avec appréhension, comme de peur de voir la porte disparaître. Mais il semblait que quelque chose de chaleureux s'émanait d'elle. Il arriva enfin devant la porte, et vit la serrure de petite taille dans laquelle il devait insérer la clé. Prenant une respiration profonde, il inséra la clé dans la serrure.

\- Nanao, j'arrive pour toi, murmura-t-il.

.

.

Dans la salle, quelques secondes après la réaction étrange du blond, tout le monde s'était arrêté. De toute façon, l'ANBU avait largement remporté le combat. Le blond cessa de diffuser de la lumière et son corps se reposa sur le sol. Sasuke qui pendant ces secondes avait eu un regard vide reprit ses esprits et regarda le blond qui tenait debout, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

\- Nanao ? appela-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Mais quelque chose se produit. Ses cheveux se levèrent dans les airs et commencèrent à disparaître dans une pluie de parcelles blondes. Il fronça davantage les sourcils, et ses cheveux s'arrêtèrent de disparaître. Il les avait maintenant beaucoup plus courts, quoi qu'encore un peu long pour un garçon. Ils étaient en bataille et tombaient presque sur ses épaules. Les bracelets qui emprisonnaient ses poignets et ses chevilles ainsi que la chaîne, tout sembla fondre comme si la chaleur ambiante avait augmenté d'un coup, dégoulinant par terre comme un tas de lave séchant directement. Sans ouvrir les yeux, le blond se tourna vers Orochimaru, choqué par le phénomène qui venait de se produire. Enfin, le blond ouvrit ses yeux. Deux orbes bleus océans firent face avec résignation et colère au serpent. Il serra les poings, et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, et je vais te tuer.

La voix à la fois claire et colérique du blond résonna dans la salle, faisant un effet coup de poings. Personne ne s'y était attendu. Sasuke sourit. Il avait réussit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais le blond avait repris les rennes de sa vie. Se relevant également, il vit à peine le blond filer dans les airs.

\- Quelle rapidité, souffla Tenten en s'accrochant au bras de Temari pour ne pas tomber, sans s'apercevoir que la blonde faisait de même au sien.

Kabuto lui aussi s'élança dans les airs, ne perdant pas une seconde de réaction. Il tomba pile sur le blond, Naruto, et tout deux échangèrent des coups en l'air avant de retomber lourdement au sol et de s'écarter. Sasuke fila alors comme une flèche vers Kabuto et lui décocha un coup de poings magistral en pleine figure, balançant son adversaire comme le précédent à l'autre bout de la salle. Le blond, toujours les sourcils froncés esquissa un petit sourire satisfait.

Mais il réagit alors que Sasuke s'attaquait maintenant à Orochimaru, comprenant que c'était cet homme qui avait fait du mal, même s'il n'en connaissait pas la nature, au blond. Le serpent repoussa une fois encore Sasuke, mais ne put éviter son second coup de sabre qui le blessa sur le flan. Il agrippa cependant le sabre, paralysant Sasuke, ne semblant aucunement se soucier du sang qui coulait maintenant de sa main. Sasuke se retourna alors sur lui-même, balançant le sabre au loin et coinçant Orochimaru par derrière pour éviter qu'il ne bouge avant son attaque suivante. Mais un éclair blond fonça sur le sabre et vola dans leur direction. Jambes repliées en un saut étonnant, un regard furieux sur le visage et le sabre derrière sa tête, prêt à frapper, Naruto arriva à leur hauteur. En un coup précis et dévastateur, il trancha la tête d'Orochimaru, sans pour autant toucher Sasuke qui était encore juste derrière. La tête vola avant de retomber dans un bruit ignoble sur le sol. Du sang en coulait, ainsi que du corps qui s'effondra au sol comme un pantin grotesque. Sasuke dut alors rapidement lâcher le cadavre pour rattraper le blond qui semblait en avoir trop fait dès son « réveil ». Le blond tomba en arrière, et le brun le rattrapa de justesse, une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre derrière son dos. Naruto avait perdu connaissance.

.

* * *

 _Le 8ème chapitre du **Renard et de l'Assassin** est terminé. Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Ma solution contre un Orochimaru cruel est assez brutale hahaha ! Mais j'aime bien l'idée d'une mort éclaire. J'ai toujours détesté les scènes des films où les personnages, bons ou mauvais, mettent trois ans à s'en aller. Ou bien survivent alors que c'est clairement impossible. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une bataille. La guerre n'a pas encore commencée. La suite au prochain chapitre ! :)_

 _Je suis très contente de laisser 2015 derrière moi. C'était une année épouvantable de ma vie. Je ne laisserai pas 2016 être aussi triste et stressante. Vive 2016, en espérant que la volonté suffit à changer ce qu'il se passe dans notre vie. Et, **tous mes voeux pour la nouvelle année à ceux qui me lisent :D** A l'année prochaine, mohaha !_


	10. Une guerre & un Renard

**Chapitre 9 : Une guerre & un Renard**

\- Le bâtiment à bien été détruit. Il ne reste plus aucune trace de l'Ouroboros.

\- Vous pouvez faire confiance à Mayuko et ses logiciels, affirma un brun.

\- Tout cela me rassure, fit la voix bourrue de Tsunade qui s'était fait un sang d'encre de toute la durée de la mission.

Dans l'une des salles de l'ANBU, on discutait de la fin de mission. Ils avaient effacé un épineux problème, même s'il s'en était fallut de peu, aux dires de Kakashi, l'homme aux cheveux gris qui expliquait toutes les difficultés rencontré par l'un des agents de l'ANBU sans paraître stressé pour autant.

\- Neji a dû être particulièrement rapide. Son rapport est excellent, mais, honnêtement, si Asuma ne l'avait pas rejoint vers la fin, on n'aurait jamais pu récolter les données les plus importantes qu'ils possédaient. On a bien cru que tout était bel et bien dispersé, fit-t-il de sa voix désintéressée.

\- Tsunade- _sama_ , nos analystes, ainsi que Mayuko, la demoiselle qu'a amené monsieur Itachi Uchiha ont déjà fait un travail remarquable. Les données électroniques étaient certes regroupées en un seul endroit, mais les pare-feux et autres demandes d'accès étaient vraiment bien élaborées.

\- Merci de cette nouvelle, Shizune, fit la blonde en se mordant l'ongle de son pouce gauche. On devrait donc, normalement, avoir des résultats rapidement… je l'espère.

\- En parlant de ça, réagit Mayuko qui était restée toute droite aux côtés d'Itachi, visiblement un peu intimidée par la situation, je devrais me remettre au travail. Je vous laisse. J'ai fait mon rapport à Itachi, il pourra tout vous dire.

Sur ces paroles, Mayuko fit un signe de tête et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les bureaux des analystes. Pendant ce temps, les personnes restantes discutèrent encore de la destruction totale de l'Ouroboros…entre autres choses. Neji avait réussi à se faufiler grâce à Mayuko dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une salle que la jeune femme avait repéré et décrite comme « un lieu qui dégage de fortes ondes électromagnétiques » et qui devait donc probablement être une salle informatique impressionnante. De plus, l'homme de main d'Orochimaru avait été connu auparavant pour être un informaticien mais également un hacker hors pairs qui pouvait construire trois ordinateurs surpuissants en une journée. Un génie de l'informatique, donc. Puis, lorsqu'il avait transmis toutes les données à la femme, il était parti rejoindre Asuma et avait dispersé des explosifs dans plusieurs zones. Ils avaient décidé de tout faire disparaître, pour le bien de tous. Les citoyens ne devaient pas prendre connaissances d'une organisation aussi dangereuse, alors qu'ils craignaient déjà l'Akatsuki. De plus, le gouvernement ne voulait pas assumer le fait de ne pas s'en être occupé.

.

.

La lumière de fin de soirée filtrait à travers la fenêtre couverte par un rideau semi-transparent couleur pêche pour ne pas bloquer la lumière. Près de la porte se trouvait une étagère avec pleins d'outils que l'on trouvait généralement dans les hôpitaux. Mis à par ce meuble, rien d'autre n'avait été placé dans cette pièce hormis un lit simple d'hôpital. C'est sur ce lit qu'arrivaient les rayons du soleil, caressant une joue que quelques mèches blondes recouvraient. Naruto était allongé, droit, et semblait dormir profondément. Ses yeux étaient parfaitement clos, et il avait un air troublé sur le visage. Ses sourcils et ses paupières s'agitaient par moment dans son sommeil, comme s'il était en plein milieu d'un rêve mouvementé.

Les rayons du soleil semblèrent finalement déranger l'adolescent qui tentait de trouver la paix dans son monde de rêves. Il poussa un petit gémissement de protestation, et ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent. Après un petit grognement, il ouvrit lentement ses paupières. Il les referma brusquement, aveuglé par la lumière pourtant faible du soleil qui chatouillait son visage encore endormi. Le soleil illuminait ses traits fins et sa peau étrangement dorée dans un halo de lumière. Finalement, deux billes bleues toutes ensommeillées apparurent. Le blond regarda le plafond d'un air absent. L'une de ses mains bougeait parfois, comme un tic nerveux. Il resta comme cela un moment avant de tenter de se mettre en position assise. Mais à peine relevé de quelques centimètres, il retomba lourdement sur le lit et serra les dents pour étouffer un cri. Tout son corps frêle tremblait maintenant, agité de spasmes de douleur. Deux larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, et le blond mordait sa lèvre inférieure, essayant peut-être de chasser la douleur qui remontait partout dans son corps jusque dans sa tête. Une la douleur calmée, même s'il haletait toujours un peu, Naruto décida d'observer la salle d'un mouvement de tête, faute de pouvoir en faire plus pour le moment. Il regarda d'abords sur sa gauche. Un mur, c'est tout. Le mur d'en face ne comportait qu'une porte, et une étagère. Il expira avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre qui laissait toujours filtrer la lumière de plus en plus orangée. D'abords, il ne distingua rien à par la lumière. Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent petit à petit, et une ombre se forma tout à sa droite. Il pencha davantage la tête et distingua une silhouette assise dans le coin de la pièce. Il vit d'abord des cheveux bruns encadrant un visage fin, pâle. Le patient ne comprit pas qui il avait en face de lui. Enfin, ses yeux s'agrandirent en croisant les yeux de l'intrus.

\- Content que tu sois réveillé, Naruto Uzumaki, puisque c'est ton vrai nom, souffla Sasuke d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait anticipé, le blond ne fut pas apaisé, ni rassuré. Son regard reprit l'éclat colérique et dangereux qu'il avait eu face au serpent. Oubliant son corps meurtri, il sauta de son lit pour aller à l'autre bout de la salle en un bond agile. Il lui semblait qu'il voyait face à lui cet homme qui avait volé sa vie. Sa peau pâle, il le revoyait dans l'ascenseur, avant de s'endormir. Puis il le voyait plus jeune, le regardant à travers une vitre. Lui était plongé dans une sorte de liquide verdâtre, et des tuyaux en plastiques étaient reliés à son nez, à tout son corps en fait. Le même homme ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il représentait un danger pour lui. Le visage de sa mère apeuré refit surface, et le blond commença à grogner. C'était lui qui lui avait pris ses parents. Lui ou quelqu'un lui obéissait, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le blond était accroupi, de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait voulu le protéger de son frère au bal. Ses yeux se balançaient dans ses yeux. Il semblait voir des choses que lui ne pouvait pas voir. Et cela avait l'air de le faire souffrir, et de le mettre particulièrement en colère.

\- Nanao ! Naruto, c'est moi ! tenta le brun, s'inquiétant soudain.

Cette voix n'était pas la même pour le blond. Il la connaissait aussi, mais de façon plus incertaine. Il leva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé de personne. Lui, c'était lui, devant la porte qui l'avait retenue prisonnier. Il l'avait laissé ouvrir la porte. Pourquoi ? Des images des moments passés avec le brun revinrent par bribes et le sentiment de confiance qu'il avait eu auparavant revint. Il le regarda plus fixement, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait en sécurité avec lui, et pourquoi il lui faisait tout de même penser à ceux qui l'avaient enlevé à sa famille. Sasuke, lui aussi, regardait le blond, tout en s'approchant lentement, sentant que l'autre réfléchissait, mettait ses idées au clair. Ils ne rompirent pas le contact visuel, Sasuke continuant de se diriger vers le blond, ce dernier essayant de ne pas s'affoler même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Le brun arriva finalement à la hauteur du blond et s'agenouilla lentement face à lui. Restant dans cette position le temps que le blond ne s'agite plus mentalement, il leva ensuite sa main, la tendant vers Naruto pour que celui-ci la prenne afin de l'aider à se lever, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Le blond hésitait. Il faisait confiance à ce garçon, mais sa ressemblance avec les autres le gênait. Il décida de feindre de lui accorder sa confiance pour le moment, voulant sortir de cette chambre, et plaça sa main dans celle du brun. Il se leva ensuite, et la lâcha, suivant le brun à l'extérieur.

Sasuke devant, suivi du blond qui lui semblait bien différent de ce qu'il était alors, tous deux s'engagèrent dans des couloirs les menant à l'aile de la base réservée aux chambres. Le brun était lui aussi troublé. Naruto, le nouveau Nanao, marchait de lui-même, n'avait plus d'oreilles ni de robe à frou-frou, mais un habit beige simple, pyjama fourni par l'hôpital dans lequel tous avaient atterri après la bataille. Son corps était toujours aussi mince et gracieux, mais son visage ne reflétait plus de la candeur, celle-ci ayant était remplacé par un trouble qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon que les amis de Sasuke occupaient la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils étaient à l'ANBU. Dès que Sasuke apparut, Sakura et Ino, ses deux groupies infatigables, se précipitèrent, les yeux débordant de larmes au mascara pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Sasukeeeee, gémit Sakura, comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

\- C'était trop dangereux ! Ils n'auraient jamais du t'envoyer là-bas. J'ai cru mourir de devoir t'attendre sans savoir si tu reviendrais, renchérit la blonde d'une voix théâtrale, la main sur le cœur.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai faillit mourir. Touche mon cœur et tu le sauras !

\- Non le miens, il est plus troublé et le resteras si tu ne fait pas quelque chose, hurla presque la blonde en poussant la rose sur le côté, lui plantant la main en pleine figure.

\- Menteuse, je suis la plus touchée par ce qui vient d'arriver, fit Sakura en bousculant Ino à son tour.

Naruto regardait la scène, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Hinata remarqua cela et se dirigea vers le blond. Il avait beau avoir retrouvé sa conscience et ne plus voir Sasuke comme un _baby-sitter_ qui s'occupait exclusivement de lui, il devait l'avoir soudainement mauvaise de voir quelqu'un monopoliser son attention. Surtout quand le « quelqu'un » se résumait à deux hystériques riches à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, et dont les nombreux prétendants ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elle trouvait au brun si froid avec elles.

Hinata posa sa main sur la joue droite du blond, le regardant comme une mère avec un doux sourire. La colère de Naruto sembla fondre instantanément. Il s'approcha timidement d'Hinata et d'une voix basse lui souffla.

\- M…merci, de t'être occupé de nous.

\- Nous ? interrogea Hinata d'une voix comblée, elle pouvait enfin entendre la jolie voix cristalline du blond.

\- M..moi et… Kyuubi… lui aussi, il te remercie…

\- Tu lui diras que je suis contente et qu'il ne faut pas me remercier pour si peu, dit d'une voix posée la brune, invitant le blond à s'assoir sur l'un des sofas, évitant le brun qui tentait de repousser les attaques des deux harpies.

\- Il peut… tout entendre, expliqua simplement le blond.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il devait réfléchir à chacun de ses mots. Il avait perdu l'habitude de parler, après toutes ces années, et en était encore un peu frustré. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir. Son cerveau était embrumé. Hinata remarqua cela et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, bienveillante.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si pour l'instant tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose, lui dit-elle comme si elle avait lu ses pensées. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Et puis… je pense que tout ça reviendra vite, pas vrai ?

\- Hum ! acquiesça le blond, plus optimiste qu'à son réveil. Ses pupilles océan brillaient, pleines de vie et d'une conscience complète.

\- Hahaha ! Tu es vraiment adorable, s'exclama la brune en le serrant dans ses bras.

De loin, Sasuke essayait d'occulter les cris des deux folles qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements tout en se frappant mutuellement pour avoir le monopole de la conversation avec leur bien-aimé glaçon national. Le brun devenait de fort méchante humeur à cause d'elles. Mais pire que cela, le blond s'était conduit indifféremment avec lui, et rigolait comme un enfant avec Hinata. Il semblait être redevenu come avant, la parole en plus, avec la petite brune, et il en était jaloux. De plus, il ne pouvait se faire à cette nouvelle personnalité. Le blond s'était réveillé avec une rage incontrôlable, tuant le serpent sans hésitation. Sasuke, lui, était un assassin. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais le blond, à sa connaissance, n'avait pas passé son enfance à tuer. Cela ne semblait même pas lui causer le moindre remords, tandis que le brun, lui, quand il avait tué la première fois, n'en avait pas dormi pendant une semaine. Mais personne ne semblait s'occuper de cela. Shino glissait des mots à l'oreille de Kiba qui rougissait violement. Son autre partenaire, Neji, était en pleine conversation sur les arts martiaux avec la brune macaronée, Tenten. Les deux jumelles, Ayako et Kokoa, était avec leur petit copain respectif, Kankuro et Choji. Gaara, lui, préparait du thé pour tout le monde dans la petite cuisine à côté du salon. Tout le monde était indifférent face à la venue du blond sous un tout autre jour.

\- Bien, les jeunes ! Mayuko et moi, en s'en va, content de vous avoir rencontré, lança une voix enjouée à l'entrée du salon.

Itachi et la brune étaient entrés et commencèrent à discuter un peu avec les assassins qui étaient venus les voir pour les remercier ou simplement pour parler un peu avec eux. Mais lorsque le blond vit le brun arriver dans la pièce, sa mémoire ne le trompa pas plus longtemps. Il se détestait de se sentir faible, et, sans perdre une seconde, il tira sur la manche d'Hinata qui s'était tournée elle aussi vers les nouveaux arrivants. Elle afficha une mine surprise en voyant le blond qui semblait maintenant en colère. Elle le vit alors regarder méchamment Itachi, sans que lui ne semble y prêter attention. Elle se rappela alors que le blond avait été une expérience pour les laboratoires du père d'Itachi et de Sasuke et d'autres personnes importantes et influentes avant d'être donné en pâture à l'Ouroboros.

Protectrice comme toujours avec Naruto, elle décida de l'éloigner d'Itachi et se leva. Elle accompagna l'adolescent blond dans la cuisine, ce qui leur permettrait de rejoindre les chambres sans passer devant l'aîné Uchiha. Itachi remarqua néanmoins le blond qui partait tout en lui lançant un regard haineux et lourd de reproches. Le grand brun le regarda partir sans rien dire, tout en discutant de sa voix enjouée avec les jumelles rousses. Mais Sasuke avait remarqué l'air distrait de son frère, et l'avait suivis jusqu'au blond, comprenant pourquoi son frère avait à moitié lâché sa conversation. Le blond s'isolait avec Hinata, le laissant seul maintenant que Sakura et Ino accaparaient Mayuko, lui posant diverses questions.

.

.

Puisque Tsunade leur avait laissé un moment de repos avant de reprendre le travail pour défaire l'Akatsuki, tous les jeunes de l'ANBU finirent par rentrer chez eux. Ils se rencontrèrent tout de même à l'occasion de leurs fameuses _tea-party_ qu'ils organisaient la plupart du temps chez les Sabaku, c'est-à-dire Temari et ses deux frères, Gaara et Kankuro.

Seulement, au grand damne de Sasuke qui commençait à en devenir fou, Naruto avait insisté pour aller loger chez Hinata et Neji, ne se séparant plus de la brune avec qui il discutait de temps en temps afin de s'exprimer de plus en plus clairement et rapidement. Frustré et contrarié, Sasuke décida lors d'une de leur _tea-party_ de prendre Hinata à part. Ils laissèrent Naruto et tous les autres dans l'un des salons de la demeure des Sabaku, dans l'aile qui était réservée aux trois adolescents.

\- Hinata, désolé de t'avoir emmené à l'écart, mais il le fallait.

\- Je te comprends Sasuke, et je pense pourquoi tu es venu me voir. Pour Naruto, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Hn…, confirma le brun, baissant la tête, le visage peiné.

\- Je ne sais pas plus que toi la raison pour laquelle il t'évite. Il n'a pas voulu m'en parler. Et la dernière fois que je lui ai demandé, et il s'est tût toute la soirée.

\- Tu lui as posé la question, déjà ? fit le brun, réellement surpris.

Hinata était une personne incroyablement bienveillante en dehors de ses activités d'assassins. Et elle pensais systématique aux autres. A ce moment précis, Sasuke angoissait comme une lycéenne d'en apprendre plus sur l'histoire. Hinata remarqua le comportement du brun, amusée, mais décida de ne rien laisser transparaître pour ne pas le blesser dans sa fierté. Après tout, il se faisait vraiment du souci, et c'était touchant.

\- Oui. Mais je réessayerai en fin d'après-midi, d'accord ? Naruto ne semble pas pouvoir me refuser quoi que ce soit. Il est incroyablement gentil.

\- Je le sais… murmura Sasuke.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, Sasuke. Il a surement une bonne raison. Je pense que c'est plus lié à ton frère, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre.

.

.

L'après-midi fut encore une _tea-party_ mouvementée, et riche en rebondissements, cela principalement grâce au duo de choc, Tenten et Temari, qui prenaient un malin plaisir à faire des farces ou des bêtises. L'ambiance était décontractée, aux antipodes de celle qui avait précédé la mission à l'Ouroboros. Le groupe d'amis était redevenu une simple bande de jeunes adultes profitant de la douceur de la vie à Suna, loin de la menace de l'Akatsuki.

En fin d'après-midi, Hinata exécuta sa promesse, et rentra chez elle avec pour unique idée en tête d'entendre les raisons du blond qui, lui, ne semblait absolument pas se soucier de ça. Il regardait d'un air sérieux, et un peu gêné, les vêtements qu'il portait. Ne pouvant pas rester indéfiniment en robe pour petite fille, Temari et Hinata était parties lui acheter de quoi le vêtir. Il portait un pantalon noir, coupe droite, et un large pull en haut. En effet, n'importe quel haut pour homme restait encore trop large pour le corps décidément très féminin du blond. Ses hanches étroites étaient après tout ce qui avait induit en erreur la plupart des gens posant le regard sur lui. Le pull en laine gris soulignait ses hanches, et le col dévoilait une partie de sa gorge, et ses clavicules qui ressortaient. Tout le monde l'avait trouvé beau, et il avait passé un bon moment caché derrière la brune en priant pour que l'attention change de personne rapidement. Tenten, elle, regrettait ses cheveux longs et avait pris un air tragique pour chanter des louanges de feu la chevelure du blond.

Lorsqu'Hinata s'installa sur le lit du blond, lui intiment d'un tapotement de la main sur la couverture épaisse de s'assoir prêt d'elle. Naruto s'exécuta avec un petit rire, se mettant sur les genoux, face à Hinata qui elle avait les jambes croisées.

\- Dis, Naruto, aujourd'hui, on s'est bien amusés, hein ! Je crois que les jumelles ont beaucoup apprécié ton nouveau look !

\- Tu te moques de moi parce que je suis timide, se plaignit le blond qui piqua un fard et fit mine de bouder.

\- Oh, allez ! Je te taquine. Plus sérieusement… il faut peut-être que tu t'ouvres un peu.

\- Comment ça ? demanda l'adolescent en levant vers elle ses grands yeux étonnés.

\- Tu évites encore Sasuke…

\- Hinata je…, le blond chercha ses mots.

Il perdait sa fragile assurance pour s'exprimer lorsque le sujet était évoqué et perdait ses mots comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je sais.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama le blond, reprenant tout de suite après une tête plus sérieuse.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça. Sasuke tiens beaucoup à toi.

\- Il a… son père c'est… mes parents… commença le blond qui commençait à s'affoler.

\- Reprends ton souffle. On a le temps, l'encouragea gentiment la brune. Tes mots reviendront.

\- Il a assassiné mes parents ! cria le blond avant que les larmes ne commencent à couler sur ses joues.

Hinata sursauta, surprise. Naruto n'avait jamais haussé la voix, et surtout, n'avait jamais parut aussi triste. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Le blond lui raconta alors entre deux sanglots son dernier souvenir qui avait ressurgit au moment où il s'était réveillé. Le jour où on l'avait emmené, il avait vu sa mère en sang. Un homme venait de lui tirer dessus. Il avait alors courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et c'était le père de Sasuke qui l'avait kidnappé à ce moment-là. Il avait ensuite entendu avant de perdre sa conscience que son père lui aussi avait été assassiné. La brune le calma pendant un long moment en caressant son dos tout en le berçant. Retrouver sa mémoire pour avoir de telles images en tête avait dû être douloureux. Le destin de Naruto était cruel. Elle avait de la peine pour lui, et elle sentit son coeur se gonfler douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- Mais tu sais, ce jour-là, l'Akatsuki est arrivé. L'homme qui a tué ta maman n'était peut-être pas au service de monsieur Uchiha… tenta-t-elle.

Elle doutait que les Uchiha soit vraiment ceux qui avaient arraché le blond à ses parents. Certes, rien ne pouvait pardonner leur raisonnement. Rien ne pouvait justifier d'enlever un enfant et de lui faire subir autant d'expériences. Naruto avait perdu des années entières de sa vie, de son enfance. Mais au fond, cela ne ressemblait pas au clan Uchiha d'avoir abattu les parens du blond juste pour l'enlever. Cela ne se justifiait pas. Et d'avoir travaillé avec Itachi et Mayuko était la preuve qu'ils étaient en réalité bien moins radicaux que l'ANBU.

\- J'sais pas, je veux pas savoir, je veux mes parents ! sanglota le blond en tremblant. Il était perdu, et bien qu'il ait vécu parallèlement dans son esprit, il était encore un enfant sur beaucoup de plans.

\- Il n'empêche que Sasuke ne sait sans doute pas cela, insista Hinata. Il ignorait les activités de son père et de son frère. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé. Allez, calme-toi.

Naruto obéit, écoutant toujours Hinata, et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de la brune qui le laissa un peu plus tard pour aller dîner avec son cousin et le reste de sa famille. Elle était contente que le blond se soit confié à elle à propos de quelque chose d'aussi douloureux. Elle lui avait répété qu'il apprendrait la vérité tôt ou tard, et qu'en attendant, il ne fallait pas en vouloir à Sasuke. Après le dîner, souhaitant bonne nuit à son cousin, Neji, qui attendait pourtant la visite de Tenten un peu plus tard – on se demande pourquoi, aussi tard – elle remonta dans la chambre du blond. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un courant d'air froid s'empara de son corps. Dans le lit, le petit blond avait disparu, laissant juste un papier. Les rideaux de la fenêtre volaient à cause de l'air qui passait. Hinata s'approcha du lit pour prendre la note, et sourit en voyant les mots qui y étaient inscrits. « Merci, tu as raison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Elle était prête à parier sur l'endroit où se trouverait le blond dans peu de temps.

.

.

La lune était pleine ce soir-là. Il faisait frais dehors, et le vent caressait le visage de Naruto qui courait à en perdre haleine dans un bois. Il se rendit ensuite devant un mur qu'il escalada agilement. Kyuubi l'aidait de façon remarquable, lui prêtant sa force. Le blond remercia intérieurement le renard. Il arriva devant une demeure immense. Il se rappelait du chemin, mais ne pouvait pas passer par l'intérieur, se doutant qu'une véritable batterie d'alarmes en tout genre devait protéger la demeure. Avançant d'un pas méfiant, il contourna le bâtiment, puis commença à escalader la façade. Ses vêtements flottaient à cause du vent, et maintes fois, des mèches dorées vinrent obstruer son visage résigné. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il se déplaça un peu sur la droite, les pieds sur une étroite corniche, les mains agrippés à la pierre qui constituait le mur qui lui faisait face. Collé à cette paroi, il avança en s'empêchant de regarder en bas, ses membres commençant à souffrir quelque peu du froid. Il enjamba ensuite lentement le rebord d'un balcon. Comme il l'avait prédit, la baie vitrée qui séparait le balcon de la chambre n'était pas fermée. Il poussa la vitre et entra en referment aussitôt la porte pour ne pas réveiller le brun. Une fois à l'intérieur, il resta collé à la vitre, les mains derrières lui, tenant la poignée. Son cœur battait fort, et il reprit son souffle, se réchauffant aussi maintenant qu'il était à nouveau à l'abris à l'intérieur.

Se ressaisissant enfin, il avança à pas de loup. Il s'approcha du rebord du grand lit à baldaquin aux rideaux de velours vert émeraude. Grimpant prudemment sur le lit, il regarda le jeune homme qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond, à en juger par sa respiration faible et régulière qui faisait soulever sa poitrine à chaque inspiration. Le blond hésita quelques secondes, puis se mis à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sasuke, le contemplant dans son sommeil. Il fut surpris de sentir ses joues s'empourprer, tant elles étaient brûlantes sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le vérifier en les touchant. Son cœur s'affola. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment réveiller le brun au milieu de la nuit, mais il ne pouvait attendre une seconde de plus avant de s'excuser pour son comportement. Les paroles d'Hinata lui avait fait prendre conscience d'à quel point la présence du brun lui manquait. Il avait beau lutter contre ses instincts, Sasuke était son pilier dans ce nouveau monde, ou plutôt, ce monde qu'il redécouvrait maladroitement.

Il approcha un doigt tremblant du visage du brun, et le posa sur sa joue, descendant un peu. Il recommença, frôlant à peine la peau pâle de Sasuke, timide. Celui-ci réagit immédiatement après cette deuxième caresse, et se releva brusquement. Il quittait un rêve où tout était comme avant, où Nanao le suivait partout, quand une présence ressemblant étrangement à celle du blond s'était fait sentir. La tête lui tournant un peu, il chercha la raison de son réveil. Et elle était devant lui. Le blond s'était vivement reculé sur les genoux du brun, une main sur la poitrine. Il avait dû l'effrayer à se relever aussi subitement. Naruto était vêtu d'un pull en laine gris et d'un pantalon sombre, pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille.

\- Na… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici…

Le brun regarda par la fenêtre. Un bleu d'encre s'était emparé du ciel, mais la pleine lune qui semblait avoir choisi l'espace devant sa fenêtre pour venir se reposer éclairait la pièce, laissant des ombres deviner les meubles de la pièce. Ils éclairaient aussi le visage du blond qui, Sasuke le remarqua en le dévisageant, arborait un visage craintif, les joues roses et le regard fuyant.

\- J'ai…eu peur…de ta famille… commença le blond qui reprenait son souffle.

D'une voix tremblante, il poursuivit.

\- Par-don. Pardon... ahem...

Sasuke, surprit que Naruto vienne s'excuser à une heure aussi tardive décida de ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps, trop heureux de la situation. Il prit le blond dans ses bras et le serra fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, lui soufflant dans l'oreille – ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir encore davantage Naruto qui sentit ses cheveux se dresser dans sa nuque en un frisson qui lui était inconnu – que ce n'était pas grave. Puis, se rendant compte que le blond n'était plus un petit être fragile et innocent, il le lâcha. Les deux garçons s'évitèrent du regard, visiblement aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà pourtant bien ébouriffés. Naruto lui, jouait avec un bout de draps machinalement. Puis il fit face au brun qui lui rendit son regard. Et à la surprise du plus grand glaçon de l'univers, il dit.

\- Je veux dormir avec toi.

Naruto, visiblement encore un peu innocent, et ne sachant visiblement pas que certaines phrases pouvaient déclencher des arrêts cardiaques, avait sorti cela de but en blanc. Le brun, non préparé, avait tiré sur une sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête pour ne pas devenir rouge pivoine. Bégayant un peu, il répondit.

\- Mo…Moi aussi, ça me ferait plaisir. Mais je n'ai pas de _futon_ ici. Mais…M-Mais si tu veux, mon lit est large alors tu p-peux aussi dormir avec moi dans mon lit.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et se défit de son pull et de son pantalon afin de ne pas salir le lit du brun, se retrouvant habillé d'un large tee-shirt et de son caleçon uniquement. Puis il se glissa dans les couvertures, tâtant un peu les rebords à la manière d'un chat, pour préparer l'espace. Mentalement, Sasuke venait de se décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'avait jamais dormi avec qui que ce soit, excepté l'innocente Nanao, et pas dans le même lit. Naruto, qu'il trouvait par ailleurs bizarrement – ou pas hein – terriblement séduisant, s'installait sans gêne à côté de lui.

Oubliant ses interrogations stupides, le brun réagit alors comme avant. Son regard se calma et s'adoucit. Il proposa lui-même d'un regard au blond que celui-ci vienne se blottir dans ses bras. Il avait dû faire le chemin seul dans la nuit, car sa peau était glacée. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent jusqu'à ce que le sommeille ne les emportent.

.

.

Le lendemain, Sasuke fut le premier à se réveiller. Il se rendit compte que le blond n'avait pas bougé de ses bras, et même enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il posa son menton dans les cheveux dorés qui s'offraient à lui, puis les huma. Il aimait l'odeur, la présence, le corps de Naruto contre lui. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, mais s'en fichait pas mal. Il s'était rarement sentit aussi bien de toute sa vie. Après quelques minutes, cependant, il ne tarda pas à voir que quelque chose clochait dans le tableau. Parmi les fils d'or qui composaient la tignasse du blond, deux oreilles rousses étaient apparues pendant la nuit. Pris d'une soudaine angoisse, Sasuke retira l'une de ses mains du dos de Naruto pour venir toucher l'une des oreilles qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment.

Le blond, réveillé par ce changement de position, sentit la main du brun plongée dans ses cheveux. Profitant encore un peu de la chaleur du corps du brun, il s'écarta pour regarder Sasuke, les yeux mi-clos.

\- Bonjour, fit Sasuke.

\- Bonjour, répondit Naruto d'une toute petite voix.

Sasuke fut rassuré. Le blond était parfaitement conscient. Les oreilles rousses n'avaient donc aucun rapport. Lisant dans le regard du brun, Naruto plaça ses mains sur le torse de Sasuke et lâcha un petit rire.

\- Hier soir, j'ai conversé avec Kyuubi. Il me boudait... parce que je ne te parlais plus.

\- C'est vrai ? questionna le brun.

\- Oui, répondit le blond.

Puis il ferma les yeux et les oreilles disparurent, tout comme la queue, bien que Sasuke ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il rouvrit les yeux, et le brun sourit en voyant la tête toute mignonne d'un blond au réveil. Ils restèrent un peu dans le lit, puis se préparèrent. Sasuke reçu un appel dans la matinée. Les jours de repos étaient terminés. Il fallait retourner à l'ANBU. Et quand ils arrivèrent tous les deux, Hinata était ravie et alla caresser la tête du blond qui lui offrit un sourire presque aveuglant tant il était sincère. Le brun eu une bizarre impression de déjà-vu, mais ne s'en soucia plus lorsque le blond revint à ses côtés avec Hinata.

.

.

Dans le bureau de Tsunade, Itachi essayait de convaincre la femme de lancer dès maintenant une attaque contre l'Akatsuki. Asuma était du même avis, et tentait de donner raison à l'Uchiha en affirmant que la plupart des membres de l'ANBU, adultes ou non, étaient du même avis.

\- Leurs forces sont énormes, répéta pour la énième fois la blonde qui ne voulait pas aller droit au massacre. De plus, je sais que votre père me cache encore pas mal de choses sur ce qu'a Naruto en lui.

\- Je le sais. Mais il m'a autorisé à vous en parler, au vue des circonstances, révéla Itachi. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. L'enfant à en lui un bijou, un animal légendaire qui prend pour hôte des humains. Mais il n'est pas le seul. On a de bonnes raisons de penser que l'Akatsuki en possède un également. En réalité, ils en « possédaient » un. L'hôte s'est enfuit. Ils comptent bien le retrouver et s'en servir pour étendre considérablement leur territoire.

\- Quoi ? hurla la blonde en frappant la pauvre table innocente qui lui servait de bureau du poing.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Nous pensons qu'ils cherchent les autres. Leur objectif serait de tous les posséder pour s'assurer un pouvoir infini. Seulement, les bijuu vivent principalement sans réceptacles. Et sans cela, ils sont incontrôlables.

\- Ce qu'il dit est vrai ! fit Shizune, un rapport à la main. On vient de recevoir des informations supplémentaires. L'Akatsuki a perdu un homme et le recherche activement. Il semblerait que cet homme se soit échappé en sautant par-dessus le mur qui entour la ville. Ce mur mesure une vingtaine de mètres. De plus, ils ont travaillé sur lui et se sont servi de son corps pour mettre au point des armes d'une puissance destructrices anormalement importante.

.

.

Naruto avait laissé Sasuke et Hinata afin d'aller voir Shizune qui l'avait convoqué. Seulement, il n'avait absolument pas retenu le chemin indiqué par Kurenai, la secrétaire de Tsunade et Shizune. Il appela alors Kyuubi en lui, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Une fois dans son esprit, face au renard qui s'amusait avec un Naruto bien plus jeune, il lui demanda que faire.

\- Je vais te montrer le chemin, répondit sereinement le renard gigantesque.

\- Tu peux faire ça, Kyuu ?

\- Et oui, gamin, je peux TOUT faire voyons ! lui assura le renard avec un sourire malicieux.

Le blond rit et sortit de son esprit. Un instinct lointain sembla alors s'activer, et il se dirigea, se rapprochant d'une petite flamme qui semblait être Shizune. Il arriva non pas devant un laboratoire, mais le bureau de Tsunade, le chef de l'ANBU. Cette femme l'avait d'ailleurs un peu effrayé, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il surprit alors une conversation qu'elle tenait avec d'autres gens.

On décidait en ce moment même d'attaquer l'Akatsuki ou pas. Ceux qui avaient pris Konoha. Ceux qui avaient pris sa vie. Et pire, il venait de l'apprendre, ceux qui voulaient lui arracher Kyuubi. Saisit par une pulsion, un instinct soudain, Naruto poussa violement la porte et entra. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, mais le blond ne remarqua pas Itachi, ni Asuma, ni même Shizune qu'il venait pourtant de pister. Ses yeux étaient plongés, déterminés, dans ceux de la blonde à forte poitrine.

\- Moi et Kyuubi, on vous aidera, déclara-t-il, se félicitant intérieurement de la stabilité de sa voix.

\- Naruto ! s'exclama Tsunade. Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?

\- Peu importe leur nombre, si vous n'y allez pas, j'irai seul reprendre Konoha. C'était la ville que mes parents et Kyuubi ont protégé pendant des années.

La blonde, surprise par la volonté et le culot du blond réfléchit rapidement. Si le bijuu était consentant pour les aider, avec les forces de l'ANBU au complet et des hommes engagés par les Uchiha, ils pouvaient gagner. Oui, ils pouvaient reprendre Konoha dès maintenant. Le garçon était peut-être bien la clé de leur succès, le signe qu'elle avait attendu pendant des années avant de se lancer.

\- Ca marche petit. La guerre contre l'Akatsuki est déclaré, fit-elle en souriant.

.

* * *

 ** _Meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année ! :)_**

 _Un nouveau tournant pour l'histoire. Le calme avant la tempête, presque._

 _J'ai vraiment dû lire une fiction où Sakura et Ino m'ont énervées avant d'écrire cette histoire, parce qu'elles sont vraiment épouvantables. Je m'en veux un peu, mais elles le méritaient sûrement à ce moment-là, hélé ! Heureusement, ma rancune n'a pas duré, car après ça, elles ont plutôt de beaux rôles. :) Pardon, les filles, vous serez autre chose que des groupies dans d'autres aventures, promis hihi !_

 _La suite demain ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :D_


	11. Un plan & un Renard

_PRESENCE DE YAOI:_ **Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi plus que ça, je vous conseille de ne lire que les passages avant et après les lignes séparatrices. Sinon, bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un plan & un Renard**

Tsunade, suite à sa décision subite, et cela grâce à Naruto que tout le monde félicitait depuis deux jours pour avoir persuadé leur chef d'agir au plus vite, s'était enfermée avec son assistante, quelques stratèges et une liaison téléphonique avec Itachi Uchiha dans son bureau. La seule personne autorisée à y entrer était Kurenai qui apportait les repas. Tsunade était une folle du travail car elle n'aimait pas qu'une affaire ne s'éternise. Même s'il s'agissait de sauver le pays d'une dangereuse organisation. Asuma boudait alors de voir la secrétaire multiplier les allers-retours entre la cuisine, les archives et le bureau de Tsunade.

Quant au reste de l'ANBU, les équipes et les hommes du département logistique (la société n'étant pas composée uniquement d'assassins) se préparaient et s'afféraient un peu partout. Il n'y avait que dans la chambre que partageaient Kakashi et Iruka que tout semblait calme, et pour cause. Les deux tourtereaux s'offraient un peu de repos – pour ne pas dire du bon temps – ne se souciant pas trop pour le moment des préparatifs. A croire qu'être un assassin hors pair vous rendait particulièrement flemmard et décontracté.

L'aile réservée aux jeunes étaient aussi nettement moins agitée que le reste de la structure. Chacun gardait son appréhension pour lui, et tous se préparaient calmement. Même Temari et Tenten avait leurs moments de flottement où elles décidaient de ranger leurs affaires, préparer leurs armes et relire certains de leurs dossier et rapports. Naruto, nullement concerné par tout ceci, avait commencé à se cultiver. Il fallait bien qu'il rattrape son âge réel et les connaissances qui allaient avec. Il avait dévoré toute la bibliothèque du salon, et Sasuke avait fait venir un nombre important de livres de la demeure des Uchiha. Il était ravi que le blond lise autant, puisqu'il faisait la même chose la plupart du temps. De plus, le petit blond semblait apprendre à une vitesse phénoménale, retenant presque totalement tout ce qu'il voyait dans les livres, qu'il s'agisse d'une encyclopédie ou d'un roman. Il racontait joyeusement au brun ce qu'il apprenait malgré son problème pour communiquer qui persistait un peu, cela étant surtout dû au fait de se sentir bizarre, de nouveau dans le monde réel, plutôt que d'avoir perdu l'habitude de s'exprimer.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était plongé dans un livre qu'il avait déjà feuilleté auparavant. De la poésie, nota Sasuke. Le blond passait autant de temps à détailler du regard les illustrations qu'à lire et parfois relire les poèmes du recueil. Il tomba sur un poème en particulier, et ne put s'empêcher de lire quelques lignes de vive voix.

« Eh là ! Que cherchez-vous en ces lieux ?

Le repos que cherchent ceux qui se sentent vieux »

Le renard s'approcha de l'homme, méfiant

Et l'homme, ancien assassin le rassurant

« Je ne suis point un chasseur et

Que les rôles s'inversent ne serait pour me déranger. »

\- Tu murmures de jolis vers, lui fit remarquer le brun, comment s'appelle ce poème ?

\- Le Renard et l'Assassin, répondit le blond d'un souffle.

\- Oh… fit Sasuke, souriant devant la comparaison qui pouvait se faire entre les personnages et eux-mêmes.

Il regarda l'adolescent qui n'avait pas bougé. Son regard était éteint, et ses mains étaient crispées sur le petit livre qu'il tenait. Il serrait si fort la couverture en cuir que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent. Puis, un spasme vint agiter son corps, remontant jusque dans ses épaules. Sa tête bougea sur la droite, imperceptiblement. Le brun, qui comprit alors ce qu'il se passait, lâcha son propre livre pour prendre Naruto dans ses bras. Il posa la tête du blond sur son épaule.

\- Encore ces visions hein ? demanda-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Sa…suke… murmura l'autre, reprenant alors ses esprits.

Il posa alors son livre entre eux deux, et glissa ses mains derrière le dos du brun, agrippant son pull pour se rassurer. Cela n'était pas la première fois que des bribes de son histoire lui revenaient subitement. La plupart du temps, il ne comprenait même pas les images qu'il voyait. Particulièrement celles où il se retrouvait en laboratoire, car il avait été drogué la plupart du temps pour ne pas bouger. Il voyait seulement des docteurs, et parfois le plafond, se retrouvant allongé sur une table de métal glacial, presque nu. Il y avait aussi les fois où il se revoyait dans ce liquide visqueux, et l'image un peu floue du frère de Sasuke le fixant à travers une vitre, l'air soucieux. Mais les images qui le terrifiaient ainsi étaient ses souvenirs auprès d'Orochimaru. Les séances de torture qu'il lui infligeait pour son bon plaisir. Il revoyait son corps couvert de plaies, ressentait la douleur aigüe à nouveau, même après que les plaies se soient refermées, ce qu'apparemment personne n'avait remarqué. La guérison accélérée de son corps ne supprimait pas la douleur physique pour autant. Souvent, il avait perdu conscience. Et le serpent ne s'était d'ailleurs pas contenter de le faire souffrir à l'aide d'objets tranchants. Il avait utilisé son corps, le salissant comme du poison.

Même avec une conscience incomplète, Naruto avait déjà compris à l'époque que ce que lui faisait Orochimaru dans ces moments-là était dégoûtant alors que cela pouvait ailleurs signifier tellement. Et c'est pourquoi il se refusait à confier un seul de ces souvenirs atroces au brun. Pourtant, il voyait bien que Sasuke se retenait pour ne pas lui poser de questions, respectant son silence alors qu'il souffrait de ne pas savoir ce qui l'affectait autant.

.

* * *

.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le petit groupe avait décidé, d'après l'idée du duo le plus infernal qui puisse exister, de se retrouver dans le salon pour regarder un film. Mélangé entre horreur pour le plaisir de Temari et humour pour celui de la brune macaronée, tout le monde se tût, impatient de voir ce que les deux originales leurs avait dégoté pour les distraire. Ils s'étaient installé sur et autour d'un grand et large canapé en cuir en "U", face à un écran plat géant – merci les locaux de l'ANBU –.

Le film commença, et dès les premières secondes, la première giclée de sang sembla tâcher la caméra qui filmait, une jeune femme hurlant à la mort dans une ruelle malfamée. Nullement effrayé par la scène, Shino et Kiba qui se sentaient d'humeur joueuse ce soir, s'étaient installé sur un fauteuil à gauche du canapé. Ils s'étaient joints au groupe, mais avaient en réalité envie de faire tout autre chose. Kiba, en travers du fauteuil, sur les genoux de son amant, avait entrepris tout en restant discret d'effleurer de temps en temps l'entre-jambe de Shino qui se retenait pour ne pas gémir, mordant férocement sa lèvre inférieur. Puis il riposta en attaquant les lèvres de son amant joueur lorsque le son du film montait, ce dernier ne pouvant résister à un baiser de son brun préféré.

A côté, Sakura et Ino, pourtant ennemis, étaient blotties dans les bras de l'autre, terrorisée par le film. Gaara et Hinata étaient placées à côté d'elles et s'enlaçaient, riant doucement lorsque l'un des personnages sortait une blague mal placée ou même carrément bidon. Les jumelles et leurs copains étaient eux au sol, devant les autres, ainsi que Temari, et Tenten qui hurlaient de rire à côté de Shikamaru qui se bouchait les oreilles de toutes ses forces, peu importe si le moment était sensé être comique ou pas. Naruto lui, était dans le fauteuil cette fois-ci à droite du canapé, blottit entre les jambes du brun qui enlaçait le blond à la taille pour le retenir, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'un Naruto qui s'agitait joyeusement devant le film. Sa culture fraîchement acquise n'enlevait pas le comportement d'enfant presque hyperactif du blond, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke qui le trouvait adorable ainsi. La soirée passa ainsi. Après les deux heures et demies de films, la dernière scène arriva, effrayante, et promettant une séquelle sanguinaire. La musique soudain violente surprit le blond qui recula d'un coup avant de s'excuser auprès du brun, qui, bizarrement, ne répondit rien du tout. Mais le blond eut tout de même une réponse à son acte incontrôlé, en sentant contre son fessier une bosse qui n'était pas là auparavant. Il avait agit par mégarde, et ne comprit pas trop la réaction de Sasuke. Mais comme celui-ci ne dit rien et salua d'un geste de la main les autres pour se diriger vers sa chambre, il fit de même, accordant un câlin à Hinata, avant de suivre le brun.

Sasuke s'était une fois encore retenu pour ne pas virer rouge tomate, et pensait le plus possible à des choses désagréables. Il fallait qu'il débande, et vite. Il avait prit un sacré coup de chaud après ce contact impromptu. Soulagé, il se coucha dans son lit un peu plus étroit que chez lui, parfaitement calme et impassible. Il accueillit même Naruto avec un sourire nullement gêné lorsque celui-ci finit de se changer pour se glisser sous la couette à ses côtés. Les deux ne s'étaient même pas concertés, ayant abandonné l'idée de _futon_ naturellement. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis la nuit où Naruto était venu s'excuser maladroitement.

Mais après un petit moment à discuter sur leurs impressions respectives du film, Sasuke sentit que ça n'allait toujours pas. Bizarrement, ce soir, il trouvait cela moins naturel d'avoir le blond dans ses bras, si proche. Cela faisait un peu… couple. Le glaçon, cette fois-ci, ne put s'empêcher de rougir violement. Cela n'échappa évidement pas au blond qui l'interrogea du regard, avec une adorable bouille inquiète.

\- Haha, aucun souci, ma tête à quelques bugs, fit le brun en ébouriffant les cheveux de Naruto de sa main gauche.

\- Mais… tu fais…tu sembles…pe-perturbé depuis… tout à l'heure, dit le blond.

Sasuke remarqua alors que, pour que l'adolescent ait autant de difficulté à parler alors qu'ils venaient de converser normalement, lui aussi devait être un peu troublé. Le brun ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire. Des questions qu'il voulait chasser avaient décidé de hanter son esprit.

\- Je repensais à tout à l'heure, lâcha finalement l'Uchiha.

\- Je t'a…t'ai fait m-mal ?

\- Mais non, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. C'est juste que, j'ai eu une réaction… que…euh…

Sasuke s'arrêta là. Il avait le regard fuyant et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir faire l'autruche à ce moment précis. Il ne pensait pas être en mesure d'expliquer à l'enfant qu'était Naruto des choses pareilles. Probablement que le blond n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience, s'il avait été enlevé enfant.

\- Tu bandais… ça arrive aux hommes le ma-matin ou quand ils sont exci…té, dit le blond, récitant presque.

Naruto le regardait, fier d'avoir retenu les informations. Sasuke faillit s'étouffer, mort de honte, et hocha la tête pour « féliciter » le blond qui même dans un moment pareil voulait lui prouver qu'il apprenait tout pleins de choses… diverses et variées de ce qu'il pouvait en juger.

\- Voilà, tu m'as excité, tout à l'heure, Naruto.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda le blond, tout innocent.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu me permets de tester quelque chose ? demanda le brun d'une traite pour ne pas regretter sa phrase en plein milieu.

\- Hum ! acquiesça Naruto.

Avec appréhension, Sasuke approcha sa tête de celle du blond. Il ferma les yeux et effleura ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes. « Juste pour voir » se disait-t-il. La réaction fut immédiate. Il rougit violement, et son bas-ventre devint chaud. Il savait pertinemment ce que cela signifiait, mais n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi réactif dans les rares aventures qu'il avait eut. Il regarda Naruto qui était lui aussi pivoine, les yeux grands ouverts. Le cœur du brun battait la chamade, sans qu'il puisse détacher son regard du blond, les idées se bousculant dans son cerveau d'habitude bien ordonné.

\- S-sasuke ? demanda le blond d'une voix incertaine.

\- Oui ? souffla le brun.

\- Re…co-commence, murmura le blond, d'une voix étranglée.

\- Pardon ?

\- Recommence, parvint à dire Naruto plus distinctement.

Sans se poser de question, Sasuke s'exécuta. Il en avait envie, de toute façon. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles du blond, remarquant que les lèvres de Naruto avait un goût légèrement sucré et irrésistible. Le brun ne put s'arrêter, continuant, et embrassa avec plus d'assurance le blond, le serrant contre lui. Il sortit alors sa langue, demandant timidement au blond le passage. Celui-ci, les yeux fermés, gémissant doucement, ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Sasuke put alors embrasser pleinement Naruto, explorant sa bouche, jouant avec la langue du blond qui étouffait des soupirs de bien-être. Rien ne fonctionnait plus dans la tête de l'Uchiha. Des sentiments puissants avaient pris le contrôle de son corps, et il passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt qui servait de pyjama au blond, parcourant la peau douce du garçon, agrippant parfois ses hanches. Il se releva progressivement, se positionnant au-dessus de Naruto. Ce dernier partit alors aussi à la découverte du corps du brun, glissant fébrilement ses mains dans le dos du brun. Ils s'embrassaient toujours passionnément, comme si garder ce contact était un besoin vital qui avait remplacé l'air, qui pourtant leur manquait quelque fois. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke délaissa les lèvres du blond qui gémit de frustration, avant de soupirer de plaisir tandis que le brun s'attaquait à son cou. Naruto sentait Sasuke l'embrasser, parfois le lécher, et mordre son oreille, déclenchant une vague se frissons partant de son échine vers le reste de son corps jusqu'à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Ils bandaient tous les deux maintenant. Et Sasuke, toujours dans le cou de Naruto, s'en rendit compte lorsque leurs entrejambes se touchèrent, arrachant un râle au blond. Lui-même en avait retenu un. N'y tenant plus, le brun enleva le tee-shirt du blond, attaquant son torse tandis que l'une de ses mains s'employait à enlever le caleçon gênant le membre gonflé de Naruto, son autre main perdue dans les cheveux blonds. Descendant au fur et à mesure qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle du corps qui frémissait sous lui, le brun ralentissait son rythme, torturant un peu le blond qui gémissait maintenant sans se contenir.

\- Ahhhmmm ! Sa…

Sasuke arriva alors bien bas, embrassant doucement les cuisses du blond, remontant parfois jusqu'au nombril, tournant autour du pot. Le blond n'en pouvait plus, gigotant un peu, se cambrant lorsque son amant se rapprochait de la zone mise à mal par le brun qui refusait de s'en occuper pour le moment.

\- Sasukeeee…s-s'il te…plait, souffla le blond de façon hachée.

L'Uchiha décida alors de satisfaire son ange blond qui lui quémandait si ardemment ses faveurs, n'en pouvant plus d'être ainsi frustré. Il lapa alors le membre gonflé d'excitation du blond, arrachant un cri à ce dernier.

\- Aaah, ouiiii…

\- Tu veux que je continue ? souffla le brun.

\- Ouiii… aaahhhhmmm… s'il te….plait, supplia Naruto.

Excité par la voix sensuelle du blond qui poussait des cris presque animal, serrant dans ses petits poings le drap pour retenir son corps qui se soulevait, se cambrant gracieusement. Il releva la tête pour contempler Naruto dont les joues rosies et les lèvres pincées montraient à quel point il appréciait le traitement du brun. Ses cheveux s'étaient collés sur son front à cause de la sueur, brillant avec le faible éclat de la lune au-dehors.

Sasuke lécha alors le membre du blond dans toute sa longueur, s'arrêtant sur l'extrémité, la suçotant délicatement. Le blond s'était relevé brusquement, retombant aussitôt parmi les draps à cause de son corps trop faible, trop tremblant, et complètement soumis au brun. Celui-ci pris finalement en bouche le sexe de Naruto, y appliquant un mouvement de vas et vient qui fit gémir le blond de plus en plus fort. De ses mains, le brun caressait en même temps les cuisses de son amant, tout en y prenant appuie. Puis il accéléra le rythme progressivement. Le blond ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps, et se contractant soudainement, il gémit à Sasuke quelque chose que celui ne comprit pas tout en le devinant quand même. Il arrêta ses mouvements, revenant sur Naruto pour l'embrasser, contenant son cri alors qu'il se déversait sur leurs deux ventres.

Sasuke se coucha alors, haletant furieusement, à côté de son amant. Oui, amant. Cette nuit, il était clair que Sasuke n'avait plus de doute. Il était attiré physiquement par le blond, et pas qu'un peu. Mais était-ce pour autant de l'amour. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'y penser tandis qu'il serrait Naruto toujours nu contre lui. Il s'endormit ainsi, un ange dans ses bras, et sans s'avouer que ce contact était bel et bien le début de quelque chose de sérieux.

.

.

Le lendemain, Sasuke s'était réveillé, plus que gêné quand il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Abandonnant Naruto qui dormait encore, il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Tout en prenant ses affaires, il s'arrêta pour contempler un Naruto aux traits détendus, apaisé. Il était magnifique, étendue sur le dos, un bras dépassant du lit. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et laisser deviner un souffle léger. Le brun dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur ces lèvres offertes à lui de si bon matin. Mais ça, plus la position du blond, c'est-à-dire jambe écartées, provoquaient furieusement le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

Secouant sa tête et pressant ses affaires contre lui, le brun fit demi-tour et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Ce matin, il prendrait une douche froide. Un peu plus tard, le blond fit de même, ayant d'abords sans le remarquer tenté furieusement le brun de le violer sur-le-champ. Il s'était levé innocemment, écartant les bras pour s'étirer, sans se rendre compte qu'on devinait un liquide qui coulait de son ventre jusqu'entre ses cuisses, semence qu'il avait versé la veille. Naruto prit un peu plus de temps que Sasuke, n'étant habitué que depuis peu à être autonome pour faire sa toilette.

Lorsque le blond sortit, le brun lui apprit d'une voix distraite que tout le monde était partit déjeuner tôt pour ensuite sortir afin de finir de se préparer. Naruto fit signe qu'il avait compris, et lorsque le brun lui demanda s'il voulait sortir, il refusa. D'une parce que aller dehors, en pleine foule, le terrorisait. Mais en plus, ils s'étaient levés assez tard. Et pour finir, le blond avait bien compris que Sasuke ne tenait pas à se retrouver entouré de monde. Lui non plus. Il décida alors de retourner à son activité la plus prenante, la lecture. Le brun lisait aussi. Ils avaient fait ça depuis un certain temps déjà, s'étant habitué au silence, la présence de l'autre suffisant amplement à se combler mutuellement.

Mais aujourd'hui, le silence était un peu plus pesant, presque plus silencieux, si cela était possible. Sasuke qui aimait les livres depuis tout jeune ne supportait soudain plus le bruit des pages tournées. S'énervant tout seul mentalement, il mit du temps à sentir le regard du blond sur lui. Levant la tête tout en reprenant une expression aussi neutre que possible, il interrogea le blond du regard. Celui-ci rougit alors légèrement. Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Peut-être que le blond lui en voulait finalement pour hier, ou alors qu'il voulait en discuter, se doutant surement que le brun n'aurais pas de réponse à lui donner concernant ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Le blond s'approcha alors à quatre pattes du brun pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il dirigea sa bouche près de l'oreille droite du brun, prit d'une soudaine peur paranoïaque que quelqu'un ne puisse les entendre alors que les chambres étaient parfaitement insonorisées.

\- Tes lèvres, est-ce-que je peux goûter à tes lèvres ? souffla le blond.

L'esprit de Sasuke se mit à nouveau en veille, tandis que son corps laissait un frisson l'envahir, le faisant trembler légèrement. Naruto en avait encore envie. Lui aussi. Sa voix lui avait donné l'impression d'être déjà en plein ébat tellement son effet avait été radical sur son organisme, et plus particulièrement sur son membre qui commença à se dresser. Lentement, il tourna son visage, posant son livre plus loin. Il leva une main un peu vacillante, et la posa sur la joue du blond avant de caresser sa peau. Puis il la glissa jusque dans sa nuque, le faisant rougir un peu plus. Glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il massa le cuir chevelu du blond qui en ferma les yeux et approcha son visage, paupières closes également. Le blond sentait le souffle chaud de Sasuke se rapprocher, pour finalement joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Ils partagèrent un baiser doux, qui se transforma en un baiser beaucoup plus approfondi. Une nouvelle folie, une attirance sexuelle s'empara des deux êtres qui commençaient à être plus sérieux dans leur intention. Leurs langues jouaient, leurs corps étaient déjà brûlant de désir, et leur entrejambe montrait clairement leur envie d'accélérer le rythme. Le blond rompit le contact, et sourit lorsque son brun poussa un grognement de déception.

\- Est-ce-que…je peux ? demanda-t-il en regardant la bosse qui s'étaient formé entre les cuisses de Sasuke.

Sasuke le regarda fixement, lui donnant silencieusement son accord, avant de s'allonger, entraînant le blond au-dessus de lui. Il laissa son ange le déshabiller alors qu'il en faisait autant. Naruto, fasciné par le corps du brun et sa peau pâle explora de ses mains le torse qui lui était offert. Puis il vint progressivement à la zone qui l'intéressait le plus. Il caressa d'un doigt le bout du sexe du brun, lui arrachant un long gémissement.

\- Aaahhhhmmmm…

Le blond, content de pouvoir lui aussi faire réagir le brun réitéra l'expérience, caressa le corps de Sasuke comme celui-ci l'avait fait la veille avant de retourner au membre gorgé de désir de son amant.

\- Oooh…Narut…ooo… ouiiii…

L'Uchiha se perdait à son tour dans un déluge de sensations bien plus intenses que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Le blond le testait, jouait avec lui, son corps et son sexe à la fois. Ses mains si douces et agiles le faisaient réagir de plus en plus intensément, et le volume de sa voix montait progressivement. Dieu que Naruto se débrouillait bien ! En parlant de lui, l'adolescent décida qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur et, tout en embrassant à son tour le moindre centimètre de peau du brun, il prit en main son membre, y appliquant des mouvements de vas et vient irréguliers, tantôt longs et qui faisait immanquablement gémir le brun d'une voix fiévreuse que le blond appréciait énormément, avant d'accélérer, perturbant la respiration d'un Sasuke plongé dans un monde de délice qu'il semblait apprécier pleinement les yeux fermés, se fiant seulement à son sens du toucher qui avait décuplé exponentiellement.

N'y tenant plus, refusant de ne pas profiter de l'autre, Sasuke grogna et interrompit le blond qui le regarda avec surprise avant qu'il ne s'attaque à son corps, à sa bouche, puis à son corps à nouveau. Sasuke ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il faisait, se laissant guider par ses pulsions. Il plaça un genou entre les jambes du blond qui écarta lascivement les jambes dans un soupir de pleine satisfaction. Tous les deux n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter une seule fois, sachant comment ils devaient agir, en parfaite synchronisation. Puis Sasuke vérifia l'hyper-sensibilité du corps de son amant et plaça ses deux jambes entre celles du blond, et se coucha un peu plus sur lui, faisant se toucher leurs membres.

Naruto n'en pouvait déjà plus tant les sensations étaient extrême, mais appuya d'une main sur les reins du brun afin que celui-ci continue. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et se déhancha prudemment, lui arrachant entre quelques soupires de vrais cris de jouissance. Sasuke ne tenait pas à aller trop vite et ignorer l'innocence de l'adolescent. Il lécha ses doigts consciencieusement et plaça ses genoux sous les cuisses du blond, soulevant un peu son bassin, avant de s'approcher de l'orifice du blond. Il y inséra tout en douceur un premier doigts. Naruto se cambra, creusant son dos, gémissant de plaisir et encourageant le brun en l'embrassant à pleine bouche avec tant de vigueur que Sasuke ne tarda pas à glisser un deuxième doigt en Naruto, certain que l'autre n'avait pas mal. Cette présence en lui, cela ravissait le blond. La sensation était inimaginable. Parfois un peu étrange, mais cela disparaissait tout de suite sous les baisers et les caresses brûlantes de son amant. Le brun sut alors que son ange était prêt. Aussi, tout en soulevant les jambes du blond qui s'enlacèrent d'elles-mêmes autour du corps du brun, Sasuke positionna son membre à l'entrée de l'orifice étroit et diablement chaud du blond. Lentement, il le pénétra, surveillant les réactions du blond sans pour autant s'arrêter de lui offrir une myriade de baiser, voulant sincèrement le dévorer tout entier. Naruto gémit de douleur, et Sasuke s'arrêta un peu, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour ne pas bouger alors qu'il en crevait simplement d'envie. Mais il se refusait d'être égoïste dans un moment pareil.

\- Co…continue, murmura le blond lorsqu'il se sentit prêt.

Sasuke entra alors entièrement dans le corps de son amant, s'arrêtant encore un peu. Naruto leva alors son visage, regardant le brun, les yeux emplis de désir, et lui fit signe de la tête de continuer. Le brun entreprit alors de se déhancher lentement, arrachant des plaintes et des miaulements à son ange. Naruto avait placé ses mains dans le dos de son amant, plantant parfois ses ongles dans sa peau. Puis il bougea lui aussi, faisant comprendre au brun d'accélérer la cadence. Sasuke s'exécuta une fois encore, allant toujours un peu plus profondément en lui, poussant des râle tant il était bon, étroit, et brûlant de l'intérieur.

Les deux amants n'avaient d'autres choix que de s'embrasser langoureusement pour ne pas pousser des cris à affoler tout le quartier. Naruto se sentait faiblir, son corps frissonnant de plus en plus. Sasuke remarqua cela et occupa une de ses mains avec son membre, en harmonie avec les mouvements de ses hanches collées à celle du blond, allant et venant de façon saccadée, puissante, presque brutale tant ils étaient tous les deux désireux l'un envers l'autre. Et alors, presque en même temps, le brun se déversa en Naruto, celui-ci chauffant une fois de plus leurs ventres. Essoufflé, Sasuke se retira du corps de son ange avant de le serrer contre lui, ne voulant pas perdre cette chaleur impressionnante que le corps du blond dégageait, sans se rendre compte qu'il générait la même. Leurs corps étaient en sueurs, et leur respiration encore saccadée. Aussi, il leur fallut de longues minutes de caresses et de baisers papillons pour retrouver un état à peu près normal.

\- Naruto, je t'aime, souffla le brun sans prévenir.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Je ne veux jamais te quitter, répondit le blond, sans aucune hésitation.

Ils durent ensuite passer par la salle de bain, ce qu'ils firent en même temps, se lavant sous l'eau tiède, presque froide afin de calmer la température de leur corps toujours beaucoup plus élevée que la normale. Le brun profita de l'occasion pour nettoyer le corps fébrile du blond qui se secouait lorsque Sasuke atteignait ses hanches, où il était chatouilleux. Mais les caresses du brun n'en furent pas moins tendres et attentionnées. Un peu perverses aussi. Le blond embrassait les joues, le front et le cou du brun tout en lui offrant volontiers son corps.

Une fois sorti, Sasuke changea le lit, et remarqua qu'il ne leur restait finalement plus beaucoup de temps avant que tous les autres ne reviennent. Il alla chercher les affaires qu'un des majordomes de sa famille était venu lui apporter, entre autres, armes et vêtements de rechange. Mais le brun déposa tout sur son lit sans s'en occuper, obnubilé par la présence du blond à ses côtés. Naruto avait besoin de sa présence, et s'accrochait à son bras, quémandant parfois un baiser que le brun lui offrait volontiers. Ils durent s'arrêter quand les jumelles arrivèrent les premières. Ayako et Kokoa étaient fin prête et poussèrent le brun à s'occuper de ses préparatifs. Naruto l'encouragea, s'asseyant sur une chaise près de l'armoire de Sasuke, le regardant faire avec un sourire chaleureux.

.

* * *

.

Un peu avant le dîner, Shizune sortit – enfin ! – du bureau de Tsunade pour leur soumettre leur décision. Tout l'ANBU s'infiltrerait dès demain, eux un peu plus tard, à Konoha. Tous les adolescents frémirent d'appréhension face à cette nouvelle. La plupart des hommes allaient investir les structures militaires construites un peu partout dans la ville, tandis que leur section s'occuperait avec quelques adultes ANBU du bâtiment administratif de l'ancien gouverneur de Konoha qui était la demeure de ceux qui dirigeaient l'Akatsuki.

Le dîner se passa dans une légère tension. Le grand moment approchaient. A cette table, tous s'étaient battus, étaient devenus des assassins au cœur froid face à l'ennemis en vu de faire tomber l'Akatsuki qui terrorisait le pays et semait le chaos dans la région centre. Les visages furent sérieux pendant une bonne partie du repas avant que l'ambiance ne commence à se détendre un peu. Temari reprit un air enjoué et raconta des blagues à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Shikamaru, lui, voulait juste dormir, mais la blonde décida de lui hurler dans les oreilles à la place. Kiba lui, observait Sasuke. Son attitude avait changé. Il était devenu comme lorsqu'il l'avait connu enfant. Un peu plus loquace, déjà. Et son visage était beaucoup moins dur malgré son habituelle expression neutre. Puis soudain, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux. De temps en temps, sans que ni Hinata ni Gaara ne le remarque, le brun lançait parfois de rapide coup d'œil au blond assis à côté de lui. Son regard n'était plus du tout un regard protecteur, mais possessif.

\- Shino… c'est pas vrai ! chuchota Kiba, se retenant soit de s'évanouir, soit d'exploser de rire.

\- Quoi ? demanda l'autre.

\- Approche-toi. Regarde-moi ça, fit l'autre, pointant dans une direction.

Kiba avait jeté sa tête en avant, indiquant à Shino le brun qui avait passé une main dans le dos de Naruto. Shino sourit largement avant de se retourner vers Kiba avec un regard malicieux.

\- Ces deux-là ont une attitude…

\- D'amants, oui ! continua de chuchoter Kiba, tout excité comme un jeune chiot.

\- Je me demande quand est-ce-qu'ils ont commencé à être aussi proches… fit Shino.

\- Oh, sûrement depuis le début, sans le savoir, lança son amant.

Tout deux rirent en observant les regards que s'échangeaient parfois Sasuke et Naruto, et ils y reconnurent tout de suite la petite étincelle d'excitation qu'ils avaient aussi l'un pour l'autre. Ils se dévoraient du regard autant qu'ils le pouvaient.

En fin de repas, Sasuke laissa pourtant le blond entre les mains des filles qui observèrent leur travail vestimentaire sur le blond. Celui-ci paraissait encore plus fragile qu'en robe. Il portait aujourd'hui un pantalon moulant, et un polo beige glacé dont les manches étaient retroussées pour laisser apparaître deux bras maigrelets. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ce qui lui donnait un look « saut du lit » - puisqu'en même temps, c'était presque la vérité –. Il paraissait avoir été conçus pour ne pas passer ni pour un macho, ni pour un garçon très viril, mais plutôt comme une princesse en danger, comme l'avait décrit Hinata au début. Devant ce garçon si élégant, Tenten et Temari étaient aux anges, contente d'avoir un garçon à chouchouter comme une petite fille à porté de main.

De son côté, Sasuke passa près de deux heures au téléphone avec son père. Il avait appelé, ayant encore en tête la réaction du blond à son deuxième réveil, dans le lit de l'ANBU, et les révélations d'Hinata. Son père était particulièrement sec, même s'il avoua qu'il avait peut-être mal traité le blond. Mais il raconta aussi la vérité sur son enlèvement, et le fait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans la mort des parents de Naruto. L'Akatsuki avait apprit par il ne savait quel moyen que le Kyuubi était en lui, en même temps que lui-même l'avait su. Il avait en fait sauvé le blond de justesse.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu le traite de monstre ? Tu penses qu'il a demandé à avoir un bijuu en lui ? Et est-ce-que cela fait vraiment de lui un monstre ?

\- Sasuke… Ca n'a aucun rapport avec ce que ce garçon a en lui. En tout cas, peut-être pas entièrement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le brun, énervé d'attendre autant pour que son père ne se livre à lui.

\- Peu après qu'on l'ait emmené dans les laboratoires, il a perdu le contrôle, confessa Fugaku Uchiha. Il s'est à moitié transformé… et à tué deux de mes hommes aussi froidement qu'un criminel. La pièce était un vrai bain de sang. Les corps ne ressemblaient plus à des humains.

Froidement… tout comme pour Orochimaru. Sasuke échangea quelques politesses avec son père et raccrocha, un peu sonné. Il était retourné par la nouvelle. D'où pouvait venir un tel accès de violence chez Naruto ? Il ne lui dirait rien de ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Il voulait pour l'instant savoir une seule chose : la vie ne représentait-elle rien aux yeux de son ange blond ?

.

* * *

 _Hey hey, c'est parti ! L'ANBU va attaquer l'Akatsuki avec l'entièreté de ses forces, et tenter de reprendre Konoha. Il vaut donc mieux profiter de la vie avant d'aller se lancer tête baisser dans une bataille qui peut mal tourner, non ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce 9ème chapitre du **Renard et de l'Assassin** ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez jusqu'à maintenant :)_

 _Bon weekend ! Et à demain pour la suite !_


	12. Une infiltration & un Renard

**Chapitre 11 : Une infiltration & un Renard**

Deux jours que l'ANBU s'était infiltré dans la région du centre. Deux jours que les villes à moitiés en ruine se succédaient devant les yeux des jeunes assassins. Kakashi et Iruka, qui guidaient le petit groupe, apprirent assez tôt que le reste des ANBU étaient déjà à Konoha. Asuma leur avait envoyé un message, commençant les explorations dans la périphérie de la ville, la zone où ils craignaient le moins de se faire repérer. On pouvait mettre cela sur le compte que probablement tous ceux qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir avaient été tués sauvagement, en guise d'exemple, et que maintenant, plus personne n'approchait l'immense mur gris qui entourait la ville.

Plusieurs fois en cours de route, Hinata, Sakura et Ino s'étaient arrêtées tout en restant méfiante pour aider quelques familles. Personne n'osait se rebeller, mais parfois, il arrivait tout de même que certains homme de l'Akatsuki viennent les persécuter, juste pour « s'amuser un peu ». Des enfants se battaient près des poubelles pour trouver de la nourriture, tant le ravitaillement vers ces villes et villages était compliqué à effectuer pour le gouvernement. L'Akatsuki affamait la population qu'ils martyrisaient, les affaiblissants assez pour que ceux-ci ne puissent plus refuser de travailler pour eux, construisant des infrastructures gigantesques.

Arrivés dans une ville très proche de Konoha, les assassins s'étaient arrêtés pour établir un campement en cas de replis. Tout un groupe de gens avaient déjà construit une base souterraine destinée à l'ANBU et aux nombreux hommes, soit engagés par les Uchiha, soit simplement des volontaires voulant se battre pour la paix et la liberté. Les filles, épuisées d'avoir donné des soins aux gens purent alors se reposer.

Sasuke, lui, était aussi peiné que les autres en posant son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Des ruines. Des meubles et autres objets bouchant les rues, barricades inutiles face à l'envahisseur. Des bâtiments où parfois toute une façade manquait. Des colonnes de fumées sortant de quelques foyers où l'accès à l'eau et à l'électricité avait été coupé ou détruit et qui vivaient dans une situation de précarité inimaginable. Le chaos régnait, et rien que le silence de mort qui régnait partout en témoignait. Seuls les charognards causaient encore du bruit dans la rue, et tout le monde restait barricadé chez soi.

En ce moment, plus personne ne venait embêter les villes. L'Akatsuki était décidément belle et bien occupé à autre chose. C'est pour cela que la base était encore un endroit où le bruit se faisait entendre, où tout le monde s'afférait. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

Le brun regardait ce tableau, son cœur se serrant en se rappelant qu'il était déjà venu ici, et dans certaines villes qu'ils avaient dû traverser pendant sa fuite, des années auparavant. Il était assis sur un bout de mur renversé, à quelques pas de la base, alors que le soleil se couchait, recouvrant le paysage d'une lumière rouge angoissante et funeste.

\- Sasuke… dit une voix.

\- Viens, Naruto.

Le brun prit le garçon dans ses bras, le laissant se blottir contre son torse. Naruto vivaient encore moins bien ce qu'il voyait, et Sasuke avait conscience que, même libéré, son existence restait pour l'instant une succession de souffrances, qu'elles le concernent directement ou pas. Ses yeux innocents arboraient parfois un regard douloureusement désabusé. Le brun avait bien réfléchi. Il devait y avoir une explication aux actes sanglants de Naruto. Pour qu'il soit aussi affecté devant le néant qui lui faisait face et les gens qui souffraient au point de parfois s'effondrer au sol en se mettant en pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, c'est qu'il connaissait la valeur de la vie.

Il entoura un peu plus fermement l'adolescent dans ses bras, lui procurant son entière présence, et commença à le rassurer en lui chuchotant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes tout en embrassant quelques fois le sommet de son crâne.

\- Je…veux pas continuer… gémit le blond en relevant un peu sa tête, fixant le brun.

\- Tout ça est horrible, Naruto, mais on ne peut pas laisser la situation s'aggraver.

\- To-tout est mort… de toute façon…j'ai peur !

\- Celui qui n'a pas peur face à une misère pareille serait inhumain, remarqua Sasuke tout en embrassant son blond.

\- J'ai p-peur…de…de…que tu meurs.

Le brun fut touché par ces paroles. Naruto s'était tellement attaché à Sasuke, et ce dernier ressentait les choses de la même façon. Il ne pouvait plus se séparer de l'être qu'il avait découvert et qui lui avait fait ressentir l'amour, le vrai, pour la première fois. Imaginer Naruto combattre ces gens dangereux et cruels ne le rassurait pas. Il cachait ses inquiétudes au fond de son âme pour ne jamais perdre la face devant le garçon qu'il aimait et chérissait.

\- Je ne mourrai pas, affirma-t-il d'une voix si sûre que le blond arrêta de pleurer.

\- Alors je ferais tout pour sauver Konoha, décida Naruto, déterminé.

Naruto regarda au loin, conservant son regard peiné, avant de se resserrer une nouvelle fois contre Sasuke. Puis, ouvrant la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, il hésita un peu avant de chuchoter.

\- Mais j'ai peur…quand même.

Sasuke sourit face au blond qui ne cachait aucunement ses craintes. Il était heureux que l'adolescent ne cherche pas à enfouir son angoisse. Il le faisait, lui. Mais, égoïstement, il ne pouvait pas envisager que celui qu'il aimait lui cache quoi que ce soit, surtout ses sentiments.

.

.

Le brun aux yeux de nacre alla chercher un à un tous ses amis, les entraînant dans un petit couloir souterrain avant de pousser une porte en métal. Une fois qu'il fut certain que tout le monde était là, il s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la pièce. Neji avait été chargé de leur transmettre les dernières informations disponible sur Konoha.

\- Demain, on entre dans Konoha, déclara-t-il d'une voix très sérieuse. Le tunnel qui passe sous le mur a été sécurisé. Il a aussi été prolongé, pour qu'on arrive plus loin que la périphérie de la ville. Nous sortirons dans une échoppe toujours occupée. Le gérant de ce magasin n'est pas trop embêté par l'Akatsuki, car il rassure les gens. Cela arrange ces types, puisque du coup, personne ne fait de vague.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite, fit Tenten avec un regard mélancolique.

\- Moi, je suis impatient, lâcha Kiba, s'agitant sur sa chaise. On les aura tous, ces pourritures !

\- Et qu'a dit Tsunade-la-folle sur notre départ ? demanda Sakura, angoissée.

\- Nous partons demain matin, annonça Neji. Tôt. Vous devriez vous reposer dès la fin de cette discussion. Nous entrerons et commencerons notre mission dès que nous aurons rejoint Asuma. Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi et quelques uns de ses hommes les plus forts resteront autour du bâtiment administratif. Quant à notre chef, elle entrera un peu plus tard, dès qu'elle aura finit de vérifier l'installation des explosifs pour détruire le mur.

\- Tsunade va entrer à Konoha ? s'écria Kankuro. C'est trop dangereux ! On a besoin d'elle en vie ! protesta-t-il.

\- Oui, mais elle est la seule qui sache régler à la perfection un système de missiles intelligents. Or, elle ne peut pas les faire fonctionner en étant derrière le mur. Elle entrera donc pour installer le dispositif et lancera les missiles sur les bases militaires et autres bâtiments propres à l'Akatsuki qui auront été fait évacuer par le reste des hommes. D'ici là, il faudra espérer que le mur s'effondre vraiment.

\- Sinon, il se passe quoi ? demanda Shino d'une voix neutre.

\- Sinon, le tunnel s'effondre à la place, et nous sommes tous piégés dans Konoha avec pour seule option de détruire l'Akatsuki sans possibilité de fuite. Nous n'avons qu'une chance. Une seule, répéta Neji.

\- Je vois, fit Temari. Dans ce cas, ce sera la bonne !

Sa phrase était osée, mais bizarrement, elle redonna confiance à tous les jeunes gens présents dans la pièce. Tous se levèrent, prêt à se coucher pour arriver au meilleur de leur forme dans Konoha. Choji ouvrit la porte, et les autres le suivirent. Mais avant que Sasuke et Naruto ne quitte la pièce, Neji se tourna vers eux.

\- Tsunade veut voir Naruto.

Et il sortit sans un mot de plus.

.

.

Dans le bureau de la blonde, Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Peut-être qu'elle le prenait pour un faible, et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne demain. Si la femme lui disait cela, il avait prévu de s'enfuir. Tout plutôt que d'être séparé de Sasuke. Regardant sur les côtés, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de la blonde à forte poitrine, il tritura ses mains.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas en étant aussi tendu que tu réussiras à aider, lâcha la blonde en soupirant. Je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Je s-sais… enfin je crois, dit Naruto.

\- Hahaha ! Tu crois ! Bien, plus important, comment te sens-tu ? Je sais que cela doit être plutôt étrange de sortir de son esprit comme ça. Je suppose que cela doit ressembler à un réveil suite à un coma.

\- Je vais bien, cria presque le blond d'une traite, refusant de paraître faible.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux, fit Tsunade en croisant ses bras, compactant sa poitrine qui paraissait deux fois plus imposante ainsi. Je ne sais pas très bien comment tu fonctionnes. Itachi m'a donné les rapports de tes examens.

\- C-C'était pas des examens…c'était une prison ! s'affola le blond avec des larmes aux yeux.

La blonde, surprise, se rendit compte de la gaffe. En effet, il avait plutôt été un cobaye aux mains des Uchiha. Elle se leva alors et le serra contre sa poitrine pour le rassurer. Mais le blond étouffa au bout d'un moment et toussota, repoussant un peu la blonde, les joues rouges.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui…

\- Je voulais dire, à l'époque… tu n'avais pas « fusionné » avec ton bijuu, puisque ta conscience s'était endormie.

\- Kyuubi a fait ça pour me protéger.

\- Oui, on me l'a dit. Mais maintenant, puisque tu comptes te servir de sa force, je voulais savoir un peu comment cela fonctionne.

\- Je ne me sers pas de Kyuubi. Il m'aide. Je le laisse prendre possession de mon corps, et puis il fait des choses incroyables. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu sauter au-dessus du mur, pour rejoindre Sasuke ! déballa à toute vitesse le petit blond.

Tsunade ne savait pas à quoi il faisait référence, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ces deux là étaient vraiment très proches, et elle s'imagina bien le blond courir comme si sa vie en dépendait pour rejoindre l'Uchiha. Elle réfléchit un peu aux paroles du blond avant de reprendre.

\- En gros, tu lui donne ton accord pour que vous fassiez équipe, tout les deux dans ton corps. Mais est-ce-que tu contrôle ce que tu fais, lorsqu'il t'aide ?

Le blond se tordit les mains, pas très sûr de lui.

\- Je…pense. Je me sens différent. On ne forme plus qu'un, alors ce n'est pas vraiment moi, c'est Kyuubi et moi. Ca fait un nouveau Naruto.

\- Un nouveau Naruto hein… tu peux t'en aller, merci. Et… bon courage pour demain. Je compte sur toi, gamin !

\- Au revoir. Et aussi… j'aimerais vous reparler après tout ça.

\- Si on peut, pourquoi pas, acquiesça Tsunade.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas, rétorqua le blond en haussant des épaules avant de sortir.

Cet enfant était incroyable. Il réagissait d'une manière tellement innocente. Il était sûr d'en réchapper, même s'il ne devait même pas penser à l'éventualité de mourir dans ce combat. Elle n'en était pas si certaine pour son cas. Mais cette histoire de « nouveau Naruto » la laissait perplexe. Il avait tué Orochimaru comme un professionnel, Kyuubi ayant contrôlé son corps en boostant ses capacités physiques le temps de l'affrontement. Après cela, Itachi était venu lui raconter un incident qui avait eu lieu peu après l'attaque sur Konoha. Le garçon avait tué des hommes pour tenter de s'échapper. A cette époque-là, il était encore excessivement jeune. Alors elle se demandait si le petit blond un peu perdu devant lui maîtrisait encore un minimum ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il fusionnait avec le renard. Elle n'en était pas si sûre. Pas du tout, même.

.

.

Naruto était à présent couché à côté du brun, sous des couvertures peu agréables, dans une pièce étroite et quasiment pas éclairée. Il était revenu comme si de rien n'était du bureau de Tsunade, ce qui réconfortait Sasuke. S'il n'était pas plus affecté, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas dû discuter de quelque chose de grave. Tout de même poussé par sa curiosité, il entama la discussion avec le blond.

\- Alors, pourquoi Tsunade voulait te voir ?

\- Pour Kyuubi ! répondit Naruto d'une voix enfantine.

\- Hn… et que voulait-elle à Kyuubi ? demanda le brun en souriant légèrement.

\- Elle voulait savoir comment se passait notre fusion, quand on est tous les deux présents.

\- Votre fusion ?

\- Oui. Quand on combat, on fusionne, expliqua le blond sans pour autant donner plus de détail.

\- Je pensais qu'il te prêtait simplement sa force, pas qu'il prenait une partie de ton esprit.

Mais Naruto n'ajouta rien, et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci le laissa faire avant de s'écarter. Puis il posa son index sous le menton du blond pour lui faire lever la tête, et prit possession de ses lèvres. Après un baiser tendre partagé, les deux garçons s'endormirent, leurs rêves étant hanté par leur appréhension. Leur lendemain était incertain, après tout.

.

.

Quand la petite troupe entra dans le tunnel étroit et puant, ils leur semblaient qu'ils allaient droit à l'abattoir… pour ne pas dire l'enfer. De l'eau filtrait parmi les crevasses des murs, rendant le sol humide, et ils durent faire la majeure partie du trajet agenouillés. Le temps s'éternisa, comme si jamais ce couloir sombre et puant l'humidité ne prendrait fin, comme si la sortie était inexistante. Temari et Tenten tentaient tant bien que mal de maintenir le moral des troupes en s'amusant un peu, sans en faire trop tout de même.

Ino et Sakura gémissaient tous les trois pas, jouant avec les nerfs de Neji qui était juste derrière elles. La tension semblait augmenter à chaque mètre parcouru, et ne se relâcha que lorsqu'un rai de lumière éclaira le tunnel.

\- Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, murmura Gaara qui était en tête de file.

\- Ouf, je commençais à étouffer dans ce truc ! marmonna Chouji, dont le ventre gargouillait depuis quelques secondes.

Tout le petit groupe entra dans une pièce poussiéreuse qui semblait être la cave du magasin que leur avait indiqué Neji la veille. Ils vérifièrent qu'ils avaient chacun leur sac puis attendirent un moment. Kankuro vérifia l'heure sur sa montre.

\- Asuma ne devrait pas tarder à venir, dit-il.

Restant silencieux, évitant le regard des autres, chacun essayait de rester professionnel et sérieux. Puis ils entendirent la porte qui séparait la cave du rez-de-chaussée s'ouvrir en grinçant un peu. Tous se mirent sur leurs gardes.

\- Les gosses ? fit une voix.

\- Nous sommes là, Asuma, lâcha Hinata de sa petite voix.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Kakashi a dit qu'ils arrivaient bientôt.

\- Bien. Suivez-moi. Le magasin est fermé aujourd'hui, expliqua l'adulte en repartant en haut.

Tous le suivirent. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une pièce qui devait être l'arrière-boutique à en juger par toutes les étagères recouvertes de nourriture soigneusement emballée. La pièce était sombre, et un homme s'afférait à ranger quelques produits, et à en apporter dans la boutique en passant une porte doublée d'un rideau à franges. Asuma leur expliqua succinctement leur itinéraire caché, dans les égouts, pour arriver jusqu'au bâtiment administratif. Entre temps, Kakashi, Iruka, Itachi et les autres hommes arrivèrent, et partir en avant, pour sécuriser le périmètre.

Asuma guida les assassins jusqu'à l'endroit où se terraient les chefs de l'Akatsuki. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage – le bâtiment en contenait 4 – et l'homme brun leur précisa que certains hommes étaient déjà au rez-de-chaussée, et qu'aucune présence n'avait été détectée. Il était en effet très peu utilisé, les gens dans ce bâtiment sortant par une passerelle au troisième étage qui menait au bâtiment d'à côté, qui se trouvait être une usine désinfecté, surement réaménagée puisque des containers y étaient entreposés.

Puis les adolescents formèrent des groupes. Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari et Neji pour la première équipe, Kankuro, Ayako, Choji et Kokoa pour la deuxième, Ino, Sakura, Gaara et Hinata pour la troisième, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke et Naruto pour la dernière. Ils avaient beau être jeunes, ils en étaient néanmoins les meilleurs éléments de l'ANBU. Mais pour leur dernière mission, peu importe l'issu, ils avaient choisis de se regrouper par affinités. Après tout, ils n'étaient que des gamins, pris dans la destruction lente et douloureuse de leur pays.

Certains hommes engagés par les Uchiha suivaient chacune des équipes de loin, prêts à les aider. Toutes les mesures avaient été prises pour que la chance soit de leur côté. L'équipe de Kankuro partit explorer l'étage même. Les trois autres montèrent au deuxième étage. Une équipe par étage, c'était le plan. L'équipe de Shikamaru resta à cet étage, celle d'Ino au troisième étage qui était un vrai labyrinthe de couloirs et celle de Sasuke était au dernier étage. Ils étaient quatre, contre chacun des hommes les plus dangereux du pays.

.

.

Ayako avançait prudemment de son côté, et vérifiait tout comme ses coéquipiers que chacun des box de l'ancienne salle de travail était bien vide et ne renfermait aucun piège ou explosif. La tâche était minutieuse, d'autant plus que l'étage comportait très peu de salles, toutes étant des salles de réunions placée sur les côtés, le reste n'étant d'un immense couloir couverts de box. Tout était calme, mais le silence était pesant. La lumière filtrait très mal entre les rideaux couverts de poussières, et il fallait être attentif au moindre mouvement suspect. La petite rousse ouvrit une nouvelle salle, où devait se trouver auparavant un bureau d'un employé chargé de superviser les autres. Elle prit la poignée et la fit tourner silencieusement. La salle était plutôt spacieuse par rapport aux autres. Le bureau avait été enlevé, mais il restait les étagères, où étaient rangées des tonnes de dossiers. Puis, elle remarqua sur une console un ordinateur allumé. Pourtant, la lumière de la pièce était éteinte. Elle s'approcha de l'écran, tentant de lire ce qu'il y était écrit.

\- Intrus trouvé, souffla une voix dans son oreille.

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lire toute la page qui semblait être une autorisation pour un quelconque déchargement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Comment avait-elle pu être surprise ? Elle n'avait sentit aucune présence s'approcher.

Kokoa se demandait pourquoi sa sœur n'avait pas plus avancé, voyant qu'aucune croix rouge n'avait été marqué sur les murs des box, indiquant qu'ils étaient vérifiés.

\- Mince, qu'est-ce-qu'elle fiche !

Elle envoya un message sur vibreur à Kankuro et Choji pour les prévenir. Puis elle fit demi-tour, afin de revenir à l'endroit où sa sœur jumelle avait laissé des croix. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte entrouverte. En silence, Kankuro poussa la porte.

\- Personne, souffla-t-il.

\- De ce côté, lança une voix sadique.

Tout les trois, dans un mouvement identique et parfaitement synchronisé, tournèrent la tête sur leur gauche. Un peu plus loin se tenait dans l'allée un homme aux cheveux gris plaqués en arrière. Un grand sourire ornait son visage, tandis qu'à l'aide d'une faux, il menaçait de tuer la jeune fille rousse qui se débâtait faiblement sous son emprise.

\- Ayako ! s'écria sa jumelle.

\- Hahaha ! Alors les enfants, on ne vous a pas apprit qu'aux échecs, il faut d'abord s'attaquer aux pions avant de défier les fous ?

Puis il attrapa de sa main libre la tête d'Ayako, et s'abaissa au niveau de son visage, avant de lui lécher la joue perversement.

\- Hidan pour vous servir, fourmis.

Kankuro, perdant toute raison, furieux de voir quelqu'un se comporter d'une manière aussi dégradante avec sa petite amie s'élança en criant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer que l'homme appelé Hidan avait changé de place. Il reçut un coup violent dans le dos. La peau se déchira. L'homme réapparut derrière lui, sa faux à la main, le cou de la rousse qui hurlait le prénom de son copain dans l'autre.

\- Kankuro, ressaisit-toi ! En position, enchaîna subitement Choji.

L'autre garçon se releva, faisant abstraction de la douleur qui lui déchirait le corps. Les capacités de cet homme étaient presque surnaturelles. Il bougeait trop vite pour que cela soit normal. Les quatre jeunes gens remarquèrent alors que la peau de l'homme était devenue noire. Il balança le corps d'Ayako au loin, mais celle-ci se réceptionna, en se mettant en position, tout comme ses camarades. Ils encerclaient l'homme à présent.

\- Je vois, vous n'êtes pas des gosses pleurnichards. Intéressant, susurra Hidan. Vous allez avoir la meilleure occasion de votre vie de vous confronter au pouvoir des bijuu.

Kankuro pensa alors que, oui, l'Akatsuki possédait des hommes redoutables, et qu'ils s'étaient bien servis de la puissance du bijuu qu'ils avaient capturé, non pas pour en faire des armes, mais pour améliorer leur corps en le dotant d'une force extraordinaire. D'un signe de tête, il lança le signal à ses amis. Tous les quatre se lancèrent sur l'homme qui riait à gorge déployée.

.

.

Shikamaru était pensif. Le bâtiment était totalement désert. Pourtant, l'Akatsuki n'avait pas l'air de manquer d'hommes. Ils étaient restés, Temari, Tenten, Neji et lui au premier étage qui se trouvait être celui de l'archivage. Des couloirs se succédaient entre les bibliothèques, quelques espaces étant dégagés pour travailler autour d'une table de bois vieillit, ainsi que le couloir central qui était beaucoup plus large que les autres.

L'étage sentait la poussière à plein nez, et une faible lumière filtrait par les fenêtres hautes et longilignes de la pièce. Cela donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère ancienne, comme dans un grenier antique. Le garçon à la coupe d'ananas avait alors conclut que l'endroit n'était pas utilisé, bien que rien n'ait été déplacé. Lui et ses amis s'étaient séparés. Lui et Temari qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller de loin étaient devant, vérifiant les allées latérales, tandis que Neji et Tenten surveillaient leurs arrières par précaution.

Soudain, sans prévenir, une explosion retentit, et de la fumée se dispersa sur tout l'étage.

\- Regroupement, cria Shikamaru.

Aussitôt, les quatre compagnons se regroupèrent dans l'allée centrale, en position de croix pour prévenir l'attaque, peu importe sa provenance. Mais l'attaque ne vint pas. C'est alors que des bruits de pas lents se firent entendre, se rapprochant. Temari, qui était devant, face au reste de la gigantesque bibliothèque qui n'avait pas été contrôlée, aperçut une ombre. Quelqu'un approchait, et…marmonnait ?

\- De l'art… C'est de l'art… Ah ! L'art est explosif. Vous allez le voir. Le sentir. Hahaha… de l'art.

Incrédule, les jeunes changèrent leur position. Neji, Temari et Shikamaru était face à l'homme tandis que Tenten était de dos, prévoyant la possible rapidité de leur ennemi, ou bien des renforts. Puis, les trois assassins lui faisant face distinguèrent ses traits. L'homme qui approchait sans leur prêter plus d'attention que ça avait une queue de cheval haute et blonde, et portait un long manteau noir avec des motifs de nuages rouges. Dans sa main, il faisait rebondir une petite boule de pâte fait d'une matière inconnue, blanche.

\- Ah ! Vous voilà, mes chers spectateurs. Vous êtes venus trop tôt mais… vous aurez le droit à une représentation en avant-première, spécialement réservée pour vous.

\- D'où on nous a sorti ce malade ? railla Temari, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Un malade ? Mais que dis-tu, chère enfant ? s'exclama théâtralement l'homme. Tu as devant toi le plus grand artiste que ce pays ait jamais vu ! Mon art, tu apprécieras mon art. Il est… explosif ! Haha…hahahaha !

Il rit de plus en plus fort, un sourire fou étirant ses lèvres avant de revenir subitement à son état normal, les fixant sans bouger.

\- Dites-moi quand est-ce-que je peux commencer, je vous en pris.

\- Eh, l'artiste il a pas de prénom ? beugla Temari, passablement énervée par l'attitude du blond hystérique qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Oh, mais si, mon nom, le nom d'un artiste. Deidara, jeune demoiselle. Deidara de l'Akatsuki, et puisque vous êtes en avance comme il l'avait prédit, je vais vous épater ici-même… la destruction de ce monde est reportée !

La boule que le blond faisait sauter dans sa main depuis tout à l'heure voltigea dans les airs, se transformant en araignée rondelette, avant de tomber sur le sol. Puis, elle gonfla progressivement. Shikamaru, intrigué, observa l'araignée, et comprit à ses mouvements ce qu'elle était vraiment avec horreur.

\- Dispersion ! DISPERSION ! hurla-t-il.

L'araignée explosa aussitôt, détruisant des bibliothèques dans la zone de l'impact, faisant voler dans la salle une multitude de livres et de dossiers, comme un ballet funeste virevoltant dans les airs.

.

.

Le troisième étage du bâtiment administratif était occupé par des laboratoires qui avaient été aménagés. Certaines pièces renfermaient des cages où des animaux avaient été abandonnés et piaillaient. Des flacons divers étaient disposés sur des tables ou des étagères de chimistes. L'équipe chargée de cet étage avait entrepris, au cas où, de prélever des échantillons des contenus de toutes les fioles et bouteilles contenant des solutions et autres produits ne portant pas d'étiquette. Sûrement des mélanges qui avaient été créés ici-même.

Ino, Sakura et Hinata, étant plutôt callées en médecine, se chargeaient des prélèvements, tandis que Gaara feuilletait en diagonale les livres posés sur les tables, ou les cahiers remplis de formule de chimie. La tâche était laborieuse, et ils avaient décidé de progresser salle par salle en restant groupés. Ils avaient à l'esprit l'affaire des Bijuu, et celui que l'Akatsuki avait possédé. Il se pouvait donc que ce qu'il découvraient là soit une preuve de l'implication de l'Akatsuki dans la recherche sur les forces que détenait ces animaux à travers la personne faisant office de réceptacle pour l'un d'eux.

Puis, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la fin de l'étage en ayant minutieusement relevé les échantillons et autres donnés trouvées dans les laboratoires, une explosion se fit entendre. Elle venait d'un des étages inférieurs, mais avait été assez puissante pour que le son parvienne à leurs oreilles. Hinata regarda avec des yeux angoissés son petit ami, se faisant automatiquement un sang d'encre pour tous ses amis qui étaient partis explorer les étages inférieurs.

\- Oh… il semblerait qu'ils aient commencé, je suis en retard…

Hinata se retourna violement pour se retrouver pile en face d'un garçon aux cheveux roux et au regard distrait, vide, qui l'expulsa à l'autre bout du couloir, lui faisant désencastrer la porte du laboratoire où elle se trouvait. Il sortit à son tour d'un pas traînant pour la rejoindre, la main levée devant lui. Il s'apprêta à faire un mouvement quand un poignard siffla à côté de son oreille. Se retournant lentement, il fit face à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

\- Ne compte pas toucher à Hinata aussi facilement, espèce de monstre ! grogna-t-elle.

\- Oh… les intrus sont du genre agressif. Vous avez l'air sûres de ce que vous faites.

\- Evidemment, lança Ino qui arriva en vitesse à côté d'Hinata pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Quelle dommage… de ne pas se rendre compte de son erreur. Je suis Sasori, et votre vie se termine ici-même.

Un coup percuta l'arrière du crâne de Sakura à une vitesse incroyable, puis quelque chose fondit sur Ino et Hinata qui esquivèrent de justesse. Intrigué, le garçon qui se tenait devant eux s'arrêta. A côté de lui se tenaient deux autres personnes.

\- Ils sont trois ? fit Ino, choquée.

\- Non, lâcha Hinata. Regarde bien, ce sont des pantins.

\- Quelle petite demoiselle observatrice, lâcha Sasori.

Puis il s'écarta sur le côté pour éviter un coup venant du plafond. Gaara avait fondu sur lui, mais fut arrêté par les pantins qui bloquèrent le passage, protégeant l'autre rouquin, qui lâcha un faible sourire.

\- Un petit futé. Tu aurais dû manier les pantins, toi aussi.

\- C'est toi qui les manie ? s'étrangla Gaara, interloqué.

\- Pourquoi faire le sale boulot de ses propres mains…?

Et les pantins se remirent en mouvement, plus rapides que jamais.

.

.

Sasuke et Shino s'élancèrent dans les airs dès que le coup s'abattit là où ils s'étaient trouvés quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils atterrirent en souplesse chacun d'un côté de l'immense salle du quatrième étage dont le sol en marbre faisait refléter la lumière claire et vive qui venait des baies vitrées. Les rais de lumière atterrissaient sur les colonnes et la grande table dressée au centre de la pièce.

\- Intéressant, mais pas suffisant, lâcha une voix enrouée.

\- Qu'est-ce-que…? balbutia Kiba, surpris.

Un homme portant un long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges avançait vers eux. Il avait dans l'une de ses mains un sabre imposant complètement momifié. Le plus intriguant devaient être sa couleur de peau. Seule sa tête était libre, mais son visage était bleu, étrangement mais indéniablement bleu. Il semblait être venu d'une autre planète ainsi.

\- Alors les moucherons, prêt à donner le meilleur de vous ?

Naruto grogna subitement, les lèvres retroussées comme un animal sauvage.

\- Il semblerait, nota l'homme à la peau bleu, amusé par le comportement de Naruto qui réagissait directement à la menace que cet homme représentait pour Sasuke.

Les trois compagnons se mirent en position, prêt à affronter l'homme devant eux. Ils protégeaient également Naruto qui, pour l'instant, même si la colère habitait son visage, ne semblait pas avoir fusionné avec le renard Kyuubi. Sasuke se demanda pourquoi tous les deux n'avaient pas encore fusionné, s'inquiétant pour la sécurité du blond, d'autant que leur ennemi semblait extrêmement puissant.

\- Un protégé qui grogne ? Voilà qui est intriguant ! s'exclama leur ennemi. Il va pourtant falloir que votre attention se porte uniquement sur le combat. Je n'aime pas les choses bâclées. Je suis Kisame, et attaquer l'Akatsuki est un affront. Préparez-vous, moucherons !

Les coups commencèrent aussitôt à s'enchaîner, sans pour autant que le dit Kisame ne se serve de son étrange sabre. Il portait pourtant des coups puissants, et les trois assassins présents se rendirent compte que la tâche était sans doute trop hardue pour leur niveau. Ils se buttèrent néanmoins toutes leurs forces pour ne pas perdre face à cet arrogant. – ca, c'est plutôt la pensée du dédaigneux Sasuke en fait –.

Seulement, au bout de quelques échanges, Kisame avait regroupé ses ennemis sur un bord de la salle sans qu'ils ne puissent envisager de reprendre du territoire. Cet homme était terriblement puissant.

\- Là, on va s'amuser, souffla-t-il, cruel.

Et, empoignant fermement son sabre, il battit l'air, qui souffla une bourrasque énorme, emportant les trois assassins à travers l'une des baies vitrées dont le verre explosa. Tous trois traversèrent violemment le toit du bâtiment annexe, l'usine désinfectée, pour atterrir au troisième étage de cet endroit mystérieux.

.

* * *

 _ **Le combat commence !** Je les trouve plutôt drôle, pour le moment, les membres de l'Akatsuki :P C'est vraiment des personnages que j'apprécie, **Masashi Kishimoto** a fait un tellement bon boulot avec eux !_

 _Alors, Naruto est-il maître de sa conscience ou non ?_

 _Merci à tout ceux qui suivent et mettent l'histoire en favoris ! Merci d'avoir lu ! :D_

 _A demain !_


	13. Un combat & un Renard

**Chapitre 12 : Un combat & un Renard**

Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten et Neji couraient comme si leur vie en dépendait, évitant les bombes que leur lançait Deidara qui riait toujours, extatique.

\- Haaa ! Vous goutez à mon art ! MON ART ! beugla-t-il.

Tamarin manqua de peut de prendre une bombe en pleine face. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa l'homme à la queue de cheval blonde avant que la fille ne disparaisse pour réapparaître à sa droite, un bâton de combat dans la main. Abattant son bâton qui siffla en tranchant l'air, Temari fut à quelques centimètres de toucher l'ennemi. Mais celui-ci était incroyablement agile, et les bombes qu'ils lançaient étaient pour le moins étranges. Il les sortait d'une sacoche attachée derrière lui et leur faisait prendre des formes d'oiseaux, d'araignées ou bien de lui-même en miniature pour ensuite les lancer avec précision sur ses adversaires. Il se mouvait à une vitesse impressionnante, et modelait ses bombes tout aussi rapidement.

Shikamaru réfléchissait, ne voyant que très peu de failles dans la défense de son adversaire. Puis soudain, la réponse fut évidente. Mais il ne put l'annoncer aux autres, quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il mit en place son oreillette, se plaçant légèrement à l'écart du combat. Ses camarades qui avaient compris ce que cela signifiait repartirent de plus belle à la charge, tentant de toutes leurs forces d'infliger des blessures à l'artiste fou qui semblait s'amuser tout seul.

\- Je vous écoute, fit Shikamaru juste assez fort pour que son interlocuteur entende.

\- C'est Asuma. Je la fait courte. Les dispositifs pour les bombes sont en place, Tsunade est entrée.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. Vous en êtes où ? fit Asuma qui entendait probablement les bruits d'explosions à travers sa propre oreillette.

\- Combat. Il semblerait que chacun des dirigeants de l'Akatsuki restant se soit posté dans l'un des étages pour nous battre. Ils ont prévus le coup, je ne sais pas comment.

\- Ils sont plus vigilants que ce qu'on avait imaginé. Besoin de renforts ?

\- Pas besoin à mon étage, j'ai trouvé.

Asuma n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment que « trouvé » dans le vocabulaire de Shikamaru signifiait qu'il était sur le point de battre son ennemi. Il coupa la liaison et repartit à son poste, faisant au préalable passer le message de la situation dans les étages supérieurs du bâtiment administratif. Le fait que le brun à la coupe d'ananas ait un plan signifiait aussi que l'Akatsuki pouvait tomber. L'organisation n'était plus invincible.

De son côté, Shikamaru était rassuré. Tsunade venait d'arriver. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que les explosifs soient assez puissants pour détruire le mur, et que les bases militaires aient été évacuées à temps. Le brun esquissa un sourire satisfait. La situation se renversait sérieusement… en leur faveur.

.

.

Au premier étage, l'ambiance était tendue. Ce Hidan était extrêmement puissant, et ses coups étaient dévastateurs. En plus de cela, sa faux était longue, et particulièrement bien aiguisée, déchirant aisément les vêtements mais aussi la peau des quatre assassins. Son deuxième avantage était qu'avec une amplitude pareille, approcher l'ennemi était presque tâche impossible si l'on tenait à ne pas se retrouver embroché. La situation était donc plutôt critique pour l'équipe.

Des dizaines de box avaient été complètement détruit, et la salle était en ruines. Le sol était jonché des restes de bureaux, dossier, cahiers, porte-crayon, d'imprimantes et toutes autres sortes d'objets de travail. La bonne nouvelle était que l'endroit n'était donc pas avantageux pour les adolescents de l'ANBU, mais pas non plus pour l'homme aux cheveux plaqués en arrière qui avait clairement, tout comme eux, des difficultés à se mouvoir. Les attaques étaient donc moins fréquentes que ce qu'elles auraient put être. Mais l'homme n'en démordait visiblement pas moins.

Les jumelles, qui étaient les plus fines et les plus souples réussissaient néanmoins à toucher Hidan. Passant habilement hors de portée de la lame courbée, elles avaient atteint l'homme avec des poignards. Choji avait eut aussi de bons réflexes, sortant son 45 millimètres au dernier moment, surprenant ainsi Hidan qui pensait qu'ils ne possédaient pas d'armes à feu. Mais sa peau étrangement noire semblait amortir plus ou moins les chocs. Même touché, il ne semblait pas énormément souffrir de ses blessures.

Ce corps résistant était un véritable problème, et les quatre compagnons commençaient à s'épuiser. Ayako, quelque peu sonnée, se rendit compte qu'il était temps d'en finir au plus vite avant qu'ils ne perdent leurs réflexes. Leur ennemi jouait justement sur leur résistance, avec sa défense corporelle très fonctionnelle. Il fallait donc qu'ils abrègent le combat avant d'être dépassé par les évènements. Elle réfléchit tout en continuant à esquiver les coups de faux. Lorsqu'en faisant un bon en arrière pour éviter la lame, Ayako se rendit compte alors que l'homme venait de tenter de la décapiter. Se réceptionnant à côté de sa sœur, elle eut soudain une idée. Un corps pouvaient bien être plus résistant, ses points faibles, même légèrement renforcés restaient les mêmes. Ils avaient jusqu'à présent tenté de blesser l'homme au buste ou au bras pour lui faire lâcher sa faux, mais ils allaient droit dans le mur.

\- Le cou, souffla-t-elle à sa sœur.

Kokoa la regarda, surprise. Puis elle comprit ses paroles et un éclair de lucidité passa dans ses yeux. Aussitôt, elle fit en sorte de passer le message à Chouji tandis que sa jumelle faisait de même avec Kankuro. Hidan ne semblait pas s'être aperçut de leurs échanges succincts.

Redoublant d'intensité dans leurs attaques, ils surprirent Hidan avec ce surplus d'énergie qu'ils semblaient avoir gagné, alors qu'il tentait depuis un moment de les fatiguer au maximum pour les achever sans trop d'efforts. Ripostant immédiatement, ses coups de faux prirent plus d'envergure. Seulement, il ne se rendit pas compte que cela laissait le haut de son corps plus vulnérable. Sa tête en particulier.

\- Maintenant, cria Ayako.

\- Hein ? fit Hidan, ne comprenant pas.

Kankuro se jeta sur lui en criant, Chouji derrière l'homme à la peau noire. Hidan rit un instant avant de lever sa faux pour frapper Kankuro qu'il heurta de plein fouet. Chouji arriva alors plus vite que ce qu'il avait prévu et le frappa dans le dos, faisant se cambrer Hidan qui serra ses dents pour ne pas exprimer sa souffrance sous ce coup composé en réalité de plusieurs balles tirées à pleine vitesse pour former une ligne calquée sur la colonne vertébrale de l'ennemi, broyant ainsi son dos dans toute sa longueur.

Les jumelles ne se firent pas prier et arrivèrent ensemble devant ce corps cambré qui offrait à nu la gorge d'Hidan. Leurs poignards sortis, elles crièrent sauvagement, sectionnant chacun des côtés du cou de l'homme, sur la carotide. Atterrissant derrière aux côtés de Chouji, elles soufflèrent. Hidan perdait du sang, et tomba lourdement, mort. Sa peau reprenait peu à peu sa couleur normale, tandis que son corps était pris de quelques convulsions à la sortie abondante du sang par son cou.

Ayako, soudain horrifiée, courut en direction de Kankuro. Celui-ci, en plus de son dos déchiré, souffrait maintenant d'une grave blessure sur son torse. Elle eut peur qu'un de ses organes vitaux ne soit touché, et, sous le coup de la panique, beugla dans son oreillette fraîchement installée dans son oreille à l'intention de Kakashi et de ses hommes de venir tout de suite avec un agent pouvant prodiguer des soins pour blessures graves.

L'homme aux cheveux gris arriva quelques instants plus tard, au milieu de la pièce complètement détruite. Un homme se pencha alors au-dessus du corps ensanglanté de Kankuro, éloignant une Ayako terrifiée et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Un autre homme se chargea de Kokoa qui souffrait elle aussi de pas mal de blessures sur tout le corps. Choji rassura les autres, disant qu'il n'était pas sérieusement blessé, puis il fit un rapport à Kakashi qui observait le corps de l'ancien dirigeant de l'Akatsuki, écroulé par terre dans son sang, une faux immense à la main. L'équipe de Kankuro n'était pas en état d'aller plus loin, mais avait remporté une victoire qui donnait de l'espoir à tous les gens présents au premier étage.

.

.

Ces deux pantins commençaient particulièrement à énerver Gaara. Cela rendait l'autre rouquin intouchable. Par contre, eux, en prenait plein la face. Et cela l'insupportait. Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur l'ennemi le plus désintéressé qui soit. C'était presque si Sasori n'était pas la figure parfaite du garçon flemmard aux yeux toujours cernés et qui avaient besoin de quinze minutes pour sortir une phrase simple de sa bouche.

De plus, il sentait que les filles perdaient patience, elles aussi. De perdre face à quelqu'un qui vous donnait l'impression de remplir une tâche ennuyeuse comme remplir des documents poussiéreux, il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse plus leur miner le moral. Mais cela était sans doute une façade, peut-être même une technique tordue pour les faire réagir mentalement, pour qu'ils soient volontairement énervés.

Il en était pour autant que les deux pantins qui ressemblaient étrangement à leur manieur étaient sacrément rapides, pour palier leur faible force. Et Gaara n'avait toujours pas compris le mécanisme qui permettait à l'ennemi de les contrôler. Il avait beau chercher des fils des yeux, ou même une télécommande cachée pour les activer, il ne voyait strictement rien. Ino, avec ses deux 45 millimètres attaquait les pantins, et parfois feintait en dirigeant subitement ses attaques sur le manieur de pantins. Mais le garçon n'était pas dupe. Il devait être comme eux, un jeune débrouillard qui avait appris à surpasser tous les autres aux combats pour survivre.

\- Mince ! C'est à croire que ses pantins sont faits en béton armé, cracha Ino en atterrissant près d'Hinata après avoir effectuée une galipette aérienne ponctuée de tirs précis.

\- Oui, ce sont des pantins plus que mystérieux.

\- Ah… Vous vous demandez pourquoi mes beaux pantins ne faiblissent pas. C'est le pouvoir des Bijuu… Vous n'arriverez pas à me battre, c'est une perte de temps…

\- Tais-toi ! On t'a pas causé, le dépressif ! hurla la blonde.

Sakura s'avança alors pour prendre la relève avec Gaara, se servant des minis-explosifs multifonctions qu'il possédait. Sakura, elle, était armée de deux sortes de fouets dont la longueur était en fait une lame très fine et affutée. Tous les deux parvinrent à porter des coups aux pantins qui ne se dégradaient que très peu. Les lames de Sakura ne parvenaient pas à couper un bras ou une tête. Seules de minces rayures restaient sur le bois plutôt résistant des étranges personnages qui se mouvaient encore d'une façon inconnue. Ino arriva en renfort, et, pendant que les pantins se battaient contre la rose et le roux, elle s'attaqua à Sasori. Elle le vit alors imperceptiblement bouger la main, et se retrouva projetée dans une vitrine séparant le couloir et un des laboratoires. Du sang sortit de la bouche de la blonde platine, tâchant ses vêtements.

Sakura, horrifiée, se retourna avec une tête démoniaque dans la direction de Sasori, et commença une danse pour le moins étrange, faisant voler ses fouets spéciaux et mortels dans l'air de façon fluide. On aurait dit de minces fils noirs et argentés, comme pour les défilés et les fanfares. Mais il n'en était rien. Et, augmentant la rapidité de ses gestes, elle s'élança avec fureur sur le roux, repoussant les pantins qu'elle tailladait à une vitesse impressionnant, continuant sa ligne droite vers le roux. Elle arriva enfin à lui porter des coups, et sectionna son bras où le tissu de son manteau se déchira, laissant filtrer quelques gouttes de son sang, ainsi que son visage où une plaie s'ouvrit sur sa joue droite.

\- Tu vas payer. Pas assez forts, hein ? Ne nous sous-estime pas ! siffla-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

\- Oh… fit simplement le roux et regardant son bras touché.

Et les pantins fondirent de plus belle sur la rose. Pourtant, la donne n'était pas la même, car une force nouvelle, celle de la colère à l'état pure, l'habitait. Gaara assurait ses arrières, perturbant Sasori avec des attaques toutes différentes. Il alternait les bombes aveuglante, de fumée, à projectiles, pour rendre imprévisibles les mouvements de sa camarade.

Hinata qui était un peu restée en retrait, passablement essoufflée, se dirigea vers Ino. Cette dernière leva des yeux faibles face à elle, mais ne s'apitoya pas.

\- Ses mains… murmura-t-elle.

La brune qui n'avait pas saisi le sens des paroles de son amie s'approcha un peu plus, plaçant son oreille tout près de la bouche de la blonde platine, soulevant son buste d'une main.

\- Ses mains… il les manipules…avec ses mains…

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Les fils n'étaient peut-être pas visibles à cause des améliorations que le Bijuu avait dû donner à sa technique, mais il était fort possible qu'il ait tout de même besoin de ses mains pour les manipuler, comme un vrai marionnettiste.

\- Ses… Ses mains ! cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle put à ses amis.

Puis, tandis qu'elle se focalisait sur la blonde, pensant que les deux autres pouvaient venir seuls à bout de l'ennemi, trouvant d'ailleurs qu'ils formaient un bon duo dans ce combat, le duo en question se concerta d'un regard avant de reprendre. Sakura avait compris le message et visait en priorité les poignets et les mains de son adversaire au lieu de concentrer le gros de ses attaques sur son corps ou même sur les pantins qu'elle laissait aux soins de Gaara.

Cela s'en ressentit effectivement sur la rapidité des pantins de Sasori. Et de plus en plus souvent, la rose l'apercevait effectivement faire des mouvements avec ses mains ou ses doigts. Elle sourit, satisfaite et résignée. Si elle affaiblissait assez les mains du roux, elle pouvait espérer gagner. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir se battre autrement qu'avec ses deux pantins. Sans eux, il serait sûrement beaucoup plus facile à maîtriser. Rassemblant son courage et ses dernières forces, elle se lança dans une série de coups ultimes et puissants pour terminer ce combat.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait fini une autre série de pas de sa danse léthale, une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et une jeune femme apparut, les sourcils froncés, et… les poings sur les hanches ?

\- Cessez tout de suite !

Confus, Sakura et Gaara s'arrêtèrent, tout comme Sasori. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à la scène puis continua d'appliquer des ongues sur le corps de son amie.

\- Sasori ! Cela doit cesser ! C'est la fin de l'Akatsuki. Tu n'as plus d'obligations. Et moi non plus !

Sakura, interloquée, dévisagea la nouvelle arrivante qui demandait à leur ennemi de cesser le combat alors qu'elle était dans leur camp, justement. Elle ressemblait en fait beaucoup à Sasori. Les mêmes cheveux roux tombait au-dessus de ses épaules en bataille, à la différence que deux fines tresses se dégageaient de la chevelure pour tomber dans le creux de ses reins. Elle portait un habit d'hôpital. Ce qui la différenciait de Sasori, c'était son visage, qui, lui, affichait une expression dénotant d'un fort caractère.

\- Kaya…

\- Non ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite ! Je te signale que c'est le pouvoir de MON Bijuu que tu utilises. Il va encore être fâché après toi pour rien !

\- Bi-Bijuu ? bégaya Sakura. Tu es… tu es le réceptacle que l'Akatsuki à trouvé ?

\- Oui, et alors ? beugla Kaya, bougon. Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui m'ait arrivé. Et mon frère non plus !

\- Sasori est ton frère ? Et ton frère te laisse être un rat de laboratoire ?

La rose poussa un petit cri quand, sans prévenir, Kaya se retrouva face à elle, les yeux reflétant toute sa colère.

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, la fille aux cheveux couleur bonbon. Mon frère n'y est pour rien. Ca se lit sur sa figure.

\- P-Pas faux, balbutia Sakura avec un rire gêné.

\- Vous, vous tuez les autres. Hidan y ait déjà passé. Nous, on se casse !

\- Pardon ? Fit Sakura, interloquée par les paroles impulsives et totalement déraisonnables de la rousse.

Puis, se reprenant, et raclant sa gorge, elle enchaîna.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Toi, tu cours un grand danger si tu compte aller n'importe où. Il y a pleins de personnes prêtes à tout pour fouiller dans les réceptacles des Bijou. Ca ne tient pas qu'à l'Akatsuki, ce genre de lubies dégoutantes. Et ton frère, il a fait parti de l'Akatsuki. De son gré ou pas, on s'en fiche.

\- Bah, et on fait quoi alors ? On continue de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

\- Non. Lui, on lui passe les menottes. Et toi, tu attends bien sagement.

Gaara obéit au regard de Sakura et se dirigea vers Sasori qui ne riposta pas, se contentant de soupirer en regardant sa sœur. Une fois menotté, il s'assit par terre, et ferma les yeux, commençant à roupiller comme un bienheureux, et absolument pas comme s'il était au milieu des décombres d'anciens laboratoires qu'il avait participé à détruire avec deux pantins.

Hinata, qui regardait de loin, rit en voyant l'air incrédule affiché sur le visage de Gaara qui n'en revenait visiblement pas, et pas à tord. Sakura, elle, argumentait très sérieusement avec la jeune Kaya qui semblait avoir un caractère bien trempé, et une patiente très limitée. Cette dernière finit par rejoindre son frère, et s'agenouilla en tailleur à côté de lui, croisant les bras, et levant le nez de mépris.

\- Bon, maintenant que je suis revenue pour mon crétin de frère, y'aurait pas quelque chose à manger ? J'ai faim, moi ! protesta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

.

.

Un combat des plus violents faisait rage dans le bâtiment avoisinant celui qu'avaient quitté quelques minutes auparavant trois des assassins de l'ANBU. Shino, Kiba et Sasuke avaient été projeté avec force à travers le toit du bâtiment, tombant parmi le verre qui pleuvait autour d'eux, griffant leur peau à certains endroits. Ils avaient ensuite combattu à peine deux minutes à l'étage du bâtiment, pour transpercer le sol à cause de l'homme à la peau bleue qui frappait tout, détruisant ce qui était à sa portée. Détruire un immeuble qui lui servait ne semblait pas lui faire peur. Il ne restait plus qu'un étage avant le rez-de chaussée, et le sol tremblait.

Kisame, dont l'une des mains était libre, balançait un poing puissant, trop puissant pour que cela soit naturel. Et quand il vit que les trois assassins face à lui donnaient le meilleur d'eux même pour l'atteindre à l'aide de leurs armes où de projectiles qu'ils trouvaient autour d'eux – bureau, extincteurs, chaises, étagères, machines à écrire, et des restes de la salle d'au-dessus à savoir des outils chirurgicaux et des lits en métal – il se mit à la vitesse supérieur et fendit l'air à plusieurs reprises avec son épée momifiée. Des courants d'airs puissant faisaient reculer les garçons sans qu'ils aient pour autant été touchés. Et ils l'avaient bien compris, mieux valaient pour eux de ne pas être touché par ce sabre étrange et qui semblait bien plus menaçant qu'une simple arme blanche. Le sabre semblait bouger de lui-même, et aurait apeuré la plupart des soldats du gouvernement.

Mais le fait que l'erreur n'était pas permise dans ce combat donnait de la force et du courage à Sasuke et ses compagnons qui ne se laissaient pas faire. De plus, leur trio était plutôt puissant. Kiba possédait une arme spéciale, des gants aux griffes aiguisées et plutôt longue qui servaient aux combats rapprochés. Puis venait Sasuke et son katana pour lancer des attaques à moyenne portée. Et enfin Shino dont l'impressionnant pistolet qui rattrapait presque la taille d'un fusil était chargé des attaques à longue portée.

\- Allez les moucherons ! On s'active, on s'active ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, cria Kisame avec un sourire malsain. Montrez-moi vos meilleures attaques !

\- Tsss… lâcha Sasuke.

Il sentait bien que lui et les deux autres étaient impuissants et commençaient à perdre confiance en leurs capacités. Cet homme était déraisonnablement fort. Il avait dû utiliser les capacités du Bijuu pour parfaire ses capacités physique, et aussi sûrement l'arme qu'il portait et qui semblait se mouvoir seule. Bondissant avant de placer un coup derrière l'épaule de l'adversaire, le brun fut paré par l'immense sabre. Un bout de ruban qui l'entourait laissa voir des sortes d'écailles.

\- Mais d'où sort-il une arme pareille, songea Sasuke, anxieux.

Un moment d'inattention qui lui coûta cher. L'homme abattit son épée sur lui, lui faisant traverser une cloison qui explosa sous la force du projectile que constituait Sasuke. Il sentit un goût métallique et désagréable se former dans sa bouche. Son dos était on ne peut plus douloureux. Il venait d'essuyer le premier coup bien placé de l'arme du requin qu'il combattait. Et il comprenait qu'il avait bien fait d'éviter en priorité ses coups jusqu'alors. Car ceux-ci était d'une toute autre puissance que les coups que Kisame donnait avec son poing ou ses jambes.

Kiba, qui avait d'abords lancé un regard horrifié vers Sasuke, remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel. Une boule orangée, comme un mini-soleil, fonçait droit sur eux. Elle s'écrasa précisément à l'endroit où se tenait Kisame. Un écran de fumée recouvra l'endroit, et le sol craqua dangereusement. Des bouts de parquets voltigèrent de tous les côtés. Puis, se dégageant de la masse de la fumée, Kisame regarda d'un air curieux la boule de fumée.

\- Enfin, lâcha Kiba sans retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Naruto se tenait au milieu du mini-cratère qu'il venait de provoquer. Son corps était entouré d'un feu orange, et ses yeux étaient devenus rouges, à l'image de la colère qui l'habitait. Sa tête se tourna vers un Sasuke mal en point qui tenait son ventre tandis que du sang coulait de sa bouche. Sasuke n'osa pas un battement de cil, une respiration, contemplant juste ce Naruto éclatant d'une rage folle. Ses mains arboraient des griffes et ses dents étaient beaucoup plus pointues. Il grognait sauvagement, comme un vrai animal, sa voix étant devenue rauque. Le blond tourna sa tête vers Shino, puis Kiba, qui eux aussi étaient blessés. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, et des tâches de sang s'étaient formées sur le tissu, et sur leur peau quand plus rien ne la recouvrait.

Le nouveau Naruto, l'être mi-humain mi-démoniaque qui se tenait là, tourna alors lentement son corps vers Kisame, le feu l'entourant redoublant d'intensité. Le requin regardait Naruto, visiblement choqué.

\- Tu es… comme elle ! Tu es un Bijuu !

Puis il explosa de rire, écartant les bras, se laissant basculer légèrement en arrière, pris d'un fou-rire démoniaque et effrayant. Il venait de découvrir un nouveau rat de laboratoire, et ce dernier semblait bien plus puissant que celui qu'il avait eu jusqu'alors. C'était son jour de chance. Du moins, il eut la possibilité de le penser quelques millisecondes. Une masse le percuta de plein fouet, saisissant l'ouverture magistrale qu'il avait créé en riant. Il fut à son tour projeté à une vitesse folle, mais repliant ses jambes, il parvint à se réceptionner plutôt correctement. Son manteau était parti en lambeaux. Sur son ventre, une tâche rouge commençait à se former.

\- Hahaha, puissant, parfait ! Un insecte un peu plus puissant. On va bien s'amuser, lâcha-t-il d'une voix cassé, à cause de sa blessure.

Il se releva, se tenant bien droit, et pointa son épée en direction de Naruto. Son regard devint glacial, et il fixa le blond. Il semblait qu'il avait décidé de se concentrer et de ne pas trop sous-estimer son nouvel ennemi. Puis, rabattant vers lui son sabre, il le tint à l'horizontale, proche de son visage, et chargea. Le blond esquiva tout en souplesse, et tendit son bras, qui fut allongé par le feu orange qui l'entourait. La masse orangée frappa Kisame à la jambe gauche. Celui-ci parut alors vraiment en colère, et il disparut.

Le renard regarda autour de lui, grognant, vérifiant ses arrières, les côtés et face à lui. Mais ce fut de sous lui que l'attaque vint. Shino eut à peine le temps de remarquer qu'un trou était apparu plus loin que Kisame sortit du sol et toucha le blond en pleine poitrine. L'attaque fendit le feu qui pourtant amortit un peu le choc. Naruto fut projeté en l'air, poussant un rugissement de douleur.

.

.

Deidara continuait à envoyer une pluie de bombes sur ses adversaires. Mais Shikamaru avait réussit à faire parvenir sa stratégie à ses camarades. Ils avaient alors entamé une riposte légère, attaquant plus souvent Deidara, qui s'habitua à les voir bouger de façon circulaire autour de lui. Le blond était consterné par la technique pitoyable de ses adversaires.

\- Comme si tourner autour de moi vous fera échapper à mon art explosif ! Vous exploserez et comprendrez ce qu'est l'art véritable.

Neji eut de la peine à réprimer un sourire. Leur adversaire était doué et assez puissant, mais pas vraiment futé. Avoir Shikamaru, dont l'esprit stratégique était presque sans faille, était un atout en or dans ce combat. Les mouvements de Deidara étaient impulsifs, sans aucune stratégie. Il agissait sur des coups de têtes.

Temari, elle, bouillonnait. Elle se rendait compte du danger de la situation, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le blond complètement fou n'était qu'un incroyable crétin. Elle attendait avec impatience le signal de Shikamaru. Elle le vit parler à travers son oreillette. Ils avaient besoin d'une distraction assez surprenante pour prendre en défaut Deidara. Celui-ci voulait détruire tout ce qui bougeait, et se focaliserait automatiquement sur la distraction en question. L'ouverture serait incroyablement facile à obtenir dans ce cas. Elle tenta de se calmer, pensant que tout cela serais bientôt fini. Elle se concentra et continua sa ronde, balançant des aiguilles en direction du blond qui les faisait aussitôt exploser. Tenten déballait elle aussi une pluie de projectiles coupant. A elles deux, elles créaient une tornade de pics qui piégeait leur proie. Neji, lui, pour perturber l'adversaire, s'approchait pour venir le frapper. Même si Deidara esquivait, cela permettait de lui faire faire de plus en plus de mouvements désordonnés. Shikamaru se contentait de quelques coups d'automatique de temps en temps.

Puis, s'arrêtant subitement le temps de quelques secondes, il reprit sa ronde. Mais ses camarades avaient comprit, c'était le signal. Ils allaient pouvoir entamer ce qui allait causer la perte du blond aux bombes. Un bruit se fit entendre d'un côté de la salle. Deidara ne put s'empêcher d'y faire attention, tournant sa tête dans la direction tandis qu'il envoyait l'une de ses myriades d'oiseaux de pâte en direction de Tenten. Puis, venant de l'opposé, Iruka apparut, armé lui aussi d'un automatique et tira en direction de Deidara trois balles.

Le blond en évita deux, mais Temari le frappa, l'envoyant dans la trajectoire de la troisième balle. Celle si transperça les deux mains de Deidara qui ne put riposter, continuant sa chute. Arriva alors en un éclair Shikamaru qui se posta en un saut face au blond. Deidara n'eut le temps de voir que le canon d'un automatique avant que sa vie ne s'achève.

Le corps de leur ennemi coriace retomba dans un bruit mou et dégoutant sur le sol. Du sang giclait comme un jet d'arrosage automatique de sa tête, recouvrant son visage défiguré par un rictus de la peur avant la mort. De sa poche arrière glissa la résine pas encore modelé et un peu moins compacte, formant une tâche blanche qui contrastait avec le rouge profond.

Neji, Tenten et Temari se positionnèrent face à Iruka.

\- Merci, souffla Tenten.

\- Enfin mort, ce bouffon, ragea Temari sans aucune sensibilité.

Shikamaru regardait sa victime se vider de son sang. L'Akatsuki était une organisation terrifiante. Le fait qu'elle soit dirigée par des hommes aussi déséquilibrés mentalement lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il venait de combattre le plus fou et narcissique des poseurs d'explosifs au monde.

Arrivèrent quelques hommes qui vinrent s'occuper de leur blessure, et d'autres qui s'occupèrent du corps du blond pour l'évacuer directement. La salle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une salle d'archivage, et des feuilles volaient encore autour d'eux, lentes et légères. Elles remplaçaient la pluie de bombes qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, marquant la fin de ce combat -oui, on pouvait le dire - explosif.

.

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Je poste plus tard aujourd'hui! Il s'est passé un tas de choses imprévues, alors j'ai un peu oublié de venir sur le site entre temps. J'aimerais tellement consacrer une histoire aux membres de l'Akatsuki dans le futur. Evidemment, je garde Kisame pour la fin, parce que c'est clairement mon personnage préféré de l'organisation. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, juste comme ça. :)_

 _En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu ! Merci à ceux qui ont cliqué sur " **follow** " également. :D_

 _A demain !_


	14. Une arme & un Renard

**Chapitre 13 : Une arme & un Renard**

Les murs explosaient de plus belle sans s'arrêter dans la salle. Les adversaires s'étaient retrouvés au rez-de-chaussée, perforant le dernier plafond. Ils ne pouvaient heureusement pas tomber plus bas. Naruto venait d'engager un affrontement musclé contre Kisame qui dut essuyer plusieurs attaques. Mais l'homme était effrayant, et le blond plutôt instable. Des gerbes de sang tâchaient les murs, et malheureusement, la plupart appartenait au jeune renard. L'homme à la peau bleue avait la capacité de se défendre efficacement, son épée essuyant la plupart des attaques du blond. Le sabre n'était d'ailleurs plus momifié, et laissait apparaître un enchevêtrement d'écailles de la même couleur que la peau de son possesseur. Les dites écailles déchiraient sans résistance la chair du blond qui peinait à se rétablir.

Puis, comme si cela devait en être ainsi, comme si, finalement, l'Akatsuki avait tenu pour la simple et bonne raison que cet homme en faisait partie, Naruto fut mis hors jeu. Il atterrit comme une poupée de chiffon dans un tas de cailloux. Perdant connaissance, le halo orange l'entourant disparut progressivement, devenant transparent puis inexistant. Sasuke s'était alors pétrifié sur place, en état de choc. Ni lui, ni Kiba, ni Shino n'étaient intervenu dans la lutte de Naruto face à Kisame, le combat ayant atteint un tout autre niveau avec les capacités remarquables du blond. Ils n'auraient fait que gêner la puissance destructrice générée par Kyuubi d'un côté, et par l'imposant sabre de leur ennemi de l'autre.

# Naruto, Naruto ! hurla la voix de Kyuubi dans l'inconscient de l'adolescent.#

# K…Kyuubi, j'ai mal. J'ai peur…j-j'ai froid… je ne veux…#

# Calme-toi, je vais guérir ton corps. On parlera ensuite. #

#... #

Les trois assassins, stupéfaits par l'apparente défaite de leur dernier espoir, ne firent pas un pas, pas un mouvement. Kisame, légèrement épuisé, plia ses genoux, et posa son sabre sur ses épaules afin de souffler un peu. Le démon du garçon lui avait donné du fil à retordre, mais quelque chose clochait. La petite Kaya dont il tirait sa force avait réussit, une seule fois certes, à fusionner totalement avec son Bijuu, et avait atteint des capacités incroyables. Pourtant, le blond ne les avaient pas atteinte, alors qu'il sentait clairement que son Bijuu était autrement plus puissant que celui de la jeune rousse toujours inquiétée par son frère.

\- Quel est le problème ? Qu'est-ce-que tu caches, réceptacle ? souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention de la silhouette échouée dans les gravats.

Mais il ne put envisager de se diriger vers le blond, ou même de tuer les trois moucherons restant qui avaient laissé place au Bijuu. Une explosion assourdissante détonna, faisant dangereusement tanguer le sol, comme un violent tremblement de terre. Des morceaux des parois déchiquetées tombèrent, ainsi que les restes de l'ancien plafond, menaçant quelques fois ceux qui se trouvaient en-dessous depuis maintenant un bon moment.

Les assassins se concertèrent du regard, craignant un renfort de l'Akatsuki. Mais en voyant l'air surpris qu'affichait Kisame, ils surent qu'il n'en était rien. Shino écarquilla alors les yeux, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Tsunade… murmura-t-il.

S'ensuivit une série de bruits d'écroulement. La pièce trembla encore maintes fois, au rythme du vacarme de destruction qui régnait en dehors du bâtiment. Le mur tombait. Le mur qui avait emprisonné Konoha avait subit les explosifs surpuissant du chef de l'ANBU. Les trois garçons pouvaient s'imaginer voir le mur tomber peu à peu en miette, libérant la ville.

Sasuke reprenant enfin pieds reprit toute sa concentration. Ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde sous prétexte que le mur était tombé. L'homme à la peau bleue vivant, tout pouvait basculer. Il semblait clairement être le plus fort des membres de l'Akatsuki, celui qui devait être à l'origine de cette organisation de malheur. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto, il se tourna ensuite vers Kisame, et attira son attention.

\- Le mur est tombé. C'est ton tour, pourriture !

Et il s'élança en rugissant, suivit de ses amis qui avaient trouvé une nouvelle rage de vaincre. Exécutant un magnifique travail d'équipe, ils parvinrent à blesser l'homme, qui en fit autant. Les dégâts n'étaient pas de la même ampleur, mais les trois adolescents ne baissaient pas les bras pour autant. Sur le moment, au cœur de l'action, au cœur de peut-être le dernier combat de leur vie, ils n'avaient qu'une envie : tuer. Et ils étaient résolus et définitivement prêts à sacrifier leur vie s'il le fallait pour battre la dernière menace qui pesait sur Konoha.

Kiba, aidé par ses deux amis, touchait directement au corps Kisame. Puis attaquait ensuite Sasuke, couvert par Shino qui occupait le sabre de leur adversaire avec de puissants coups de feu, permettant au brun de taillader le corps de celui qui avait osé blesser ainsi Naruto.

Le trio marcha parfaitement bien, jusqu'à ce que Kisame en prenne conscience. En plus d'un guerrier puissant, il était fin stratège. Il analysa les différents enchaînements que lui servaient Kiba, Sasuke et Shino, puis parvint à établir à une vitesse incroyable un moyen de les contrer. Shino couvrait ses deux amis, d'abords avec Sasuke pour couvrir Kiba, puis seul pour couvrir Sasuke. Sans lui, Kisame pouvait aisément attaquer avec son sabre assoiffé de sang les deux garçons restants.

Prenant soudainement ses adversaires de vitesse, il se positionna derrière Shino, et le frappa dans toute la longueur du dos. Le spectacle fut horrifiant. Shino avait les yeux révulsés, et tomba lentement à plat ventre, tandis que des morceaux de chairs se détachaient de son dos. Et alors qu'il tombait, vaincu, du sang sortant abondement de sa bouche, le faisant se convulser, Kisame resta impassible derrière lui, finissant son geste. Il ne se soucia guère du sang et de la chair qui tâchaient ses vêtements. Il arborait un rictus malsain et supérieur tout à fait maléfique. Sa pauvre victime tomba sans ménagement au sol. Un silence pesant s'installa, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Kisame regarda de haut le corps meurtrit qui gisait à ses pieds, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement qui pouvait prouver qu'il était encore en vie.

Lentement, il leva la tête et fixa Kiba comme s'il avait compris à quel point il tenait à Shino. Il planta ses yeux bleus à la pupille fendue, lui faisant passer un message de mort clair et net. Kiba réagit aussitôt, chargeant en ligne droite sans plus aucun discernement, pris d'une rage et surtout d'une haine sans limite envers l'homme qui venait de tuer sous ses yeux l'être auquel il tenait le plus sur cette terre. Il courut de toutes ses forces, ses mains levées, prêtes à pourfendre le corps de l'homme cruel qui venait de lui ôter une part de lui-même. Il entendit à peine la voix de Sasuke, qui lui disait d'arrêter, et qu'il courait à sa perte.

Kisame, trop heureux que son plan ait marché comme il le voulait, leva légèrement son sabre couvert de sang et de bouts de peau, prêt à achever la vie du garçon qui courait vers lui aussi facilement que celui qu'il venait d'abattre sauvagement.

.

.

# Kyuu… #

# J'ai guéri presque la totalité de ton corps. #

# Partir… #

# Non, Naruto. Sasuke, et tous les autres comptes sur toi. #

# Je ne suis pas assez fort. J'ai peur. #

# Oublie ta peur. Je suis avec toi. Il faut que l'on soit deux. #

# On est déjà deux… J'ai peur… #

# Tout ira bien. Il faut que tu fasses plus que me laisser pénétrer ton esprit. #

# Pourquoi… #

# Pour faire un. Pour vaincre, Naruto. #

# J'en suis incapable. #

# Il faut que tu pénètres mon esprit comme je pénètre le tiens. #

# Je ne sais pas… #

# Je te demande beaucoup, mais je crois en toi. Nous pouvons sauver cette ville. #

# Tu me montreras comment faire ? On pourra tous les sauver ? #

# Oui. Tu me fais confiance ? #

# Toujours, Kyuu. #

# Alors dépêchons-nous. #

Le corps de Naruto était presque sans trace, toutes ses cicatrices et ses plaies ayant en majeure partie totalement disparues. Son corps était toujours allongé au milieu des pierres, comme endormi. Mais un mouvement imperceptible agita le corps du blond. Sa main. Sa main se leva faiblement, et retomba aussitôt.

.

.

Sasuke regardait son ami courir droit vers Kisame qui avait évidement riposté avec un piège vicieux pour avoir raison d'eux. Il voyait Kiba foncer droit vers la mort, et celui-ci ne semblait même plus conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

\- KIBA ! hurla-t-il, ARRETE !

Il ne savait par quel moyen, Kisame avait dû voir au cours du combat que Shino et Kiba étaient plus proches qu'il ne l'était lui-même d'eux. Sans pour autant en déduire qu'ils étaient amants, du moins il l'espérait, n'osant croire que cet homme pouvait lire aussi clairement dans leur jeu que dans leurs pensées.

Il fallait agir, et vite. Oubliant son corps qui criait de douleur, Sasuke tenta le tout pour le tout et entama une violente accélération à la trajectoire courbe. Quand Kiba fut sur le point de se jeter droit sur l'homme, ou plutôt sur sa lame, Sasuke arriva, le poussant de toutes ses forces pour lui faire éviter le coup. Leurs deux corps furent tout de même touché, même si le choc n'était pas aussi puissant qu'il aurait pu l'être pour Kiba si le brun n'avait pas agit.

Ils furent l'un comme l'autre propulsés aux deux opposés des ruines. Sasuke eut le temps de remarquer le sourire de Kisame. Ce fou trouvait cela amusant d'avoir été plus ou moins contré. Il était un fou du combat, et aimait que les choses se déroulent lentement. La souffrance devait lui être incroyablement excitante et plaisante à regarder, et surtout à perpétuer.

\- Gnnn…

Le brun atterrit sur le dos, recevant des roches dans les reins. Le choc était plus brutal que ce qu'il avait prévu. Kiba semblait s'en être tiré un peu mieux. Il avait le regard hagard, et fixait Sasuke. Ses yeux brillèrent. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait frôlé la mort de très peu, et que le brun venait de lui sauver la vie au détriment de la sienne.

Sasuke se sentait faiblir. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait rester conscient bien longtemps. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de se relever, et de reprendre l'attaque contre Kisame. Mais il le savait au fond de lui, il n'était plus en état de se battre. Il avait tout comme ses camarades essuyé énormément de blessures graves. Il vit alors Naruto, son corps fin reposant dans une pose mélancolique au milieu d'un tas de briques et de béton. Sans réfléchir, le brun se tira peu à peu pour l'approcher, rampant au sol en utilisant ses maigres forces restantes. Il venait d'apercevoir la main du blond se soulever presque imperceptiblement. Il était vivant, et sûrement de nouveau conscient. Arrivé près de lui, il souleva sa tête d'une main.

\- Naruto, réveille-toi…, chuchota-t-il, suppliant.

\- Mmm… fit le blond, ouvrant légèrement les paupières, distinguant avec peine le brun.

\- Il faut… Il faut que tu m'aides…

\- Sa…suke…, murmura l'adolescent.

\- Tu es le seul à en avoir le pouvoir…

\- …

\- Naruto, je t'aime, et j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu…m'aimes ?

\- Oui. Prête-nous ta force. Détruit la menace qui pèse sur Konoha.

\- Pour toi…, souffla Naruto.

Le blond referma les yeux. Puis il fronça les sourcils, et le halo orange de tout à l'heure recouvrit alors peu à peu son corps. Il s'assit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Puis, ouvrant ses yeux, ses deux iris bleu océan prenant un air résigné, il souffla.

\- Prouve-moi. Prouve-moi ce que je suis pour toi, demanda le blond

Sans hésiter, le brun se pencha sur le blond et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tendrement, ou violemment, il ne le savait même pas, mais toute sa passion et tout son désir pour le blond passèrent à travers un baiser fougueux, brûlant et lourd de sens. Il avait resserré son étreinte sur le blond, l'enlaçant, l'enveloppant de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui.

Arrivant des restes des étages supérieurs, Tsunade assista à la scène. Elle était venue avec l'équipe de Gaara dont les trois filles étaient médecins. Elle ne doutait pas au vue des dégâts l'entourant que ce combat était de plus loin le plus féroce se déroulant à Konoha. Elle afficha un petit sourire. Hinata en fit de même avant d'arriver à sa hauteur. La fin était proche, tout semblait sur le point de se terminer dans la destruction. La grande blonde avait bien remarqué le corps de Shino à terre, et celui de Kiba, complètement figé. Lorsque le brun et le blond se séparèrent, Tsunade remarqua alors l'homme qu'ils affrontaient disparaître. Il était entré en action au même moment qu'arrivaient Ino et Sakura – Gaara étant resté à son étage en renfort et n'ayant pas de compétences en médecine – dans un _timing_ parfait. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Hinata poussa un petit cri en voyant disparaître sa chef. Elle entrait en action, dans sûrement la dernière qui aurait lieu aujourd'hui.

Un courant d'air entoura le blond, faisant vaciller Sasuke qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question. Kisame apparut au-dessus d'eux, le sabre levé, prêt à les tuer ensemble. Le brun ferma les yeux par réflexe, protégeant de son corps Naruto, mais aucun coup de vint. Il ne ressentait pas la morsure atroce du sabre de l'homme à la peau bleue. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans le bras du blond. Mais celui-ci avait changé d'apparence. Sa peau avait disparu. Il n'était qu'un amas noir dont se distinguaient deux yeux rouges sangs, et une bouche grande ouverte sur une série de dents blanches et incroyablement pointues. Son corps était humain, quoi qu'en position accroupie, et de ses reins partaient neufs queues faites de la même matière noire que le reste du corps de Naruto.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de ce presque-animal alors qu'il déposait Sasuke à terre. Il se jeta alors à une vitesse que Kisame n'avait pas prévue. Il avait atteint le summum de ses capacités, et dépassaient largement son adversaire. Kisame comprit que le blond venait de totalement fusionner avec son Bijuu. Et sa force allait au-delà de ses espérances. Trop, peut-être. L'homme à la peau bleu se sentit percuté sur le côté, et n'eut le temps de voir qu'une ombre noire et orangée avant d'être frappé sur son autre côté. Le blond enchaîna les attaques, ruant de coups son ennemi dans un enchaînement parfait, Kisame ne pouvait pas lutter. Mais, une faille se présenta tout de même, et Kisame envoya promener Naruto d'un coup de sabre qui pourtant, cette fois-ci, effleura à peine le blond qui atterrit en souplesse non loin de lui.

Puis un choc, violent, venant du dessus. Le requin avait à peine eut le temps d'apercevoir une femme blonde à forte poitrine plonger sur lui, l'enfonçant dans le sol pour ensuite le rouer de coup en l'envoyant dans les airs. Naruto profita de la position de faiblesse du requin, et s'élança, en rugissant, sa voix raisonnant dans le bâtiment en ruine. Il finit sa course après avoir touché Kisame et atterrit plus loin, se retournant pour voir si son attaque avait fait effet.

Le corps de Kisame sembla se déchirer. Ses membres se détachèrent de son tronc, et c'est littéralement en morceau qu'il retomba au sol. Son visage affichait la peur. L'homme le plus dangereux du pays était tombé face au Kyuubi et à Naruto. Puis, perdu, il prit conscience que depuis l'instant où il avait touché Kisame en un enchaînement anormalement rapide et destructeur le corps de Kisame pour le réduire en bouillit, un ensemble d'explosions avaient commencé à retentir. Le Naruto comme le Kyuubi qui composait cet être ne comprirent pas qu'il s'agissait de toutes les installations de l'Akatsuki qui se faisaient détruire, explosant tour à tour, effaçant les dernières traces de la souffrance qu'avait instaurée dans cette ville l'organisation.

Naruto perdit le contrôle. Cette fusion avait pompé toutes ses forces et n'avaient pourtant duré qu'un court moment. Il reprit subitement sa forme initiale, laissant repartir Kyuubi dans un coin de son esprit. Il avait la bouche ouverte, et avait l'impression que son corps à lui était également déchiré de toute part. La chute fut lente, et il perdit conscience avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

.

.

Le ciel était clair, presque blanc. Pur, tout simplement. Des roseaux immenses s'élevaient, et semblaient toucher les nuages. Sous lui, l'eau limpide s'étalait à l'infinie, recouverte d'une myriade de nymphéas qui semblaient danser dans un rythme lent et paresseux sur la surface aqueuse. Pour certain, de belles fleurs roses ou blanches aux milles et uns pétales s'étaient ouvertes en leur centre, offrant leur présence féérique et majestueuse au décor.

De ses pieds légers, la silhouette de Naruto sautillait d'un nymphéa à l'autre, ne se souciant pas de la direction qu'il prenait, suivant une route changeante au gré de ses envies. Il se sentait incroyablement libre, comme s'il n'était que son esprit, et non pas son corps. Il était vêtu d'un pull blanc et d'un pantalon immaculé, et qui flottait à chacun de ses pas. Ses cheveux se balançaient doucement, suivant les mouvements des courants d'airs d'une brise légère et éternelle.

Parfois, le petit blond s'arrêtait, pour regarder les ondes se propageant des nymphéas qu'il avait foulés du pied sur la surface de l'eau. Puis il reprenait sa route de plus belle. Il s'amusait aussi à tourner autour des immenses fleurs dont les extrémités des pétales lui arrivaient au niveau du cou. Il observait les pétales délicats, parfois couverts d'une rosée transparente dont l'eau semblait d'une pureté sans égale. Il les touchait parfois du bout du doigt, les déplaçant de quelques millimètres qui suffisaient à faire couler les gouttes de rosées sur la surface.

Tournant sur lui-même, le blond sembla entamer une sorte de danse sur un nymphéa plus large de diamètre que les précédents. Il ferma les yeux, et écarta les bras. Le vent s'infiltra dans ses vêtements, mais il était agréable. Ces courants d'airs ne lui donnaient aucune sensation de froid. Juste une caresse délicate sur sa peau légèrement halée, le faisant frissonner de bien-être. Il positionna sa tête légèrement en arrière, s'offrant entièrement aux éléments, à la nature qui l'entourait. C'était le paradis.

Dans sa tête, des images défilaient, comme un vieux film avec quelques défauts. Des moments dont il ne se rappelait plus en détail. Il se revoyait, les bras écartés, faisant l'avion dans les bras de son père. Puis il se retrouvait dans un parc, jouant devant les yeux protecteurs et remplis d'amour de sa mère qui le surveillait, assise sur un banc en bois foncé, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux, ne détachant pas son regard de son fils bien-aimé. Le parc disparut, laissant place à leur ancienne cuisine. Le petit Naruto était assis sur une chaise haute et attendait que son père ne règle son appareil photo avant de pouvoir souffler sur ses bougies.

\- Tu dois faire un vœu, mon chéri, dit gentiment sa mère à l'attention du petit garçon surexcité le jour de son anniversaire.

Le blond sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Abandonnant le film de sa vie, retraçant des moments heureux et idyllique, le garçon ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il pivota sur lui-même, se retrouvant en face de Sasuke. Le brun sourit à Naruto qui répondit en souriant à son tour de toutes ses dents. L'assassin, attendri, se rapprocha du blond, se collant presque à lui, et passa sa main qui dégageait une douce chaleur dans ses cheveux, juste au-dessus de sa nuque. Sa deuxième main vint se placer dans le creux des reins du blond. Puis, il entama un baiser avec ce dernier. Un baiser long, tendre, et qui ne voulait pas se terminer, progressant infiniment lentement, se voulant éternel. Il caressait les cheveux du blond d'un geste doux et sensuel, lui massant le crâne, tout en explorant son dos de son autre main, serrant parfois la laine du pull blanc.

Sasuke, lui aussi, était vêtu de blanc. Une large chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse imberbe recouvrait ses épaules, et il portait en bas le même genre de pantalon que celui de Naruto. Le vent agitait sensiblement les mèches brunes qui encadraient son visage, chatouillant les joues du blond qu'il sentait sourire tout en l'embrassant. Il enlaçait maintenant entièrement le corps souple du blond, resserrant parfois son étreinte. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le vent ne souffla plus pendant un moment, et tout était silencieux. Seul le bruit de leurs respirations mêlées troublait le silence. Plaçant ses mains des deux côtés du visage angélique qui s'offrait à lui, Sasuke admira Naruto, un tendre sourire pendu à ses lèvres. Les joues du blond avaient rosies, et ses yeux étaient embués de plaisir. Son expression, et même tout son corps réclamait le brun afin que celui-ci continue de l'embrasser éternellement. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'exécuter, ayant encore besoin d'un contact avec le blond dont les gémissements reprirent de plus belle.

Naruto se sentait bien, il avait l'impression d'être à la fois aussi inconsistant d'un nuage se laissant porter par les courants d'airs qu'il rencontrait, mais aussi présent que le lui faisait ressentir le contact du brun sur sa peau, dans sa bouche, et à travers la douce chaleur qui se rependaient peu à peu dans tout son corps. Il se sentait en sécurité, serein, et incroyablement heureux. Tout ce tourbillon d'émotion se déchaînait en lui comme une tornade de bien-être, chamboulant ses sens pour mieux ressentir le plaisir que lui procurait le brun. ~ Je veux que cela dure toujours ~

Et soudain, la pluie commença à tomber. Mais bizarrement, l'eau coulant sur les deux corps brûlant de désir ne leur fit aucunement l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout comme le vent qui soufflait, l'eau n'était pas froide, et ne les gênait pas outre mesure. Les gouttes atterrissaient peu à peu dans les cheveux mouillées et maintenant plaqués dans leur nuque des deux garçons. Elle avait aussi bien imprégné leurs vêtements qui devenaient légèrement transparent, révélant plus ou moins leur peau sous le tissu.

Cette soudaine averse ne semblait pas troubler le moins du monde les deux garçons qui continuèrent de s'enlacer. Sasuke avait attaqué le cou du blond dont la tête avait basculé vers l'arrière. La pluie tombait autour d'eux, créant des gerbes d'eaux à la périphérie du nénuphar sur lequel ils étaient. Le brun profitait de la présence de l'eau pour parfois lécher la peau du blond. Naruto était complètement offert au brun, les bras accrochés à sa chemise, son corpsà la merci des douces attaques de Sasuke. Leurs corps si proches semblaient fusionner, et une lumière inonda la scène, les deux silhouettes perdues dans cet océan jaune pâle et réconfortant.

.

.

 _Une chambre. Encore. Inconnue. Encore. Allongé dans un lit. Encore. Un moment de flottement avant d'avoir de premières perceptions. Encore. L'aube, le ciel pâle, des chants d'oiseaux, et un corps cotonneux. Une tentative pour bouger son corps. Raté. Une sensation bizarre se répand dans sa tête, comme si celle-ci contenait un litre d'eau. Une deuxième tentative. Echec. Une moue boudeuse de circonstance, et sa tête se déplace latéralement pour y voir quelque chose. Un mur à droite. Un mur blanc. Cette couleur lui dit quelque chose, quelque chose d'irréel. Le litre d'eau se fait pesant dans sa tête. A gauche, un mur. Et puis son visage._

\- Bonjour, toi !

.

* * *

 _Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre du **Renard et de l'Assassin** , et la conclusion de la reprise de Konoha._

 _Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'à présent l'histoire. J'espère que la mort de Kisame vous plait... nan je plaisante, le pauvre ! HAHAHAHA HOHOHO Ahem... pardon. J'espère juste que les combats n'étaient pas trop durs à lire. Je ne savais pas vraiment m'y prendre. D'ailleurs, c'est toujours le cas, c'est assez dur à décrire O.O !_

 _Si vous avez envie de nouvelles aventures, je commence à poster ma seconde histoire, **Odd Doll** , que j'ai également corrigée. Passez par mon profil pour la trouver, et profitez :) C'est une histoire que j'ai classé dans **mystère/tragédie** parce que l'univers est un peu plus sombre, et l'histoire de Sasuke un peu plus déchirante. Mais tout ira bien, promis :)_

 _A plus !_


	15. Un futur & un Renard - FIN

**Présence de yaoi dans ce chapitre. Si pas intéressé, veuillez lire les passages avant et après les lignes séparatrices :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Un futur & un Renard**

Sa voix rauque, douce, et indéniablement rassurée. Le brun s'était montré si protecteur par ces simples mots que Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il se resituait peu à peu, se remémorant la foule de souvenirs proches qu'il avait vécu. Tout lui semblait si irréel, et le brun le comprit bien. Il était assis à son chevet, patient, regardant toujours le blond avec bienveillance, le couvant du regard. Naruto se rappelait qu'il avait plusieurs fois ouvert les yeux pour se rendormir aussitôt. Il avait été habité par de biens étranges rêves, et ces univers imaginaires avaient un peu perturbé son sens du réel. Mais la chose dont il était sûr, c'est que le brun était près de lui. Si près de lui. Et parmi tout ce dont il se rappelait, il était une chose qu'il avait encore parfaitement en mémoire, comme si cela ne s'était produit que quelques secondes auparavant. Un baiser, la sensation du baiser que lui avait donné le brun lorsqu'il lui avait demandé au milieu du chaos le plus total de lui prouver ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Le goût de ses lèvres, la façon dont il l'avait une fois de plus enveloppé de toute sa passion.

Des larmes apparurent au coin des yeux du blond, qui serra les lèvres dans une vaine tentative pour ne pas pleurer. Alarmé, Sasuke se pencha doucement au-dessus du blond, l'interrogeant de son regard si impénétrable et pourtant si expressif aux yeux de Naruto.

\- C-C'est rien, je suis…tellement…heureux…

Sasuke offrit alors un sourire à Naruto si chaleureux qu'il fit stopper ses larmes. Il vint s'asseoir près de son ange blond et le prit dans ses bras en une douce étreinte, veillant à ne pas non plus raviver les douleurs du blond qui avait été blessé bien au-delà de ce que pouvait supporter un être humain normal.

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux… tant que tu es là.

Le blond acquiesça aux paroles du brun, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il glissa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke, et se hissa à l'aide de cette attache pour se mettre en position assise. Un énorme coussin moelleux soutenait son dos, et Sasuke s'écarta de lui pour le regarder, veillant ses réactions.

\- Je n'ai plus mal, Sasuke, le rassura-t-il.

\- Bien.

\- J'ai… été inconscient pendant combien de temps ?

\- A peu près trois semaines.

\- Heiiiiiiin ?

Sasuke faillit sursauter de surprise. Le blond venait presque d'hurler d'indignation dans la pièce, et avait maintenant gonflé ses joues d'air, arborant maintenant une mine boudeuse digne d'un jeune enfant. D'abord sous le choc, le brun fini par esquisser une grimace. Puis il sembla vibrer, et finalement ne put se contenir plus longtemps, et explosa de rire. Vexé, Naruto accentua sa grimace, aggravant le cas de Sasuke, avant de le taper gentiment afin qu'il arrête de se moquer de lui.

Le brun finit par se calmer, et, sur la demande du blond, lui conta les derniers évènements. Leur dure mission avait bien évidemment été un succès, quoi qu'elle ait coûté pas mal de vies et beaucoup trop de temps. Beaucoup de gens étaient mort pendant l'occupation de Konoha et à sa libération. Les explosions avaient affolés la population alentours qui s'était éloignée à temps. Malheureusement, les forces armées qui avaient été affectées dans les bâtiments de l'Akatsuki n'avait pas eu la même chance, et avait été confrontés à divers combats. Certains d'eux n'étaient pas non plus sortis à temps, avant les explosions en somme.

Sasuke raconta comment la ville avait été plongée dans un brouillard artificiel, la fumée découlant des explosions se déversant partout sur la ville, comme une lave légère mais pourtant étouffante. Cette fumée était restée un bon moment avant que l'on ne puisse commencer à vraiment distinguer ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du trottoir.

Après cela, les régions avaient envoyées chacune leurs forces spéciales, et des aides bénévoles afin d'aider à la reconstruction de Konoha. Les bâtiments trop abîmés avaient été démolis, et l'on avait commencé la construction d'autres structures sur les ruines. Les maisons avaient été remises en état, du moins on avait commencé. La ville de Konoha semblait avoir sombrée dans cette bataille, mais pour mieux s'en relever. Et si pour l'instant elle ne constituait qu'un immense chantier, bientôt, elle serait rayonnante, neuve, et prête à être habitée de nouveau par sa population, les gens qui étaient restés, mais aussi ceux qui avaient pu fuir. Sasuke raconta avec presque de l'excitation comment son père et son frère l'avait conduit à leur ancienne demeure.

L'organisation de toutes ces initiatives étaient du ressors de plusieurs personnes. Mais, étonnement, c'est Tsunade qui prenait la plupart des décisions, lançant des directives toutes les demi-heures, épuisant la pauvre Shizune qui courait d'un endroit à l'autre pour faire passer les messages. La grande blonde était devenue non plus chef de l'ANBU, mais superviseur de la reconstruction totale de Konoha. En plus de cela, des rumeurs allaient bon train à son sujet. On parlait de la nommer responsable de la ville, elle qui avait su la délivrer de ses envahisseurs alors que personne, aussi influent soit-il, n'avait réussit à faire tomber l'Akatsuki toutes ces années.

Sasuke continua de décrire dans les moindres détails ce à quoi il avait assisté ces derniers jours. Naruto, lui, buvait ses paroles. Il était fasciné par cette renaissance de la ville qui avait été le seul chez soi qu'il ait jamais connu, la ville qui représentait tant pour lui. Cette même ville qui représentait toutes les années insouciantes qu'il avait vécu avant de passer à travers des épreuves si difficiles qu'il en garderait la trace dans son âme pour le restant de ses jours. Mais soudain, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Et… les autres ?

Sasuke se frappa le front, se sentant bête. Il n'avait même pas pensé à rassurer le blond sur l'état de santé de tous leurs amis. Seulement, s'il n'avait rien dit, c'est qu'après des séjours de durées différentes dans cet hôpital de fortune installé dans le bâtiment de l'ancien hôpital de Konoha, tous les jeunes ANBU étaient sortis, sain et sauf. Ils avaient été plus d'une fois acclamés, comme tous les soldats et autres ANBU qui avaient été présents lors de la libération de la ville.

Le brun raconta aussi plus sérieusement au blond ce qui était arrivé à ce dernier. Il lui révéla l'état pitoyable dans lequel il avait finit à la fin du combat. Presque la totalité de sa peau avait été déchirée, et sans Kyuubi, il aurait probablement finit sa vie les os recouvert de ses seuls muscles. Souvent, Sasuke était venu et l'avait regardé dormir encore et encore. Il fut un peu déçu d'apprendre que le blond n'avait pas remarqué sa présence lors de ses courtes périodes de réveil. Mais il comprit bien vite que Naruto avait été à peine conscient lui-même de ces moment éveillé.

Puis, le blond avait presque sauté au plafond quand le brun lui apprit que Kyuubi était sorti de son corps, son devoir étant fait. Le renard avait adopté une taille respectable, et logé avec Hinata qui s'était prise d'une affection merveilleuse pour l'animal au pelage si étrange. Kyuubi avait jugé qu'il était temps qu'il laisse son intimité à Naruto. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de légèrement rougir, tout comme Sasuke qui baissa les yeux après avoir rapporté les propos du renard. Evidemment, Sasuke se doutait de ce dont voulait parler le Kyuubi, et s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été présent. Tout le temps. Même lorsqu'il…

\- Changeons de sujet, veux-tu ?

\- P-pas de problème, fit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

.

.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Naruto fut autorisé par une infirmière à quitter les lieux. Il avait longuement discuté avec Sasuke, qui lui, était encore songeur. Il avait le vrai Naruto près de lui. Il se sentait encore anxieux, même s'il savait que, même conscient, le blond était encore attaché à lui. Il avait eut l'espace de quelques secondes peur que le blond se détache de lui, comme si seule Nanao avait été attachée au brun et l'avait aimé. Mais à l'évidence, il n'avait pas à s'en faire.

En effet, Naruto, une fois sortie de l'hôpital, ne put s'empêcher d'enserrer le bras du brun, un peu perdu au milieu de tous ces bruits qu'il entendait, dus à la rénovation des bâtiments et des maisons alentours. Ils marchèrent lentement, et Sasuke s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour rassurer le blond. Au fond, même en n'étant plus Nanao, il gardait cette attitude de petit animal sans même s'en apercevoir. Et lorsque Sasuke lui fit remarquer avec amusement, Naruto reprit sa moue boudeuse, avançant subitement d'un pas rapide qui se voulait énervé, avant de se retourner, honteux, pour demander la direction au brun.

Ils profitèrent de leur trajet pour saluer certains des ANBU qui n'avaient d'ailleurs plus de raison de l'être, discutant avec Temari et Shikamaru tout d'abord, puis croisant les jumelles qui portaient d'énormes sacs de nourriture, en partie pour Choji et sa petite amie, véritables ventres sur pattes. Ils rencontrèrent ainsi tour à tour tous ceux qui avaient combattu si dur pour leur ville natale. Le soleil couchant commençait à pointer du nez, et Sasuke, qui ne voulait pas rentrer trop tard, accéléra le pas. Les deux garçons étaient inondés d'une lumière orange, presque rouge, et leurs ombres s'agrandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination; l'un de seuls hôtels encore en état de la ville. Sasuke logeait ici puisque sa maison qui avait été touchée par ces années d'occupation – le toit était totalement ouvert, et un arbre s'était écrasé sur l'une des ailes de la villa – et avait préféré cette solution plutôt que d'habiter de nouveau avec son frère et son père. Dans l'ascenseur, Sasuke et Naruto furent étrangement silencieux. Une petite musique passait en boucle.

Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Sasuke croisa le regard azur de Naruto. Et tous deux comprirent une chose primordiale. Essentielle. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, et cela se faisait à présent rudement ressentir. Ils avaient repris leurs esprits. L'inquiétude nouant leur estomac avait disparue. C'était une douce chaleur, progressive, se propageant dans tout leur corps qui les envahit.

.

* * *

.

Brusquement, Sasuke plaqua le blond contre le mur près de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir. Et même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, ils ne l'auraient pas pris en compte. Leurs sens s'étaient subitement emportés. Et tandis que Sasuke et Naruto s'embrassaient fougueusement, tout objet extérieur semblait avoir perdu son importance. Leurs gestes étaient imprécis, troublés, incertains, mais un besoin irrésistible de contact naissait chez les deux garçons. Le brun s'attaqua au cou du blond, l'embrassant d'abord doucement, l'effleurant presque, pour ensuite le suçoter, laissant des marques, ou plutôt sa marque. Les mains du blond qui jusqu'alors étaient placées dans le dos du brun vinrent caresser le torse de ce dernier, avant que ses doigts fins de déboutonne lentement la chemise qu'il portait.

Sasuke, qui sentait tout de même que ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus approprié à leur…câlin approfondie, se dirigea sans lâcher les lèvres, le cou et même la gorge de Naruto, vers la porte de leur chambre. Il l'ouvrit d'une main, difficilement puisqu'il ne regardait pas, et entraîna à l'aide de son autre main placé sur la hanche du blond leurs deux corps à l'intérieur. Jetant sans ménagement la clé au sol, il claqua presque la porte et y colla le blond. Sa chemise tomba de ses épaules de façon sensuelle, et il se recula quelques secondes, regardant de ses yeux enflammés Naruto, faisant glisser encore plus lentement sa chemise, jusqu'à se qu'elle tombe par terre dans un mouvement souple.

Naruto ne put s'expliquer pourquoi, mais ce mouvement, et le tissu touchant le sol comme dans un effleurement émoustilla violement ses sens, et lentement, il releva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Sasuke compris le message et aida le blond à se défaire de son tee-shirt. Mais lorsqu'il laissa tomber le vêtement à terre, il ne permit pas au blond de retrouver une position normale, et attrapa d'une main les poignets du blond, les maintenant en hauteur. Alors, lentement, il traça un sillon sur le torse de son amant, descendant, remontant, laissant sa bouche vagabonder sur ce corps qui commençait à rudement se réchauffer. Naruto tremblait sous ces caresses chaudes et humides. Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup lorsqu'il sentit le brun s'attarder sur l'un de ses tétons, le léchant avec application, pour ensuite mordiller le bout de chaire dressé.

\- Ahhh… Co-Continue…

\- Hummm, souffla Sasuke.

Il resta un bon moment à s'occuper des deux boutons de chaires rosies. Naruto commença sérieusement à perdre pied. Il se laissa glisser tout contre lui, et ils descendirent au sol dans un mouvement incroyablement lent. Naruto put enfin redescendre ses bras, les laissant choir des deux côtés de son corps, une expression d'abandon peinte sur le visage. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, et ses yeux étaient embués d'un désir sans limite. Il semblait fixer un point dans le vague, se laissant seulement guider par son sens du toucher que le brun savait magnifiquement bien faire réagir en cet instant aussi cruel que bienfaisant pour le blond qui se languissait de ses caresses.

Parfois, Sasuke cessait toute activité, se confrontant à un regard suppliant de la part de Naruto, contemplant ses joues rouges, sa poitrine de soulevant légèrement, et ses mains s'agiter parfois de quelques mouvements nerveux. Il était là, devant lui, offert à lui, et n'attendait qu'à être pris. Mais le brun ne le voyait pas de cet œil là, comptant en profiter le plus possible. Il était devenu d'un seul coup un doux tortionnaire, attendant de voir tout ce que pouvait lui offrir le blond.

Il se pencha alors à l'oreille de Naruto, déplaçant délicatement une mèche dorée pour la placer derrière son oreille.

\- Je vais bien m'occuper de toi… susurra-t-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle.

\- Haanmm…, fut la plainte exaltée du blond.

\- Tu as l'air d'en avoir très envie, continua le brun sur le même ton. Ca se voit, si je te touche ici.

Le brun déposa le bout de son index dans l'entrejambe du blond, appuyant à peine. Aussitôt, une bosse commença à se former sous son doigt, dans le pantalon de Naruto qui bientôt serait assurément trop étroit pour lui. Sasuke continua son petit manège, traçant des sillons imaginaire sur cette zone si sensible, remontant sur le torse halé du blond, goûtant ses lèvres avant de s'écarter et de reprendre, souriant à travers son baiser. La peau de Naruto devenait brûlante. Et la sienne prenait exactement le même chemin. Il s'attarda alors sur la fermeture du pantalon de Naruto, et l'ouvrit d'un geste qui se voulait si lent que le blond le surprit en prenant lui-même en main l'ouverture pour l'ouvrir d'un geste sec et rapide. Sasuke sourit. Son petit renard était pressé, et il sentait, d'après la bosse qui se formait dans son propre pantalon que son corps était à peu près du même avis.

Embrassant le blond au niveau de son oreille, il se plaça à côté de lui, et le prit, une main sous les genoux, l'autre dans son dos, afin de le soulever. Il traversa le salon, répondant aux baisers que lui quémandait Naruto dont les mains s'étaient perdues sur la peau pâle du brun qui frissonnait à se contact. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la suite, et Sasuke déposa le blond sur l'immense lit. Celui-ci se cala contre la tête de lit et écarta les jambes lascivement, accueillant le brun entre celles-ci. Le sang monta à la tête du brun qui semblait être posséder par un quelconque instinct animal qui lui criait de prendre le blond immédiatement. Mais, retenant sa hâte, il retira le pantalon du blond, puis son caleçon. Il reprit alors possession de son torse, mais descendit plus bas cette fois-ci.

Sasuke déposa quelques baisers sur le bas du ventre du blond, puis sur ses cuisses. Et d'un coup de langue, il fit gémir le blond en s'attaquant à son membre. Celui-ci se dressa alors complètement, et le brun y déposa des baisers, et le lécha de temps en temps, sans se décider à le prendre entièrement.

\- Saa...ske... Arrête…

\- Oh, tu veux que j'arrête ? Très bien.

Le brun se releva, mais le blond le saisit violement au bras. Les mèches brunes de Sasuke dansèrent autour de son visage, lorsqu'il découvrit le regard chargé de désir, mais aussi de détermination de Naruto.

\- Joue pas… continue…

Sasuke sourit. Lui aimait bien jouer avec le blond. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait aussi très envie de s'attaquer au plus passionnant. Il prit donc entièrement en bouche le membre du blond qui se cambra sous le choc de cette sensation si intense. Le brun commença alors un long mouvement de va et vient sur ce membre si chaud et si bon. Puis il accéléra, et ralentit de nouveau. Ce rythme irrégulier imposé au blond rendit sa respiration saccadé, et de plus en plus forte. De la sueur commençait à se forme sur son front, et sa bouche était ouverte laissant s'échapper des gémissements qui excitaient davantage les sens du brun qui, bientôt, tout en continuant son traitement sur le membre de son amant, inséra un doigt dans l'intimité chaude qui n'attendait que cela, préparant le blond à une intrusion prochaine. Il glissa un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième presque tout de suite après. Il resta ainsi un moment, bougeant ses doigts dans cet espace si étroit et brûlant. Dans la manœuvre, il avait aussi rapproché le blond de lui, afin que ce dernier ne soit non plus assis sur le lit, mais allongé. Les rayons chauds du soleil couchant laissaient peu à peu place à un ciel plus sombre, rosé et violacé.

Et finalement, d'un accord commun avec son blond, Sasuke se cala un peu mieux entre ses cuisses, soulevant les jambes aussi halée que le reste du corps frêle et frissonnant sous lui jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient positionnées sur ses épaules. Le brun présenta son propre membre qui n'avait eu besoin pour seul traitement que des gémissements plaintifs et désireux du blond pour être aussi dressé que celui de ce dernier, devant l'orifice qui se contractait et se décontractait légèrement.

\- Je t'aime, souffla Naruto.

\- Je t'aime aussi… murmura Sasuke dont la respiration était devenue aussi incontrôlable que celle du blond.

Puis il entra lentement en lui, sentant le corps du blond se contracter parfois légèrement. Il patientait alors, et, sentant les muscles du blond sous lui se détendre, il continuait son avancée. Naruto avait placé ses bras autours du cou du brun, et bougeait parfois lui-même le bassin pour que le membre du brun continue sa progression. Sasuke, une fois complètement à l'intérieur de son blond, entama un mouvement de vas et vient aussi peu calculé que celui qu'il avait infligé au membre de Naruto avec sa bouche un peu plus tôt. Il ondulait du bassin en parfaite synchronisation avec le blond qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses longues plaintes dues à un plaisir trop intense. Sasuke, lui, poussait quelques râles.

Il accéléra le rythme, et changea de quelques millimètres sa trajectoire, cherchant un point précis chez le blond. Lorsque ce dernier serra les dents pour retenir un cri, il sourit, gardant en mémoire la localisation de ce point si sensible qui mettait l'être sous lui dans tous ses états. Le blond voyait des points blancs derrières ses paupières closes à chaque fois que le brun atteignait ce point. La sensation était au-delà de toute imagination.

\- P-Pl…Plus vite, supplia Naruto.

Sasuke se fit encore plus rapide, rentrant dans le blond jusqu'à la garde, lui arrachant des cris violents et presque animal, tout comme les siens. Naruto resserra sa prise sur le brun, le mordant parfois à l'épaule pour retenir un cri avant que son corps ne se cambre de nouveau sous la charge de plaisir qu'il recevait à chaque coup de butoir du brun. Il ne tint bientôt plus, et se déversa sur leurs deux ventres. Sasuke continua ses va et vient avant de se répandre, lui, à l'intérieur du blond. L'orgasme avait fait frémir leurs deux corps avec force, et prit leurs dernières forces. Le brun se retira avec peine de cet espace si étroit, et si bon. Il s'étala à côté de Naruto, transpirant tout comme lui. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, et les yeux encore à peine ouvert du blond lui répondirent, faute d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'énergie pour lui aussi bouger ses lèvres. Ils s'endormirent enlacés, ne voulant pour rien au monde se séparer de l'autre après avoir connue une aussi fabuleuse fusion de leurs deux corps.

.

* * *

.

Un autre matin éclairait la ville de Konoha. Dans leur chambre, Sasuke et Naruto ouvraient paresseusement les yeux. Il était déjà bien tard, mais peu importait. Ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucune préoccupation, aucune obligation de sortir du lit, de sous les couettes sous lesquelles ils s'étaient réfugiés au milieu de la nuit et qui leur faisait office de cocon de chaleur moelleux.

Toujours enlacés à l'autre, ils partageaient quelques doux baisers, les yeux fermés, se reposant encore un peu. Ils s'assoupissaient parfois de nouveau, avant de rouvrir des yeux ensommeillés. Plus rien ne semblait avoir de l'importance. Le fait qu'ils soient là, tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, suffisait amplement, et rien n'occupait leurs pensées à par ce fait.

\- Sasuke ? fit le blond d'une petite voix.

\- Hn ?

\- Merci… Pour cette nuit…

\- Mais de rien, mon petit renard…

Le brun embrassa une fois encore le blond, mais sentit que celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il écarta son visage de celui de Naruto, et le contempla. Le blond avait le regard dans le vide, et semblait soudain songeur. Il ne reprit ses esprits que quand il sentit le regard insistant de Sasuke posé sur lui.

\- Pardon…, s'excusa-t-il faiblement.

\- A quoi tu pensais ? le questionna Sasuke.

\- … Je n'avais jamais imaginé, pas une seule seconde, que… faire…ça… pouvait être aussi beau…

\- Ca a toujours été quelque chose d'intense. Mais si c'est une façon de me dire que je suis incroyable au lit, je te remercie, fit le brun, amusé.

\- Mfhihi, t'es bête Sasuke. Je disais ça…

\- Tu disais ça pour quoi ? demanda le brun.

\- Avant… pour moi c'était si…inhumain…

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? fit Sasuke, soudain alarmé, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le blond frissonna et regarda le brun d'un air désolé. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux, complètement perdu.

\- Non, tu as toujours été fantastique…

\- Mais ? insista l'Uchiha qui sentait que le blond voulait lui dire quelque chose.

\- Quand on… m'a donné à Orochimaru…

Le ventre du brun se noua d'un coup. Repenser à cet homme au sourire cruel et sadique n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait espéré un si beau matin. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais il parvint à faire comprendre au blond que celui-ci pouvait continuer.

\- Il… Parfois, il me… C'était…

\- Na-Naruto…, commença Sasuke qui n'aimai pas où cela les menait. Cet Orochimaru… il t'a touché ?

Le blond baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Une colère sourde s'empara alors de Sasuke. Il se voyait bien maintenant remonter le temps pour découper en petit morceau le corps vivant de cette pourriture.

\- Il t'a violé…, gronda-t-il.

\- …Oui…

Le blond se blottit contre le brun, tentant de calmer sa colère. Finalement, Sasuke ravala toute sa rage, et prit le blond dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger, même s'il le protégeait à présent du passé. Il s'imaginait maintenant à quel point Naruto avait souffert, et être effrayé en permanence, moisissant dans l'antre de ce dérangé psychopathe. Vraiment, donner Naruto à cet homme avait dû être la plus grande erreur de son père. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Son père avait à cette époque été dans une optique de tout tenter pour renverser l'Akatsuki. Peu importe les sacrifices. Le désespoir était quelque chose de terrible.

\- Maintenant, tu es avec moi, chuchota Sasuke d'une voix douce.

\- Ca sonne plus possessif que protecteur ça, hahaha ! se moqua Naruto.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi.

\- Sasuke, merci.

\- Encore ?

\- Oui. Merci pour tout, fit le blond.

Son regard bleu perturba le brun. Autant de sincérité et de reconnaissance d'un coup faisait battre son cœur de façon anarchique dans sa cage thoracique. Il donna un baiser tendre et affectueux au blond, et planta ses iris noirs dans les orbes bleu ciel.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je ferais tout pour toi.

\- Sasuke…

Le blond était ému aux larmes. Il approcha l'une de ses petites mains pour s'essuyer les yeux puis la posa sur la joue du brun, avant de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant, découvrant toutes ses dents. Sasuke, perturbé, vit un flash dans sa tête. Il connaissait cette impression. Ce sourire qui ne le laisserait jamais indifférent, auquel il se sentait obliger de répondre par le plus magnifique sourire qu'il pouvait esquisser. Ce garçon blond qui n'arrivait pas à atteindre la boîte aux lettres.

\- Le jour où je suis parti… réalisa-t-il.

\- Hum ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, et sourit au blond, qui le lui rendit une fois encore. Au final, il avait participé à la libération de Konoha. Il avait enfin réussit. Et plus que tout, ce qui le rendait vraiment heureux était d'avoir sauvé ce sourire si particulier. Et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce sourire lui apporterait tellement. En sauvant Naruto, il avait sauvé ce qui était devenue l'être le plus important à ces yeux. Rien ne le comblerait jamais plus que le blond. Son sourire, sa présence, tout simplement.

.

* * *

 _Et voilà qui conclut **Le Renard et l'Assassin** :)_

 _Il aura fallu tout ce temps à Sasuke pour se souvenir du petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré le jour de sa fuite. Le monde est petit, et le destin plein de surprises hihi ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. Si vous auriez préféré une fin autre, n'hésitez pas à faire partager, on ne sait jamais ! L'inspiration vient de partout ^^_

 _J'ai déjà commencé à poster ma seconde histoire, **Odd Doll**. Vous pouvez passer par mon profil pour la trouver._

 _Je le disais à quelqu'un, mais je suis encore au chapitre 17 de ma troisième histoire qui s'appelle **Ange Déchu** , et que j'avais délaissé sur un autre site parce que... J'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre et j'avais prévu une histoire bien trop longue. C'était dangereux, compte tenu que mon défaut premier est d'avoir du mal à finir une histoire avant d'en penser à 5 autres. T.T_

 _Mais donc, je posterai Odd Doll, et je vais me motiver pour achever Ange Déchu (plus que 3 chapitres, Kami-sama, aide-moi!). Après ça, j'ai une histoire que j'écris depuis novembre et dont je suis fière car elle est particulièrement soignée. Elle se passe à Tokyo, de nos jours, dans le monde de l'enternainment, avec un mélange de personnages de Naruto et de personnages originaux (juste parce que j'aime choisir des noms qui portent l'essence même du caractère/de la personnalité de la personne). Normalement, elle devrait vous faire ressentir quelque chose, ou quelque s choses. J'ai très envie de voir ce que les gens vont en penser._

 _Je tiens à remercier **Jojo-Shadow** , **DragonneYukkin** et **Neku Valmokaio** pour leur soutien et tous ceux qui ont cliqués sur "follow" et "favourite". J'essayerai de trouver le temps de passer sur chacun de vos profils pour découvrir vos publications en retour :)_

 _Si vous avez aimé Le Renard et l'Assassin, laissez-moi un petit commentaire, ou mettez l'histoire en favoris :3 Je vous en serais très reconnaissante !_

 _Passez une bonne journée, et à bientôt j'espère ! :D_


End file.
